A New Chance
by Tolaya
Summary: Thundercracker looks up when the door to his cage gets unlocked, and he rises on unsteady legs. He stumbles towards the door, not even hesitating when a dark figure enters his cage. He doesn't care if they have come for him again, doesn't care that it is too soon, he just wants to find that part of him that is missing. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

OBS! If you are more interested in the action part of the story, you can skip to chapter 30. The first 29 chapters deals with Thundercracker's and Skywarp's relationship and recovery. I understand if a lot of the psychological concept can be boring if you aren't interested in that kind.

Author's note: I felt it was time for an updated summary of the story, since it now has developed into a story with significant acts while it develops, and the old summary does not give full credit alone. The summary consist of the below three sections. FanfictionNET apparently doesn't have a formatting that allows a dot to separate each instead of a full line.

Full Summary:

Thundercracker looks up when the door to his cage gets unlocked, and he rises on unsteady legs. He stumbles towards the door, not even hesitating when a dark figure enters his cage. He doesn't care if they have come for him again, doesn't care that it is too soon, he just wants to find that part of him that is missing. His spark hurts, the bond that should have been there isn't. Where is my creation? Darkness begins to blur in the corners of his optics and rapidly claims more and more of his sight. With a last stumbling step he collapses in the arms of the figure and notices vaguely the unmistakable enforcer insignia, that is emblazoned on the shoulder guard of the figure, before the darkness claims him completely and he enters stasis lock.

* * *

Torrent smiles triumphantly down at the barely-conscious blue seeker in his arms while he and the leading physician walks toward the medical bay.

Thundercracker moans faintly and hides his face against the dark blue chest.

"I know it hurts, my dear." He soothes, while his field envelopes the blue seeker in a rare expression of compassion.

"I must admit that I had my doubt, but your plan worked, and Riot and his team performed flawlessly." Cloudline remarks, his voice cold and calculated, and he stares at Thundercracker with a sadistic smile as the seeker comfortably leans against Torrent's chest.

Their operative leader is the last person the blue seeker would want to be with, if his sanity had been intact. But in the current situation, Thundercracker is clinging to the only one that seems to care about him.

It is incredible what a little bit of compassion can make people do when they live in a world of pure pain.

* * *

Torment is perched at the top of the building straight across from the Joint Investigation Unit's headquarter and looks at his target through the telescopic sight on his sniper rifle.

Click. Click. Click.

He adjusts the sight carefully before he begins to pull the trigger and prepares to shoot, but gets disturbed when he receives a heavily encrypted message from the Organization's supreme leader.

He narrows his optics displeased, when the brief loss of his concentration causes him to miss out on the perfect chance to kill the Joint Investigation Unit's Director of Intelligence when Prowl and his escort, unaware of the threat, enters the military grade transport that waits for them on the landing platform on the roof of the Joint Investigation Unit's headquarter, and which is ready to fly them to Iacon where they have a formal meeting with the Senate's Supreme Council.

So close...

He lowers his weapon and watches darkly as the transport takes off before he reads the content of the message, and his mood darkens further.

* * *

Data-file identification number: 7841

Name: 574349 – personal identification code, doesn't remember his true name.

Frame type: Seeker-type flyer.

Mech type: Male sire.

Age: Unknown.

Estimated time of enslavement: 363 years.

Occupancy during enslavement: Gladiator.

Height: 63 meters.

Weight: 45 tons.

Physical state of health when found: Energy starved. Malnourished. Signs of old and fresh untreated injuries and improper care to sealed wounds. Wings non-functional. The wing structure is weakened and many of the old badly healed injuries are located around the wing hinges and expanse of the wings surface, immobilizing them. No apparent pain. Thrusters disabled. Missing outlier component in midsection.

Overall physical evaluation: Is that we are dealing with a seeker that shows the classic signs of slave abuse. Most of the damage are obviously from gladiatorial matches and shows the lack of a proper physician to treat the severe injuries. The prognosis is good. He needs to undergo several surgeries to deal with the wing-issues, but we are confident that he will recover completely and regain full mobility of them. His other injuries are less severe and should be easy to treat, but his malnourishment is a concern, that might hinder his recovery and his treatment will thus also include a strictly monitored fuel supplement to get his weakened plate-structure back to full strength. Localization of the missing outlier component is paramount. Maybe it is stored at the site?

Mental state of health when found: Hostile. Is aggressive to touch of any kind. Doesn't like anyone coming too close. Reacts violently to being cornered. Doesn't like too many people around him. Anesthetic used to lessen his stress during the transportation to temporary detention center.

Overall mental evaluation: We still haven't observed the patient long enough to conduct a precise psychiatric evaluation. Current observations show a seeker with an abnormal aversion against touch. Seekers are in general very social and needs closeness. They are fast to create bonds of trust with others. This abnormal aversion shows that 574349 during his captivity has experienced abuse that has made him afraid of touch and made him develop a deep and almost ingrained distrust towards others. Chance of recovery relies on further studies and his reaction to therapy. If he remains hostile which isn't rare for traumatized former gladiatorial slaves, we fear that he will have to be stored.

Current physical state of health: 574349 has undergone 6 scheduled surgeries and 1 emergency surgery, when complications arose after installing the missing outlier component, resulting in a breach of several major fuel lines. His physical recovery is progressing as we had hoped, and he should be able to leave the hospital within the next six to eight weeks.

Current mental state of health: 574349 still shows significant aversion against touch and has major trust issues. The therapy has been unsuccessful since he outright refuses to speak about his experiences during enslavement. He isn't dealing with his problems. The only progress is that he has become less hostile and aggressive, even though he at times still explodes in fits of anger, when he is pressured too much. Future treatment plan will be discussed on next the psychiatric conference. Despite lack of progress we no longer recommend storage.

Future rehabilitation plan:

Medical team: When 574349 has fully recovered, we recommend that he is transferred to one of the rehabilitation facilities, where he will be observed by mentors that are specialized in rehabilitating former slaves and how to integrate them back into the society.

Psychiatric team: There has been some progress in the recent week. We are aware that 574349 has been informed about the decision made by his medical team and the change we currently are seeing is an obvious reaction to that. It seems like it has filled him with some hope, and he has explained that he has been afraid of being given up as a lost cause and stored. We fully agree with the medical team in their decision and recommend his transfer to one of the rehabilitation facilities after end medical treatment.

"I have the data-file you requested, Sir."

Prowl looks up from the datapad he had been reading and leans back in the chair with a heavy sigh.

"Thank you, Dropwave. Just put it on the desk." He nods gratefully to the young enforcer, who dutiful stands just inside the door to his office.

When the young enforcer has left him, Prowl takes a deep breath and exhales slowly before he turns his attention to the new datapad.

Data-file identification number: 6

Name: Thundercracker. Personal identification code - 391.

Frame type: Seeker-type flyer.

Mech type: Male carrier.

Age: 2314 years.

Estimated time of enslavement: 1036 years.

Occupancy during enslavement: Breeder. Pleasure slave. Personal slave.

Number of successful births: 253.

Height: 52 meters.

Weight: 39 ton.

There isn't any further information in the file, but Prowl doesn't need any descriptions because he remembers Thundercracker clearly, as if it had just been yesterday they had freed the light blue seeker from enslavement.

It had been by pure chance that they had stumbled across the illegal gladiatorial arena and later found out that it in addition was a breeding facility. Hundreds of cages along the seemingly unending corridors. Each cage containing either a carrier or sire. Most of the carriers had been heavily sparked and extremely fearful of the strangers coming to free them.

Only Thundercracker hadn't been afraid of them. The blue seeker had stood up on shaky legs, when his cage had been unlocked and had collapsed into the arms of his rescuer, a black and green enforcer named Freewheel.

Later they found out that they only had been a few hours too late to prevent that the light blue seeker's only-an-hour-old sparkling had been sold off to a couple. It had horrified them to realize the circumstances under which the carriers had lived. Being forced to spark and then later have their sparklings taken from them, never seeing their little ones before they were taken away. Thundercracker had been too shell-shocked to fear the enforcers who had come to free them, simply because he mourned yet another lost sparkling.

The light blue seeker had been one of the first cases of a freed breeding slave and had been the topic of political debates that later resulted in the funding of the Joint Investigation Unit, whose sole purpose is to put an stop the criminals running the breeding facilities and the illegal gladiatorial arenas.

Prowl takes another deep breath and returns his attention to the first datapad. Flight-frames, and especially seekers, have always been notoriously harder to rehabilitate. It is a miracle if they haven't been driven insane by the lack of flight or ruined wings. In addition to the lack of flight, the carriers suffer from the traumatic loss of their creations. Something that would cause even the sanest cybertronian to go insane over time.

This seeker requires a skilled mentor who knows how to handle seekers and what is required to help him back into full mental health and social stability, or he will never recover enough to be allowed back into the society. He opens a communications line and encrypts it before he contacts the officer, who handles their contact with the rehabilitation facilities.

::This is Prowl, the director of the Joint Investigation Unit. I need to know which rehabilitation facility Thundercracker is stationed at.::


	2. Chapter 2

Data-file identification number: 6105.

Name: Fastlane.

Frame type: Race Car type.

Mech type: Male carrier.

Age: 1527 years.

Estimated time of enslavement: 384 years.

Occupancy during enslavement: Breeder.

Number of successful births: 53.

Height: 45 meters.

Weight: 32 ton.

Time in therapy: 2 years.

_Recent test results: Successful Socialization simulation. Successful Communication simulation. 67% success on Gender-interaction simulation. Completed Independency simulation at a score of 973 out of 1000._

_Note: Despite the low success on the Gender-interaction simulation, which is understandable due to his history, it is recommended that Fastlane is released from therapy and integrated into society within the next few weeks. If you have any suggestions that might improve his results, I will gladly hear from you._

_\- Echo - _

Thundercracker looks up from the datapad when there is a gentle knock on the door to his office, and the door opens while he places the datapad in the desk drawer.

"Do you have a moment?" Megatron asks, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes, unless it is something that takes time. I do have an appointment in about two minutes." Thundercracker answers after having checked his chronometer.

"It won't take that long. I have just been in contact with Prowl, the director of the Joint Investigation Unit. He wanted me to give you this." Megatron explains and places a datapad on the desk in front of the blue seeker.

"It is a new client, and Prowl thinks that you are the one best suited to help him." He adds skeptically.

Thundercracker looks curiously at the datapad before he adds it to the ones in the drawer.

"I'll have a look at it later." He answers the director of the rehabilitation facility.

When Fastlane timidly knocks on the door and interrupts them, Megatron leaves the blue seeker's office with a smile to the little race car.

"Always on time." Thundercracker praises with a smile as the race car sits down in the chair across from him.

"I have received the test results from your time spent with Echo and I'm going to go through them with you before I explain what she suggests onward." He begins and places the datapad containing the race car's test results on the desk.

"Your Independency score describes whether or not you are able to live on your own if you were released from therapy. And it shows a score of 973 out of 1000, which means that you will be able to live alone, but will need a little assistance to fit into the world around you. It is a good indication of your progress while you have been here, and Echo suggests that we release you within the next few weeks." Thundercracker explains while he points at the various graphs that are showed on the datapad.

"Over here we have the simulations you have undergone. Socializing, Communication and Gender-interaction. You have completed the first two successfully, while we would have preferred that the last one scored a bit higher. But with your history, we know that it will take time. We also know that if you are going to improve in that aspect, then it requires that you do it on your own terms and not ours."

"I'm not sure that I'm ready to be let go." Fastlane admits in a low whisper while his optics shows his fear and anxiety.

"We are not going to abandon you if that is what you fear." Thundercracker murmurs soothingly and rises to walk around the desk.

He kneels to come at optic-level with the race car and takes the trembling hands in his own.

"I know how you feel. As you know, I have been in your place. I know that it is scary, but you are going to be okay. The first period of time alone is always the worst, but it gets better. Trust me." He reassures with a smile.

It is not uncommon for the carriers to show this kind of fear, with the trauma they often have been through.

"You will get a therapist that you can contact in regard to any issue that may arise. And if it is necessary, he or she can contact us if you can't solve it on your own."

Fastlane is more composed when Thundercracker rises again, but he still shows his uncertainty.

"I understand." He mutters, still not satisfied with the situation, but he accepts that what he wants can't carry on. He has to face reality and the society's pulsating life. His stay at the rehabilitation facility has been a respite while he slowly recovered.

They make a new appointment before Thundercracker leads Fastlane to the door and they say goodbye. His optics linger on the race car while Fastlane moves down the corridor towards the elevator.

With a mental note about taking contact to Echo to discuss Fastlane's release from therapy, he returns to his desk and takes the datapad, that Megatron had given him out of the drawer.

The director had clearly been dissatisfied.

After having read the content, he leans back in the chair and offlines his optics with a deep weary sigh.

Now he knows why Megatron is displeased.

He pushes the unwanted memories from his own past out of his mind with great effort. It is rare for them to emerge, but certain things trigger them.

One of them is his own frame type.

He onlines his optics again and stares pensive down at the datapad.

During his stay at the breeding facility, before he was found by the enforcers, he had been bred solely by seeker sires with the purpose of getting purebred offspring, and the mere thought of having a seeker sire in his office and within touching-distance fills him with a growing unease.

His unease shows in his wings, and he rises to wander restlessly back and forth while his processor is preoccupied with the issue at hand.

Megatron obviously wants him to say no, but for some reason he hesitates.

He stops and looks thoughtful out of the window.

Maybe it is time for him to face his last demons?


	3. Chapter 3

Transition data-file: 3615.

Name of patient: Skywarp.

Frame type: Seeker-type flyer.

Mech type: Male sire.*

Age: 1873 years.

Actual time spent enslaved: 373 years.

Occupancy during enslavement: Gladiator.*

Rehabilitation-facility: D-14.

Jurisdiction: Military Unit SD-394.

Courier identification: 453.613.

*Safety measures required.

574349 stares at the name.

Skywarp.

The Joint Investigation Unit had investigated his case with great effort and had finally uncovered his identity.

With an identity, they had been able to find him in their systems and more information could be provided in his case.

His age.

And the date of his disappearance.

It provided them with the factual time he had spent living in slavery.

Skywarp looks up from the datapad containing the data-file of his upcoming transfer to a rehabilitation-facility.

His gaze lingers on the clinical white walls of his recovery room before it turns to the wide window by his side and the blue sky.

Everything around him is just so surreal and his processor fights to make sense of it.

It is still like a dream.

For the first time in a very long time he is free of pain and his wings are functioning again.

He has yet to be allowed to fly, but the thought of being able to take to the sky again already eases some of the stress on his spark.

There is the tiny sound of the door being unlocked before his primary physician enters.

"How are you feeling today, Skywarp?" Override asks casually as he walks into the room.

The physician is holding a IV-bag in his hand that already has been connected to a long line with a short needle in the end.

"I'm fine." Skywarp murmurs and turns his attention back to the datapad while Override connects the IV-bag to the machine beside the berth.

The act by the physician is innocent enough, but something draws Skywarp's attention when Override activates the machine controlling the flow of the fluid in the IV-bag.

Override is nervous.

"You okay?" He asks with a frown, looking at the physician.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Override answers calmly, "I heard that you are ready to be released soon. We only need a few more examinations before we can send you on your way."

Override moves around to Skywarp's side of the bed and inserts the needle in the connection on the seeker's forearm. Used to the procedure, Skywarp allows it and ignores the tiny sting as it connects with his systems.

The fluid in the IV-drip starts to flow and he is distantly aware of Override taking a few careful steps back.

Numbness starts to creep into his awareness, and he looks up in alarm at the physician.

"What-...?!" The anesthetic is already taking effect on his systems and he stumbles out of the bed in a desperate attempt to grab for Override. His optics are full of fear, betrayal and _WHY_ as he looks at the physician, who easily evades his attack, and he falls to his knees when everything inside him turns numb before his awareness slips away completely.

"I hate how we need to do it this way." Override sighs when the rest of the medical team enters Skywarp's recovery room.

A gurney is pushed through the door and they strap the unconscious seeker securely on it, preparing him for transport.

Should Skywarp wake up prematurely, he can do no harm with the restraints fixating him.

"Transport inbound." A nurse calls through the door, and they hurry into the hall and towards the elevator. They emerge on the roof just as the transport shuttle lands on the landing platform at the top of the hospital, and they head towards it.

When the pilot has confirmed his identity and destination, documents are signed before the courier is entrusted with the official release document signed by Prowl.

A collective sigh leaves the medical team when the transport shuttle takes off.

At least the carriers get the choice of anesthetic, but they are also more informed and have often already spoken with their mentor at the rehabilitation facility they have chosen.

* * *

A few hours later, Megatron stands on the tarmac, when the transport shuttle lands within the strictly militarized zone where D-14 is located.

Echo is standing beside him, the psychologist's gaze alternating between the transport shuttle and the datapad held in his hand that contains all of the information the psychiatric team that had treated Skywarp have gathered on the seeker.

"Thundercracker is going to be okay."

Megatron looks down at the psychologist, a inquiring optical ridge raised.

"How can you be so sure?" He asks.

"I have run simulations with him the last few days." Echo answers, "And he is gradually improving his score."

"You and I both know that a simulation is far from reality. It can still turn out bad, for the both of them, and I just don't want him to suffer a panic-attack." Megatron adds with a frown, displeased at the situation.

"I know that, but he is finally trying to work with his remaining issues. It is good for him."

Without giving Megatron the chance to comment further, Echo moves towards the transport shuttle as its delicate cargo is unloaded by a group of security guards.

Skywarp is still under the effect of the anesthetic, and the psychologist leads them into the facility and towards the detention center's isolation rooms.

It is not ideal, but a necessary security precaution until they have evaluated the risk of the client.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Attention! Attention!"_

_Skywarp looks up at the sound of the voice booming through the speakers located outside his cell. The tension in the large corridor housing a near endless row of cells are palpable, and everyone remains silent as they wait for the next words to be spoken._

_It is time for the purge and no one is safe._

_He glances briefly to his right and meets Tic's optics._

_The smaller beast-former is as close to a friend as he possibly can be under their current circumstances, and Skywarp sees his own anxiousness mirrored in the yellow optics._

_When the speakers come to life again a long list of identification numbers are announced, and his spark feels like guttering when he realizes that he has to fight against Tic, and defeat his friend, to avoid entering the final match of the purge._

_Only one of them is going to come out of this purge alive, but how can he defeat his friend, knowing that the final match is a massacre where the losers get one last chance to live._

_They just have to be the last to stand alive at the end._

* * *

_His thrusters have been activated and his wings have undergone a meager check-up while Tic has had his cloaking device reinstalled._

_Every combatant has the right to have their special abilities at their disposal during the purge, but Skywarp's warp-gate is such a liability that it can't be allowed and he will have to rely solely on his flight to defeat his opponent._

* * *

_He has won, yet the victory is hollow._

_Unable to look at Tic's damaged frame, he turns around and flees the arena._

_Back in his cell, he huddles into a corner and let's a few discreet tears fall from his optics as he mourns the loss of the only friend he has ever had._

_Tic never returns._

* * *

As Skywarp slowly wakes from the anesthetic and regains awareness, the deep sorrow at the loss of his friend follows him into the world of the living.

Tears fall from his still offline optics while his processor performs a system check.

With Override's betrayal in fresh memory, he dreads what he is going to see when he onlines his optics.

The surface beneath him doesn't feel like a medical berth and there are no sounds to give him any indication of where he has been taken.

When he onlines his optics a fraction, darkness greets him.

It is impossible for him to see his immediate surroundings without onlining his optics fully, but a few seconds later a soft hue of light activates in the ceiling and allows him to study the room he has been placed in.

He onlines his optics fully and rises slowly to sit on the edge of the berth.

The room isn't large, but spacious enough for a seeker to comfortably move around without feeling claustrophobic.

As he looks around, the light slowly grows in intensity.

There is a sturdy window-less door to his left, while there is a desk and a chair that has been bolted to the floor opposite to the berth.

To his right, there is a small vid-screen, and as he looks up, he notices a camera and a small speaker.

His attention is drawn to the vid-screen when it activates.

"Skywarp.

Welcome to rehabilitation facility D-14.

My name is Sonar.

I am one of three guards assigned to observe you while you are staying in the detention center.

The other two are Sky-High and Nautica.

On the desk in front of you, you will see three datapads.

The first is the official document sanctioning your transfer to D-14. The second is a basic treatment plan and schedule. The third is a list of the team assigned to oversee your treatment while you are staying here at D-14.

If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Sonar."

Skywarp stares at the vid-screen, re-reading the text a few times before he rises to study the three datapads on the desk.

He begins to relax when he recognizes the same document that he had been reading when Override had entered his recovery room. At the bottom of the document, Override's signature is flanked by the signature from the Joint Investigation Unit. It further confirms that nothing shady is happening and that he is where he should be.

A small blip sounds and new text appears on the vid-screen.

"Are you hungry?"

"A bit." He answers awkwardly.

It is weird to speak to the empty air.

An energon dispenser emerges from a recess in the wall beside the door and pours a cube of energon. When he takes the cube, the dispenser recedes and is once again hidden by the wall.

"If you feel more comfortable with it, I can communicate with you through the speaker. We do text communication as first interaction to not startle new clients in their first interaction with us." Sonar texts, and Skywarp contemplates the offer while he drinks the energon.

"Yeah, I would prefer that." He answers, looking into the camera.

There is a small blip before a calm voice sounds from the speaker: "Hello, Skywarp. Sonar here. Let me know if you need anything."

"Do you know anything about how long I'm going to stay in this room?" Skywarp asks. There is nothing but the three datapads to keep him occupied, and the information stored on those aren't going to keep him interested for long.

"The director should be by soon. If he decides it is safe to move you, you might be out of here before it is time to recharge. I know it can be boring, but it is a safety precaution." Sonar explains reassuringly.

* * *

Informed about Skywarp's awakening, Megatron enters the surveillance room and sits down in a chair beside Sonar.

"How is he doing?" He asks the dusty brown helo-former while his optics are trained on the screen and the live-feed from Skywarp's room.

"Telemetry registered an increase in spark-pulse right before he woke, but otherwise he has taken the situation rather calmly. He reacted fine to the activation of the light and to my first interaction. In my opinion, he is safe to transfer to the private quarters, but it is of course up to you to decide when you have spoken to him." Sonar reports.

"So far so good." Megatron hums in satisfaction, but he is taking no chance. Only when he has spoken face to face with the black and purple seeker is he going to make a decision. They have experienced before that clients initially seeming docile and approachable have turned violent in a split-second.

Many of them suffer from PTSD due to their experiences and no one knows what might set them off. Thus the first day at the facility is spent in the detention center where they can't hurt anyone, if they have a bad reaction to something in their new surroundings.


	5. Chapter 5

_Where are you?_

Footsteps move swiftly down the corridor toward Thundercracker's private chambers.

_Why aren't you here?_

The blue seeker's telemetry has gone haywire and Megatron dreads what he is going to see when he enters Thundercracker's chambers.

_I feel so alone._

Echo is on his way, but is held up by a client he needs to finish his session with.

_Can't feel you._

"I knew it." He grouses angrily when he stops outside the door. Thundercracker isn't ready to face this last obstacle. It is too raw for him still, even after this long a time. And why wouldn't it be?

_Why?_

Facing his own kind only refreshes the memory of the countless sparklings that have been stolen from the blue seeker during his enslavement.

_It hurts._

Composing himself, Megatron takes in a deep breath and opens the door.

"Thundercracker?" He murmurs gently as he steps inside, looking around. Activating the light on a low setting, he searches the main room.

It is empty except for the neatly stacked datapads on a small table. Everything in the room is in perfect order, as he has come to expect from the blue seeker and he moves towards the side chambers.

When he finally finds Thundercracker, the blue seeker is huddled into the far corner of the berth room, clutching his chestplates painfully while whispering nonsense.

"Thundercracker?" He murmurs softly. He remains at the door, despite the urge to go to the seeker, knowing that his presence only is going to worsen the situation. At times like this, he feels so useless, which is why he is coddling the seeker as Echo tends to say, to prevent it from happening in the first place.

"Where is she?" Thundercracker whimpers, looking up at Megatron with his bright pain-filled yellow optics.

"Echo is on the way." He answers powerlessly, knowing that it isn't the psychologist that Thundercracker is talking about.

A few minutes later there is a tiny knock on the outer door as Echo arrives. Megatron shares a glance with the psychologist before he withdraws from the doorway to allow Echo to move to Thundercracker.

Retreating to the main room, he sits down at the small table. Thundercracker is in good hands and he can only wait to see if Echo needs his assistance with anything.

It isn't the first time this has happened, but it has been a while since the last seizure. Among their clients, it is a frequent occurrence that they get flashbacks, which is why they monitor them so closely.

Minutes tic by while he waits and more than a hour has passed when Echo finally emerges from the berth room.

"He is recharging now." The psychologist states softly.

"I told you this would happen." Megatron growls softly as to not risk waking Thundercracker.

"I know, and I expected it to happen." Echo answers calmly, "It is a part of the recovery phase. Up until now, he has buried everything regarding the loss of his sparklings. When he chose to become a mentor to Skywarp, he finally began to open up. It is not an easy process and he has buried a lot of pain that he now has to face."

"How can we help him? And is he even able to function as a mentor for Skywarp?" Megatron asks in frustration.

"I intend to work on Skywarp and Thundercracker simultaneously. There are still a few weeks before Skywarp is ready to meet his mentor. I need to run several tests and simulations to see how he reacts in given situations. Skywarp is unaware of his surroundings during the simulations, and Thundercracker can meet him on his own terms without having to go into an direct interaction." Echo explains with a small smile.

"And if he still isn't ready?" Megatron adds, still not convinced that Thundercracker can overcome his greatest remaining trauma.

"Then I have Serenity as back-up for Skywarp." The psychologist answers and touches Megatron's shoulder reassuringly as he adds, "This is Thundercracker's choice and you know that the recovery process isn't linear. Issues will arise and we deal with them as they come. He is going to be fine."

"I hope you are right." Megatron sighs.

* * *

In a different section of the facility, Skywarp is settling in.

His talk with the director had gone well despite his surprise at the sight of Megatron. He doesn't know what he had expected, but to be met with someone who clearly is able to subdue even the most troublesome gladiator from his time at the arena was not it.

Megatron had brought a chair with him and the large male sire had casually slung his feet on the chair in front of the desk, adopting a casual non-threatening appearance.

And then they had talked.

The topics had deviated from questions about his hope for the future and into the more sensitive about what he had experienced, with the option for him to at any point refuse answering if it got too painful. In addition, Megatron had answered Skywarp's own curious questions, and he had learnt that Megatron had been a gladiator at a senate-sanctioned arena before he was asked to become the director of D-14.

"They had plenty of psychiatrists and psychologists, but no one who knew anything about what the victims might have experienced." The director had explained and a fond smile had formed on his lips, "On my way to the meeting where I had intended to say no to the offered position, I practically floored a light blue seeker that walked straight into me. I met him again at the meeting and to my surprise learnt that he had been a victim of slavery. When I heard his history, I could not say no and D-14 was a reality."

A few hours after the talk, Sonar had informed him that he would be moved out of the detention center and into more permanent quarters. A few more hours had passed, and when the door into his room had been unlocked, Sonar had been there to lead him to his new location.

Stepping outside the detention center, he had been surprised to see desert in every direction he looked. And he had been even more surprised to realize that SD-394, under which jurisdiction D-14 functions, is an airbase.

"D-14 is specialized in flight-frames." Sonar had explained while Skywarp had stared mesmerized at the fliers soaring in the air.

Laying down on the berth and staring out of the window in the berth room, he slowly enters recharge to the peaceful sight of the star-filled sky and a spark-deep feeling of hope for the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Megatron rouses sluggishly when his chronometer wakes him from the limited amount of recharge he has managed to get during the night. While his thoughts had circled around Thundercracker's seizure and general situation after his talk with Echo, he had thankfully not heard anything further in regards to the blue seeker.

There had been a few issues elsewhere, but nothing that had needed his direct interfering and at some point he must have fallen into recharge.

The night watch seems to have managed to handle the usual scuffles that occur during the nightshift on his own, and when Megatron checks his messages there are no urgent ones. A tank-former has been to the medical bay with a small wound while the troublemaker has spent the night in isolation.

Nothing unusual.

What he really wants to know is how Thundercracker is feeling after a good nights recharge and how badly the blue seeker has hurt himself during the seizure.

::Status on Thundercracker?:: He messages on the general communications line.

::Haven't been by him yet, but I will go to him now if you want me to?:: The psychiatric nurse on duty responds.

::I would like that, yes. Report to me when you are done.:: He answers and rises from the berth to get a cube of energon.

* * *

Thundercracker wakes at the sound of knocking on his door, but remains in the berth. He doesn't feel ready to face the world around him and tears trail slowly down his cheeks.

A few moments later the door opens and closes softly. He can hear footsteps and Nova enters his berth room.

"Good morning, Thundercracker. How are you feeling?" the nurse asks gently while he sits down on the berth opposite of the blue seeker.

There is no answer.

"I heard you had a bad evening. May I see?" He inquires and strokes a shoulder gently while careful to not touch the trembling wings.

Once again there is no answer, but Thundercracker slowly turns around to allow the nurse to see his scratched chestplates. There is a few streaks of dried energon and the paint is gone at places.

The blue seeker's optics are offline with a wet sheen in the corners. His cheeks are covered in fresh and dried tear-streaks and Nova pulls his kit from subspace.

"Will you allow me to clean your face? Then we can go to the medical bay and get your chest fix, if you want to." Nova asks gently, his optics full of care as he waits for Thundercracker to give any indication of consent.

"Yes." Thundercracker replies, his voice rough, and he onlines his optics to watch the nurse find a warm damp cloth among his supplies.

When the cloth touches his face and Nova with great care begins to clean away the dried traces of tears, new tears begin to fall from his optics, and he reaches for the nurse's hand with a spark-wrenching sob: "I miss them. The feeling of their tiny pulses beside my spark. I know they are out there, but they are gone. I will never get to see them and it hurts so much to know that."

"I know." Nova answers while he comfortingly places his other hand in reassurance over Thundercracker's and meets the seeker's sorrow-filled optics. Then after a few moments, he returns to clean away the tears, knowing that his presence is all that he can offer and that it is enough in most cases.

After he has brought Thundercracker to the medical bay, Nova sits down at a console to write his report. It is going to be a rather significant one. Up until now, the blue seeker has refused to talk about the loss he has suffered. To hear Thundercracker put words on his spark-deep sorrow is a step in the right direction. It opens up for further talks, that hopefully will lead to further openness about the other traumas he has refused to talk about.

When Nova has finished the report, he sends a notification to Echo before he contacts Megatron to deliver his report as the director had wished.

* * *

Skywarp follows Blastwave towards the elevator leading to the other parts of the facility. He has had a good recharge and only woke when the guard pinged his door for entrance.

Stepping into the elevator, he curiously studies the levels of the facility. From outside it doesn't look like much, reaching only 4 levels above the ground. Below ground is a completely different situation and Blastwave pushes the button reading level -10.

"Level -10. Flight simulator. Common rooms. Library." A voice informs from the elevator's speaker when it starts to descend.

He looks at Blastwave with hope in his optics.

Is it true?

"We need to know how you react to flight before we send you into the open air." Blastwave tells him, well-versed in the basic treatment plan. "When you have been cleared by your psychologist, you will be allowed small escorted sessions in the air."

His spark feels like bursting at the prospect of being allowed to fly, yet suddenly tears flow from his optics and he starts to sob violently without knowing why.

Why is he suddenly so emotional?

He is embraced in a firm reassuring hug and it just makes him cry even more.

"It's okay. Just let it out." Blastwave reassures comfortingly. "Don't hold it in. It is okay to show weakness. You are free. No one is going to hurt you anymore."

The elevator pings and vocally informs that they have reached level -10. The door starts to open, but Blastwave stops it.

"The flight simulator is down a little corridor to the right when we step out. I can't promise that we won't meet someone on the way. Take the time you need." He murmurs gently and releases Skywarp from his embrace.

Grateful for the chance to compose himself, Skywarp wipes away the tears staining his face and arranges his wings in a less agitated state. With a nod, he tells Blastwave that he is ready and the door opens.

They step into a wide large corridor and the first thing he notices are the sounds coming from further down it. Casual talk mixed with genuine humorous laughter flows down the corridor from several doorways and at the end of it there is a huge door with 'Library' written on a sign above.

When was the last time he heard sincere laughter?

He can't remember and once again his facade starts to crack.

"Come." Blastwave says and leads him to the right and down the smaller corridor.

As the laughter fades away, they meet a small flier with a name-tag on his left shoulder: "Serenity." Blastwave greets with a nod as they pass.

The wide door at the end of the corridor opens when they reach it and Skywarp stares in awe when they enter. The room is what must be three floors high with staircases along the walls to reach the upper levels. Floating in the center of the room there is a regular flight simulator where you get strapped in and lifted from the ground. Off to the side there are stasis-pods in different sizes to accommodate every size of flier, where the more specialized flight tests will be performed.

"Impressive, isn't it?" A voice asks and Skywarp looks away from the flight simulator hanging in the air to locate the source of the voice. On a podium a level above them, he locates a small beige female carrier that looks down at him with a bright smile.

"I'm Echo, your assigned psychologist. We will be seeing a lot to each other so let's not waste time with pointless talk right now. I'm certain that you can't wait to get up there and stretch your wings." Echo explains before she adds, "But first we need to know how you react. When was the last time you transformed?"

"I can't remember." Skywarp answers, "It wasn't allowed."

"Don't worry. Step into the middle of that circle and let's see if we can get those cogs moving." Echo reassures and gestures towards the middle of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_It is time for him to visit 'The Room' again and from painful experience, he doesn't fight the guards when they come to collect him._

_Who is it this time?_

_Cloudburst?_

_No, he was killed a few months ago._

_Fireflash?_

_Or maybe that new one brought in a few weeks ago?_

_No matter who, he knows the outcome._

_A tear trails down his cheek at the loss of the last one._

_When does it end?_

_Hasn't he suffered enough already?_

_At times he just wish to die to stop the unending cycle of pain._

_They reach 'The Room' and the door is opened._

_Fireflash turns around to greet them, a predatory glint in his optics, and Thundercracker has to forcefully quell the urge to flee._

_He is pushed into 'The Room' and the door is locked behind him._

_"What a pleasant surprise." Fireflash purrs and stalks closer._

_"Can't say I feel the same." Thundercracker answers and edges away from the larger seeker. His back hits the door and he has nowhere else to run._

_"And here I thought it would be a pathetic little grounder they would present for me to play with and not you, my dear. Tell me, how did your last time go? Did he satisfy you?" The red and black seeker adds as he closes the distance between them._

_A black digit touches leisurely along the edge of a blue wing and Thundercracker shudders in a mix of disgust and unwelcome pleasure. The motion is repeated and despite his effort to not be affected, his processor approves of the touch after having been denied closeness for so long._

_"I know you want it. Want me." Fireflash leans in and whispers, so close that his lips almost touches Thundercracker's plating. It rouses the blue seeker from his sedated state and with all of his might, he pushes the red and black seeker back._

_"No!" He utters, his lips lifting in a sneer, "You disgust me."_

_"What a shame. I would have made this pleasurable for you, but if you are going to be difficult, then there is no need for me to be gentle."_

"I was forced on the berth and he..." Thundercracker's voice hitches violently and he breaks down into tears, unable to continue.

"You don't have to tell me the rest if you aren't ready for it. I don't need to know everything. This is not about what happened, but about you putting words on your experiences to draw it out in the open. As long as you keep it buried inside, it is going to fester." Echo murmurs softly, her optics full of understanding.

"I wasn't strong enough. I fought, but was overpowered every time." The blue seeker explains while sobbing, "I did everything I could to prevent it. And they never cared about me."

"What would have happened if they didn't manage to spark you?" The psychologist inquires curiously.

"I don't know..." Thundercracker answers, his sobs stopping for a second while he considers the question.

"Would they have been punished? Would you? What kind of life did they live?" Echo asks further, sensing a small opening, "You told me this Cloudburst died. How?"

Thundercracker remains silent and Echo knows that she is walking a thin line with her questions. She is not trying to excuse the things that the seekers in Thundercracker's past has done, but wants the blue seeker to view the situations from a different angle.

"Could it be that they lived with the same fear as you felt during your time at the breeding facility? That what they did to you, they did to stay alive? I can't imagine, that anyone would be able to stay sane under such circumstances." She pushes on.

"Maybe..." Thundercracker whispers hesitantly.

Their current session has been over for a while now, but Thundercracker has been so open about his experiences and Echo has no further clients today, that she is taking the extra time to work with her friend. It hasn't been easy to remain silent and listen to the horrors Thundercracker has been through, but she had at least expected to hear most of it. It is almost always the same tale from the carriers.

Maybe she should confer with her team to discuss if she is the right one to take these talks. She and Thundercracker might be too close for her to remain objective. On the other hand, they are now so far into the therapy, that it might be damaging to Thundercracker's progress to change psychologist.

"We are done for today." She states and rises from the chair, "If you want to, we can schedule a new session tomorrow. There is no pressure. We have covered a lot today and it is understandable if you need some time to think about today's session."

"I think I need some time..." Thundercracker answers and rises slowly from the chair opposite from the psychologist. Then in a spur of the moment, he kneels and embraces Echo, and the psychologist leans into it, reciprocating.

More and more of her friend is slowly returning.

After a week of sessions like this one, Thundercracker is visibly improving. His sorrow at the loss of his sparklings aren't as all-consuming and he can talk about them without constantly breaking into tears. Now it is a matter of working with his issue regarding his own frame-type.

They say goodbye at the door and Echo lets out a deep sigh when it closes.

She should have tried harder to get him into therapy earlier. The fact that she hasn't is another sign of them being too close. Skywarp is the first seeker beside Thundercracker to set his foot at D-14. Megatron's coddling and her own hesitance to force Thundercracker into therapy has prevented them from treating traumatized seekers at the facility.

They have all the accommodations to deal with traumatized seekers. The flight simulator designed specifically to handle the speed a seeker can reach and the room having the specs to allow for a free flight without risking the equipment. But only Thundercracker has ever efficiently been able to use it.

With Skywarp, that might change, but so far they have not managed to clear him for flight outside the specialized simulators. The moment they had hoisted Skywarp into the air in the regular flight simulator and told him to engage his thrusters, the black and purple seeker had had a bad reaction and they have not been able to get him into the air ever since.

He straight up refuses and resorts to the stasis-pod simulation.

It can't continue like this and she has scheduled a session with the black and purple seeker to clarify the reason behind his seizure. It is important for his recovery process that he can overcome his sudden fear of flight.


	8. Chapter 8

_The arena is filled to the brim with spectators._

_The purge is the event everyone have been looking forward to._

_For Skywarp, it is his worst nightmare and this time it is even worse._

_Tic meets his optics from the other side of the arena, the yellow optics hard and devoid of any feelings. Their friendship is over. Destroyed by the desperate urge to live._

_Before his optics, the beast-former fades away as the cloaking device activates. He takes to the air, knowing that Tic's skill as a ninja is unrivalled._

_Cheers urge him on, but he tries to ignore them as he scans the ground for any sign of his opponent._

_Kill or be killed._

_He can't even give his friend the win and enter the final match unharmed. It would give him the best chances for the both of them to live. But if he cheats, both their lives are forfeit._

_There is a ripple in the air and he is surprised to see Tic use the pillars holding the roof of the arena to vault into the air and towards him, lethal daggers in both his hands._

_With a curse he tries to evade the incoming attack, but suffers a deep slice to his left wing and energon begins to drip in a steady stream onto the ground below him. Tic is gone in a blur and he frantically looks around, realizing that he needs to fight back if he is going to survive._

"I managed to avoid his next attacks and when he aimed for my back, I allowed him. His dagger sank into my plating, barely missing my spark, and I cut my thrusters. Using my wings, I ensured that he would take the brunt of the impact. It didn't kill him, but crippled him enough for me to win." Skywarp explains, looking down at his hands in sadness.

"I killed my only friend by winning the right to live." He adds brokenly a few seconds later, tears dripping to the floor.

"And floating in the flight simulator caused a flashback?" Echo inquires softly.

"Yes." Skywarp sobs, "I was so happy, so eager to get the chance to fly, but then I was suddenly back in the arena..."

Echo studies Skywarp closely, evaluating her options. It is a case of survivor's guilt and with it follows the risk of suicidal behavior. None of this was mentioned in the report from the psychiatric team that had treated Skywarp during the first time after his rescue, and it raises the black and purple seeker's risk-assessment.

::Megatron, I need you to change Skywarp's risk-assessment to a possible level 4.:: She contacts the director. It means that they will be monitoring Skywarp more closely. He will be observed at any time during the day and night until they are certain that the seeker doesn't pose a danger to himself.

::Are you sure?:: Megatron asks, his frown clear in his inquiring voice.

::I'm certain. Survivor's guilt reaction.:: She states.

::I'll assign Sonar to him then. He responded well to him.:: Megatron adds before the connection is cut.

"Thank you for telling me this, Skywarp. I know it mustn't have been easy." She finally says, "What you are experiencing is a case of survivor's guilt. It is common among gladiatorial slaves. You are not alone and it is important that you talk about your experiences so that we can help you."

"It also means that we will have to take a bit more care of you. Suicidal thoughts aren't uncommon and until we are sure that you won't hurt yourself, you will get a guard assigned that will stay with you." She adds, "Sonar will be moving into your main room, or if you want it, he can recharge on a spare-berth in your berth room."

Skywarp just nods in acceptance, never lifting his head.

"I want you to fill out some forms until our next session, which I will schedule to tomorrow afternoon." She adds and rises to find a copy of each form to give him. "This form will uncover whether you suffer from a depression while the other is a general list of questions that might uncover additional issues we need to address. Sonar can help you fill them out."

There is a knock on the door and Sonar enters when Echo opens it.

"I can understand that I am needed." The helo-former murmurs and the psychologist nods with a gesture towards Skywarp, who still hasn't moved. "He has an appointment early tomorrow afternoon. Take good care of him."

"I will." Sonar reassures her and moves to crouch down beside Skywarp. "Hey there. I can understand that you are having a rough time. Do you want me to help you back to your chamber or are you able to walk on your own?"

At first there is no reaction, but then Skywarp lifts his head and meets Sonar's gaze. There is so much pain displayed in the seeker's optics, and Sonar reaches out with a hand to clean away a running tear.

"It's going to be okay. You are safe here." The helo-former soothes and slowly rises. He reaches his hands out to the seeker and Skywarp takes them hesitantly. Gently pulled to his feet, Skywarp stumbles a bit and leans into Sonar for support as he is lead out of Echo's office.

"Early tomorrow afternoon." The psychologist reminds them before the door is closed.

A possible PTSD diagnose is going to lengthen Skywarp's stay at the facility and change his treatment plan. It also means that Thundercracker might be the wrong mentor for the black and purple seeker, when the time comes for that.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you ready?"

Thundercracker looks from the closed door leading into the room housing the flight simulator and down at Echo by his side.

"I don't know." He answers with a sigh.

"He is in a stasis-pod. He won't know that you are there." Echo adds in reassurance.

"No point in delaying further, I guess." Thundercracker confesses with another sigh, "I need to face my fear to overcome it."

It is up to Thundercracker to activate the opening of the door, and they can remain standing there in front of it for another half an hour. The psychologist knows that he can't force this moment. It needs to be Thundercracker that takes this step, just like he took the first step by accepting to be a mentor to Skywarp and thus allow Skywarp to arrive at the facility.

Blue wings remain in constant movement, alternating between agitation and determination, until they finally relax and lower when Thundercracker steps forward to push the activation button and the door opens.

It is done.

He has taken another step on the road to recovery.

Echo is the first to enter and she turns around to stare expectantly at him.

When he steps over the threshold, her optics beam with happiness and it is so infectious that he can't help smiling. If it hadn't been for the seriousness of the matter before them, then he is sure she would have performed a victory dance.

At the thought of the other seeker currently inside one of the stasis-pods, his smile falters a bit and he turns his attention towards the section housing the pods. Only one stasis-pod is active at the moment and he notices the size of it.

"He is not that big, but it is the size that is most comfortable for him. He has a set of rather wide wings." Echo explains encouragingly and moves to the stasis-pod in question.

Thundercracker remains where he is, but his curiousness is piqued and he knows what Echo is doing. With a barely audible curse, he follows the psychologist, but stops just out of range of the stasis-pod.

"Can you please stop it, Echo. I know what you are doing." He grouses frustrated and stares accusingly at his friend.

"Why? It is working, isn't it?" Echo laughs, "It got you this far. Now the rest is up to you."

_Overheat warning._

Now or never.

_Significant increase in spark pulse._

He takes the last step.

_Increased processor activity._

He looks down.

_Alert! Alert!_

_Flashback detected._

_Shutting down._

The stasis-pod hisses open and releases Thundercracker from its confines. Disoriented and suffering a flashback, he doesn't register the many voices around him. Instead he curls in on himself on the floor, trying to ground himself.

"Thundercracker, can you hear me?"

"He is gradually progressing."

"I don't think it is wise to continue."

The voices become clearer as he slowly regains his senses and the flashback abates.

Echo, Serenity and Solace.

"I want to continue." He manages to croak while he slowly rises from the floor.

"I advice against it." Solace, one of the two psychiatrists at the facility, says, his voice clearly showing his displeasure at Thundercracker going through this kind of strain.

"Noted." Thundercracker growls stubbornly, "Echo?"

"You are progressing, but I suggest a break before you try again if you really want to." The psychologist says, looking helplessly to Solace. They can only force Thundercracker to stop if what he is doing is detrimental to his general health, and so far it isn't. Flashbacks aren't dangerous per se as long as he is supervised, and the simulator has a failsafe to stop if certain parameters are detected.

"No break." The blue seeker states and moves to enter the stasis-pod again, but stops when the door into the room suddenly is slammed open. Megatron walks in, his optics burning with a hellish aura, and he gestures for Solace to follow him. A moment later Echo is hailed, and before Thundercracker can ask any questions, the psychologist is sprinting out of the room, everything around them forgotten.

::Status?:: Thundercracker inquires on the general communications line before Serenity can stop him.

::Emergency in the medical bay.:: An auto-generated message informs, ::All personnel occupied. Please wait.::

Only half the seeker's size, Serenity stands no chance in stopping Thundercracker from hurriedly following Echo out of the simulation room. When the blue seeker arrives at the door into the medical bay, a guard stands on either side of it and prevents him from entering.

"Who is it?" He asks worried.

"Skywarp." A tired voice behind him answers, and he turns around to see Sonar sitting in a chair further down the corridor. The helo-former is holding his right arm protectively against his frame while energon drips from a fairly deep wound.

"What happened?" He asks softly, sitting down in a chair beside the guard. If Sonar's rather severe injury has been down-prioritized, then it must be bad.

"A violent flashback coming out of nowhere, resulting in severe physical mutilation. I got this when I tried to prevent him from ripping his other wing off. Thank Primus the others reacted so fast to my hail for help. He suffered a massive loss of energon." Sonar explains, his voice trembling.

"You saved his life, Sonar." Thundercracker reassures, "Without you there..."

The rest of the words are left hanging in the air, too painful to be spoken out loud and Thundercracker makes a decision.

::Echo?:: He pings the psychologist's private communications line.

::Yes, Thundercracker. What is it?:: The psychologist answers, sounding rather occupied.

::I want to see him.:: He states.

Silence.

::Are you absolutely certain?:: Echo asks after a while, her voice unsure.

::He is not one of _them_. I understand that now.:: He adds as explanation, ::He is hurting and maybe I can help him through this.::

::He is still in surgery. They are trying to save his wings, but it doesn't look good. Can we talk about this later?:: The communications line is cut before Thundercracker can respond and he remains in the chair, silently waiting for any update.


	10. Chapter 10

_His spark._

_A dull empty void._

_Is he even alive?_

_Is it all a dream?_

_What if he is still back there..._

_He grips around the base of his right wing and adds pressure until the metal starts to buckle._

_The pain is a welcome feeling._

_Anything to drive away the emptiness in his spark._

_It intensifies as his wing, complete with wing-hinge and base structure, is torn from his frame, and it is pure bliss. The final wires pop and only a dull ache remains._

_Not enough._

_He discards the amputated limb and turns to his left wing._

_Before he completely can rip it out of his frame, something slams into him and he tumbles to the ground. With a scream, he lashes out at the attacker._

_Kill or be killed._

_They roll around, and he is about to get the upper-hand when he is forced away from his adversary. His frame goes numb the next moment and everything around him is a blur._

_"No!" He yells, tears forming in his optics, "Spare me. I will be good. I will do as you say."_

_Someone plugs into his systems, and he fights against the intruder as his stasis-protocols are activated._

* * *

_Fear grips his spark when he regains consciousness._

_"Skywarp, can you hear me?"_

_Where is he?_

_Where have they taken him?_

_"He is not responding."_

_What are they going to do to him?_

_When his stasis-protocols are activated again, he doesn't have the energy to fight it._

* * *

_Gentle hands._

_Soft murmuring voices._

_It's like waking from a nightmare._

_Blipping sounds of machinery._

_The smell of clinical detergent._

_He tries to turn around in the berth, but to his horror, he is fixated on his front._

_Fear grips his spark anew and an alert goes off._

_"Don't try to move, Skywarp."_

_A hand grips his reassuringly and he clings to it desperately._

_"You are fixated to prevent the jostling of the delicate equipment holding your wings in place as they heal."_

_He starts to cry._

_What has he done?_

_Everything is a blur._

_"You have been here for a week, and you need to stay like this for another before we can try to remove the supportive structures connecting your wings to your spinal strut."_

_Will he ever be able to fly again?_

_"I'll let Echo know that you have woken up. It will only take a moment, okay?"_

_The reassuring hand leaves and he is at the mercy of his chaotic thoughts._

* * *

"I have someone with me today, Skywarp. Is it okay if he joins us?" Echo asks.

"Whatever." He answers indifferent.

His wings aren't healing as they should, and the longer it takes, the greater the risk that he will never get to fly again.

What is a seeker without flight?

He might as well still be back at the arena.

The door into the ICU opens and he frowns at the sound of hesitant steps entering.

"Take the time you need." He hears Echo say and his frown deepens.

Unable to see who it is that the psychologist is talking to, his wings start to twitch or rather they would have if they could. Inwardly he curses his situation.

With growing ire, he listens to Echo and the hesitant footsteps that slowly comes closer.

"Are you disabled or what?!" He growls menacingly when he has reached his limit of patience, and silence suddenly fills the room.

Echo is holding her breath, waiting anxiously to see how Thundercracker reacts to Skywarp's outburst. It is the blue seeker's first interaction with another seeker, and to have it start with hostility from Skywarp might end the interaction quickly.

Thundercracker looks at the floor with a deep sigh, using the coping strategies he has learnt. Focusing on a tile, he breathes in slowly and lets the air out in one even blow.

Breathe in, breathe out.

When he has regained his composure, he lifts his gaze and meets Echo's optics before he turns his attention to the medical berth and the grotesque sight of the black and purple seeker's suspended wings. Titanium bars stick out of Skywarp's back, fastening his wings to his spinal strut with large adjustable screws. The wing-hinges and the rest of the wing structure is pierced by more delicate looking equipment, that fixates them in the right position for them to heal properly.

A feeling stirs in his spark and he moves closer to the berth.

Skywarp is unable to see him, his head in a recess in the berth to keep his back straight, and Thundercracker gets a closer look at the extent of the damage.

The feeling stirs again and he sits down in the chair beside the berth, sadness in his optics.

What kind of trauma can make a seeker do this to himself?

His spark overflows with a strong feeling of sympathy and he reaches hesitantly for Skywarp's hand, uncertain about the other seeker's reaction to his offer of comfort.

Meanwhile Skywarp stares fixated on Thundercracker's blue thrusters, unable to believe that what he is seeing is true.

Another seeker?!

Once again he curses his suspended situation.

There is a gentle touch to his hand and he frantically grabs the offered hand, reveling in the sudden field of someone that clearly isn't a therapist. A chaotic mix of feelings mingles with his own, and he registers everything ranging from fear and sadness to relief and a deep intense feeling of 'I did it'.


	11. Chapter 11

A fist connects with a pad.

"Again!"

A kick lands on another.

"Don't hold back."

A foot sweep.

"Good. Very good. Now repeat!"

Megatron is standing in the center of the room on a large thin mattress while Sonar tries to bring him down.

"Mix it. Surprise me!" The former gladiator goads to his smaller foe.

The director knows that his approach, when it comes to rehabilitating his staff after violent confrontations with the clients, is unorthodox. But from his own experience, being physical and getting the frustrations out of the systems work better than any talk.

Level -14 is their training facility and only accessible to the staff.

It is here they train and perfect their combat techniques.

The former gladiatorial slaves are trained killers, and the guards need to learn how to take them down without causing unnecessary damage and protect themselves while doing so. All of the guards are specialized in Krav Maga Survival on Master level* and have a wide knowledge of different kinds of martial art techniques.

"Enough." Megatron says after a few more sessions and lowers his pad-covered hands, "How are you feeling?"

Sonar leaves the mattress to sit down on a bench to catch his breath, clearly avoiding the question.

"I have seen the video footage." Megatron says when he joins the helo-former at the bench, "You did everything by the book. And from what I could see, there was no forewarning. You did what you could, and it saved his life."

"I still feel like I failed." Sonar sighs in frustration, "I should have been there with him and not in the main room. Maybe I could have saved his left wing if I hadn't-..."

"-spent time hailing the others." Megatron finishes the sentence for him, "And you would be worse of and he would most likely have died from loss of energon. Safety first. You can't help him, if he manages to take you out."

The director pulls a datapad from subspace and hands it to the helo-former.

"Watch it and then tell me if you could have done anything different." Megatron urges.

_The footage is grainy, but Sonar can see Skywarp clearly from the camera's angle above the window. There is nothing unusual about the way the black and purple seeker acts. Then Skywarp suddenly reaches for the right wing, the seeker's grip visibly crushing the metal and the wing is almost methodically torn from the frame followed by a rapid flow of energon. There is no sound on the recording, but Sonar can still hear the tearing sound that had alerted him._

_He sees himself entering the doorway and assessing the situation, taking a few seconds to hail the others on duty, and then he doesn't hesitate to fling himself at Skywarp, bringing the seeker to the floor._

_Sky-High and Blastwave arrives 30 seconds later and while Blastwave pulls Skywarp away from him, Sky-High injects a dose of __succinylcholine* into the seeker's back. The blocking agent takes effect and Skywarp slumps paralyzed to the ground._

"By. The. Book." Megatron states calmly, "You both survived, and that is what matter."

After seeing the footage from the incident, Sonar accepts that he couldn't have done more and a burden lifts from his shoulders.

"My door is always open if you need to talk." The director offers, placing a strong encouraging hand on the helo-former's shoulder, "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." Sonar answers, his demeanor visibly changed.

* * *

Megatron leans back in his chair as he silently observes the discussion on the screen in front of him. He is participating in a vid-conference between the Joint Investigation Unit and representatives from other rehabilitation facilities.

The discussion is heated and he understands why.

The attack on facility A-63 and the hospital connected to it is an eye-opener, but not really a surprise to him. It was only a matter of time before the fight between the authorities and the criminals running the slave market would escalate, and the facilities would be collateral damage.

It was why he had chosen SD-394 as the location for D-14, and why he had warned about placing facilities in highly populated areas, but they hadn't listened. Anyone stupid enough to attack D-14 is going to be faced with squadrons of fighter jets before they can even get within range of the facility, while anyone can just walk into the facilities located in the outskirts of the major cities.

And if they heighten the security, then they just mark the buildings as high-priority targets to the enemy.

Next time it might be a bomb or a missile and not a simple strike force.

_-How is he doing?-_ Megatron looks up at the private message, meeting Prowl's optics on the screen.

_-Which one?-_ He messages back, his lips curving in a small smile.

_-Both of them, I guess.-_ Prowl replies, a faint nod of understanding on the screen.

_-Skywarp is slowly recovering after a violent seizure. The psychiatric team at the hospital failed at identifying a possible PTSD diagnose.-_ Megatron explains, -_As for Thundercracker, he is still fighting. It still surprises me, that he has managed to keep it all buried for so long without any of us realizing the severity of it.-_

_-But improving?-_ The Director of the Joint Investigation Unit asks.

_-Definitely. Skywarp's arrival has forced him to face his fears and he is finally actively working with them.-_ Megatron explains, his optics brightening slightly.

_-It is good to know.-_ Prowl acknowledges with another nod, -_Any suggestions to the situation at hand?-_

_-A few._\- And Megatron joins the discussion.


	12. Chapter 12

Hands grip each other and fields mingle.

Not a word is spoken and they find peace in the silence, letting their fields convey everything they have to say.

After a week, none of the nurses or doctors find the occurrence between the two seekers strange.

Thundercracker's presence has made working with Skywarp easier for all of them.

The will to live and recover has returned and he is cooperating.

Echo observes the silent interaction with worry.

Skywarp's wings are healing and the time for the removal of the titanium bars grow closer. Soon the black and purple seeker will be able to move around in the berth, and she fears that Thundercracker has found comfort in the fact that Skywarp is unable to move.

When Thundercracker finally rises from the chair and leaves the ICU, Echo takes the seat beside the berth. As so many times before, she reaches her hand to gently touch Skywarp's to let him know she is there, but this time something is different and she instantly finds her hand in a painful vice-like grip.

A tiny sound of pain escapes her and she tries to free her hand, but to no avail. The grip tightens to an almost crushing force the more she fights against it.

"Release your field." The black and purple seeker growls menacingly, "Now!"

Her field?

"Why?" She asks in confusion, but nevertheless does as he orders.

The grip lessens and then her hand is released.

"You truly don't know anything about seekers, do you?" Skywarp asks astounded, all signs of aggression gone. "What do you think Thundercracker and I have been doing the last week?"

"Neither of us told you his name, so how do you know?" She stares at him in confusion, rubbing her bruised hand.

"He didn't need to, his field told me. Just like yours told me that you have no ill intent towards him, have a desperate urge to help your friend, and that you are clueless about how." Skywarp explains before he then adds, "He has suffered for so long. Being alone is not healthy for a seeker. Am I truly the first seeker he has seen ever since his rescue?"

"He didn't want to talk about it and we tried to protect him." She explains, understanding dawning. While she has been worried about their silent interaction, the two seekers have taken the next step in the recovery process and have somehow shared experiences with each other through their fields.

"He is stronger than you think. There is no reason to coddle him." Skywarp murmurs and his attention shifts to the door when it opens, "Sorry about your hand, but I needed to be absolutely sure about your intentions."

* * *

Thundercracker stares at the door in front of him, shyness more than fear keeping him from opening it.

He knows it is silly.

They have shared fields for more than a week.

Skywarp knows everything there is to know about him.

Everything except how he looks.

With a deep breath, he reaches for the door handle and pulls it down.

The door swings open, and he stares into the recovery room.

For a moment images of 'The Room' filters through his processor, but then Skywarp turns around and banishes the approaching flashback.

"Am I to your satisfaction?" Skywarp asks cheekily, slowly turning around on the spot to show off his wings and impressive size, and Thundercracker slams the door shut while his cheeks begin to heat.

"Is something wrong?" One of the nurses asks, walking over to him.

"That _idiot_ in there." He states incensed and turns around to leave the medical bay.

The door opens and he can hear Skywarp frantically attempt to apologize, but the physicians are instantly at the door, leading the black and purple seeker back into the recovery room and ordering him to stay on the berth.

A surge of power fills his spark and he laughs heartily at the situation.

The door leading out of the medical bay opens, and Echo greets him on the other side.

"How did it go?" She asks, but Thundercracker shakes his head instead of answering and moves towards the elevator.

"I'm going on a flight." He calls down the corridor before the elevator door closes.

His spark flutters with giddiness when he reaches ground level and he pings the airbase control tower for permission to take flight.

::It is good to see you again, Thundercracker.:: Airwave responds.

::Likewise, Airwave.:: The blue seeker greets warmly.

::Don't go above mach 3. New protocols. We need to be able to keep up with you.:: Airwave adds, his tone going serious.

Thundercracker halts in his transformation, ::Reason? I had hoped for a longer flight to really stretch my wings.::

::Can't disclose. You will have to talk to Megatron about this. It is his orders.:: Airwave apologizes.

::Understood.:: The blue seeker accepts and receives a data file containing the flight-zone he has to remain within for them to keep track of him.

Completing his transformation into alt-mode, his sensors take over his awareness and he performs the pre-flight check on instinct. His processor diverts all of its focus to the task ahead and allows his systems to de-stress.

Activating his thrusters, he slowly gains speed until he shoots into the air with a sonic boom. A chorus of hails follow his take-off, many seeing his presence as a chance to get away from their boring assignments on the ground while others attempt to goad him into a playful game of tag in the air above the base.

::SILENCE!:: Airwave's voice booms over the general communications line, ::Firebolt, you and your flight have been chosen to attend Thundercracker during his flight.::

The flight of six fighter jets rapidly intercepts the blue seeker, and Thundercracker is boxed in on either side. He wriggles his wings in greeting and then increases the speed, easily reaching mach 2 and then a second later mach 3.


	13. Chapter 13

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Why did he say those words?!

The look in Thundercracker's optics right before the door had been slammed shut haunts him. The moment he had said those words and saw the uncertainty and fear enter the blue seeker's optics, he knew that they had been a big mistake, and when he had opened the door to apologize, he had been denied the chance by the physicians.

After he had been herded back into the recovery room, he had done the only thing he could to hopefully save the situation, only to have Echo tell him that Thundercracker had gone for a flight.

Out of reach.

As if to mock him, he had heard the distinct sound of the blue seeker's take-off the next moment.

What has he done!

His fist connects forcefully with the wall, anger overflowing.

The door opens and a nurse looks inside: "You okay? Do I need to call for someone?"

He feels like screaming.

The only one he wants to see right now is far away.

Completely out of his reach.

Reining in his anger, he manages to shake his head in answer.

It is not their fault that he messed up.

If he hadn't been so stupid...

If he hadn't hurt himself...

If he had pulled himself together, instead of being so weak.

Then he could have followed.

Then Thundercracker wouldn't have been able to flee.

Then he could have apologized.

He feels like ripping his wings off anew to lay them out in front of the blue seeker as the ultimate apology.

The ultimate sacrifice.

What more can he do?

A knock on the door interrupts his derailing thoughts, and he looks up when it opens.

"Nova told me you needed someone to talk to." Sonar comments, leaning casually against the closed door. He notices the dent in the wall beside the berth, silently impressed and thankful that the psychiatric nurse contacted him.

"I don't need to talk. I need to get out of here." Skywarp grumbles. His wings flare, but instantly lowers at a sharp sting of pain from his back. His warp-gate cycles for the hundredth time, but once again all that comes back are errors.

With a roar of frustration, his fist connects with the wall again and again. It is first when an energon line ruptures, that Sonar intervenes and grabs the damaged fist in an unwavering grip.

"You definitely need to talk." He murmurs, checking the damage. When he finds it to be superficial and something that is going to heal on its own, he releases it.

"I don't." Skywarp mutters.

"What wouldn't he think if he saw you acting like this?" Sonar asks, sitting down in the chair beside the berth, his optics scanning the seeker for any sign of further violence, "You would just prove to him that every seeker sire are violent and unpredictable, and where would that leave you then?"

"I just need to talk to him. To apologize. And THEY won't let me!" Skywarp's voice grows in volume with his anger, and the seeker fights against the sturdy handcuff that chains his left arm to the berth, preventing him from leaving it.

Gently placing his hand on the chained arm, Sonar rubs the black plating reassuringly: "He will come when he is ready. But you being like this might keep him from seeing you."

"I scared him." Skywarp whispers, finally meeting Sonar's optics, "I didn't mean to say those words, they just slipped out."

Tears drip onto the padding of the berth.

"I don't even think about him like that." A trembling sob rattles the black wings.

"I know, Skywarp. I know." The guard murmurs, his thumb rubbing in soothing circles, "And I'm sure he will understand. You just need to give him time."

::Thundercracker and escort inbound. ETA - 10 minutes.:: Megatron passes on the message he has just received from Airwave.

::I'll commence the procedure.:: Sonar acknowledges.

::Fixit, I need you in here now.:: He hails the physician on duty.

::Has he calmed down?:: Fixit asks.

::Yes.:: Sonar confirms.

::Give me a minute.:: The physician answers and closes the communication.

A gentle knock on the door heralds the physician's arrival.

"How are you feeling, Skywarp?" Fixit asks when he enters the recovery room.

Skywarp shrugs and then hisses at the pain coming from his back.

"Still in pain?" The physician asks, moving around the berth to study the healing plating around the base of the wings. He touches the plating gently, testing its durability and Skywarp releases another hiss of pain.

"It looks like your back is healing as it should." Fixit comments satisfied, "I'll give you something for the pain."

Skywarp growls at the stinging pain, when Fixit injects a solution containing a mild painkiller and a fast working sedative into his systems.

When Thundercracker lands five minutes later, Skywarp is unaware of what is happening, forced into a deep recharge.

* * *

Before he lands, Thundercracker gives the squadrons on duty a show in why seekers are superior in the air, performing stunts that only someone able to reach above mach 5 is able to survive. Firebolt and his flight tries to keep up during the stunts, but have to fall away when the blue seeker's maneuvers test their capabilities.

Filled with renewed energy, he transforms and lands elegantly on the tarmac of the runway.

His field is practically glowing and he smiles widely up at the flight of fighter jets that had escorted him before he turns towards the entrance into D-14.

Echo is waiting for him when he enters the facility and he lifts her up, dancing around on the spot with an joyous laughter.

"By Primus, I have missed the feeling of the air against my plating." He exclaims and gently puts the psychologist down again.

Thundercracker's joy is infectious and Echo has missed seeing him this happy.

She is loath to ruin it, but they need to talk about what happened.


	14. Chapter 14

Three days.

Three days!

Thundercracker still hasn't been by and Skywarp's patience is wearing thin.

Still confined to the recovery room, there is little he can do to keep himself occupied.

Sonar has brought some datapads containing a various assortment of holo-vids, but none of them keeps his interest for long. He as only managed to watch one to the end, while the rest remain forgotten on the table beside the berth.

He needs to get out of here or he is soon going to go crazy from boredom and anxiousness.

The door opens without warning and Sonar enters, carrying an inconspicuous looking box.

"Since the holo-vids didn't interest you, I have something else for you to pass your time." The helo-former comments, putting the box down on the table and opening it.

A black holo-vid case is put down on the table, soon followed by a pair of specialized cables.

Skywarp looks at it, intrigued, and picks it up.

_Fifteen ways to overload._

He balks at the title and stares incredulous at Sonar.

"What. The. FUCK." He utters deeply shocked, and wonders if Sonar has gone insane.

"You need to get your pent-up frustrations out of your system." The guard explains calmly, "And this is the most efficient way while you remain confined to the berth."

"Are you crazy?" Skywarp hisses lowly.

"No." Sonar answers, "But you soon are going to be, if you don't have an outlet for your feelings. I can see how it tears at you. It is not healthy to be that pent-up without a way to release it."

The specialized cables are connected to his systems with a flair that screams of familiarity with the motion, yet he is still adverse to complete the final link-up, despite Sonar's reassurance that it is common and even encouraged, that the sires use devices like these to lessen their tension during treatment.

"Echo has sanctioned it. Megatron has given his clearance. And even Thundercracker knows that you are going to be offered this option at some point during your stay here. As you most likely have noticed, a fairly large amount of the personnel are carriers. It is bound to trigger reactions, and it is better to give an outlet for the feelings, than have them blow up in our faces." Sonar explains as calm as ever in his interaction with Skywarp.

"I don't think about him that way."

"Keep trying to convince yourself about that, Skywarp, but I can see that his missing presence is destroying you from the inside. You might not want to think about him like that, but your programming does. It is a natural reaction after having been denied for so long."

* * *

Two days.

Two days of deep thoughts

And of slow acceptance.

Sonar is right.

He is slowly going crazy while waiting for Thundercracker. Not only to apologize, but also to see the tantalizing sleek frame with the beautiful wings again. To run his hands gently along the wide expanses. And to hear the pleasing sounds coming from the blue seeker at his touch.

His spike stirs, but he has yet to indulge in its demand for attention.

It feels twisted and degrading to masturbate to the image of the blue seeker. To find pleasure in Thundercracker's desperate need to be close and feel safe. It would feel like breaking the carrier's trust.

And Sonar doesn't understand that.

How could he?

The guard is not a seeker.

Turning to lay on his left side and ignoring the insistent pressure between his legs, he stares accusingly at the erotic holo-vid and the innocent looking cables on the table beside the berth.

No one understands.

* * *

"You don't understand!"

"It is a no, Thundercracker." Megatron states, his voice firm.

"Why?! Why are you suddenly restricting me?!"

"I'm not. You are still allowed to fly whenever you please."

"It is not enough! I'm a seeker. I NEED to-..."

"ENOUGH!"

The door opens and shuts with the force of an enraged seeker, and Megatron sits back in his chair with a frustrated groan, instantly regretting yelling at the blue seeker. Never before has he raised his voice when talking to Thundercracker, but everything has gone crazy recently and his temper is short.

Another facility has been attacked.

No survivors.

He has to take this seriously.

They might be out of reach of the enemy, but that doesn't mean he can relax.

The moment they let their guard down, they open themselves for an attack.

Thundercracker would understand, if he dared tell the seeker the truth.

For now it is better to have an enraged seeker, than one cowering beneath the berth while afraid of when an attack might happen.


	15. Chapter 15

Commotion and raised voices from the medical bay rouses Skywarp from recharge. His optics online to the sight of _Fifteen ways to overload_ and he sneers at the sight.

With a deliberate sweep of his right hand, the holo-vid falls to the floor with a thud.

There is an awful sound of shattering glass from inside the medical bay and his attention turns to the door.

What is going on out there?

More commotion and an impact that rattles the walls.

The door into his room is opened and the force behind the motion almost tears it off its hinges.

"Don't touch me!"

Agitated high-held wings greet Skywarp while Thundercracker fights free of a guard's grip on his right arm. The blue seeker is only free for a moment before the guards grab for him in unison, and Thundercracker struggles violently to get free.

"How dare you!"

"Don't touch me!"

"Release him." Sonar's voice rings loud and clear above all the commotion.

When the order is followed, Thundercracker enters the recovery room with measured steps, his back still turned to Skywarp. The blue seeker clearly still perceives the guards as a threat and doesn't trust them to not grab for him, if he turns his back to them.

Sonar shares a telling glance with Skywarp and then the door is closed.

Skywarp doesn't dare to move, he barely dares to breathe.

If not for the severity of the situation, then he would have found pleasure in the gorgeous sight in front of him. But the high-held wings literally scream 'Need', and if he could, then he would have covered the lithe frame with his own to offer the comfort and closeness that Thundercracker so desperately needs.

With an inaudible curse, he stares down at the handcuff chaining him to the berth. His single free arm and frame doesn't give him the reach he needs to touch Thundercracker with the very tip of a digit.

In any other situation it would have been hilarious, but there is nothing to laugh at and he has to swallow his pride.

"I can't reach you." He murmurs, careful to keep anything that could be misunderstood out of his voice.

Thundercracker turns around and notices his predicament.

"They chained you to the berth." The blue seeker states the obvious, voice flat.

"Yup." Not the most clever answer, but what can he do.

There is no fear in Thundercracker's optics as the carrier steps closer to him, on the contrary the anger seems to intensify, and then a key is procured from subspace.

The handcuff falls off and he rubs his arm with a groan.

Finally free.

* * *

The clanging sound of the handcuff falling to the floor awakens Thundercracker from the anger that had clouded his mind.

What has he done!

A groan of relief.

No.

No!

Frozen with fear, calling for help doesn't even occur to him.

Sonar is on the other side of the door, yet the vague thought of alerting the guard remains a thought.

_"Come here, Sweetling." Cloudburst._

_"What a pleasant surprise, my dear." Fireflash._

_And hundreds of other interactions with sires flash through his processor._

_What is Skywarp going to call him before he is claimed?_

"Are you okay?"

The three simple words, full of worry, rouses him from his wakening nightmare.

"Do I need to get someone? Sonar? Echo?"

To his own surprise, he shakes his head slowly, still frozen on the spot.

Is it a dream?

Is Skywarp truly not going to take advantage of him?

Of his vulnerability.

He stares mesmerized while Skywarp slowly leans forward and reaches out to caress a running tear away from his cheek. The thumb lingers against his plating, rubbing soothingly, and he leans into the touch.

"They won't let me fly."

There is understanding in Skywarp's optics.

A gentle caress along his right wing has him whimpering.

"You're beautiful."

The motion is repeated and the last of his guard falls.

His stressed systems start to relax while his wing leans against the touch that follows its outline.

More.

Not enough.

"Let's get this unhealthy tension out of you."

The berth creaks and then he is pulled against a strong frame.

Their lips meet and any remaining thought of resisting drowns in pleasure.

* * *

His spike feels like bursting, but it will have to wait.

Looking down at Thundercracker resting on top of him, Skywarp keeps touching the trembling wings, slowly easing the tension out of them.

What are they thinking, denying the carrier the opportunity to fly to his outmost capabilities.

Speed is not only about the enjoyment of feeling the air against their plating.

It is essential to release pent-up energies in their systems.

To reset and realign.

It is why flight is so important to seekers.

They need it to remain mentally sound.

"Are you ready?" He asks, and Thundercracker turns his head to stare into his optics.

The blue seeker nods and takes a deep shaky breath.

Their lips meet one last time before Skywarp's hands move to the blue ailerons.

Thundercracker groans and begins to squirm arousingly against him.

A desperate, "More!", is hissed and he willingly obliges the order, gently pinching and rubbing the blue wingtips simultaneously.

Overload hits instantly.

With a long drawn-out groan, his spike ejaculates transfluid when his own overload is triggered by the extremely erotic sight of Thundercracker caught up in an intense frame-wrecking release.

Silently, he prays that Thundercracker hasn't noticed.

He really doesn't want to explain why he got aroused by a simple systems reset. There is nothing sexual in the tactile manipulation of sensitive sensors or the 'cold' overload it results in.

"Thank you." The words are breathless and filled with so much relief. The blue wings rest calmly against Thundercracker's back, no longer trembling. Systems have reset and realigned.

"Any time." He murmurs and earns a joyous laughter for his audacity.

His optics offline and he savors the sound of genuine spark-felt happiness while his spark burns with an intensity never felt before.


	16. Chapter 16

_Psychiatric conference: 9._

_Present: Solace(Dr. med. dipl. psych.), Echo(cand. psych. ph.d.), Serenity(Psychotherapist.), Megatron(functioning director at D-14.), Sonar(Supportive function.), Nacelle(Dr. med. dipl. psych.)._

_"As you all have noticed, we have a new face among us." Solace comments with a nod towards his fellow psychiatrist. "I have asked Nacelle to come because we need someone that has a deeper insight in seekers and the way prolonged trauma might affect them."_

_Nacelle looks around the table, his optics not missing the way Megatron radiates restrained anger, before they return to Solace._

_"Thank you for summoning me. I have read the files you sent me, and as Echo has suspected, Skywarp is a clear case of PTSD, whereas, Thundercracker is harder to diagnose. I will have to conduct a deeper evaluation of him before I can give you anything concrete to work with."_

_His attention keeps returning to the director and Megatron's deepening frown._

_"How are they doing?"_

_Sonar's rotor moves imperceptible, but Nacelle registers it with his sensors and frowns at the way the guard looks down at the table._

_"How is Skywarp doing, Sonar?" He asks, "I can understand you have been assigned to him the last few weeks."_

_Sonar looks up, his optics helplessly searching Megatron's while the director's anger visibly skyrockets._

_"He is in isolation." Megatron finally answers, voice full of his restrained anger._

_"You put a traumatized seeker in isolation." Nacelle states incredulous._

_"HE MOLESTED THUNDERCRACKER!" Megatron's chair falls to the floor and he leans threateningly towards the guest psychiatrist, "That seeker has suffered enough. Yes, I put Skywarp in isolation. To protect Thundercracker!"_

_"When did this happen?" Nacelle looks around the table while Megatron rights his chair and sits down, still bristling with anger._

_"Yesterday." Sonar answers, clearly uncomfortable with the topic._

_"I would have liked to know this beforehand." He turns to Solace, "I will need to see it."_

_Megatron throws the datapad containing the footage onto the table._

_"There you have it." He growls._

_Silence fills the room while Nacelle watches the recording of the incident between the two seekers, his optics following Skywarp's actions closely. When he looks up from the datapad, he meets Megatron's challenging gaze, "Release him."_

_If looks could kill..._

_But Nacelle remains unwavering, staring into Megatron's furious optics._

_"No." Megatron refuses, voice cold._

_"He has done nothing wrong." Nacelle stresses, "On the contrary, he helped Thundercracker."_

_"Helped him..." Megatron splutters incredulous._

_"Yes." Nacelle leans forward, his voice forthright and serious, "It is a 'cold' overload, not a case of molestation."_

_"I think you need to explain that. I haven't heard that terminology before." Solace comments._

_"It is a rather extensive topic, going into the deeper aspect of the seeker's anatomy. It will have to wait." Nacelle explains and rises from his chair, "Right now, I need to see Skywarp."_

_Meeting adjourned._

_Next psychiatric conference scheduled to 9._

* * *

"How has he been?" Nacelle asks, following the guard on duty at the detention center down the corridor to the isolation cells.

"Silent." Hotglide shrugs, "Hasn't moved at all."

"No violence or other reaction at all?" The psychiatrist asks with growing worry.

"Nope." They arrive at Skywarp's cell and Hotglide unlocks it, "Didn't even fight when he was put in there."

"Thank you. You can go. I'll handle this."

"Are you sure?" Hotglide asks doubtful, visibly sizing him up, but then seems to come to a conclusion and shrugs, "If you need assistance, don't hesitate to hail us. We won't be far away."

Hotglide leaves and Nacelle turns to the door.

Skywarp looks up when the door opens and the light from the corridor begins to spill into the room. A moment later it closes, but the light in the ceiling turns on and he adjusts his optics to the intensity.

"Skywarp."

A gentle calm voice.

His field reacts to another reaching out to him.

'Carrier. Bonded. Understanding. Care.' Washes over him and he stares in marvel at the green and white seeker in front of him.

Nacelle feels Skywarp's optics map him out, but his bonded status should keep the black and purple seeker from getting ideas.

"I know what happened." He states softly, "You helped him, but they don't understand the deeper interpersonal relations between seekers. They think you hurt him, but I know that isn't true."

A violent sob.

Finally someone that understands!

Tears press on behind his optics, and when the green and white seeker kneels in front of him, he leans into the offered embrace. Feeling the soothing field encompass him, the tears burst from his optics and he cries loudly.

"I didn't hurt him." He snivels, "I never would."

"I know and I am here to release you." Nacelle comforts, his anger rising at the feeling of Skywarp's despairing field.

He needs to have a serious talk with Megatron about the use of isolation.

It is not healthy for anyone to be isolated, but for a seeker it is like torture.


	17. Chapter 17

Data-file 261.

Date: 01-99-27-1839.

Therapist: Nacelle, (Dr. med. dipl. psych.)

Client: Thundercracker.

Frame-type: Seeker.

Field reaction: Withdrawn. Neutral.

Number of sessions: 5.

Medical examination completed: Postponed.

Findings: See above.

Psychiatric profile: Shows the classic signs of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder(PTSD). Complications in interpersonal interaction may suggest a case of Complex Post Traumatic Stress Disorder(C-PTSD). The presence of severe Emotional Dysregulation(ED), supports that conclusion. Further sessions needed to reveal other significant signs pointing towards a possible C-PTSD diagnose.

_*As a fairly new diagnose, __six clusters of symptoms have been suggested for diagnosis of C-PTSD: _

_alterations in regulation of affect and impulses;_

_alterations in attention or consciousness;_

_alterations in self-perception;_

_alterations in relations with others;_

_somatization;_

_alterations in systems of meaning. _

_Experiences in these areas may include: _

_Changes in emotional regulation, including experiences such as persistent dysphoria, chronic suicidal preoccupation, self-injury, explosive or extremely inhibited anger (may alternate), and compulsive or extremely inhibited sexuality (may alternate)._

_Variations in consciousness, such as amnesia or improved recall for traumatic events, episodes of dissociation, depersonalization/derealization, and reliving experiences (either in the form of intrusive PTSD symptoms or in ruminative preoccupation)._

_Changes in self-perception, such as a sense of helplessness or paralysis of initiative, shame, guilt and self-blame, a sense of defilement or stigma, and a sense of being completely different from other cybertronian beings (may include a sense of specialness, utter aloneness, a belief that no other person can understand, or a feeling of noncybertronian identity)._

_Varied changes in perception of the perpetrators, such as a preoccupation with the relationship with a perpetrator (including a preoccupation with revenge), an unrealistic attribution of total power to a perpetrator (though the individual's assessment may be more realistic than the clinician's), idealization or paradoxical gratitude, a sense of a special or supernatural relationship with a perpetrator, and acceptance of a perpetrator's belief system or rationalizations._

_Alterations in relations with others, such as isolation and withdrawal, disruption in intimate relationships, a repeated search for a rescuer (may alternate with isolation and withdrawal), persistent distrust, and repeated failures of self-protection._

_Changes in systems of meaning, such as a loss of sustaining faith and a sense of hopelessness and despair._

_Possible Differential Diagnosis:_

_PTSD:_

_PTSD can exist alongside C-PTSD, however a sole diagnosis of PTSD often does not sufficiently encapsulate the breadth of symptoms experienced by those who have experienced prolonged traumatic experience, and therefore C-PTSD extends beyond the PTSD parameters__._

_Borderline Personality Disorder:_

_C-PTSD may share some symptoms with both PTSD and __Borderline Personality Disorder__(BPD)__. However, C-PTSD and BPD have been found by researchers to be completely distinctive disorders with different features. Notably, C-PTSD is not a personality disorder. Those with C-PTSD do not fear abandonment or have unstable patterns of relations; rather, they withdraw. They do not struggle with lack of empathy._

_Traumatic grief:_

_Traumatic grief or complicated mourning are conditions__where both trauma and __grief__ coincide. __There are conceptual links between trauma and bereavement since loss of a loved one is inherently traumatic. If a traumatic event was __life-threatening__, but did not result in a __death__, then it is more likely that the survivor will experience post-traumatic stress symptoms. If a person dies, and the survivor was close to the person who died, then it is more likely that symptoms of __grief__ will also develop. When the death is of a loved one, and was sudden or violent, then both symptoms often coincide._

_For C-PTSD to manifest traumatic grief, the violence would occur under conditions of captivity, loss of control and disempowerment, coinciding with the death of a friend or loved one in life-threatening circumstances._

Entry closed.

* * *

Data-file 261.

Date: 01-99-35-1839.

Therapist: Nacelle, (Dr. med. dipl. psych.)

Client: Thundercracker.

Frame-type: Seeker.

Field reaction: Neutral.

Number of sessions: 11.

Medical examination completed: Scheduled.

Findings: See above.

Psychiatric profile: See earlier entry.

Comments: Therapeutic relationship established. Thundercracker is finally opening up, and I have been able to touch his wings without a strong reaction of antipathy. We have discussed if he is ready for me to conduct an in-depth medical examination and have scheduled it to a few days from now. He shows deep concern for Skywarp and has been asking questions. Reassured that Skywarp is fine and encouraged to focus on his own well-being. Session ends with Thundercracker awkwardly seeking comfort.

* * *

"When did you last interface?" Nacelle asks while he completes the examination of Thundercracker's right thruster. The turbine is not working as smoothly as it should and he makes a mental note to talk with the resident surgeon.

It might be necessary to replace it.

Feeling along the cables leading from the thruster to the knee joint, he rubs at some of the tension he encounters.

Thundercracker has yet to answer, but he hopes that the informal situation might be enough for the blue seeker to open up about that specific topic.

If not, then he is going to be more direct in his approach when he needs to examine the other seeker's valve and related internal systems.

With his knowledge of what Thundercracker has been through, he expects that that part of the blue seeker's frame has seen most medical attention.

Scar tissue, malfunctioning sensors and even removed anterior nodes. He has seen everything and nothing can surprise him anymore. To know the cruelty committed against the former slaves, solely for the sake of earning profit, fills him with sadness and the need to help wherever he can.

"Back there..." Thundercracker whispers, and Nacelle nods in understanding.

Despite his long stay at a breeding facility, Thundercracker is not as damaged as Nacelle had feared. There are a lot of scar tissue, but the most recent ones are clearly from several surgeries. The anterior node is intact and responsive, while the valve lining has seen some abuse, both from forced interfaces, but also from the numerous births it has experienced.

Finally he examines the gestation chamber. As gently as he can, he tests its ability to spiral open and then its ability to hold by filling it with a small dose of conductive liquid. Thundercracker squirms at the unpleasant feeling, but the gestation chamber keeps it sealed inside.

"You can relax now. It is over." Nacelle soothes, gently triggering the gestation chamber to open and release the fluid before he withdraws his instruments from the valve.

Thundercracker releases a shaky breath, the tension in his frame slowly dissipating. There is the tiny sound of his valve cover closing and then he rises from the examination table.

"How bad is it?" He asks while Nacelle calmly scribbles the last of the findings into the datapad containing the information the psychiatrist has gathered on the blue seeker.

"Not as bad as I initially feared, but I might discuss the possibility of further surgeries with your resident surgeon. It is either that or you have to start taking more care of that part of your frame. If it remains as is, it might lead to pain when you finally are ready to be with someone." Nacelle answers, his optics serious. Now is not the time to coddle.

Thundercracker remains silent, and the green and white seeker hopes that he at least is thinking about the implied suggestion.


	18. Chapter 18

He hasn't seen Thundercracker since Nacelle arrived at D-14.

"You're too close." Nacelle had told him when he had asked why he was being kept away from the blue seeker.

He hadn't liked it, but the green and white seeker's field had been open and honest.

At least it wasn't another form of punishment.

His experience with isolation still sits deeply in him.

To be alone in the darkness without any sense of the world around him.

Numb.

While knowing that he has done nothing wrong.

He doesn't even know what caused Thundercracker to suddenly freak out.

The noise had alerted Sonar and when the door had been opened, Thundercracker had been flush against the far wall. The evidence of Skywarp's overload had been smeared all over Thundercracker's pelvic plating, and Skywarp had seen a multitude of emotions flicker through the guard's optics.

He is certain that he could have explained to Sonar what had happened, but before he could, Megatron and other guards had arrived.

He had surrendered to his fate.

No one understood.

No one listened.

The only one that could explain, wasn't in a state of doing so.

And then Primus had granted him mercy.

Nacelle is like an approaching storm.

His field radiating protectiveness and safety.

His demeanor confident and straightforward.

Nothing in their interaction is hidden from him, everything is evident and forthright.

His trust in the psychiatrist had been easy to establish, and that trust had helped him when his wings had healed enough to withstand the pressure of flight.

Nacelle had insisted that he needed to be cleared for flight.

No argument.

"Remaining grounded is detrimental to your mental health." The green and white seeker had stated seriously. "Simulations doesn't fool your flight sensors. They need the pressure of air to trigger the proper reactions in your nervous system."

He had watched while Nacelle had been strapped into the flight simulator, and when it had been his turn, the psychiatrist had been close by, offering strength through his embracing field.

"I know you can do it."

He had held onto those words of confidence while he slowly had been hoisted into the air.

His spark had begun to pulse erratically, the memory of the flashback filling his mind.

"Don't think. Just do."

Nacelle's sharp words had brought him out of his approaching flashback, and he had fired his thrusters.

"That's it. Push it. Let me see what you can do."

The encouraging words had filled his spark, and he had done as ordered, pushing the flight simulator to the limit of its capability.

"And stop."

He had not wanted to stop, but the simulator powered down and he had been lowered to the ground.

"You have overcome your first fear and there is no limit to how much else you can do, if only you believe in yourself." Nacelle had told him, field radiating satisfaction.

It had felt like a burden had disappeared from his spark, and it had emboldened him to work with the rest of his issues.

* * *

Establishing link...

Establishing link...

Encryption commencing.

Code required.

Nimble digits enter the twenty cipher long code.

Verifying, please wait.

Verified.

Connection completed.

::Does anyone suspect you?::

Nacelle stares down at the datapad in his lap.

"No." He answers, "Megatron doesn't like me, but my credentials are hard to dispute."

::I can imagine.::

"Any updates?"

::Nothing concrete. Anything worthy to know about D-14?::

"The security is pathetic. No one noticed I'm weaponized." Nacelle scoffs.

::They don't expect you to be. You are a psychiatrist. You pose no danger.::

"I am a lot more than that and you know it." He argues, his optics glinting with anger.

There is a pulse of apology within his spark, and his expression softens.

"It is clear to me, that Megatron has failed to inform them about the attacks. Why he is withholding the information, I don't understand. They might be far away from the center of conflict, but you and I know that one slip can be catastrophic."

::It is why I sent you there.::

"Not to get me away from the danger?"

::That too.::

There is a knock on the door and Nacelle looks up from the datapad.

"I have to go."

With a tap of a digit, the connection closes and the rotating Joint Investigation Unit logo fills the screen.

Subspacing the datapad, the green and white seeker rises to open the door.

* * *

Psychiatric conference: 01-00-26-1839.

Present: Solace(Dr. med. dipl. psych.), Echo(cand. psych. ph.d.), Nacelle(Dr. med. dipl. psych.).

"After having had five sessions with Skywarp, I stand by my initial conclusion. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, with Major Depressive Disorder and Anxiety as comorbidities." Nacelle hands Solace and Echo a copy of his psychiatric report on Skywarp.

"Megatron overreacting and confining him to isolation for more than a day might have caused a fresh trauma or worsened his former ones. You really shouldn't allow him to do it, Solace. It might be an easy solution, but it is damaging to the fragile trust many of our clients have to the world around them." He adds displeased.

"He did it without my authorization." Solace argues.

"Even more reason to reinforce the hierarchy when it comes to the treatment of our clients. Megatron has no knowledge of how his excessive reactions affect traumatized victims, and I won't allow him to ruin the hard work we are doing rehabilitating them."

"As for Thundercracker, I suspect a severe case of Complex Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I have yet to identify possible comorbidities, but I'm fairly certain about my diagnosis." Nacelle continues with the briefing, "In particularly the reoccurring emotional flashbacks he experiences convince me, that I'm right in my deduction."

"His difficulty with self-perception is another fundamental struggle for complex trauma survivors. And then there are the way he keeps reliving flashbacks from his encounters with his own frame-type. At times he appears to be dissociative, not to a degree where he forgets the trauma, but more as a way to protect himself from whatever evil he believes that will happen to him. I suspect it to be a coping mechanism he has utilized during his captivity."

Solace leans back in the chair after having read the complete psychiatric report on Thundercracker.

"What do you recommend?" He asks, acknowledging that he has been too confident in his own knowledge. To be this far away from the psychiatric hospitals that researches in diagnoses, and new methods to treat them, impairs him in his work to recognize the most efficient way to treat the clients' issues.

*"Component Based Psychotherapy, including EMDR, Memory Reconsolidation and Alpha/Theta training, would be my suggestion in regards to Thundercracker, with group therapy later on. As for Skywarp, group therapy would be perfect for him. After his experience in the flight simulator, he is open to work with what he has been through. To have that first success, to overcome what has hindered him, is a strong positive experience that we need to utilize." Nacelle answers. He is choosing the therapies that, from his own involvement in the treatment of clients, have the greatest success rate in helping the traumatized to overcome and recover from the traumas that have been inflicted upon them.

Client specific treatment plans established.

Next psychiatric conference scheduled to 01-01-67-1839.


	19. Chapter 19

_...-the spike penetrates him and he fights feebly against the choking hold on his neck._

_No._

_Please._

_Let me breathe._

_You've won._

_He hears Fireflash's purring sound of satisfaction when the spike sheathes itself fully inside him._

_"So tight." The black and red sire praises._

_The spike begins to thrust with a rapid erratic pace._

_"Gonna ruin it again and again."_

_A deep groan of wicked pleasure._

_"Fill you with my fluids. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" The deranged seeker breathes while Thundercracker's optics are bright with fear._

_He has no energy left to fight against the inevitable, he is barely conscious at this point, awareness slowly slipping into darkness at the loss of air and energon to his processor._

_Please..._

_Fireflash overloads and the grip lessens. _

_A loud desperate inhale of air while the sudden rush of energon to his processor leaves him dizzy for precious seconds. His chance to escape evaporates with Fireflash regaining control after the overload, and against his will, his chestplates are coaxed open._

_"No! Don't." He whispers, fighting weakly beneath the larger seeker, "Please. Don't."_

_The spike still inside him grows hard again, and then he is met by the sight of the black and red seeker's spark._

_"Let me see you, my dear. I have been waiting for this moment for so long. You always feel so overwhelmingly refreshing compared to everyone else."_

_He pushes at the frame pinning him to the berth, shaking his head frantically._

_"I will not be denied!"_

_A harsh grip to his left wing has him arcing in a violent onslaught of pain._

_"Open, or I'll do it again."_

_He continues to shake his head in denial, and the wing is bent to the point of almost breaking. A scream is forced from his vocalizer by the unbearable intensity of painful feedback he receives from the wing._

_The grip is unrelenting, the pain unending, and he capitulates when it becomes too much for his systems._

_His spark chamber opens and the light of his spark mixes with Fireflash's._

_"There you are." The black and red seeker states pleased, "Was it so bad? Why do you always fight it?"_

_Because I don't want this._

_Tears fall from his optics when the merge is initiated. To feel the depraved sire's spark against his while the spike stutters in another overload, fills him with revulsion._

_Yet, he remains passive on the berth, allowing it to happen._

_Any will to fight the sparking is gone._

_What can he do?_

_Nothing._

* * *

_...-the slow measured thrusts of the spike in his valve burns while deceptively gentle hands rub soothingly at his hips as he steadily is forced towards yet another overload._

_The grip on him is unrelenting, his fate unavoidable, and when he finally overloads, the spike spills its transfluid into him without a hitch in the movements of its owner._

_His valve lining is screaming for a break from the continuous slide against it, but Cloudburst is merciless in his own way._

_Using pleasure as a weapon to get what he wants._

_Having had enough, he breaks free of the hands pulling him onto the spike and leaves the berth._

_Just one moments break._

_Just..._

_The berth creaks when Cloudburst leaves it to follow him, and he is forced against the wall, silver hips once again flush with his and the spike ever present._

_He sighs in defeat and stares into the wall as he is slowly worked towards his seventh overload._

_Enough._

_He can't take anymore._

_Tears fall from his optics, shame and disgust filling him at his own weakness._

_His valve clenches around the spike, the wordless sign of his capitulation, and Cloudburst overloads loudly, the sire's field bursting with victory and dark hunger._

_"You are going to be beautiful with my sparkling inside you."_

_The flow of tears increase when he is turned around, his wings now facing the wall._

_"Come here, Sweetling. I don't want to hurt you." Cloudburst soothes, and Thundercracker follows the sire back to the berth._

_There is no escape._

_If he refuses, then the endless interface just resumes._

_He is caught in a loop without end._

_Opening his spark chamber, he passively waits for Cloudburst to finish with him._

"And he did. After merging with me _three_ times." Thundercracker whispers with a shudder.

A deep feeling of shame permeates his field.

Cloudburst preferred to play the game of turbofox and glitch mouse.

After the first overload, the silver sire wouldn't restrict him. He could move as he pleased, even leave the berth if he wanted to, but he could never escape the insistent spike capable of going for hours without end.

It was one of Cloudburst's 'qualities', and another way to coax him to obey.

Maybe not as insidious as Fireflash, but it always ended in pain nevertheless before he gave in. And it hurt so much more, since Cloudburst wasn't forcing him, but waited for him to open his spark chamber on his own accord, making him a participant in his own defilement.

* * *

Nacelle notices the profound hopelessness in Thundercracker's voice while he silently listens to the blue seeker's vivid retelling of what occurred whenever he visited 'The Room'.

The feeling of powerlessness dominates Thundercracker's field to a degree that worries the psychiatrist.

It is apparent that he has to address the blue seeker's weakened self-perception as some of the first in his treatment of Thundercracker.


	20. Chapter 20

Echo is waiting for him in the simulation room.

The room is small, only housing one stasis-pod with a various assortment of strange equipment connected to it.

"This is where we analyze your reaction to everyday situations." The psychologist explains and opens the stasis-pod. "This pod is no different from the pods used for the specialized flight simulators, but instead of flight, you will experience different scenarios."

Skywarp stares into the stasis-pod.

It's size is smaller than he would have liked, but he has to remind himself, that the purpose of it isn't to allow his wings to move freely while his processor believes it is flying.

"Nacelle has requested a baseline to compare to before you enter group therapy." Echo adds, and while Skywarp's mind is preoccupied with the thought of entering the too small pod, she gently connects him to the equipment.

Multiple wires are hanging from his head and wings while a large cluster is located above his spark. The last wires connect to his hands and thrusters before Echo steps back and brings the equipment online.

"Take your time." She reassures, "I know it can feel strange."

He crawls awkwardly into the stasis-pod, the wires hanging haphazardly down its side, and he wonders how Echo is going to close the pod with them there. He gets the answer the next moment, when the psychologist gathers the many wires and places them in a notch for this purpose.

Before he can react, the stasis-pod closes and his awareness drifts away.

_He is walking down a road when something collides with his back, narrowly missing his wings. He turns around, noticing a ball and its young owner not far away. Without a thought, he throws the ball back to its owner, receiving a "thank you" as response._

The simulator skips to the next scenario.

_It is morning and the air is filled with fliers on the way to work. He is already late and suddenly there is an opening up ahead, but to get there, he needs to push another flier out of the way. He waits patiently, allowing the other flier to take the spot._

The simulator skips to the next scenario.

_Commotion draws his attention and he identifies a couple arguing. The carrier slaps the sire in the face and turns around to walk away. The sire grabs for her. He jumps into action, placing himself in front of her to shield her from the attack. Anger at the sire clouds his mind and they end in a tussle._

The simulator skips to the next scenario.

_He is with a carrier. They are interfacing, his spike sinking into the tight clenching valve, yet suddenly the carrier begs him to pull out. He hesitates, his spike swollen with the need for release._

The simulator skips to the next scenario.

And the next...

And the next...

Until he has been through more than two hundred randomly generated scenarios, and the simulator shuts down.

The stasis-pod opens with a hiss.

"Welcome back to us, Skywarp." Echo greets while Skywarp blearily onlines his optics.

His processor is spinning wildly and he stumbles clumsily out of the pod, causing the wires to wind around his frame and restrict him.

There is a moment of panic at the feeling, but Echo detaches them and frees him.

"It can be disorienting to wake from the simulation. Your mind has been so focused on analyzing and react to the various scenarios it has been put through, that it needs to ground itself when you regain consciousness." She explains and guides him to slowly sit down on the floor.

His equilibrium returns gradually and when he has recovered enough, his optics curiously follow the psychologist in her work.

"How did I do?" He asks.

"You did as expected for your first time." Echo comments, "I will send the final analyze to Nacelle and then he will explain the result to you."

* * *

"Relax."

Thundercracker looks up at Nacelle from his berth.

"You're safe."

The psychiatrist has taken the therapy to Thundercracker's private chambers to ease his distress, and he offlines his optics at the cold feeling of the electrodes connecting to his head.

Alpha/Theta-training, Nacelle had called it when they had talked about his treatment plan.

"Your processor is in a default High-Beta state, caused by chronic stress and anxiety. Alpha/Theta neuro-feedback can break these vicious cycles by creating a two-way communication through wires with electrodes through the head connected to a computer. When your processor starts to move into this High-Beta, an inhibitory signal sent form the computer prevents it from going into Beta, and shifts it into Alpha. If your processor starts to enter recharge and moving into Delta, this technology inhibits your processor from going into Delta and shifts it into Theta. By continuing to train the processor into this Alpha/Theta -range, the processor beings to recalibrate it's default set point from High-Beta stress, to a calm Alpha/Theta state. Over time, as we are rewiring your processor into this new pattern, it solidifies the long-term benefit. Resulting in a feeling of being calm within the storm." The psychiatrist had explained the basics behind the therapy.

"I'm starting the computer now."

He nods without onlining his optics.

There is a faint gentle tingle in his processor, but he remains passive, letting whatever happens happen.

While Thundercracker slowly sinks into a state of *hypnagogia, Nacelle receives the ping of a heavily encrypted message.

Taking his time to assist Thundercracker and ensuring that everything is as it should, with the blue seeker's awareness lost to the world around him, he brings a chair beside the berth and sits down.

Decrypting the message, he holds his breath when he reads it.

_-Attack on H-10 averted. One taken alive.-_

His spark pulse increases, excitement and relief filling it.

The urge to know more fills him, but if the message is to go unnoticed and fade in among all the other private messages constantly being sent between the staff of D-14, then he can't.

An unidentifiable outgoing heavily encrypted message would arise suspicion.

And he is not yet ready to reveal his identity.


	21. Chapter 21

D-14's surveillance room is deserted save for the night watch on-duty.

The live feed from various locations within the facility fill the many screens in front of him while the equipment monitoring the telemetries carried by the clients frequently flicker with feedback.

Nothing worth investigating.

An alert would go off if he needs to interfere.

Alone, with no one to disturb him, he establishes a long-range connection.

On a screen behind him, a news feed flashes by.

_BREAKING NEWS!_

_The Joint Investigation Unit averts attack on psychiatric hospital._

An reporter is standing in front of the aforementioned building, pointing at something out of view while interviewing healthcare staff about the situation.

::Any update?::

"Update! I'll give you an update when you have explained to me how this could happen!" He growls, pointing heatedly at the news feed behind him.

::Somehow they knew everything about our plan to attack. Everyone was wiped out. The Joint Investigation Unit will not get anything usable out of their corpses.::

"And the leak?"

::Not identified yet, but our undercover operations appear to still be safe.::

"Are you absolutely certain that we haven't been compromised?"

::Positive.::

"I guess the Joint Investigation Unit would have hit all the facilities we operate at, if they knew we were here."

::Now I need that update.::

"It is the usual." The guard scoffs, "Crying carriers who can't accept that life is hard and weak pathetic sires lacking any will to fight."

"Someone did something I didn't like, now I can't function." He imitates derisively, and the voice on the other end laughs harshly.

"There is something, though." He adds, thoughtful, "We got this new seeker some time ago. A carrier with pretty flirtatious wings and a nice pert aft."

::A slave?::

"No." The guard states, "A freaking psychiatrist."

::And you think he is worth looking into?::

"Too obvious as of now, but later on..."

::I understand. And now that we are at the topic. Are there any of our former acquaintances at D-14, that we should welcome back into the fold?::

* * *

_"Skywarp..." Thundercracker stares at him, hesitating "...what are you doing?"_

_He smiles sheepishly._

_"I thought you would like this."_

_His arms move for emphasis, the sound of the chains around both of his wrists rattling._

_"You thought..." the incredulousness in the blue seeker's voice has his smile faltering._

_There is a deep sigh and Skywarp's spark fills with dread._

_"Skywarp, I can't be with you." Thundercracker states, "I'm too damaged. You wouldn't want to be with me, if you knew about everything I've been through."_

_"I don't care." He argues, "I just..."_

_"You don't know me."_

_"Then give me the chance to do so." He pleads, optics bright with fear when Thundercracker turns around to leave him._

_"Please."_

_"Don't go."_

_"I love you!"_

"I love you." He utters in absolute desperation right as the nightmarish dream shatters, and he wakes up to the sight of his berth room.

His frame is running hot, both from the horror of the dream, but also from an unfulfilled charge coursing through his systems, and he grudgingly releases his spike cover.

If there is one thing he has learnt from his few sessions in the group therapy, it is that interfacing is the safest topic to talk about.

It keeps them from thinking too much about what they have done during their captivity. What they have had to do to survive.

And everyone can participate in the recurring good-natured arguments about which carrier currently stationed on the facility they wouldn't hesitate to interface with.

Yet, it also confronts him with his inner desires, and refusing to be left out he had shared his thoughts about Thundercracker. For the first time he had put words on what he feels for the blue seeker. It had opened a floodgate and the positive responses he received from the others reassured him, that what he feels is okay.

It is okay to be attracted to Thundercracker.

It is okay to feel lust for the other seeker.

There is nothing to be ashamed about.

And thus without a single trace of guilt, he imagines the erotic sight of Thundercracker radiating pure lust while the blue seeker slowly sinks down onto his rigid spike.

"So beautiful. So tight." He groans while he rapidly works himself towards overload.

His visualization of Thundercracker begins to ride him painfully slow, and the blue wings goes rigid in a magnificent sight of sexual pleasure when a forward movement stimulates the carrier's anterior node.

"Yes. Take me. Use me."

A merciless smile plays on the blue seeker's lips and then the valve clenches around his spike, bringing him dangerously close to overload.

"Fuck..."

The thought of Thundercracker's domineering lips against his is finally what triggers his overload, and caught in the overload, he is suddenly a victim to his processor's sinful whims as the memory of Thundercracker's 'cold' overload invades his mind.

Against his will it triggers a second surging overload, that forces the air out of him at its intensity.

Slowly recovering from the dual-overload, he stares horrified up at the ceiling above him.

If the others knew how close he had been with Thundercracker, if they learnt that the blue seeker had overloaded against him, then they would be envious of him, but all he wants is to forget.

Forget that catastrophic moment where everything went wrong.

Return to that silent interaction through their fields.

He didn't want to hurt Thundercracker, but for some reason he had.

Why else had the blue seeker suddenly reacted with a spark-deep fear?

To achieve overload by the memory fills him with revulsion for himself.

Maybe Nacelle is right.

They are too close.

He is too dangerous.

The only mercy is that his imagination of Thundercracker never is going to be afraid of him.


	22. Chapter 22

_-Contact me.-_

Nacelle frowns at the short decrypted message.

There is a sense of urgency in his spark that doesn't belong to himself.

Something significant must have happened, but right now he can't do as requested.

Sending an apology as response to the urgency in his spark, he deletes the message and turns his attention to the door.

Thundercracker enters a moment later.

"How are you feeling?" He asks when the blue seeker sits down in the chair across from him.

"I'm not sure." Thundercracker answers, voice thoughtful, "The nightmares have lessened. I'm recharging better. Have more energy when I wake."

"It sounds to me that the Alpha-Theta training is working its magic. We'll keep doing it for a bit longer, before we turn to EMDR therapy. As for today, I have a little challenge for you."

Nacelle withdraws a fake spike from subspace and places it on the table between them, and Thundercracker instantly goes rigid.

"You don't have to look at it. You don't have to touch it. It will remain there while we talk, and if you at any point feel brave enough to touch it or want me to move it closer to you, then tell me." He explains casually, "I know that what I'm doing right now is distressing, but if we don't address this topic, then you are never going to get better. Then they will win. Then you will remain a victim. You need to take control over your life, and that includes taking care of your frame's need."

"I don't..." Thundercracker begins, but his argument dies in his vocalizer.

"There is something I have been thinking about." Nacelle adds curiously, "You could have chosen literally everyone to assist you with a 'cold' overload, yet you choose him. The embodiment of your deepest fear. Why?"

Thundercracker remains silent, his expression blank.

"Think about it." Nacelle encourages and then deviates smoothly into another topic.

The fake spike remains where it is, forgotten except for a few hesitant glances while Nacelle explains the theory behind EMDR therapy and the benefits Thundercracker should achieve from it.

When the session ends and Thundercracker has left his office, Nacelle finally addresses his own issue.

Withdrawing the encrypted datapad from subspace, he leans back in the chair as his identity is verified and the communication established.

::About time.::

"It couldn't be helped. I had a client."

There is a deep sigh on the other end.

::Understood.::

"What is it that is so urgent, that you risk yet another message instead of waiting for me to take contact?"

::With the recent terrorist attacks against the facilities, we petitioned for the use of invasive interrogation.::

"The High Court would never..."

::They did.::

There is a moment of silence while Nacelle reflects upon the new knowledge.

"Did they find anything?" His spark pulse increases dramatically while he anxiously waits for the answer.

::Enough to gain an insight into their organization and various global operations. The identification of the ones pulling the strings are only a question about time.::

::We also uncovered something else, and this is why I'm taking contact. They appear to have infiltrated some of the rehabilitation facilities.::

"You can't be serious!" Nacelle argues, rising abruptly to pace back and forth.

::I'm afraid so.::

"Which facilities? Who? What are their intentions?" He demands to know and in a flurry suddenly turns around on the spot to face the live feed on the datapad, "You are NOT pulling me out!"

On the screen Prowl lifts his hands in acquiescence.

::I don't intend to. It is too late, anyway, and would arise suspicion.:: The Director of the Joint Investigation Unit acknowledges grudgingly. ::We don't know which facilities in particular they are focusing on or the identity of their agents, but it is clear what their intentions are.::

"To reacquire their most valuable assets." Nacelle growls menacingly, and his anger rises at the thought, that any of his former or present clients could be forced back into yet another existence of constant pain.

::Yes.:: Prowl sighs wearily, ::In that aspect, we have failed.::

No.

No!

NO!

"How did no one notice their disappearance?!" Nacelle hisses enraged, and Prowl's utterly apologetic presence in his spark is not enough to quell the tornado of feelings inside it.

::The attacks forced us to deviate our attention.::

Nacelle's furious scream fills the office belonging to the Director of the Joint Investigation Unit, causing Prowl to cringe at the intensity while his door-wings shrink back in submission.

* * *

"He didn't react well to the news." Topkick concludes politely when Prowl opens the door and leaves his office.

As one of three Senior Investigating Officer's, he has access to all the new information they have acquired from the terrorist they managed to take alive at the most recent attack.

"No." Prowl sighs, his demeanor far from the confident tactician he usually is, as they walk hurriedly down the corridor towards the Tactical Operation Center, "And I don't blame him his reaction."

"He is as dedicated to his work as I am to mine, and the knowledge that his and his colleagues hard work have been ruined by our inability to protect the victims is crushing to him." He adds with a hint of remorse in his voice.

Topkick nods in silent understanding.

"Are you pulling him out?" The SIO asks while he studies his superior.

A faint humorless laughter leaves Prowl.

"Nacelle would rip my door-wings off if I dared."

"The fate of being bonded." Topkick adds wryly.

"No, it is too late to pull him out. I believed that I sent him to safety after the threats to I-11, yet it seems I have failed in that regard. He should still be safer at D-14, than at any other place I could have sent him. And I have been careful to erase any connection to me. In anyone else's optics, he is just a psychiatrist." Prowl answers calmly, his stoic demeanor returning, and once again he is the Director of the Joint Investigation Unit and has his full focus on the task ahead of him instead of on his bondmate.

"Right now we need to increase the focus on the facilities while also increasing the security of the rehabilitated victims."


	23. Chapter 23

Three sessions of them casually talking about what they like to do while the fake spike remains on the table, and he finally breaks.

A trembling hand reaches out and a single digit slowly runs along the surface of the fake spike.

Nacelle praises him for being brave enough to accomplish it.

And then the challenge changes.

Now he has to sit with it in his hands while they talk.

One more session and he is mindlessly fumbling with it, still not completely comfortable with the situation.

Two more sessions, and his confidence has grown as they talk.

"Take it with you." Nacelle encourages when their session ends, and Thundercracker barely thinks about the implication in the psychiatrist's words before he nods and subspaces it.

Now it lies on the berth table, ever present, as part of the new challenge.

He knows what the next step is going to be and he isn't sure he can complete it.

Not yet.

It still feels too soon.

But there is something else he can do and he has finally gathered the courage to try it.

Sitting on the edge of the berth, he pulls out the pair of specialized cables and connects them to the black holo-vid.

_How to overload - Carrier Edition._

Connecting it to his systems, he completes the final link-up to his processor and leans back in the berth.

A list of choices pops up and he chooses the first.

_How to identify your frame-specific erogenous zones._

He waits patiently for the guided session to reach his frame-type and then follows the verbal instruction in locating the erogenous zones on his frame.

The wings are unsurprisingly a large erogenous zone, their sensors naturally having a heightened sensitivity. The sensor clusters at the tips have a direct link to his processor.

His neck cables are the next area he is introduced to and he follows the guide to locate the cables with the most sensitivity. Rubbing gently at them, a warmth spreads through him and he shudders with pleasure.

To his surprise, his hip joint is a zone as well. A large cluster of sensors located in the gap between the hips and his pelvic plating has a pleasant reaction to pressure.

Finally it mentions his thruster turbines and a small area behind his audio.

His hands are slow and uncertain in their movements while he investigates his own frame and familiarizes himself with the sensation of pleasure.

The session ends and the holo-vid moves to the next one.

_Sire-specific erogenous zones._

He has the urge to skip it, but hesitates, and the session starts with a visual map of a sire's frame, depicting the most erogenous zones on the bulkier frame.

There is a notable difference, beside the obvious, and he listens as the voice intellectually explains the evolutionary reason behind the difference between the two genders, and why the sire's erogenous zones are wired differently to that of the carrier.

Curiously, he touches the areas highlighted, but doesn't get any notable reaction from them.

Yes it feels nice, but nothing like what he felt when he stimulated his neck cables.

The session ends and the holo-vid moves to the next one.

_Positions and how they affect your frame-specific erogenous zones._

The voice goes into an in-depth analyze of the eight most used interfacing positions, and if the voice hadn't been as clinical in its approach to the topic as it is, then he wouldn't have been able to continue watching the holo-vid.

While the calm factual voice explains the stimulation he is going to feel when he is taken in the different positions, his mind begins to drift and unconsciously think about Skywarp and their time together, and the moment he realizes what his processor is doing, he rises and rapidly pulls the cables out of the holo-vid.

In a flash of light, he is back in his berth room, his processor struggling to adjust to the sudden change of perception.

The holo-vid is definitely _NOT_ helping.

It leaves room for too much thinking.

And guilty pleasure.

He has done as Nacelle had requested.

Has thought deeply about why he had chosen Skywarp.

And it has taken him a while to accept the reason.

Is he really in love?

He doesn't know.

The concept is completely alien to him.

And even if he is, he ruined everything between them by seeking out Skywarp while in a emotional state of misaligned flight sensors.

No.

Everything had been fine between them until the moment where he wanted to leave the berth and his gaze had fallen upon the limp spike and its spilled transfluids.

He had been paralyzed by fear.

Old fear, he understands now, but at the moment the fear of Skywarp's unknown intentions had clouded his mind.

Skywarp had broken his paralyze by a simple gentle touch, and he had literally jumped away, flattening himself against the farthest wall.

Sonar had opened the door and a few moments later Megatron and other staff had arrived to the scene.

His damaged thought-processes had kept him from defending Skywarp from the accusations made by Megatron, and the implied insinuations voiced by the healthcare staff.

Too caught up in a maelstrom of conflicting thoughts.

His processor had run a logical rapid-fire analyze of Skywarp's actions, strengthening his inner belief that Skywarp didn't have any evil intentions, but the belief from those around him convinced him that Skywarp did intend to hurt him, and already had.

They kept asking about the transfluid smeared across his pelvic plating.

"What did he do? Did he force you? Can you remember what happened?"

"No, I don't know." He had broken down in tears, and then Skywarp had been led out of the recovery room by Megatron.

He had wanted to say something, but the words got stuck in his vocalizer.

Skywarp had turned his head to look at him, the black and purple seeker's yellow optics dull in acceptance, lacking any will to fight the assumptions from those around them.

His field had reached out, full of apology and regret, but Skywarp had already been out of range and he had been alone with his thoughts.


	24. Chapter 24

"I have received the final results from your time spent in the socialization simulator." Nacelle informs Skywarp, when the black and purple seeker sits down across from him. "And I'm sure you are anxious to know how well you did."

Skywarp nods tersely.

"Breathe, Skywarp." The green and white seeker adds at the sight of the high-held agitated black wings, "It is not an exam. You can't fail. You can only improve."

"And if I don't improve?"

"Then it is me that have failed, not you." Nacelle reassures. "You can't do anything wrong. This is why we are using the simulations."

The tension bleeds from Skywarp's frame with a deep exhale.

"In general, you fare as expected, following the baseline common for victims freed from illegal arenas. Echo has set your score to 27%. If we look at the graphs generated from your responses to the scenarios, you have a favorable reaction to sparklings and young adults, while you overreact, has a delayed response or doesn't even react in your interaction with adults of both gender."

"If we did a new simulation today, I'm sure we will see improvement. The time spent in group therapy is not only to talk about what you have experienced, but also to improve your socialization skills. You need to learn the proper way to react in any given situation, and seeing how others react, you create a frame-of-reference for the way your processor responds. Basically, you learn what is right and what is wrong, and your processor naturally adjusts your reaction pattern to fit within that frame-of-reference."

Skywarp opens his mouth to say something, but the distinct sound of a seeker taking off diverts his attention to the window behind Nacelle and the sky beyond.

Thundercracker...

If the blue seeker is flying, then...

He rises and moves to the window, hoping to get a view of the blue seeker, but there is nothing but Thundercracker's distant contrail.

His wings lower in disappointment and Nacelle places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I can arrange a flight for you, when he returns." The psychiatrist suggests.

He nods distracted, still watching the sky.

There is a deep longing in his spark and his wings twitch.

It is so tempting to throw caution to the wind and follow Thundercracker.

The hand on his shoulder tightens its grip in warning.

"Or I can revoke your permission to fly at all." Nacelle adds when he through their mingled fields senses Skywarp's desperate urge to follow the blue seeker, "I had planned to talk to you about giving you access to your warp-gate, but if I can't trust that you will follow my orders, then it will have to wait."

"You'll allow me to teleport?" Skywarp asks shocked and turns around to stare at the green and white seeker.

"It is a vital part of your identity and I think it is time for you to become whole." Nacelle explains softly, "But! I want you to promise me that you won't use it to seek him out. That is my ultimatum."

There is no hesitation as Skywarp agrees to the terms, Thundercracker momentarily forgotten.

When was the last time he was able to teleport?

He can't remember.

And the prospect of experiencing it again overshadows everything else.

"I'll contact Fixit to schedule an appointment, but first I need you to sign a few documents."

They sit down again and Nacelle provides him with a datapad with several legal documents. He reads them briefly before adding his signature at the bottom of them.

* * *

Within the entrance to the facility, hidden behind a pillar, a pair of curious optics stare at the scene on the tarmac outside.

Skywarp, Nacelle and a small team of medics and technicians are standing outside the facility. Skywarp nods to an instruction from one of the technicians and then a purple mist begins to form around the black and purple seeker.

A moment later it dissipates and another technician indicates a positive to his colleague.

What's going on?

"Thundercracker."

He startles at the sound of his name and turns around to see Megatron walk towards him.

"Megatron." He greets before his gaze returns to the strange occurrence outside.

There is a calm silence between them while they watch Skywarp complete the final tune-up of his warp-gate.

"I'm sorry that I overreacted." Megatron breaks the silence, "I just want to protect you."

Thundercracker turns to the director again, his optics meeting Megatron's.

"I don't think that I need that protection anymore." He answers with a little smile and places his hand on a bulky arm, "But I still need a friend. Whatever happens, I will still need support from those around me to get me through rough times."

Megatron nods in understanding and places his own hand in reassurance on top of Thundercracker's.

"And..." Thundercracker returns his attention to Skywarp, "...I'm not the only one that deserves your apology."

"I know." The director accepts, "I should have taken a moment to listen to him."

"And if you had listened to me in the first place, then it wouldn't have happened at all." Thundercracker adds, scathingly.

Megatron looks confused down at the blue seeker, and Thundercracker's gaze takes on a sharp edge.

"I am a seeker. I am not like other fliers. The fact that my systems can reach speeds exceeding what other flight-frames are capable of, means that I need to be allowed to fly to my frame's outmost capability to remain mentally stable, or I end up in a painful emotional turmoil caused by misaligned systems." The blue seeker states matter-of-fact, punctuating his words with a push of a digit against Megatron's chest, "You not allowing me to fly as I needed drove me into such a state."

"As for what happened between me and Skywarp, you reacted to the sign of a seizure, but if you hadn't come, then I think the situation would have resolved itself. If I had had the time to evaluate Skywarp's actions. Unfortunately, your arrival halted that process and when I finally analyzed the situation, I had been colored by the reaction from everyone around me." He adds, the sharpness in his optics softening.

"He honestly didn't do anything to you?" Megatron asks.

"Nothing I didn't need." Thundercracker carefully formulates his answer, because of course Skywarp did something to him. But the director clearly doesn't understand the casualness among seekers when it comes to bringing someone to overload without the intention to derive pleasure from it.

"Nacelle called it a..." Megatron hesitates, grimacing awkwardly when he continues, "...'cold' overload. Is it true? And did Skywarp truly help? I saw the transfluid, hard to miss, and I don't really understand what happened between the two of you."

Thundercracker laughs at the director's obvious discomfort with the topic.

"Yes, Nacelle is right." He answers, "And yes, Skywarp did help me. I sought him out for that purpose. After our argument I was distressed, angry and suffering the effect of misaligned sensors constantly sending conflicting feedback. I didn't feel that anyone else would understand what I needed, and I wasn't in a state to go into a longer explanation to get what I needed."

"And Nacelle?" Megatron asks, "I would be blind, if I didn't see the remarkable change you have gone through after he arrived. What I want to know is... Did we truly fail you? Could we have done something else? Forced you into therapy? Or did you simply need someone with that in-depth understanding?"

Thundercracker turns to the scene on the tarmac again.

"Skywarp was the catalyst. I don't think I was ready to confront my past before he arrived." He answers, his optics sparkling with emotion as they follow Skywarp closely.


	25. Chapter 25

A long-range connection is established.

::Update.::

"We have a situation."

::Explain?::

"That warp-gate you wanted... They have given him full access to it. It is going to be impossible to reacquire him now."

There is a long moment of silence.

::Then he has become a liability. What a shame. Our technicians would have loved to dissect it.::

"What do I do?"

::Arrange an accident or something. Just get rid of him.::

"Understood."

The connection is terminated and the guard contemplates his possibilities.

How do you take a teleporter by surprise?

And even more importantly, how do you kill one?

* * *

Skywarp lands on the runway after a longer flight.

He walks into the facility and towards the elevator with a light gait to his steps while his processor still spins from the playful flight he has had with his escort.

They had made his teleportation into a complex game of tag, and the six fighter jets had over time learnt to calculate his pattern, managing to tag him a few times when he reappeared.

The elevator door opens and he walks down the corridor to his chambers.

Teleporting like that is taxing on his systems, and when he enters, he instantly pours two cubes to replenish his fatigued systems.

With a deep sigh, he leans back on his berth and enjoys how his spark pulses with contentment.

To be able to teleport again feels so natural, and it is giving him back a sense of self he didn't realize he lacked.

He is no longer just Skywarp, but Skywarp, warp-gate extraordinaire.

It is his identity.

Who he was borne as, and always will be.

"This is me." He mumbles drowsily, suddenly extremely tired, and his non-vital systems begin to shut down one after another a few seconds later.

* * *

::Airwave, has Skywarp returned from his flight?:: Nacelle asks, contacting the control tower, ::He is late to his appointment.::

::I saw him land fifteen minutes ago.:: Airwave responds.

Nacelle frowns.

Skywarp has never before been late to an appointment.

Something is wrong.

He can feel it in his spark.

Skywarp has looked forward to this session.

They are going to prepare him for his first gender-interaction simulation.

::Visual on Skywarp.:: He contacts the surveillance room while rising from his chair and walking to the door.

::Last seen entering his room.:: Hotglide answers coolly, when Nacelle enters the elevator to bring him to the level housing Skywarp's chambers.

The elevator door opens and he walks briskly down the corridor.

Stopping in front of the door into Skywarp's room, he knocks on it.

There is no response and he repeats the motion.

"Skywarp, are you there?" He calls through the door.

Nothing.

He tries the door and it opens.

When Nacelle enters, he instantly notices the loud sound of overtaxed systems and hurries towards the source, activating the emergency alert as he kneels down beside Skywarp's prone frame on the berth.

"Frag! Skywarp, can you hear me?" He shakes the black and purple seeker, but doesn't get any response.

A harsh slap to a cheek doesn't provoke a reaction either and he resorts to the last, twisting a wingtip painfully.

Nothing.

The respiration is faint and most likely the main reason behind the stressed systems, but something else is clearly responsible for Skywarp being completely unresponsive.

The spark pulse is weak, but stable so far and Nacelle is relieved when the physicians arrive to take over. It allows him a moment to think and he looks around searching the room.

What could have caused this?

He knows the time frame.

Fifteen minutes.

It is not long.

There are two empty energon cubes on the floor beside the berth, nothing else seems out of place.

He picks one up, sniffing at it.

The energon supply system is an old outdated model. This far from the main supply line, the airbase has to manually refill its system from large containers delivered each week. And every energon dispenser needs to be refilled regularly, each room having their own separate system.

What remains of the energon Skywarp has ingested comes back clean of any kind of contaminant or poison he is able to detect, but he is not fooled by the subtlety that has been utilized to hide what truly has transpired.

Someone wants Skywarp dead and the next hours decide whether or not they succeeded.

His optics narrow dangerously.

"Where are you hiding, you vile little coward."

He spots the camera blinking calmly above the window.

::Requesting the footage from Skywarp's berth room from the last few hours.:: He contacts Hotglide.

::One moment.:: Hotglide answers, and there is a pause before the guard returns, ::Something must be wrong with the camera. There are no footage from the last four hours.::

"Of course." Nacelle grinds out, anger rising.

But it narrows it down.

At least he can rule out the clients at the facility.

None of them would have access to the energon systems or the surveillance cameras.

A thought hits him and he curses.

Thundercracker!

Is there any way for him to handle this without causing a relapse in the blue seeker?

::Visual on Thundercracker.:: He requests, dreading the conversation he is going to have with the blue seeker.

Thundercracker is going to discover Skywarp's condition no matter what he does, and it is better to be honest from the start.

And...

...maybe it is time for him to come clean about his true identity.

At least to the only one he currently can trust to not be an enemy.

::Currently inside his chambers.:: Hotglide reports back.

With a heavy sigh, he leaves Skywarp's room, knowing full well that the coping mechanisms that he has taught Thundercracker are going to be tested.


	26. Chapter 26

Nacelle hesitates in front of Thundercracker's door while contemplating his course of action.

Where to start?

Making a decision, he knock on the door.

There is some shuffling and then it is opened, Thundercracker clearly surprised to see him.

"Nacelle?" Thundercracker asks confused, wondering if he has forgotten an appointment.

"May I come in?" Nacelle asks, his wings twitching and showing his discomfort.

When he is let in, he sits down at the small table in the main room with his back strategically facing the camera he knows is there. It won't do to have what he is going to say on footage in case someone is able to decipher his lips.

Thundercracker hesitates at the door, bewildered by the green and white seeker's behavior. In the time he has known the other seeker, Nacelle has never shown this many feelings outward.

"You look tired." He comments, his worry evident in his voice, "Have you refueled? Can I offer you a cube?"

"No!" The voice has an edge of desperation to it and his wrist is grabbed harshly before he can move to follow up on his offer to pour a cube of energon.

Looking from the grip on his wrist and to Nacelle, Thundercracker slowly sits down in the chair beside the green and white seeker when his wrist is released.

"You are scaring me." He whispers, "What's going on, Nacelle? You are acting so strange."

The psychiatrist sighs.

"I haven't been completely honest with you, Thundercracker. Something has happened, and I find myself forced to come clean to you." He explains, "I am a psychiatrist. I am a specialist in seekers and how to treat them after traumatic experiences, but I am also something else."

Thundercracker remains silent, listening curiously while a multitude of emotions flicker through his field.

"I'm an affiliate of the Joint Investigation Unit and have been sent here to mainly assist in the treatment of you and Skywarp, but also to protect me from danger." Nacelle confesses and waits silently for the blue seeker's reaction to the unveiled information.

"What danger?"

Time for the hard truth.

"Megatron has kept it secret, but during the last few months there have been several attacks against facilities like D-14. Some of them rather devastating." He answers, pausing to gauge the blue seeker's reaction before he continues, "The Joint Investigation Unit managed to capture a terrorist alive at the most recent attack, and interrogating him, they have learnt that the syndicate they believe runs the slave market has infiltrated some of the rehabilitation facilities."

"They're here, aren't they?" Thundercracker whispers, voice stricken with fear, and his whole frame begins to tremble with distress.

"It appears so." Nacelle confesses grudgingly.

"What did they do?" The blue seeker asks, voice trembling, "You said something had happened."

"There has been an attempt to take Skywarp's life." He explains softly and drags Thundercracker into an comforting embrace to hopefully stifle some of the reaction the information is going to cause in the blue seeker.

There is nothing else he can do while they wait for an update on Skywarp's condition.

* * *

_-Skywarp stabilized. Induced coma. ICU 2.-_

The short message pings three hours later.

Thundercracker is recharging restlessly on his berth while Nacelle is sitting in a chair beside it, one of his hands holding the blue seeker's in comfort.

Relief fills his spark at the message, but he can't rest before he has found the one responsible for Skywarp's state.

_-We'll be there shortly.-_ He responds and turns his attention to the recharging seeker.

"Thundercracker."

Releasing the blue seeker's hand, he caresses soothingly along the nearest arm and repeats the motion until Thundercracker begins to stir from recharge.

"He is stable."

Thundercracker onlines his optics slowly at the words. It takes a moment for his processor to understand what Nacelle is saying, but when it does, he rises abruptly.

"I need to see him."

His voice is firm and demanding no argument from the psychiatrist.

"I know." Nacelle answers and helps Thundercracker to rise from the berth.

Thundercracker is swaying a bit, his systems low on energon, but he doesn't dare take the risk filling a cube from his own supply system.

Someone wants Skywarp dead.

What about himself?

The syndicate is cruel in its indifference towards the life of those caught in their grasp. And to feel their invisible grip tighten around his spark, even when in safety far away from the perpetrators, is deeply unsettling.

Is he ever going to be free?

Suffocating hopelessness invades his whole being.

"Listen to me, Thundercracker."

A gentle digit below his jaw forces him to lift his gaze to meet Nacelle's optics.

"I need you to be brave for your own and Skywarp's sake. You have improved so much. Don't allow them to ruin it by letting their despicable actions break you. You are not what they want you to be. You are strong and confident and no one has power over you. Fight their influence." The psychiatrist states fiercely while caressing gently along a trembling blue wings.

"I just..."

"They will always be there, waiting in the shadows."

"I'm never going to be free."

"It is what they want you to believe." Nacelle answers, his voice firm and unwavering with anger, "It is how you give them control over you. They are not everywhere. They are not all-powerful. They are cybertronians, just like you and me. And we will defeat them."

"Come." Nacelle adds and leads Thundercracker towards the door, "They are waiting for us in the medical bay."


	27. Chapter 27

Fixit is waiting for them when Thundercracker and Nacelle enters the medical bay.

"He's in medical induced coma." The physician explains as they walk towards the door into ICU 2, "You got to him before his vital systems began to shut down, but it is impossible to know what damage he might have sustained before he regains consciousness. We plan to try and wake him in two days, and from there on evaluate further treatment. It is possible he will need physical therapy or surgery, but if there are permanent injury, then it is in the less important systems. Prognosis is good and he should make a full recovery."

"Have you found the cause?" Nacelle asks while Thundercracker enters the intensive care unit.

The blue seeker is only distantly aware of Fixit's answer, his whole attention on the comatose Skywarp lying on the sole berth inside the ICU.

It is completely silent, aside from the respirator and the frequent blips from the machinery keeping the black and purple seeker alive.

To see Skywarp like this...

No stupid smile on his lips.

No sparkling life in the offline optics.

No field.

No sign of life except for the movements caused by the machinery.

It is as if Skywarp is gone.

Dead.

Only the steady line of a stable spark pulse on a monitor indicates that the seeker in front of him is alive, and it puts his life into perspective.

What if Skywarp never wakes?

What is he going to do then?

A single tear trails slowly down his cheek as he walks closer.

His hand caresses along a thruster, the heat radiating from the plating easing something inside him, and he sits down in the chair beside the berth.

He places his hand slowly on black chestplates and feels the life-force hidden behind them.

Strong and calm.

"Come back to me, Skywarp."

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

* * *

_"Sire! Sire! Starfall is doing it again!"_

_"Am not!"_

_A loud shriek._

_"STOP IT!"_

_Skywarp sighs._

_"Starfall, be nice to your sister."_

_"But, SIRE!"_

_"No but!"_

_"What's going on in here?"_

_Skywarp turns around to see Thundercracker in the doorway into their berth room._

_"You shouldn't be up." He comments softly, his optics going to the blue seeker's slightly distended middle._

_No._

_This is wrong._

_A fast rewind._

_Landing outside their house, he enters the code to the door and walks in._

_::Emergency message to Skywarp.::_

_What the..._

_::Skywarp receiving.::_

_::Bondmate Thundercracker hospitalized. ICU 23 Iacon Primary.::_

_No._

_Still wrong._

_A fast rewind._

_Thundercracker's lustful optics as the blue seeker sucks his spike._

_No._

_Their sparks merging._

_Stop._

_"I'm sparked." Thundercracker purrs happily._

_Wrong._

_"Take me, Skywarp. I know you want to. I can see the lust in your optics. Feel the desire in your field. Why not just take?" Thundercracker taunts._

_This is wrong._

_"Is it?" The blue seeker questions._

_Wrong._

_"Poor little Skywarp." Thundercracker mocks._

_You are not real._

_"Maybe not, but I am you innermost desire."_

_Fast rewind._

_Where is he?_

_Who is he?_

_What happened?_

"It has been four days since you took him out of the medical induced coma, why isn't he waking?"

_He knows that voice..._

"He will wake when his processor is ready to it."

_Who are they talking about?_

"How long can it take?"

_That voice again..._

"It is not uncommon for the processor to take a week to realize that it no longer is drugged."

_Smells assault him._

_Strong and clinical._

_Hospital._

_It takes time to distinguish them._

_To get used to them, but slowly their assault on his senses abate._

_A faint pleasant scent of ozone follows the voice he knows, but can't place._

_Whenever he hears it, the scent is ever present and strong._

_He hears the voices louder and clearer._

_It feels like being under water while fighting to get to the surface._

_If he can just..._

_...but he can't._

_His frame is aching._

_Processor throbbing._

_Spark hurting._

_He rubs his chestplates, trying to defuse the pain in his spark._

"Fixit!"

_A loud sound, then more voices._

_His optics online gradually._

_He moves a hand to shield them from the bright light._

"Skywarp. Can you hear me?"

"Who?" He croaks, throat sore.

A blurry blue figure fills his whole sight.

"Where..." He mumbles.

"Thundercracker, you need to give him room."

The blue figure vanishes from sight, but he can still hear the voice belonging to it in the distance.

The voice he knows, but still can't place.

"Where am I?" He asks confused.

"You are in the medical bay, Skywarp. Can you remember anything?"

"No... I don't think so..."

His sight clears slowly and he looks at a red and white flier standing beside him.

He looks around, confusion written in his face.

"What happened?" He asks.

"You have been in coma for nine days." Fixit explains, and shines a light first into his right, then into his left optic. "Normal reaction. Good. Good."

"We'll run some tests now that you are awake." The physician adds before asking, "Are you in any pain? Does anything feel wrong?"

"I think so... I don't know..."

"Still a bit disoriented. I'll give your processor some more time to catch up." Fixit comments and moves away after having increased the flow of painkiller.

"Skywarp?"

The voice is back and he looks closely at the blue seeker that takes the physician's spot beside his berth.

"Who are..."

A field reaches out, open, desperate and longing.

In a flurry of emotions, it feels like being dragged from the depth of water and into the open air as clarity returns to his processor.

"Thundercracker." He whispers in amazement.


	28. Chapter 28

_Streaking across the dark sky, all of his sensors are trained on his surroundings while his systems are primed to react when he detects his target._

_::Seems like you lose.:: Thundercracker goads over the communications line, and Skywarp pushes his thrusters further. The blue seeker has a head start and is faster with his slighter build, but the moment he can get a visual of Thundercracker, the chase is on, and it is only a matter of calculating his target's movements before he can get the drop on him._

_Detecting a faint vapor trail, he banks to his left and follows it and soon identifies Thundercracker cruising relaxed in the far distance._

_Calculating his possibilities, he engages his warp-gate to reappear above the blue seeker._

_Thundercracker veers into a steep dive before he banks to the right to escape, forcing Skywarp to correct his course and follow. They zigzag across the sky, Thundercracker fighting to get out of reach, Skywarp intent on steering the blue seeker towards a set point._

_Every time Thundercracker tries to veer off, Skywarp is there to block the attempt at escape. A few times the blue seeker manages to take him by surprise and almost succeeds in escaping, but he teleports and herds the carrier back into the trajectory he has chosen._

_It slowly forces Thundercracker to the ground, and they both transform when they are hundred meters above ground._

_He embraces the blue seeker affectionately, nuzzling into neck cables and humming appreciatively at the heated frame flush against his._

_"Got you." He states._

He wakes from the dream right as Thundercracker leans in to kiss him passionately, and when he onlines his optics, he smiles fondly at the sight that greets him.

Thundercracker is recharging on a berth placed close alongside his, and his spark swells at the sight. It fills him with emotions to know, that the blue seeker had stayed by his side while he had been in coma.

After what had happened between them, Thundercracker should have been afraid of him and not want to be near him, but he had. And after Nacelle has kept them separated for so long, he no longer knows how he should react to Thundercracker suddenly being there and staying with him.

The unsettling lucid dreams during his coma haunts him.

Is he truly perceiving the blue seeker like that or is it a freak reaction from his subconscious mind to Thundercracker's closeness while he was in coma?

A twisted version of what he feels for the blue seeker?

Regardless the reason, it forces him to reflect upon what he wants with his life.

He can't forget the pleasant dreamscape of Thundercracker carrying his sparkling. It stirs emotions he hasn't felt before and a longing for something, that he knows never is going to happen.

Thundercracker is too damaged to ever want to be sparked again.

And is he ever even going to be a good sire?

"I love you." He murmurs affectionately to the unaware blue seeker, his spark filled with a deep want he can't fulfill. He lies there and looks silently at Thundercracker while he recalls their moment together after he had woken.

They didn't get much time to talk together and it had mostly been a silent communication through their fields filled with longing to be together. He hadn't dared show any of his stronger feelings and had kept it on a friendly basis.

And then the physicians had descended upon him, demanding everyone out of the room.

They had examined every part of his system to make sure nothing had been permanently damaged, and had conducted in-depth medical examinations where they located a deviation. When they finally allowed him to rest, he had been exhausted.

He had been released from the ICU and had been moved into a recovery room, where Thundercracker already was in deep recharge on a berth.

Nacelle had been by shortly and then they had been left alone.

He had regrettably been too tired to do anything else than look at Thundercracker, and had slowly entered recharge to the feeling of the blue seeker's pleasant field close by.

Thundercracker begins to stir, and Skywarp studies the shifting facial expressions on the blue seeker's face with fondness.

"Hey there." He murmurs softly, and it takes a moment for Thundercracker to realize that he actually is there. A multitude of confused expressions flicker across the blue seeker's face, and Skywarp relishes the feeling of the exploring hand that gently touches along his cheek and down to his chestplates.

"You're here." Thundercracker whispers.

"Yes." He answers with a small smile and places his own hand on Thundercracker's, that lingers on his chestplates right above his spark chamber. It feels like his spark is about to burst, ignited by the passionate fire the blue seeker's touch fills him with, and he is steadily moving towards the breaking point where he can't take anymore.

"I love you."

Nearly every single one of his systems stop functioning for a second as his processor abruptly stalls, and his spark pulse increases erratically at the three words from Thundercracker.

"You..." He doesn't dare finish the sentence and the loaded question hangs in the air between them.

What if his processor is playing with him?

What if he has misunderstood...

What if...

Thundercracker nods, and it feels like the air has been knocked out of him.

"You love me?" He asks breathless, still unable to believe that it is true.

A blush spreads on Thundercracker's cheeks.

"Yes."

He doesn't know how to react, shocked at the fact that Thundercracker reciprocates his feelings. There is so much he would like to say or do, but he is paralyzed by fear at the thought of doing something foolish, that is going to scare the blue seeker away.

"I love you too." He finally manages to stutter, horrified at his voice's feebleness.


	29. Chapter 29

_"I love you too."_

Thundercracker's spark fills with joy at the confession of love he has longed to hear from Skywarp.

There is no longer any doubt.

He is in love with Skywarp.

The powerful emotion overwhelms him and it feels like his spark is on the verge of bursting with the intensity. He would have loved to go on a flight to burn off the charge the strong feeling causes to flow through his systems, but he can't.

Nacelle has ordered him to stay within the medical bay.

It didn't bother him during Skywarp's coma, but now he feels the harsh restriction, and only the logical reason behind the order keeps him calm.

He is most likely a high-value target.

And they don't know how the syndicate reacquires its targets.

"Thundercracker?"

His attention returns to Skywarp, the black and purple seeker looking at him with worry, and he banishes any thought of whatever it is the syndicate might plan to do with him.

They are not going to ruin this moment.

He is not what they want him to be.

He is strong and confident.

And no one has power over him.

He straddles Skywarp's hips and loses himself in the sensation of the black and purple seeker's exploring hands that caresses his flexible midsection. There is a gentle investigating pressure against the tiny interconnected plates and he moans in pleasure when it stimulates his sensitive gestation chamber located behind them.

"You're so incredibly beautiful, Thundercracker."

His valve ripples in response to the strong sensation of lust that Skywarp's touches cause in his spark and frame, and lost in the pleasure, he reaches down to stimulate his closed valve cover. When the cover slides aside, digits that are not his own rubs gently against his anterior node, and his back straightens in a near painful arc at the new onslaught of pleasure overcoming him.

"You have no idea how much I long to take you right now."

His hips undulate mindlessly, grinding his pelvic plate against black plating and pushing into the touches to his node, bringing him higher and higher with each wave of pleasure as he chases his overload.

"Overload for me."

There is a deliberate sharp pinch to his anterior node and he has no time to react before a hard and merciless overload slams through him.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He gasps feverishly while the overload cascades through him, and he collapses completely spent on Skywarp's chest while breathing heavily.

Sated in frame and spark, he slowly comes down from his high and relaxes into the thrumming frame beneath him.

He could stay like this forever.

A stifled groan escapes Skywarp, and Thundercracker looks up to meet the black and purple seeker's optics.

"You are amazing, but I need you to move away." Skywarp says, his voice strained, and Thundercracker slowly slides down from the larger seeker's frame.

"What's wrong?" He asks worried.

Did he hurt Skywarp?

A groan of relief leaves the black and purple seeker, and Thundercracker observes confused as Skywarp's hands move down to the spike cover.

OH!

He blushes as Skywarp releases the spike and stares curiously when the black and purple seeker's hand closes around it. The hand moves in a steady rhythm, hips bucking into the movement, and he can feel how Skywarp's smoldering gaze follows the curve of his frame.

In a moment of boldness, he moves into a kneeling position beside Skywarp and displays his still open valve and the glistering fluids from his overload that has gathered at its rim.

Skywarp's hand moves faster and more erratic while strained sounds leaves his vocalizer.

"Don't tempt me or I might stick this into you and have my way with your little valve."

Thundercracker laughs heartily despite the threat.

To have Skywarp react so strongly to the sight of his wet valve fills him with a sense of power he hasn't experienced before. It spurs him on and he stares challenging into Skywarp's optics while he pushes a digit into his valve.

Take that!

"Thundercracker..." Skywarp croaks as he overloads, and the blue seeker stares fascinated as the spike ejaculates thick spurts of transfluid that lands randomly on Skywarp's black plating.

He has never seen that before.

He never bothered to think about how a sire pleasures himself without the use of a carrier, because he was always there in 'The Room', ready for them to use. And none of them ever touched themselves like Skywarp just did.

All of them overloaded inside him.

Took him against his will and sparked him.

And Skywarp...

...is a mystery that keeps confusing him.

He had been ready to be taken, more than willing even, but aside from the threat it didn't seem to occur to Skywarp that he could have used his valve.

Maybe it is the scars...

His valve has been through a lot of abuse.

The physicians at the breeding facility only cared about his gestation chamber and the fact that a spike needed to be able to reach it.

Whatever damage he sustained during the forced interfaces were treated as secondary. During his first time at the facility, they had purposely denied to treat his torn valve opening as a way to break him to their will and make him complacent.

It had resulted in a lot of pain and had worked wonders in breaking him.

He had been grateful when a physician finally treated his injury, only to learn that the reason for it to be treated had been because his opening was so swollen, that they feared that a spike would have difficulty reaching the end of his valve and trigger the opening of his gestation chamber.

The physicians had been the worst among the employees working at the breeding facility. Many took sadistic pleasure in his pain while others regarded him with complete indifference.

He and the sparklings he gave birth to were simply property in their optics.

Never once did he see his sparklings.

A hand caresses his cheek gently and the memory shatters.

"You okay?" Skywarp asks, and Thundercracker leans into the touch with renewed determination.

"I want you to take me, Skywarp." He whispers affectionately.


	30. Chapter 30

::How is the investigation going?:: Prowls asks seriously when Nacelle establishes contact.

"Thundercracker has been invaluable. His knowledge of those stationed at D-14 has helped me to narrow it down to twenty suspects." Nacelle answers just as serious, "Of course we haven't taken the most recent transfers into consideration, but with the knowledge you have given me, it seems like this operation from the syndicate has been ongoing for some time."

Prowl remains silent, studying his bondmate.

::Are you sure you can handle this, Nacelle?:: He asks softly.

"I'm the only one you have." Nacelle says and avoids the real question.

He is not an investigator, has none of the training that are required to deal with a situation like this, but he is the only one they have at the facility who can do the investigative work. No matter how much Prowl wants to send assistance, the Joint Investigation Unit can't do anything about the situation.

If they suddenly make a move to strengthen their presence at D-14, then the syndicate will know that something is wrong and will relocate their activities.

The Joint Investigation Unit have to attack all of the syndicate's operations in one fell swoop, if they are to crush it completely and get the chance to get a hold on all of the leaders behind the criminal organization. And they have already identified which facilities that has been infiltrated, and are in the most cases keeping close optics on the syndicate's identified undercover agents.

But they still need to identify the leaders and find out from where they operate.

::Nacelle...::

"I'm fine, Prowl. You don't need to worry about me. I'm still a bit shocked after the attack on Skywarp, but I am truly fine." He reassures his bondmate and returns the soothing presence in his spark.

::I will do whatever I can to speed-up our investigation and help you identify the undercover agent, but I can't do anything about his presence at D-14 as long as we haven't identified the leaders.::

"I know that and it is okay. I have asked Thundercracker to stay in the medical bay or at least remain within the facility. Skywarp has woken from coma and seems to survive the attack without permanent injury. He still has access to the warp-gate and should be able to keep Thundercracker safe, if something happens."

::That is a good strategy, but you too need to be careful.::

"I know that, but I'm not their target and my weapon is hopefully enough to keep me safe if something should happen." Nacelle adds and activates the small ion cannon built into his right wrist as emphasis.

::I have upgraded your personnel file with the license to kill, if you should need to act before we can arrive. And Topkick is on the team that is coming to D-14 when the operation commences. I want you to remain in the background and not attract any attention to yourself, while he deals with the threat. The syndicate is merciless, and it is impossible to know what their undercover agent has planned as an countermeasure, if he was discovered.:: Prowl adds deeply serious.

Nacelle nods in understanding.

"You don't have to warn me about their mercilessness. I see the results of it every day and have lost good colleagues to their cowardly attacks. If their agent is going after me, then he will regret it."

* * *

_Alpha-2._

The guard stares at the message, uncertain about how he should react.

Alpha means it is sent from one of their highest ranked leaders, and it is rarely a good sign.

"Hotglide, D-14, at your service." He says in recognition of who he speaks to after the contact has been established.

::Status on latest order?::

"It failed. I will do better-..."

::SILENCE!::

::Your contact have informed me that you have an old friend of mine at D-14, and I would like to reacquire him as soon as possible.::

An highly encrypted message is received and Hotglide decrypts it.

::Have you understood what I want you to do?::

"Yes, Sir. I won't fail this time." He answers while hiding his surprise at his new orders.

::Good. You will be contacted when it is time. Be ready.::

The connection is cut, and Hotglide stares thoughtful at the screen in front of him.

He has never been a part of a high-risk mission before, and if he completes it with success, then he has a chance to rise in the ranks. But if he fails, then he knows that nothing can save him. Either the Joint Investigation Unit will get their hands on him or his superior kills him.

The execution needs to be flawless.

In the following hours, he decides on how to address the new mission and makes his plans diligently.

When the door into the surveillance room opens in the morning, he has entered a light recharge while leaned back in his chair.

"Good morning, Hotglide." Sonar greets him, "Anything to report from the night?"

Blastwave enters after the helo-former and finally Nautica arrives.

"There were a few situations early in the night, but none of them required my direct interference. Medical was able to handle it on their own." He reports before he walks out of the surveillance room to get some proper recharge.

All he can do now is wait.


	31. Chapter 31

A transport carrying the weekly energon supply lands at D-14, and Hotglide turns his attention away from the live-feed of Thundercracker and Skywarp in deep recharge.

He is as always alone during the night, and he moves to the window to watch while the transport's loading ramp opens.

::Status?::

A predatory smile spreads on his lips

::All clear.:: He responds.

::Unload commencing. You have ten minutes.::

The communication is cut, and Hotglide leaves the surveillance room.

He enters the medical bay a few minutes later and walks towards the section that houses the recovery rooms.

The opening of the door into the recovery room rouses Thundercracker and Skywarp from recharge, but before any of them can react, the intruder has already grabbed a hold on Thundercracker and pulled him away from the berths.

"What are you-..." Thundercracker asks confused, but he abruptly stops, when he suddenly feels the tip of a gun against his back.

"Come peacefully or this little beauty is going to suffer, and we don't want that to happen, do we?" Hotglide addresses Skywarp cruelly with a sinister smile, and Thundercracker fills with terror.

No!

This can't be true!

He struggles against the hold on him, but Hotglide's grip is merciless and the tip of the gun ominously begins to heat with charge.

Skywarp looks at Hotglide, then at Thundercracker, and Hotglide fills with scorn when he sees the obvious defeat in the black and purple seeker's optics.

Pathetic.

But so far to his advantage.

"Go to the door." He commands and watches Skywarp closely while his order is followed. When the black and purple seeker walks through the door, Hotglide pulls the still struggling Thundercracker with him.

"Move out into the corridor and go to the elevator. And don't even think about trying to alert anyone. The cameras are off and I am the only one on duty. There are no escape. GO NOW!"

The level housing the medical bay is completely silent. The medics on duty have been sent elsewhere to deal with a false alert, and the corridor leading towards the elevator is empty. Skywarp pushes the button for the elevator when they reach it, and a few long anxious moments later the door opens.

"Move to the farthest wall and keep your hands against it!" Hotglide instructs and Skywarp does as he orders.

"NO! Please don't do this!" Thundercracker implores desperately when Hotglide pushes him towards the elevator, and he grabs a hold on its door frame, refusing to walk into it.

The next moment his head is slammed brutally against the door frame and disorienting dizziness fills his processor. With a hard shove, he is forced into the elevator.

Hotglide pushes the button for the ground floor and the door closes.

"Level - 0. Entrance." The voice from the elevator's speaker announces, and the two seekers listen to the ominous pings as the elevator calmly moves to the surface.

"Have a nice day." The voice says when they reach the ground floor and the door opens.

Thundercracker stumbles out of the elevator when Hotglide mercilessly pulls him with him, and he notices the sharply illuminated runway and the transport that waits on it outside the facility.

"You are both walking calmly towards the transport and boarding it." Hotglide instructs threateningly before he turns his full attention to Skywarp, "You may be a teleporter, but this one will be dead before you can bring him with you."

Thundercracker stares hopelessly at Skywarp and a sound of despair escapes him when the gun, that still is held against his back, begins to hum threateningly with charge the moment Skywarp takes a step towards him to offer comfort.

"No delay." Hotglide growls, "You will have enough time together when you arrive at your destination. Get going."

They leave the entrance to the facility, Skywarp first, then Thundercracker and lastly Hotglide a short distance behind the blue seeker with the gun hidden from view.

When they are halfway up the ramp to the transport, Thundercracker stops and looks back at the facility.

His home throughout the past many years, and a safe haven, he had believed.

Help is not far away, but no one knows what is going on.

An airbase full of military personnel and the syndicate still manages to get what they want.

"MOVE!"

He turns his attention back to the transport's open cargo hold, and the last steps into the transport are the hardest that he has ever taken.

"About time, Hotglide."

"This one created an awful lot of trouble." Hotglide explains gruffly when he entrusts his living cargo to the pickup team, that are camouflaged as energon delivery couriers, and then leaves the transport to complete the final part of the plan within D-14 to imitate an attack on himself. When morning comes, no one will know what has happened. The surveillance room is ruined, cameras non-functioning and he has been the victim of an attack that left him unconscious.

Skywarp is immediately forced harshly to the floor inside the transport with a knee in the back, and he is put in handcuffs while Thundercracker is the center of attention from the rest of the pickup team.

The leader of the pickup team steps forward and the backside of his large rough hand caresses Thundercracker's cheek almost affectionately. Thundercracker turns his head away in revulsion at the unwanted touch, and a loud boisterous laughter fills the cargo hold.

"What a beauty." A digit beneath his chin forces him to gaze up into a pair of cold, merciless optics, and they study him with an intensity that has his spark pulse increasing.

"I can see what he sees in you." A rough thumb rubs soothingly against his trembling lower lip. "Relax. None of us want to hurt you. You are in safety here with me, okay?"

A single tear flows down his cheek.

The words are gentle and an obvious attempt to reassure him, but it doesn't change the fact, that he knows they are a lie. Nevertheless, he accepts them and the soothing caresses that are offered.

There is nothing else he can do in the current situation.

"Come here."

A strong arm embraces his waist possessively, and he doesn't fight against the slow and stimulating caresses to the flexible plates in his midsection while he is led further into the transport.

"It's time you return to what you are made for."

He is strapped into a seat and stares with longing out at the runway while the loading ramp slowly closes.

He is once more a slave and will never get to fly again.


	32. Chapter 32

Skywarp stares helplessly while Thundercracker willingly responds to the soothing caresses from the leader of the pickup team.

He is sitting as far from the blue seeker as the interior of the transport allows and is an unwilling witness to the way upon which the pickup team's leader completely overwhelms Thundercracker with his close presence.

Demanding kisses are stolen from the blue seeker's lips while a possessive hand constantly rests on Thundercracker's midsection. The hand begins to massage the flexible plates with an undulating motion, that stimulates the carrier's sensitive gestation chamber, and he looks away when Thundercracker convulses in overload.

"Relax. Nothing is going to happen to your friend as long as you behave properly."

He turns his head to look at the team member sitting to his right. The team member's completely casual attitude in relation to watching Thundercracker get manipulated into an overload, that Skywarp knows the blue seeker doesn't want, scares him.

A forced overload is_ NOT_ 'nothing' in his world, and at the realization that what is happening to Thundercracker seems to be a natural occurrence to the members of the pickup team, he fears what wait for them when they reach their destination.

Thundercracker begins to struggle against the stronger frame that completely dominates him, when one of the sire's hands moves further down his frame, where it's insistent and demanding digits begins to circle his closed valve cover.

And Skywarp can do nothing to stop it.

The three target-locks aimed on Thundercracker keeps him pacified and they know he won't leave the transport without the blue seeker.

Tears of utter hopelessness burn behind his optics, and the moment Thundercracker's valve cover slides aside and the carrier whines in protest at the harsh stimulation of his anterior node, they begin to slowly fall from his optics.

The nightmare is far from over, and he fills with horror when the sire rises to free Thundercracker from the seat. Strong arms lift the blue seeker without effort, and Thundercracker's legs wrap automatically around the broad waist while his arms instinctually find support on the sire's shoulders.

Thundercracker's optics has become distant at this point, without any signs of emotion or consciousness of what's going on around him, and he remains passive while he gets positioned and then penetrated with a forceful upwards thrust. And if Skywarp thought that the time he had spent as a slave at the illegal arena was the worst time of his life, then that look in Thundercracker's optics beats it a hundred times over.

The blue seeker's optics stays distant while he is raped, and he stares right through Skywarp without seeing. Thundercracker doesn't even react when the sire finally overloads inside him with a final deep thrust.

The deep despair that fills his spark at the sight of the complete violation of the one he loves, makes him wish for death.

"Just what I needed." The sire says with a deep satisfied groan when he pulls his spike out of Thundercracker, and a harsh laughter from the rest of the team fills the cargo hold.

"Who wants the next turn?"

Skywarp's reality is turned upside down in a dizzying moment of utter disbelief, and he desperately prays that he has heard wrong.

But he hasn't and his spark breaks ten times more, when Thundercracker, like a possession, is passed on among the team.

The flight feels like an eternity, and his spark fills with relief when they finally land several hours later.

It is over.

The handcuffs are removed when he has been freed from the seat, and he dutifully walks towards the lowering loading ramp, more than eager to get away from what has transpired inside the transport, while Thundercracker in the arms of the pickup team's leader is brought out of the transport in a deep state of mental paralyze.

They walk down the ramp and Skywarp feels the wind blow gently against his frame. His wings welcome the soothing sensation, and he turns his attention to their surroundings and walks towards the edge of the platform they are standing on.

"Welcome to Iacon and our research facility."

He ignores the voice, surprised by what he sees.

The transport has landed on a huge building in the center of Iacon, and as if to mock him, he can see the city's enforcer headquarter in the distance.

There is a sound of calm heavy steps behind him before a dominant self-satisfied field moves lazily at the edge of his own.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?"

He turns around, and his gaze hardens at the sight of the dark blue and white sire.

_Torrent._

_The syndicate's operative leader._

The information is literally being pushed against his field with a flair that is uncommon to a non-seeker, and it is evident, that Torrent wants him to know who he is facing.

"They will find us." He states in a firm voice, and contempt permeates the dominant field in response.

"We have been careful to keep them ignorant to this place's existence. They don't know we are here. No one will come to save you." Torrent answers nonchalantly.

The pickup team's leader steps forward and gently hands over Thundercracker to Torrent with a solicitude that completely contradicts that which he has forced the blue seeker to endure on the flight.

"Oh, my poor little Thundercracker. What have they done to you?" Torrent utters distraught, "Don't worry, my dear, we will take good care of you. They won't get the chance to steal you again, that I promise."

Skywarp fills with rage at the fake expression of concern, and when Torrent gently kisses the top of Thundercracker's head, he can't take it anymore.

No one dare to have their weapons aimed at the blue seeker while Thundercracker is held by their operative leader, and he takes the only chance he is going to get, to get them out of the syndicate's grasp.

There is not far to the building housing Iacon's enforcer headquarter.

If he can get them at least halfway with his second teleport, then they should be safe.

He activates the warp-gate and disappears after having calculated the area of his reappearance.

"Shoot!" He hears the yelled command when he shows up behind Torrent, and he notices briefly how the dark blue and white sire is stooped protectively over Thundercracker with one knee on the ground, before a numb sensation rapidly paralyzes his systems.

No!

Torrent rises and looks down at Skywarp with scorn.

"Did you really think I didn't take that ability of yours into consideration?" He asks arrogantly while he slowly caresses Thundercracker's wings in comfort and then turns his back to Skywarp.

"Get rid of the transport before anyone notices its presence here."

"Will do." The pickup team's leader answers with a respectful nod, and the team returns to the transport to carry out the new order.

"As for the rest of you, we have some new guests that need treatment. Bring the teleporter down to the surgical team. I want that warp-gate in the hands of our engineers as fast as possible. In the meanwhile, we can give our old acquaintance here an medical examination."


	33. Chapter 33

Torrent smiles triumphantly down at the barely-conscious seeker in his arms while he and the leading physician walks toward the medical bay.

Thundercracker moans faintly and hides his face against the dark blue chest.

"I know it hurts, my dear." He soothes while his field envelopes the blue seeker in a rare expression of compassion.

"I must admit that I had my doubt, but your plan worked and Riot and his team performed flawlessly." Cloudline remarks, his voice cold and calculated, and he stares at Thundercracker with a sadistic smile while the blue seeker comfortably leans against Torrent's chest.

Their operative leader is the last person the blue seeker would want to be with, if his sanity had been intact. But in the current situation, Thundercracker is clinging to the only one that seems to care about him.

It is incredible what a little bit of compassion can make people do when they live in a world of pure pain.

"They did. It's going to be easy to manipulate him when he is in this state. Isn't that true, Thundercracker?"

There is a tiny muffled sound from the seeker, and he chuckles.

"I thought so."

"I can request a suitable sire for him, if you still plan to breed on him. 253 successful births and only 12 stillborn. He is the perfect carrier. It would be a shame not to use him." Cloudline says as they reach the door that leads into the medical bay.

"I'm considering it, but first I need to spend some time with him to get an idea of the damage those annoying psychiatrists have caused to his fragile mind." Torrent answers, his expression turning dark.

If he had known Thundercracker's whereabouts earlier, then he could have prevented all of his hard work in being ruined.

He can only hope, that the seeker hasn't recovered enough to begin to recall the repressed memories of their time together.

It would be unfortunate if the Joint Investigation Unit knows his identity.

Torrent places Thundercracker on a berth and moves a few steps away to give Cloudline room to work. He senses the immediate desperation in the blue seeker's field at the sudden loss of his close and comforting presence, and his spark fills with sadistic glee at the sight of Thundercracker reaching towards him with a shaking hand.

He walks back to the berth in a moment of indulgence and squats down beside it to caress the seeker's field with his own in reassurance.

"I need to see if your lover survives, but I promise you that I will be back."

He kisses Thundercracker's lips chastely before he rises and moves towards the surgical section of the medical bay, entrusting Thundercracker to Cloudline's merciless examination of his reproduction systems.

Their surgeons are effective and within an hour they have carefully removed the warp-gate from Skywarp's midsection. The removal causes a sudden drop in the seeker's energon levels and his spark destabilizes. The lead surgeon looks towards Torrent while he passively waits for the operative leader's decision, and Torrent indicates with a nod that he wants them to save the seeker.

Now that he has the warp-gate, Skywarp no longer holds any value, but he is curious and always on the lookout for opportunities.

What does his beloved little seeker see in Skywarp?

And how far is Skywarp willing to go to keep Thundercracker safe?

The surgeons stabilize the seeker and Torrent moves towards the awakening unit, where he leans against a wall in silent contemplation while he waits for Skywarp to regain consciousness.

A physician enters when Skywarp begins to show the first signs of regaining consciousness, and Torrent remains by the wall while the IV-bag that slowly had provided the seeker with a steady flow of pain killer is replaced by one that contains a purple liquid.

The physician leaves the room, and Torrent walks to stand at the foot of the berth. He studies the black and purple seeker critically with a deep frown, displeased that Thundercracker seems to have overcome the negative conditioning that had made him fearful of his own frame type.

Skywarp groans in pain as he slowly regains consciousness.

"Welcome back to us. I'm so happy that you survived the operation. It means we get to enjoy your service a little longer." Torrent greets when Skywarp onlines his optics and stares at him, and he enjoys the sight of the seeker's obvious pain.

"What have you done to me?"

"We removed some hardware you won't need." He says coolly.

"Why?!"

"Why not? It makes it easier to control you and I'm curious about how it works." He answers nonchalantly with a shrug of a shoulder.

"You're sick!"

"Watch your tone!" He growls threateningly at the seeker's impudent behavior, "You are at my mercy. Behave properly or I may decide to kill you, and what wouldn't happen to poor little Thundercracker without you there to protect him?"

"What have you done to him?!"

"Nothing yet. But that can change fast, if you aren't careful."

The threat to Thundercracker efficiently silences the seeker, and Torrent sits down in the chair beside the berth with a serious expression.

"Thundercracker and I was together before the Joint Investigation Unit so unrightfully stole him from me, and now that I finally have gotten him back, I'm not happy, that he has found someone else he loves. I don't want to hurt him, but if you give me no choice, then I won't hesitate to have you killed."

A multitude of emotions flicker in Skywarp's optics at his words, but the seeker remains in control of his actions, despite the rage that dominates his expression.

"Understood?"

"Completely." Skywarp states in a firm voice.

"The awful pain of being in love. I'm sure it was traumatic to watch Riot and his team use Thundercracker against his will, and I can spare you for that pain in the future, if you do one little thing for me."

"You want me to spark him." Skywarp states in anger.

"Correct."

"I refuse! I know what you did to him and I'm not going to break his trust in me."

"What a shame." Torrent sighs in false disappointment, shaking his head, "You really don't want to make it easier on him? It is going to happen whether it is with you or someone else. Think about what Thundercracker would want. The one who he loves, or someone else that is going to use him for their own sadistic pleasure?"

"You. Are. SICK!" Skywarp answers defiantly, "Kill me if you want, but I am NEVER going to violate him!"

"Then you give me no choice." He states calmly and flips the clamp on the IV-line open to allow the narcotic drug in the IV-bag to flow into the seeker's systems.

"I will be back when I have seen to Thundercracker."

The furious roar of powerlessness from the seeker is sweet music in his audios.


	34. Chapter 34

Thundercracker slowly returns to himself after several hours, and the aftereffects of the dissociative defense mechanism his mind had activated in response to the traumatic experience of being violated causes disorientation while he regains awareness of his surroundings.

His optics are sluggish to online and when he finally is able to see, he stares up at a dark blue and white figure.

I know you...?

It fills him with confusion when his spark reacts to the sight with an inexplicable deep-rooted fear.

The strong field that gently intermingles with his own is friendly and soothing.

Why is he suddenly afraid?

His right wrist is held in a gentle but firm hold, and he hisses in pain when a needle carefully penetrates one of the larger energon lines located in his lower arm.

"Relax."

The needle is pulled out when the syringe's content has been injected, and an intense warm sensation begins to fill him while the content rapidly flows through his frame and affects his processor and sensory systems. A deep sigh of satisfaction escapes him while the reality around him turns into a strange lucid dream, and he is only distantly aware of what's going on outside his frame, enveloped in a wonderful state of weightlessness that drowns out any thought.

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

The warmth grows increasingly stronger while it flows through his systems in an overwhelming continuous wave of desire, and he moans at the intense feedbacks he receives from his frame when his whole sensor net responds to a physical stimulation that aren't there.

His back arcs at the overwhelming sensation of lust that courses through him when possessive hands move down along his frame, and his valve cover slides aside when they reach it.

"You have no idea how much I have missed seeing you like this." Torrent whispers seductively and enjoys the sight of the bared anterior node. He touches it gently with a digit and Thundercracker's hips move against the touch with a desperate whimper.

The blue seeker's field flares with strong sexual desire and Torrent responds with his own desire to lay claim to and completely possess the carrier.

He releases his rigid spike and caresses affectionately along the inside of Thundercracker's legs. They spread willingly and he moves between them. A digit is pushed into the valve and he groans with lust at the wetness that meets him.

"So ready for me."

He positions himself at the entrance to the valve and penetrates it slowly while savoring the tight feeling surrounding him. Thundercracker moans when the tip of the spike bumps against his gestation chamber and Torrent lays down on top of him.

"You feel exactly as I remember you."

It is an intense and wonderful feeling for him to finally be inside his old lover, and he knows that he won't last long.

Thundercracker encircles his waist with his legs and it allows for a deeper penetration.

"What a good little carrier you are." He praises seductively and begins to move.

Sensual blue hands caresses down along his broad shoulders and back while he moves in and out of the seeker's valve with hard deep thrusts, and he enjoys the feeling of how Thundercracker's hips are following his rhythm while the carrier desperately chases his overload.

The overload hits hard, and Thundercracker moans softly as he writhes in pleasure beneath Torrent while his valve tightens hard around the spike deep inside him and causes Torrent to overload the next moment.

"So fucking marvelous." Torrent groans in deep satisfaction at the wonderful feeling of how the tight and clenching valve rhythmically milks him of his transfluid as he ejaculates, and he remains deep within the carrier to savor the pleasurable sensation.

Thundercracker whimpers when he finally pulls his spike out, still lost in a sea of sexual desire from the drug injected into him, and Torrent leaves the berth to sit down in front of the screen that fills the whole right wall of his office to follow the syndicate's activities all over Cybertron.

_BREAKING NEWS!_

_Transport shuttle crashed into enforcer headquarter in Altihex._

He laughs deeply as the news feed pops up on the screen, enjoying the sight of the building engulfed by flames.

Riot and his team always know how to create destruction and divert attention.

An communication request pops up and he accepts it.

::Congratulations with the successful mission.:: The syndicate's supreme leader states.

"It wasn't easy, but you know me. I always find the weak point and uses it to my advantage. D-14 is outdated. Its energon supply is regularly supplied by transport shuttles, and it was easy to hijack the one that carried SD-394's energon supply. No one knew what was going on before it was too late."

::And the warp-gate?::

"Our engineers are busy reverse-engineering it as we speak."

::Good. Keep me updated.::

The connection cuts and Torrent turns his attention back to the screen to follow up on the missions and orders that currently are being carried out.

Status reports are received and he issues new orders before he turns around to stare at Thundercracker.

"How are you feeling, my dear?"

He rises and walks over to sit down beside the carrier on the berth.

"Ready for another round?"

Thundercracker moans softly and leans willingly into his touch when he caresses the seeker's cheek.

"I thought so."

* * *

Hotglide looks up from the datapad in his hands when the door to his recovery room opens. He has been through a few minor surgeries after the 'attack' on him, and expects to see a medic enter to ask him how he is feeling.

But it is not a medic, and he frowns when Nacelle enters.

The door closes and the psychiatrist leans against it, studying him intensely.

"I know who you are."

"What are you talking about?" He asks, genuinely confused.

"I must confess that you fooled me."

"You think I had anything to do with-..."

"I don't think. I KNOW!"

Nacelle steps forward and pulls a datapad from his subspace.

"You disabled D-14's cameras, but you were caught on the camera I had placed within their recovery room."

The footage is played on the datapad while the Joint Investigation Unit logo rotates in the background, and Hotglide curses his misfortune.

"Where. Are. They!" Nacelle hisses furiously, and it takes all of his self-restraint to refrain from doing something he will regret later.

Enforcers from the Joint Investigation Unit are on their way to D-14 to pick up the syndicate's undercover agent, and if they are to have a chance to locate Thundercracker and Skywarp before something happens to them, then he can't act out on his desire to kill Hotglide.

Hotglide remains silent, staring challenging at him.

"I will enjoy observing them tear your processor apart to find out who your leader is."

"I still have my rights." Hotglide laughs.

"Not anymore. Haven't you heard it? The High Court has given the Joint Investigation Unit permission to use invasive interrogation on scum like you."

"You're lying!"

"Do I?" Nacelle smiles cruelly, "How do you think I knew about your affiliation? And was it just luck on my part that I had placed a camera inside their room to catch you?"

Hotglide's face pales in fear and his optics move panicked from side to side, as if to look for a way to escape.

"The Joint Investigation Unit managed to capture one of your friends alive at the failed attack on H-10. I can tell you that his mind didn't survive the procedure, so if I were you, then I would tell them what they want to know. They will find out anyway."

Nacelle leaves Hotglide's recovery room when he receives an encrypted message from Prowl and decrypts it.

_-Transport shuttle crashed into Altihex enforcer headquarters. Appears to be the one that delivered the energon to SD-394. No one onboard.-_

He leans heavily against the wall beside the door, his wings lowering.

Where are they?


	35. Chapter 35

Shadeweaver moves silently into what appears to be a medical bay and the door closes softly behind her while her optics warily scans the surroundings.

The room is huge, housing both a medical bay and a large fully equipped surgical unit.

Primus!

She can easily imagine the horrors that have taken place here.

Cameras in her optics document the place while she slowly moves further into the room, and she looks for the cameras, that she knows have to be there.

The cloaking device that is connected to her internal systems efficiently hides her from sight, silences any sound from her systems and neutralizes her field when it is activated, but she still has to be mindful of her movements.

Small groups of physicians are talking together in low murmuring voices further inside the medical bay while the surgical unit appears to be empty, and she carefully moves towards it.

There is a research unit connected to the surgical bay, and she hurriedly leans against the wall when a technician leaves the unit and briskly walks towards her position.

He passes by her, and she moves further into the research unit.

A larger group of technicians and engineers are occupied with carefully disassembling a strange looking device while documenting the process and creating technical schematics, and she slowly retreats after having documented the area.

The more she sees, the more she gets the feeling that this facility isn't one of the syndicate's usual bases.

Did they hit jackpot?

As she moves out of the surgical unit, she hesitates and turns toward the awakening unit.

Opening one of the doors, she looks inside.

Empty.

The door into the unit to her left opens, and her spark pulse increases when a physician leaves it.

That was too close.

She slowly opens the door and slips silently inside.

She carefully scans the room for cameras and when she finds none, she moves towards the berth while deactivating her cloaking device.

"Skywarp. Can you hear me?"

Skywarp onlines his optics slowly at the low whispering voice, unsure if it is yet another hallucination.

"Who are you?" He asks weakly. His systems are still affected by whatever drug it is Torrent is filling him with, and he is unable to focus on the small figure that is standing beside his berth.

"Joint Investigation Unit reconnaissance officer Shadeweaver."

Hope blooms in his spark.

"Can you get us out?" He asks, his voice trembling with emotion. He has held out so far, but his mind is fraying and he doesn't know for how much longer he can stay sane.

"Not yet." Shadeweaver answers, "I'm alone and the area is too fortified. It needs to be coordinated, but now we know where you are and we will free you. You need to be strong."

"Is there any information you can give me about this place, that I can bring with me back? Any knowledge is going to be invaluable." She asks urgently, knowing that their time together is short. The longer she stays uncloaked, the higher the risk she gets detected.

"I have been kept here ever since they took my warp-gate, and I haven't seen Thundercracker since we arrived. I'm not sure I can be of any help." Skywarp answers frustrated.

"It's okay. I will-..."

Skywarp stares shocked when the Joint Investigation Unit officer suddenly begins to shimmer and then vanishes completely from sight, but a brief invisible touch to his shoulder reassures him that Shadeweaver hadn't been an hallucination, and he relaxes.

The Joint Investigation Unit knows where they are, and it gives him renewed energy to fight against Torrent's sadistic machinations.

Shadeweaver retreats from Skywarp's awakening unit, her steps slow and measured so as to not create any sound, and her optics follow Torrent closely as the syndicate's operative leader passes her and walks into Skywarp's room.

Who are you?

She remains outside the room, listening to the conversation, and begins to realize, that where Skywarp appears to be in good health, the case seems to be different for Thundercracker.

Torrent leaves the medical bay, and she follows him from a distance while her optics analyze his frame down to the last piece of integrated weaponry.

She stores the collected data for later analysis by their tacticians in the preparation of the global operation against the syndicate. It is essential that the teams, that are to attack the syndicate's bases can match the firepower they are going to face.

The confirmation of who she is following comes the next moment, when Torrent stops up to speak with a grey sire. She increases the sensitivity of her audio to be able to listen in on them, and realizes how important this find is.

They have finally identified the syndicate's operative leader, and despite the urge to keep following Torrent, she focuses her attention on the rest of her reconnaissance mission.

Now that she knows that the large building is the syndicate's operational headquarter, everything she has seen so far makes sense, and her spark fills with enthusiasm. They are one important step closer to shutting them down completely.

She carefully documents every level of the building and gathers all the information she can get access to.

With the mission completed, she moves to the roof and activates her hover wings before she jumps from the building and flies away from it.

::Reconnaissance completed.:: She sends, when she is out of range of detection and deactivates the cloaking device.

::On my way.:: Her partner answers, and she sees him fly towards her in the distance.

She lands on him as he flies by and the magnetic locks in her feet secures her to his alt-mode.

"Get us back to the headquarter right away. I have important news."

* * *

Thundercracker sits at the windowsill inside Torrent's office and stares with longing at the sky. Tears trail down his cheeks while he follows how everyday life continues for the citizens of Iacon.

He sorrowfully rests a hand against the reinforced window.

Even if he could fly, he would never be able to break it.

A dark grey seeker suddenly attracts his attention. Not because it is a seeker, but because of how low and fast it flies. Seekers aren't allowed to fly above mach 3 when within city limits, and the dark grey seeker is definitely flying at its max velocity while it flies away from the center of the city.

It skillfully steers in and out of the air traffic and vanishes from his sight when it takes a sharp left turn.

His spark constricts painfully.

The door into the office gets unlocked, and he walks over to sit down on the berth.

By now he knows what Torrent expects of him, despite not understanding why the sire is so interested in him. He can't recall ever having met him before, but his spark seems to recognize the large sire, with how the sight of the dark blue and white frame instills fear in it.

He positions himself dutifully on hands and knees on the berth while Torrent walks into the office and waits submissively for the sire to show him attention. He can hear a one-sided conversation, but doesn't understand much from it, and anxiety fills him when he hears Torrent's heavy steps move towards him after the communication has been cut.

There is a creaking sound from the berth when Torrent moves behind him, and the sire's possessive hands move sensually along his hips and aft before one of them moves between his legs and pushes demandingly against his valve cover. It slides aside and he moans in pain when the spike without preparation penetrates him.

"What a good and well-behaved little slave you have become." Torrent praises sadistic when he begins to thrust, and he groans lustfully at the wonderful feeling of suffocating loneliness, despair and hopelessness, that permeate the carrier's field in reaction to the isolation and psychological torture he has exposed the seeker to during the past few weeks.

A sobbing sound leaves Thundercracker while Torrent brutally takes him, and he offlines his optics to distance himself from the situation and imagine that he is with Skywarp.

The dead black and purple seeker would have been gentle and considerate, mindful of his scarred valve and ready to stop at any sign of discomfort.

Torrent is none of that, and while he is thankful that he hasn't been locked into a cage underground and sparked right away, his existence in this 'gilded' cage is just as horrible.


	36. Chapter 36

Prowl and Nacelle waits for the two reconnaissance officers on the landing platform on the top of the Joint Investigation Unit's headquarter in Praxus. Nightfire slows down in speed when he approaches the platform, and Shadeweaver disengages the magnetic locks that secures her to his alt-mode before Nightfire transforms and catches her securely in his arms.

"Was it a success?" Prowl asks while Nightfire gently lowers his partner to the ground.

The invasive interrogation of Hotglide had unfortunately only led them to the identity of his contact person, and they had instead turned their attention to the transport shuttle. The syndicate had conveniently delivered the transport right into their arms, and while the flames had consumed most of the evidence, their technicians were able to retrieve damaged log files from its flight systems.

It had taken time, but their findings had led them to the large building in the center of Iacon.

"You have no idea." Shadeweaver says enthusiastic.

Nightfire activates a holographic projection of his depth scan of the building and surrounding facilities, and he highlights the areas where he detected the presence of strategically placed ground to air artillery as well as various other types of defensive systems.

"The perimeter is going to be an issue." The dark grey seeker states.

"I know." Prowl says grimly while he studies the projection.

Normally he wouldn't have hesitated to use heavy artillery to combat the members of the syndicate, but with how fortified the base seems to be, he risks that the center of Iacon turns into a warzone if the syndicate retaliates.

"They have efficiently managed to hide the building's true purpose. There are even small companies located on the first few levels to make its presence as an office building even more realistic." Nightfire explains, "I have never seen a more perfect hideout. The entrance is heavily guarded and you are only allowed to enter if you can prove that you have an appointment within the building. They are strict in confirming your identity and scans secretly everyone for weapons."

"And with good reason." Shadeweaver interrupts seriously, "I can with certainty confirm that it is their operational headquarter."

"This..." She brings up a projection of Torrent, "...is their operative leader. He seems to be the one who ordered the kidnapping of Skywarp and Thundercracker."

Nacelle steps forward and crouches down in front of the smaller reconnaissance officer while his hands desperately grabs Shadeweaver's shoulders.

"Tell me you found them."

"I found Skywarp in the medical bay and had a brief talk with him. He couldn't tell me much, but they have taken his warp-gate. He appeared to be unharmed, despite Torrent showing a worrying degree of interest in him." Shadeweaver says with a little reassuring smile.

"What about Thundercracker?"

"I'm sorry, Nacelle. I found no trace of him, and Skywarp told me he hasn't seen him since they arrived. I overheard a conversation between Torrent and Skywarp about Thundercracker's mental state, and if what I heard is true, then it doesn't look good."

"Nacelle..." Prowl crouches beside his bondmate, "...we will find him no matter where he is."

"Come."

Prowl rises and slowly pulls Nacelle with him.

"The rest of the team is waiting for us inside the briefing room. Let's not keep them waiting."

* * *

Thundercracker once again sits at the windowsill after having satisfied Torrent's sexual needs, but instead of looking through the window he silently stares at Torrent while the imposing sire stands in front of the large screen and has a vid-conference with several unknown cybertronians.

To his surprise, there is a carrier among them and he can't stop staring at her. She radiates haughty authority and it is clear that the other leading members of the syndicate is showing her deep respect.

Even Torrent shows an almost fanatical deference towards her as he speaks with her.

The vid-conference ends, and one after one the communication links terminate until only the carrier remains on the screen.

"Thundercracker." Torrent turns towards him, "Come here. I want to present you to someone."

He obediently leaves the windowsill and walks over to stand beside Torrent.

"This is Retrograde, our psychiatrist. Her special ability to influence the mind means she handles our most valuable or dangerous assets." Torrent explains, "She controlled the facility where you were stationed before the Joint Investigation Unit discovered it and shut it down. I intend to send you to one of the other facilities she controls."

He knows what it means, and his spark fills with sorrow at the prospect of once again being sparked, solely with the purpose of his creation being sold to the highest bidder when he has given birth to it.

His life as Torrent's personal pleasure slave is, as insanely as it sounds, actually better than his fate at one of the syndicate's breeding facilities. Because how many more forced sparkings can he survive before the subsequent loss of his creations finally drives him completely insane?

::I look forward to work with you again.:: Retrograde says with a friendly smile before she turns her attention back to Torrent, ::I assume he is perfectly obedient and submissive?::

"He is. I am greatly satisfied with the result of his conditioning." Torrent answers and moves behind Thundercracker.

::Look at me.:: Retrograde orders Thundercracker, and he stares into her appraising optics while Torrent's hand moves between his legs. He spreads them obediently and his valve cover slides aside to allow the sire's digits to enter him.

He hears Torrent release the spike as the digits leave his valve, but he keeps his optics focused on Retrograde, knowing that he will be punished severely if he doesn't do as ordered.

She is languidly stroking her neck cables and moans lustfully when Torrent penetrates him.

::Overload him.::

His anterior node gets stimulated and he fights desperately to keep his focus on her as he overloads.

::Perfect.:: She groans and overloads at the sight of his complete submission, ::Do you still intend to have him breed with his lover or can I choose one of my own?::

Hope blooms in his spark at the question.

Skywarp is alive?

Overwhelming emotions fills him, but he keeps his facade of indifference while Torrent's spike begins to move in and out of him.

"He has turned out to be harder to break than anticipated, but I still plan to breed on them." Torrent answers and groans deeply in desire, "If you want to breed him with one of yours, then you will have to wait. Right now I want to see what their mixed CNA can bring us."

Torrent overloads the next moment, and Thundercracker moans as his gestation chamber fills with the sire's transfluid.

::Yes, I am definitely looking forward to work with him again. It still fascinates me that their will to withstand our methods seem to be weaker, if they have been free for a little while.:: Retrograde concludes, extremely pleased with Thundercracker's performance. ::I will have to return to my work, but let me know when they are ready to be transferred.::

Torrent nods in respect and then the connection terminates.

"I am going to miss your valve, but it is safer for us if Retrograde controls you. You already know too much and she will take care of that." Torrent says as he finally pulls out, and Thundercracker collapses on the floor.

"Skywarp is alive?" He asks in a moment of boldness.

"He is, but he is not making it easy for me and I am considering killing him. I can't use a disobedient slave to anything." Torrent growls in anger.

His hope grows, but he has to intervene before Torrent decides that Skywarp no longer is worth his time.


	37. Chapter 37

Nacelle plays the footage from Shadeweaver's meeting with Skywarp again and again while studying the black and purple seeker closely.

It is a relief that Skywarp has held out, but he can see the weariness in the seeker's optics. He is clearly not getting a sufficient healthy recharge, which is a regular method used to weaken the victim.

Torrent arrives, and Nacelle pauses the footage with a sigh.

If what the operative leader says to Skywarp is true, then all of his hard work with Thundercracker has been ruined.

He can only hope that some of it, if not all of it, are lies, and that Thundercracker is able to use some of the coping strategies he has taught the blue seeker to withstand the syndicate's sadistic methods of coercive persuasion.

And he still doesn't understand why Torrent is so interested in the two seekers.

Why did he want Skywarp's warp-gate?

And more importantly, why is the syndicate's operative leader so obsessed with Thundercracker?

::Prowl, can I get access to Thundercracker's files?::

::Which ones?::

::All of them.::

* * *

_"And here we have Thundercracker, this year's winner of the Golden Star for his outstanding work on documenting the corruption among the politicians at the top of our society. Give him a warm welcome."_

_"Thank you, Blaster. It has been overwhelming." Thundercracker says as he enters the stage and sits down in the chair across from the host._

_"There have been several major stories this year. Tell me, did you expect to win?"_

_"Not at all. As you say, were I up against some worthy candidates. But the good people of Cybertron decided that my documentary deserved to win. And I am grateful for the support I have received." Thundercracker answers, and his whole attitude radiates a strong sense of self-esteem as well as an remarkable self-assuredness as he looks into the camera transmitting the interview._

Nacelle pauses the clip.

It is the only footage depicting who Thundercracker had been before he went missing.

And there is a radical difference.

Why?

Prolonged captivity or massive psychological stress rarely causes people to change their identity as completely as Thundercracker has.

When he looks at the clip, it is as if he sees a completely different person.

According to the recorded sessions with a psychiatrist, that occurred a few days after his liberation, the blue seeker is unable to recall anything from the time before the breeding facility, while there is no physical damages to his processor that indicates a case of retrograde amnesia.

It is a mystery he has to solve, if he is to help Thundercracker recover.

He looks at the date of the interview and notices that it took place half a year before the blue seeker went missing.

What if Thundercracker had discovered the existence of the syndicate and had begun to investigate it?

It is easy to imagine how the syndicate would react if they found out an investigative journalist were researching their shady businesses.

But why keep him as a slave instead of killing him?

The members of the syndicate are not afraid to show their power and send a clear message to anyone that may stand in their way.

So why not kill the one that threatened to reveal them?

In a sudden moment of clarity, a terrible thought occurs to him.

Could it be...

Primus!

He searches frantically after the datapad with Shadeweaver's reconnaissance in the mess on his desk and fast forward to the moment when Torrent enters the recording.

With his new realization, he listens intently to the conversation between Torrent and Skywarp.

...an old lover?

It would explain so much.

How Thundercracker discovered the existence the syndicate, and why Torrent is so obsessed with Thundercracker that he risked everything to get a hold on the blue seeker.

It still doesn't give him an answer as to why Thundercracker has changed personality, but it is a start.

He is certain that his hypothesis is true, but they will only find out for sure, if they delve into the possible relationship between the syndicate's operative leader and Thundercracker.

How, when and where did Thundercracker get into contact with Torrent, and how did their relationship develop?

It also explains Torrent's unhealthy interest in Skywarp.

Jealousy is a dangerous thing in the mind of a powerful criminal.

* * *

"How are you feeling today, Skywarp?"

Skywarp narrows his optics at the sight of Torrent's insufferable expression of smugness when the operative leader walks into the room.

"It is still a NO." He answers defiantly and stares into Torrent's cold and calculated optics with a strength he didn't have before Shadeweaver's visit.

Their interaction has been the same whenever Torrent has visited him, and is always followed up by a new dose of drugs that distorts his reality at a degree, where only the operative leader's visits are an anchor to reality.

His talk with Shadeweaver has despite how brief it was, however, grounded him mentally and emotionally and has given him another anchor to reality to lean against.

The hope of rescue pulses strongly in his spark and he knows that he needs to hold out for a little longer.

Just a little longer...

"What a shame." Torrent tuts in fake annoyance and turns around to look at someone outside the door, "Did you hear that, my dear? He still doesn't want to be with you."

Thundercracker steps through the door, and Skywarp fills with shock when the blue seeker comfortably leans against Torrent.

"You vile-...!" He has no words to describe the hate, that he feels in that moment.

"What have you done?!"

"Me?" Torrent looks affectionately down at Thundercracker, "Nothing that he didn't want me to do."

"Liar!"

Thundercracker remains passive, seemingly not even realizing that they are talking about him, and he willingly allows Torrent to kiss him in front of Skywarp. The kiss is dominant and passionate, and the message behind it is impossible to misunderstand.

"Why don't you show him your new tattoo?"

Thundercracker obediently turns around, and Torrent proudly presents the engraved identification code located between the blue wings.

A silver star beside the number 391.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?"

Skywarp feels like purging.

"I will let you have some time together. Thundercracker wanted to see you, and he has been so well-behaved that he deserved a reward." Torrent says and leaves the room.

The door closes, and Thundercracker's demeanor changes instantly.

Awareness returns to the blue seeker's optics while his field expands and fills with emotion.

Skywarp is so surprised by the change, that he doesn't know what to do when Thundercracker suddenly is beside his berth and leans down to kiss him affectionately.

"I love you."

He begins to cry at the words and reciprocates the gentle loving kiss.

"I have missed you so much." He whispers hoarsely.

"You need to listen to me." Thundercracker whispers urgently, "Torrent is close to killing you because you won't submit to him, and I don't want you to die. You have to submit to him!"

"No, no, Thundercracker. Listen to me. An reconnaissance officer was here yesterday." He whispers soothingly in response, "The Joint Investigation Unit knows where we are and they will come for us. Everything is going to be okay."

"It is too late, Skywarp." Thundercracker murmurs sorrowful, "I'm apparently too dangerous to be allowed to stay here. Torrent is sending me away today, and our only chance to stay together is if you submit to his will."

"You do realize what he wants me to do, right?" Skywarp growls.

"He wants you to spark me, but if that is what it takes to keep you alive, then I will do it willingly."

Skywarp stares into Thundercracker's desperate optics with conflicted feelings.

If he doesn't submit to Torrent, then he is going to lose Thundercracker, but the thought of submitting to the will of the syndicate is abhorrent.

"I can't live without you. If you die, then..." Tears fall from Thundercracker's optics, "...I don't want to live anymore."

Primus!

Was this Torrent's sadistic plan all along?

To have Thundercracker break him?

Suddenly he feels extremely emotionally drained.

The despairing look in Thundercracker's optics is impossible to withstand, and he accepts his defeat with a deep weary sigh.

He will have to congratulate Torrent with a successful manipulation, because how can he refuse, when Thundercracker so desperately asks him to do it?


	38. Chapter 38

Skywarp winces in pain as the degrading tattoo is engraved into the plating between his wings.

It is apparently how the leaders of the syndicate protects their most valuable assets, when the slave leaves the protection of its owner.

Torrent's mark is the star and tells the lower ranking members of the syndicate, that if they damage the slave without permission, then they will be faced with the wrath of their operative leader.

The thought should have been comforting, but it isn't, because Torrent clearly wants him to suffer.

All he can do is show his submission and not aggravate his precarious situation further.

Hopefully the Joint Investigation Unit will be able to locate them again.

The silver paint is applied to the engraved star beside the number 574349, and he hisses at the stinging pain it creates in the superficial wounds.

"Perfect." He hears Torrent's satisfied voice, "Your transport is inbound, but first..."

Torrent leans down and stares into his optics with a sadistic smile, "...there is that unfinished business between you and Thundercracker."

The cuffs that fixate him to the berth unlocks and he is allowed to rise.

Thundercracker is still lying on an examination table while a physician works between his legs, and Skywarp looks away in discomfort.

"I'm going to miss filling that valve with my transfluid." Torrent sighs with a perverted longing in his voice, and Skywarp fights to not let the fact that Torrent continuously has been raping Thundercracker affect him.

It is what Torrent wants to achieve with his comment.

The physician finishes cleaning Thundercracker's reproduction systems of Torrent's CNA, and Torrent walks over to help the blue seeker rise.

Thundercracker keeps his facade of distanced indifference towards what they both know is going to happen, and Skywarp obediently follows him and Torrent as they leave the medical bay.

* * *

Torrent leads Thundercracker into the insemination room.

"You know what I expect of you. Be a good little carrier and help him do his duty, okay?" He murmurs softly into the blue seeker's audio and caresses gently along a blue wing.

Thundercracker's facade begins to crack at the sight of the all too familiar surroundings, and tears fall from his optics.

Torrent kisses them away and stares into the sad optics with a smile.

"I might let you keep this one as a memory of him."

He turns away from the visibly shocked Thundercracker and moves towards the door.

"Wait! You promised me that you wouldn't kill him if I persuaded him to submit." Thundercracker says in panic.

He turns around and regards the blue seeker thoughtfully.

"That is true, but I never promised you that you would be together."

"But..."

"Love." He says derisively as he turns around and leaves the room, "The strongest motivation and greatest weakness."

The door closes, and Thundercracker sinks to the floor in despair.

* * *

"Your arm." Torrent holds out his hand, and Skywarp reluctantly places his right arm in it.

"Keep it still." He orders and grabs firmly around the arm while he withdraws a syringe from subspace, "This will ensure that you perform your duty to my utmost satisfaction."

"NO!" Skywarp struggles fiercely against Torrent's grip and manages to break free, but the guards flanking him grabs his arm and forces him to keep it still.

"NO! NO! NO!"

The needle slides easily into a large energon line, and Torrent injects the content into the seeker while Skywarp futilely struggles against what is happening.

"Relax. I promise you, that you will love what I have planned for you."

He pulls the needle out and hands the empty syringe to one of the guards.

The guards let go on Skywarp, and Torrent observes the immediate change as the content of the syringe begins to affect the seeker's processor.

"Listen to me, Skywarp." He orders the now deranged and sexually aroused seeker, when the drug has reached its full effect, "I want you to go in there and rape that pretty little valve until it bleeds and then force him to a merge. You can take him any way you want, but I demand, that you overload directly into his gestation chamber at least twice. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's not keep him waiting." He says and walks into the control room, that is adjacent to the insemination room.

"The connections are established."

"The live feed is up and running."

"We are ready to record."

The technicians report as he sits down and looks through the one-way mirror at Thundercracker.

He tests the microphone and gets a thumb up.

Perfect.

Time for the show to begin.

::Let him in.:: He orders the guards, and the door opens.

* * *

Skywarp growls threateningly when the guards push him into the insemination room, but he forgets them the moment his optics lands on the blue carrier on the floor inside the room.

His spike releases and he rubs it lustfully as he walks closer to the carrier.

Thundercracker is paralyzed by fear as he stares up at Skywarp and into the sire's deranged optics.

He recognizes the mind-altering effect of the syndicate's special concoction of psychoactive drugs. Torrent used a milder version of it on him the first few days, and he knows from his previous time as a slave, that continuous use results in a permanent affect of the victims processor and change in behavior.

"Skywarp..." He whispers brokenly, and he doesn't fight against it when Skywarp forces the rigid spike between his lips.

Skywarp groans and forces his spike deeper and deeper into the wet heat around him.

"Suck it!" He orders and feels an inexperienced tongue caress along his shaft while the carrier hesitantly begins to suck.

The feeling is wonderful and he can already feel his overload approach. His hips undulate against the lips around his spike, and he is able to force it deeper and deeper into the carrier's tight throat.

Thundercracker struggles against the choking, but Skywarp is merciless and holds his spike there until he overloads with a deep groan. He inhales desperately and coughs violently, when Skywarp finally pulls out, and the strange bitter taste of the sire's transfluid fills him with nausea.

_"Dear friends."_ Torrent's business-like voice sounds from the speakers inside the room, _"Today I have the great pleasure to present a recently reacquired high-value slave."_

Tears fill his optics at the situation's incomprehensibility, and he remains passive as Skywarp lifts him from the floor and places him on the berth, where the sire moves between his legs and impatiently begins to pry his valve cover open.

_"He is not yet tamed, but will surely be a strong alpha when he has been trained."_

He hurries to slide his cover aside to avoid damage to it, and Skywarp leans down to bite hard in his anterior node. He screams in pain, and a reflexive, desperate and well-placed kick of his right thruster forces Skywarp away from his vulnerable node.

Horror fills him at the realization of what he just did and he stares terrified while Skywarp, with a furious growl, once again positions between his legs.

_"His CNA is exceptional. You all know our little side project, and he has delivered an essential part, that ensures that it will succeed when we launch it."_

"I didn't mean to... Please don't hurt me." He whimpers at the sight of the fury in the sire's mad optics.

Skywarp furiously grabs the carrier's hands and forces them to lie against the berth above the blue seeker's head. The carrier whimpers in fear, but he ignores the sound and positions himself at the entrance to the valve, before he begins to slowly penetrate it with a steady pressure.

"NO! Stop! It hurts! STOP!"

_"As you can see, he is very enamored with my own little 391, and I look forward to see what their shared CNA can produce."_

The carrier is writhing beneath him, and he hisses lowly in pleasure at the stimulation to his spike when the valve frantically clenches around him.

"You are such a delicious little valve and I am going to enjoy filling you." He says lustfully when his spike reaches the gestation chamber. With a last push, he activates its opening mechanism and pulls out almost completely before he pushes inward again with a deep lustful groan.

_"574349 will be available to you within the next few weeks. Now, enjoy the rest of the show."_

Thundercracker writhes in unbearable pain while Skywarp takes him. His dry and unprepared valve constantly sends a painful feedback while its sensitive sensors are stimulated by a friction, that isn't mitigated by its missing natural lubrication.

Energon seeps from microscopic wounds in his valve lining and eases the friction between spike and valve, but it doesn't remove the pain entirely while Skywarp rapes him. The sire overloads and thrusts deep into him with short convulsive movements of the hips, and he feels how his gestation chamber fills with the ejaculated transfluids.

Skywarp leans down and kisses him possessively, and he reciprocates it softly while tears run down his cheeks.

"Good little valve." Skywarp praises and pulls out of the valve. He notices the wet shine of energon on his spike and looks emotionlessly towards the one-way mirror.

* * *

Torrent turns his attention away from the ongoing insemination when the door into the control room opens.

"Did I miss all the fun?" Retrograde asks as she enters.

"If I had known you would come personally, then I would have postponed it until you arrived." He comments and rises to allow her his chair.

"So this is his lover?"

Skywarp is once again raping Thundercracker, and she studies the black and purple seeker curiously. Black hands caresses sensually along blue wings while the sire takes Thundercracker from behind, and she frowns when the blue seeker overloads from the stimulation to his wings.

"How much did you give him?"

"Full dose."

"Interesting. It seems like he is trying to resist."

Skywarp opens his chestplates and his spark chamber, and waits calmly for Thundercracker to do the same instead of forcing the merge, as Torrent had ordered him to do.

"Love." She sneers at the sight, "It is a dangerous weakness we need to purge. Which brings me back to something I wanted to discuss with you."

She swivels the chair and looks up at Torrent with a bright smile, while the deadly sharp cables emerge from the tips of the modified digits on her right hand.

"How do you want 391's memories altered? Or do you want a full reformatting?"

Her outlier ability is reaching out to the minds of everyone present in the room, and Torrent smiles as she gently caresses his mind without doing harm.

"Erase everything that are related to their feelings for each other. Alter his experience of being together with 574349 and create a few new affectionate memories of me, that I can use to form a positive relation between him and me when I visit him."

Their attention return to the two slaves inside the insemination room when the merge is initiated with a blinding light, and Torrent turns to the guard standing at the entrance to the control room.

"Separate them."

He leans down to speak into the microphone.

"I hope, that you all enjoyed watching 574349's initiation as a insemination sire in our breeding program. I certainly did. Iacon out."

Skywarp is forced away from Thundercracker, and Torrent and Retrograde leaves the control room to enter the insemination room.

Thundercracker is crying violently while caressing his midsection, and Retrograde walks over to sit down beside him.

"Why are you crying?" She asks softly and caresses Thundercracker's mind with her own.

The tears stop and the slave looks at her in confusion.

"I..."

She looks into the confused optics and smiles friendly.

"...don't know."

"You and Torrent are waiting a sparkling. You should be happy."

"We do?" Thundercracker looks down at himself in growing confusion and notices the first sign of his sparked state.

How could he forget?

A strange sensation within his spark tells him that he has forgotten something else, that is just as important, but he can't remember what.


	39. Chapter 39

::Slipstream, suspicious activity north north east.::

::Received.:: Slipstream replies and disengages the magnetic locks, that fasten his alt-mode to the side of the building straight across from the large office building.

His silent propulsion system activates, and he flies undetected to the top of the building to get a visual of the incoming transport.

::Surveillance team Delta reporting activity.:: He reports to Topkick as the passenger transport lands on the building.

::Identification number?:: The SIO requests.

::None.::

There is silence on the communications line, and he observes as the transport's door opens.

::The passengers are a small black and red carrier and two guards.:: He adds urgently, as the passengers move towards the door into the building.

::Understood. Prowl wants your team to follow it when it departs. I have dispatched team Zeta to relieve your team. Keep us updated.::

::Acknowledged.::

He returns to his position and waits for the other team of stealth fliers to arrive.

* * *

The Joint Investigation Unit's Tactical Operations Center is bustling with activity. The discovery of the syndicate's operational headquarter is the vital breakthrough they have been waiting for.

The Communications Center is filled with voices while the global operation is coordinated with the various enforcer headquarters all over the planet.

Everyone needs to know where to be and what to do when the operation commences.

The healthcare sector has already been alerted and is preparing to deal with the large influx of patients in need of extensive treatment, that it soon will receive.

Prowl and Topkick are reviewing the holographic projection of the large building together with the tactical commander of the special forces, that are to attack the syndicate's operational headquarter and disable its defensive systems.

"PROWL!"

Aurora storms into the Tactical Operations Center, and the SIO's urgent outburst gains the attention of everyone inside the large room.

"We have broken their encryption!"

Prowl leaves the projection and follows Aurora out of the operations center.

Their hackers have worked tirelessly to break the syndicate's communication encryption ever since they became aware of the presence of the operational headquarter.

"They have established a broadcasting communication."

Prowl frowns.

Why in Primus's name would they do that?

A broadcasting signal is easier to hack than the regular methods of communication.

"I had the same thought." Aurora states as he sees Prowl's expression, and is unable to hide a grimace as he continues, "It is an advertisement for Skywarp. Thundercracker is present too. It is not pleasant, mildly put."

"Then I'll wait to inform Nacelle. No need to distress him further until we know more."

They enter the Center of Intelligence and Aurora leads Prowl over to a turned off monitor. He turns it on, and the content of the syndicate's broadcast is shown before he, in respect for the victims, turns it off again a few seconds later.

Prowl keeps his expression neutral, but the image of Thundercracker's despairing optics burns in his mind.

"No one tells Nacelle anything."

Aurora nods seriously.

"What do you want us to do?"

He evaluates the possibility to go in today, but the risk to ruin the global operation is too great. He needs to prioritize the many above the few. What currently happens to Thundercracker is also happening to hundreds, if not thousands, of other carriers at this moment.

"We can't help them right now, but at least we know where Thundercracker is." He answers grimly.

"You need to listen to this, Sir."

They turn towards the communications specialist addressing them, and a audio file is played.

_"...our little side project, and he has delivered an essential part, that ensures that it will succeed when we launch it."_

"The warp-gate?" Aurora wonders out loud, and an unsettling feeling fills Prowl's spark.

What have they overlooked?

::I think I have found what Thundercracker was searching for.:: Nacelle contacts him and interrupts his thoughts, ::Do you have time to come and review it?::

::On my way.:: He replies.

"Nacelle needs my presence." He tells Aurora, "Keep monitoring their communication. I want to know everything that they plan, and see if you can find anything among Shadeweaver's Intel that points towards that project he mentioned. It sounds like they are planning to escalate the conflict."

He leaves the intelligence center and walks towards Nacelle's assigned office.

The psychiatrist is investigating a possible connection between Thundercracker and Torrent, and while it might not mean much in the bigger picture, it gives his bondmate a purpose to direct his attention towards instead of worrying about something he can't do anything about right now.

He opens the door into the office and sees Nacelle stand in front of a large blackboard. Nacelle turns to him with a tired smile as he walks closer.

"This is what Thundercracker was about to discover when he went missing."

"All of these..." Nacelle points to seven of the identities on the blackboard, "...has a connection to Torrent, that can't be explained through normal interpersonal relations. There is no natural link between them, except if I include the existence of the syndicate in my analyze."

Prowl studies the eight identities and Nacelle's notes about them.

Quickpoint - A physician with a specialization in clinical biochemistry. No criminal record. Fake address.

Retrograde - A psychiatrist with a specialization in memory disorders. Confidential credentials. No criminal record. Clinic in Kalis. Carrier.

"It confuses me too." Nacelle says bemused while Prowl stares at the information about Retrograde with a frown, "I have never heard of her before and I don't understand why her credentials are confidential."

"What interests me most is why a carrier would join the syndicate. And why Torrent is allowing a carrier to possess a leading position." He adds thoughtful, and turns towards the next identity.

Torrent - No information. Operative leader of the syndicate. No address.

It doesn't surprise him that they know so little about the operative leader. Torrent has made sure to erase his tracks so well, that he is almost a ghost. There are only the most basic of information about him in their systems, and most of it is questionable.

Galeforce - A communications specialist. No criminal record. Confirmed to be a leading member of the syndicate. Fake address.

Sidewire - The director of a large security company located on sixth floor within the syndicate's building in Iacon. No criminal record. Confirmed to be a leading member of the syndicate. Fake private address.

Pummel - A former gladiator at the Senate sanctioned gladiatorial arena in Helix. No criminal record. Fake address.

Hardkill - No registered education or occupation. Criminal record - Drug dealing, assault, manslaughter, trafficking. Sentence reduced for good behavior. Disappeared after parole. No address.

Havoc - No registered education or occupation. Criminal record - Illegal weapons trade, drug dealing, assault, intimidation of witnesses, trafficking. Sentence reduced for good behavior. Disappeared after parole. No address.

"How did you confirm them?"

Two of the identities on the blackboard have already been confirmed to be leading members of the syndicate while the rest, except for Torrent, are completely unknown to him.

"Now that we know, that Torrent is their operative leader, I decided to try and find out when I could link him to Galeforce and Sidewire." Nacelle explains and walks over to the desk to find a datapad, "The link I discovered correlates with a conference in Kalis 1200 years ago, where the other five identities also participated. The conference was about new methods to improve the energon refining process, which none of them have a legitimate reason to participate in."

"What about Thundercracker and Torrent? Did you find a connection?" He asks, impressed by Nacelle's work. It looks like they now have mapped out all the leaders, and are another step closer to locate all of the still hidden bases.

They still need to confirm, that the five identities in fact are the leaders of the syndicate, but he trusts Nacelle's deduction enough to begin the investigation of them and initiate surveillance when they have located their whereabouts.

"I believe that they initiated a romantic relationship not long after Thundercracker received the Golden Star award for a documentary about political corruption. I suspect Torrent tried to recruit Thundercracker, and that Thundercracker joined him to document the existence of the syndicate." Nacelle shares his theory, "Something obviously went wrong and his deception was discovered."

"As you can see, Torrent was the key to unravel their leadership structure, and I suspect that it mainly is why he wanted to get Thundercracker back. If Thundercracker recovered and began to remember, then it would be the end of him and most likely also the syndicate."

"But I still don't understand his purpose with kidnapping Skywarp, except for the desire of revenge. It is obvious that he is extremely possessive, and if he has discovered that Thundercracker loves another, then it will inevitably result in a strong feeling of jealousy directed towards Skywarp."

"How far would he go?" Prowl asks neutrally. He already knows the answer, but Nacelle expects him to ask the question.

Nacelle looks at him with a grave expression.

"He is a psychopath with the power to do as he pleases. Use your imagination."

* * *

::Uh, Slipstream. Are we sure that the blue seeker that got kidnapped is a victim?::

::Why in Primus's name are you asking me about that?! Didn't you listen to Topkick's briefing?:: Slipstream growls annoyed.

What the fuck is wrong with his team mate?

::It's just...::

A vid-file is sent to him.

"FRAG!" He curses.

::Surveillance team Delta reporting activity.:: He forwards the vid-file and waits anxiously for a response.

Have they been fooled?

* * *

Topkick reviews the vid-file and mirrors Slipstream's curse.

::Prowl. We have a situation!::

* * *

Thundercracker enjoys the feeling of the wind against his wings, when he, Retrograde and Torrent exit the building and calmly walk towards the passenger transport.

His longing to take to the sky is overwhelming, but Retrograde says that it is too dangerous for him to fly until they have found out why he can't remember, which is why his thrusters have been disabled.

He fully understands Torrent's worry.

What if he gets a fatal seizure or forgets his surroundings during a flight?

"I will come and visit you as soon as possible." Torrent murmurs softly, and Thundercracker leans up to kiss his lover.

Torrent reciprocates the kiss and pulls him into an affectionate embrace. The sire's hands caresses his midsection, and he sighs at the gentle touch to his slightly distended and sore gestation chamber.

"I'm going to miss you."

He kisses Torrent one last time before he follows Retrograde and her bodyguards into the transport and sits down in one of the seats.

"I'll make sure, that he doesn't forget to come visiting you." Retrograde reassures and caresses his wings in comfort, "I know it isn't easy to be separated from the sire to your developing sparkling."

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that." He says grateful, and leans into the calming touch as the transport takes off.

* * *

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME RIGHT AWAY?!"

Nacelle is far beyond furious while he and Prowl hurriedly walk towards the intelligence center.

"I didn't want to distress you unnecessarily."

Nacelle stops abruptly.

"Unnecessarily?!"

His wings flare in aggression and he steps up close to Prowl.

"You dare determine what's necessary for me to know?! I have been their psychiatrist for months, I know them better than anyone, and I have a right to know what happens to them!"

Nacelle resumes walking and enters the intelligence center.

Aurora silently leads him over to a console, clearly already warned about his volatile mood, and Nacelle sits down to review the syndicate's broadcast and the vid-file from the surveillance team.

To hear Torrent's casual voice in the background while Skywarp rapes Thundercracker, fills his spark with a burning fury, and it helps him to endure the horrendous content.

Skywarp is as much a victim as Thundercracker, and he observes the black and purple seeker while taking notes of the deviations in the sire's behavior. His datapad fills rapidly and he sighs deeply when all of his observations point towards one conclusion.

The flickering optics alone is a clear sign of the drugs affecting Skywarp's processor. It also explains why the sire doesn't show any sign of recognizing Thundercracker.

The footage is replayed, and he turns his attention to Thundercracker.

To his relief, the blue seeker doesn't appear to be as broken as the talk between Torrent and Skywarp had indicated. Thundercracker is reacting as anyone in his situation would, but he is not entirely passive.

There is still a fighting spirit in him, and it is comforting to know.

He plays the vid-file from the surveillance team and understands why everyone is so confused.

In the matter of less than an hour, Thundercracker has completely changed behavior.

How?

Thundercracker is the one to initiate intimacy with Torrent on his own, and nothing in the interaction between them appears to be forced.

Why?

The angle of the footage changes and a small figure, that he recognizes from his blackboard appears beside Torrent.

Retrograde.

"Primus!" he turns towards Prowl with a sudden epiphany, "It is HER!"

Why are her credentials confidential?

Why would Torrent allow a carrier a position in the syndicate?

Why does Thundercracker change personality?

Everything begins to make sense.

"She is an outlier."


	40. Chapter 40

Thundercracker slowly regains his memories and looks around in confusion.

Where is he?

The last thing he remembers is the utter despair filling Skywarp's spark as their merge is initiated, followed by the overwhelming pleasure when their sparks overload. Their released spark energy unites with Skywarp's transfluid within his gestation chamber, and his gestational protocols activate in response.

Guards had entered and had forced Skywarp out of the room, and he had suffered a violent panic attack at the loss of his lover's presence at the realization, that he would never get to see him again.

Afterwards there is a huge gap in his memory. No matter how much he tries to recall what happened, everything remains blank.

He rises slowly from the couch and caresses reassuringly the tiny bulge in his midsection while studying the large room.

Shelves with datapads fill an entire wall while cabinets with medical equipment fill the rest. There is a surgical table in the center of the room, and he walks closer to look at the strange device, that hangs above it.

Dozens of neatly sorted cords connected to electrodes hang from it, and he notices a high-resolution scanner, which is connected to a large data storage unit. The device itself is fitted with medical tools used to access the patient's frame and internal systems, and he shudders at the sight of the drill glinting sharply in the bright light of the room.

What is this place?

He walks over to the wall with the datapads and pulls one out.

A golden circle and the number 294 is engraved on the back of it, and he activates it.

Millions of lines of data fill the screen and a dialogue box pops up, asking him if he wants to view the content.

He touches the 'confirm' button, and the screen changes into a strange vid-file.

It's like watching a holovid, but code scrolls down the screen while confusing episodes are played in disorganized order.

"You were always too curious."

He startles at the sudden voice and almost loses his grip on the datapad, when he in panic rapidly turns around.

Retrograde stares up at him with an unreadable expression. She is only half of his height, but still manages to dominate him completely with her aura of authority, and he slowly turns towards the shelves to put the datapad back in place.

"Sorry." He whispers and lowers his wings submissively.

"If you are so interested, then why don't we watch something more relevant?"

She walks up to the shelves and climbs the ladder to search for something.

"Ah, here it is."

The backside of the datapad she gives to him is engraved with his tattoo.

"Come."

He follows her obediently back to the couch and sits down with an growing feeling of unease in his spark.

"I guess, that I will have to leave out the fifth connector." Retrograde reflects to herself while she connects his systems to the datapad through a advanced cable with seven connectors.

One for each of his senses and two he can't recognize the purpose of, he realizes, when all of the links to his systems are established.

"Go on. Activate it." She encourages, when he hesitates.

* * *

_Thundercracker kneels on the floor with his hands bound behind his back and stares defiantly at the syndicate's nine leaders._

_"You won't get away with this! My editor knows where I am. They will come for me!"_

_Torrent circles him, and his wings twitch nervously in reaction to the sadistic glint he sees in his former lover's optics._

_Why in Primus's name could he fall in love with someone as morally deficient as Torrent?_

_He had been flattered, when the sire gallantly had approached him during a party and had showed deep interest in his work as a journalist. They had talked the whole night about the widespread corruption in the society and how it best could be combated._

_Torrent turned out to have a deep insight in the political situation, and they decided to keep in touch._

_After two weeks, their relationship became more intimate when Torrent after a long evening of pleasant discussions had seduced him into berth._

_It had escalated from there, and he had been so blinded by the sire's charm, that he didn't notice the warnings, before it was too late._

_He was in love, and had a hard time accepting that something was wrong with their relationship._

_Months went by and the feeling, that something was wrong grew._

_He had felt foolish when he began to research his lover, but it soon turned into confusion, when he wasn't able to find anything on Torrent._

_The proposition to join the syndicate came not long after, and he had reluctantly agreed to meet with Torrent's connections, to learn more about his mysterious lover._

_He should have contacted the authorities the moment he learned about the extent of the crimes the syndicate were committing, but the discovery of the hidden organization would be the biggest story of the century._

_"I'm afraid Particle is a bit indisposed." Torrent mocks with a knowing smile._

_"I'm ready." Retrograde states as she finishes the calibration of the equipment, and Thundercracker struggles violently when Torrent lifts him._

_"You won't get away with it! They will find you!"_

_He is placed face down on the surgical table and fixed to it with strong straps, that completely immobilize him._

_"Erase it all."_

_"As you wish." Retrograde answers excited and the drill activates with an ominous high-pitched whine._

_Thundercracker screams in excruciating pain while the drill slowly pierces the plating, that protects the area where his spinal strut connects with his processor._

_"Let's see what this naughty little processor has found out."_

_The drill stops, but the pain remains, and he jerks violently when something invades his processor through the incision in the back of his head._

_"NO! STOP! What are you doing?!"_

_Thousand of connections get established between the invader and his processor, and his whole processor tingles unpleasantly as data is downloaded directly from his mind._

_"STOP! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!"_

_"Keep begging." Torrent whispers lecherously into his audio, "It turns me on seeing you like this."_

_"Download complete. Now for the fun part."_

* * *

Thundercracker pulls out the cables and looks away from the datapad as more and more of the data turn into static noise, when Retrograde remorselessly erases who he used to be.

There had been no physical pain, but the other sensations, thoughts and feelings tell him how painful it had been.

"Was it enlightening?"

He doesn't know what to say or do.

To experience his original identity's last moments is something he can't truly fathom, but now he knows why Torrent sent him to Retrograde.

"If it is any consolation, I promise you, that it will be done with anesthetic this time." Retrograde reassures with a friendly smile, "You won't feel anything. And Torrent doesn't want a complete reformatting. He likes you the way you are right now. You will wake up and still be you, but with a few changes."

* * *

Skywarp lies on the floor inside the small windowless room and stares catatonic into the wall while his frame suffers from the severe withdrawal symptoms after the combination of drugs, that Torrent had used on him to get him to rape Thundercracker.

The painful memories of his rape of Thundercracker slowly returns to him as clear and vivid flashbacks, and his desire to die grows with each of them.

It would have been so easy for him to rip his spark out and stop the endless torture, if it weren't for the active parental protocols that prevents him from doing just that.

He is a sire now.

He has responsibility.

His sparkling needs him.

The protocols don't care about the merciless fact, that he never will be allowed to see Thundercracker or his sparkling.

Tears fall from his optics and runs down his cheeks while his spark slowly is consumed by grief at the loss.

What has he to live for?

Thundercracker will never forgive him.

His sparkling will never get to know him.

And Torrent is going to coerce him to rape carriers until he is so broken, that he will do it voluntarily to ease some of the pain.

Death would be a mercy.

The door opens, but he remains unmoving.

There is no longer any reason to fight.

He has lost everything.

Thundercracker is gone.

He should have known, that Torrent never would have let them be together.

He feels how Torrent's field gently invades his as the operative leader sits down on the floor beside him.

"See what you made me do." He hears Torrent sigh exasperated. "I told you, that I could spare you for future pain, but you just had to refuse and force my hand."

A hand caresses softly along his trembling wings, and he can't muster the energy to pull them away from the unwanted touch.

"If you had simply accepted it, then none of this would have happened. I would have been lenient and killed you painlessly afterwards."

The honest truth fills him with relief.

There was nothing he could have done.

And there is only one last thing he can do.

"Kill me." He begs.

"No."

Torrent's smile is evident in the utterance of that single word, and his spark fills with even more hopelessness, when his deepest wish is denied.

"You are too valuable now."

There is a tiny sound of something metallic being placed on the floor.

"This is a harmless drug our biochemist has designed to help you get rid of those nagging parental protocols. All of the sires in our breeding program is offered it after they have been separated from the carrier they have sparked."

Torrent rises.

"It is up to you, if you want to use it, but it will prevent you from going insane."

He hears Torrent leave the room and the door close. Turning around, he stares at the syringe containing a clear liquid.

* * *

Torrent observes with a growing smile as Skywarp, with shaking hands, takes the syringe and stabs the needle into an energon line.

"Come on. You can do it." He murmurs encouragingly to the screen, that is showing the live-feed from the seeker's cell.

Skywarp hesitates with pushing the plunger and finally pulls the needle out again without injecting the content into himself.

"You owe me 500 shanix." Cloudline remarks with a deep laughter.

"I was so sure he would do it." Torrent growls frustrated, "It looks like I need to work more on destroying his love for 391."

"Why not tell him the truth?" Cloudline suggests, "I wonder how he would react, if he knew that 391 soon won't be able to remember anything about him."

"I like that idea." He says as he turns his attention back to Skywarp on the screen, "It would break him completely and make it easy to shape him to our will. He is already so far out, that he wants me to kill him."


	41. Chapter 41

Informative Psychiatric vid-conference.

Arranger: Nacelle. Psychiatrist at I-11 and affiliate of the Joint Investigation Unit.

Present: Nacelle_(Dr. med. dipl. psych. __I-11.),_ Overdive_(Dr. med. dipl. psych. __I-11.)_, Flashbolt_(Dr. med. dipl. psych. Senior Chief Physician in Psychiatry at I-11.)_, Quickstream_(Dr. med. dipl. psych. Senior Chief Physician in Psychiatry at A-63.)_, Turbine_(Dr. med. dipl. psych. Senior Chief Physician in Psychiatry at E-35.)_, Crossways_(Dr. ph.d. med. dipl. psych. Senior Chief Physician in Psychiatry at S-84.)_, Trailfire_(Dr. ph.d. med. dipl. psych. Senior Chief Physician in Psychiatry at O-5.)_, Posthaste_(Professor Emeritus of Psychiatry and Behavioral Science, school of Advanced Medicine, Iacon)_, Zephyr_(Associate Professor Emeritus in Psychopathology at Medical University of Altihex.)_, Athena_(Dr. ph.d. med. dipl. psych. Professor at Institute of Forensic Medicine in Kalis and member of the Psychiatric Risk Assessment Authority at the High Court of Justiciary.)_, Hotspot_(Dr. ph.d. med. dipl. psych. Clinical Professor at Praxus Medical University and head of the Neuropsychiatric Laboratory.)_, Influx_(Dr. ph.d. med. dipl. psych. Specialized in Forensic Mental Health Assessment and the treatment of dangerous mentally ill criminals. Psychiatrist at the closed and high secure forensic psychiatric hospital G-9 in Simfur.)_

"I have requested this conference, because the Joint Investigation Unit has discovered a practice within the syndicate, that are vital to our treatment of its victims." Nacelle says while he looks at some of Cybertron's most prominent psychiatric experts on the large screen inside briefing room 3.

He sends the encrypted file of Retrograde's recently declassified credentials as well as the confidential personal files the Joint Investigation Unit has found on the leading member of the syndicate, and gives his colleagues time to read the content.

* * *

_The Cybertronian board of Psychiatry and Neurology._

_Incorporated 19204 B.T._

_Member of the Cybertronian board of medical specialties._

_Hereby declares_

**_Retrograde_**

_was certified in Psychiatry_

_in the year 1810293 B.T._

_as a Diplomate of the Cybertronian board of Psychiatry and Neurology._

_Ongoing certificate is contingent upon meeting the requirements of_

_Maintenance of Certification._

_Retrograde_

_Associate Professor Cloudside_

_ KALIS MEDICAL INSTITUTE OF PSYCHIATRY_

* * *

_Kalis Medical College_

_Chartered 134920 B.T._

_DEPARTMENT OF PSYCHIATRY AND BEHAVIORAL SCIENCE_

_TRAINING CONSORTIUM_

_This certifies that _

**_Retrograde_**

_has satisfactorily completed 4 years as a_

_RESIDENT PHYSICIAN_

_In General Psychiatry_

_in the Psychiatric Service of the Training Consortium._

_ In witness whereof the undersigned_

_ have affixed their signatures_

_ this 99th day of 181029 B.T._

_Darkdive_

_CHAIRMAN DEPARTMENT OF PSYCHIATRY_

_Eclipse_

_DIRECTOR OF RESIDENCY TRAINING_

_MEMBER HOSPITALS:_

_Kalis Psychiatric Center. _

_Praxus Psychiatric Hospital._

_Altihex Psychiatric Hospital. _

_Iacon Sparkling and Adolescent Center. _

* * *

_The Cybertronian board of Psychiatry and Neurology._

_Incorporated 19204 B.T._

_Member of the Cybertronian board of medical specialties._

_This is to certify that_

**_Retrograde_**

_has satisfied the requirements of the Board_

_and is hereby certified as a Diplomate in the specialty of_

**_Behavioral Neurology and Neuropsychiatry_**

_Retrograde_

_Associate Professor Posthaste_

_ IACON SCHOOL OF ADVANCED MEDICIN_

* * *

_Name: Retrograde._

_Creators: Slipwire(Carrier), Hazard(Sire)._

_Age: 4 years._

_Therapist: Paradox._

_Reason for contact: Retrograde's creators take contact after several unsettling episodes with their 4 year old sparkling in the daycare unit. They explain worried, how Retrograde suddenly has begun to isolate herself from the other sparklings of her age, and if they try to encourage her to socialize, then she reacts with violent outbursts that are uncommon for her age._

_Observations: Withdrawn. No optics contact. Field hostile. Reacts strongly to physical contact from people, that aren't her creators. Overdeveloped verbal communication. Tests show a degree of problem solving and intellect, that normally only is seen in sparklings at the age of 13 years._

_Recommendations: I have conferred with Hailstorm at the Institute of Sparkling and Adolescent Psychiatry. He suggests that Retrograde is transferred to them for further observations and diagnostics._

_Client: Retrograde._

_Age: 18 years._

_Therapist: Windcast. Adolescent psychiatry._

_Notes: Retrograde and her creators have throughout the last 14 years frequently been in contact with the institute. There have only been a minimal of progress, and we have been unable to identify a primary diagnose. Requested psychiatric conference with experts in developmental disorders._

The psychiatric entries in Retrograde's personal files continue for hundreds of years, before they suddenly stops, when her creators are killed in an horrible accident in their home.

Retrograde vanishes and then first shows up again when she apparently receives her diploma in Psychiatry.

"Isn't that your signature, Posthaste?" Trailfire inquires when he studies the diplomas closer.

"It is, but I have never seen her before." Posthaste answers confused.

"Which is what I suspected." Nacelle says seriously.

"Why don't you explain what the Joint Investigation Unit have discovered, Nacelle? I think we all are a bit confused about what's going on." Athena adds.

"We suspect that Retrograde is an undiscovered outlier, and Posthaste's denial of ever having met Retrograde strengthens that theory." Nacelle explains, "She has been confirmed to be a leading member of the syndicate and was last seen together with their operational leader, where my client Thundercracker was transferred into her custody."

"For those of you who don't know Thundercracker. He used to be a famous investigative journalist before he went missing and many years later was freed from one of the syndicate's breeding facilities. He is no longer the person he was back then. And I mean it literal. Nothing of his old identity is left. It is as if he has been completely reformatted."

"Are you telling us that-..." Zephyr says in disbelief, "...she can affect the minds of her victims?"

"Yes, that is indeed what I believe that she is capable of." Nacelle answers grimly.

"This is your field, Influx. Can you provide us with a profile of her from the data Nacelle has provided?" Quickstream asks the psychiatrist working at the forensic psychiatric hospital.

"How many victims are we talking about?" Turbine asks horrified.

"Primus. If this is actually true, then how can we treat it?" Flashbolt wonders out loud with worry for their current and future clients.

"EVERYONE! You all need to calm down." Athena interrupts the many voices speaking at the same time. "One at a time. We need to analyze this situation together to get useful results."

"Influx." She address her fellow psychiatrist from Simfur, "Quickstream is right. We need a profile on her. Do you have enough information to give us an idea of her personality and what drives her?"

"Already working on it." Influx answers distracted, "Give me an hour or two."

"Good. Nacelle, do you have an estimate of how many clients we are talking about who might have been under her 'care'?" Athena asks seriously, taking the lead of the discussion.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Nacelle answers with a frustrated sigh, "But if I had to make a guess, then it would be in the thousands. The syndicate has been active for a long time."

"I have a few candidates among my current clients, that could have suffered from her 'treatment'." Turbine adds, feeling ill at the thought of what possibly has happened to his clients.

"The same here." Crossways interjects saddened, "They don't seem to be able to recover fully, despite our many attempts to help them."

"Hotspot?" Athena turns her attention towards the clinical professor leading the Neuropsychiatric Laboratory, "You are so silent. Any ideas on a possible treatment?"

"It depends on how thorough she is able to affect the mind, but if Turbine's and Crossways's clients' mental conditions are treatment-resistant, then it doesn't look good." Hotspot answers, "I will need to conduct clinical tests on their processors to determine if there is anything we can do to treat this. It will also give me an idea of how she conducts her procedures."

Nacelle listens interested as the discussion continues for another hour, while the experts discuss how Retrograde is able to affect the mind and what can be done to nullify her ability. There doesn't seem to be any treatment of the effect of her ability, and it is decided, that they have to wait for Influx to return with his profiling of her, before they can go deeper into the discussion.

They take a break to re-energize, and Posthaste requests for Nacelle to stay when the others leave the screen.

The old psychiatrist regards him with worry.

"You look tired." Posthaste states calmly while his optics study the young psychiatrist, "Are you getting enough recharge?"

"Not you too." Nacelle sighs, "Prowl keeps asking me the same."

Posthaste laughs softly.

"You have a wise bondmate who you should listen to. He is used to the stress of solving a case as complex as this one, you aren't."

"I know, but how can I relax when Thundercracker is in the hands of someone like Retrograde? Who knows what she has done to him? And if we can't find a treatment... then what?" He says, frustrated, as he finally voices some of his growing worries.

"You have no idea how many times I have found myself in a situation like the one you currently are in." Posthaste says seriously, "There is evilness in the most unexpected places, and when it shows itself, we do what is necessary to deal with it. We will find a way to help Retrograde's victims, but until then you need to first and foremost take care of yourself. I have seen so many good colleagues burn out because they became too invested in their clients. You are still so young and have a long professional life ahead of you. Don't let this destroy you."

A burden is lifted from his shoulders at Posthaste's wise words and the sudden realization, that he no longer stands alone with the full responsibility of handling the danger Retrograde represents.

He had arranged the conference to inform the experts about the Joint Investigation Unit's discovery of Retrograde's possible ability and the effect it seems to have on the minds of their clients, not to request their aid. But here they are, offering him and the Joint Investigation Unit all of their expertise.

Why had he expected to stand alone with everything?

The built up stress from the last many weeks leaves him at a long and liberating exhale.

"I will try to follow your advice."

Posthaste nods with a small smile and then leaves the screen.

* * *

Thundercracker looks up when the door into his room opens and Retrograde enters.

"It's time for your next treatment."

He looks down at his hands with a sigh. There is nothing he can do. He knows that something is missing, but not what.

Tears fall from his optics, and he slowly caresses his unpleasantly hot gestation chamber in longing for someone he no longer knows.

"Don't make me force you."

He rises clumsily. His processor is still suffering from a persistent migraine after the last treatment, and everything around him begins to suddenly spin uncontrolled when the movement, as he rises from the berth, instantly worsens it.

Everything blacks out in the next moment and he collapses unconscious to the floor.

He feels strange when he an indefinite time later sluggishly regains consciousness.

Where is he?

"...case of bad code. Have to start all over." Someone sighs annoyed.

Forgotten memories suddenly return to him and his spark fills with extreme relief when he can remember Skywarp again.

How?

Why?

But he only has a few moments of relief, before a needle penetrates an energon line in his left arm, and he succumbs to the strong anesthetic.

* * *

Shadeweaver knocks on the door into briefing room 3 and waits for Nacelle to open it.

"They need you at the intelligence center. There has been a development." She tells the psychiatrist while curiously looking inside the room.

"I'll let them know. Give me a moment."

The door closes softly, and Shadeweaver waits patiently.

"Do you know why they need me?" Nacelle asks when he leaves the briefing room and follows Shadeweaver towards the intelligence center.

"I will let them explain." She avoids the question.

Prowl and Aurora waits for them when they enter the Center of Intelligence.

"Torrent has just left 'base zero' to fly out to Retrograde's fortified complex in the dust desert east of Kalis." Prowl explains, "We intercepted their communication. It confirms our suspicion about her ability."

"Thundercracker is apparently reacting badly to her treatment. He has entered stasis-lock twice as a result of bad code and Retrograde has requested, that Torrent is present at her next attempt to modify Thundercracker's memories." Aurora says.

Nacelle's spark begins to pulse rapidly.

"You're attacking tonight, aren't you?"

"We won't get a better chance." Prowl answers with a nod, "The special forces will still infiltrate 'base zero' to prevent the syndicate from launching a devastating retaliation when we attack it. But it should be much easier with Torrent gone, and we can utilize full firepower against Retrograde's complex to arrest or if necessary kill Torrent."

"Shadeweaver will infiltrate and liberate Skywarp from 'base zero' prior to the attack." Aurora explains, "She has the needed training and knowledge of the syndicate's methods to handle any unforeseen situation that may arise during the mission."

"I already know my way around, and Skywarp needs someone he knows and trusts. I assume that you want to be together with our forces in Kalis to take care of Thundercracker when he is liberated." Shadeweaver answers with a reassuring smile.

"What we are missing is something, that is able to deal with Retrograde's outlier ability."

"Influx has told me that they have a few outliers among their patients at G-9." Nacelle explains, "They use some specialized inhibitors to pacify them, but it is uncertain if it will work on Retrograde. It locks down the physical element of an outlier's special ability, and unfortunately we don't know if Retrograde's ability is supported by a specialized component like Skywarp's warp-gate."

"How do we get a hold of one of those inhibitors? Simfur is far away and we don't have much time to prepare."

"Athena, Professor at the Institute of Forensic Medicine in Kalis, has a few of them on the institute for educational purpose. She is ready to offer her assistance, if we want it."

* * *

Torrent walks down the ramp when the transport lands at Retrograde's complex.

The guards at the entrance to the main building remain silent, when he passes them in his dark and thunderous mood.

He had not expected, that it would be necessary for him to come here only three days after he sent Thundercracker away.

"Explain." He growls when he enters Retrograde's office.

She rises nervously from the chair at her desk.

"I have no idea why 391's coding gets corrupted when I implement my changes to his memories. But if I keep trying, we risk that his systems begins to shut down and aborts his gestational protocols."

"Where is he right now?"

"In the medical section. His core temperature is elevated while his systems are stressed in reaction to his state as a sparked carrier and the effect of the bad code. I have had to restore all his memories to remove the corrupt code."

"Then we will have to resort to a full reformatting. I had hoped to avoid that, but we need to erase his newly acquired knowledge in case the Joint Investigation Unit should apprehend him again." Torrent declares annoyed, making the final decision as Thundercracker's owner.

"It is the only solution. I have never worked on an reformatted identity's memories before, and I suspect that it is there the problem lies."

"I assume you still have the template?"

"Of course. I have it on a datapad inside my laboratory."

"Good. Let's get this little problem solved."

Torrent moves towards the medical section to pick up Thundercracker while Retrograde locates the template they used to create the seeker's new personality last time they erased his identity and prepares for the procedure.


	42. Chapter 42

Thundercracker stares horrified when Torrent enters the medical ward.

His survival instinct prompts him to flee, but fear paralyzes him, and he is helpless while Torrent, like a predator, approaches him with a malevolent smile on his lips.

"My poor little Thundercracker."

Torrent crouches down beside the berth with a deep annoyed sigh and stares coldly into his frightened optics.

"I have been told, that you aren't feeling well."

He begins to tremble while a deceivingly gentle hand slowly begins to caress affectionately along his cheek, and his spark fills with panic when the sire leans in to kiss his lips hard and demanding.

"It seems like you have an issue with your processor. Retrograde has suggested another treatment, and I promise you, that it will make you feel so much better."

Torrent lifts him from the berth and leaves the medical ward.

NO! NO! NO!

He struggles against the strong hold on him, but it is futile.

They enter Retrograde's laboratory and he is placed on the surgical table, just like his old self, with his face down.

The straps fixate him and he begins to cry violently.

A needle penetrates his left arm and he expects to feel the anesthetics begin to take effect the next moment.

"No." Torrent orders, and the needle is pulled out without injecting the anesthetic.

"Are you sure?" Retrograde asks uncertainly.

"Absolutely."

Torrent runs his hands along the sensitive edge of his wings in a mocking attempt at reassurance while Retrograde locates the incision in the back of his head. Her modifying cables slide into his processor through the incision and connects to every system related to his memory storage, memory recall and the processing of previous experiences in relation to new ones, that has made him into the one he is.

The procedure commences, and he instinctively fights a fierce mental battle against the outlier ability, in a desperate attempt to retain his memories, when Retrograde turns her ability against his dearest memories of Skywarp.

It is an impossible battle, and to his horror, he is forced into multiple 'cold' overloads, when Torrent, with a continuous firm pressure to his wingtips, overloads his processor with sensory feedback while whom he is gets erased.

_'WHY!'_ is his last confused thought before the last part of who he is gets erased, and his expressionless optics stare blankly at the surface of the surgical table. His formatted processor now an empty shell that is ready to receive its new identity.

* * *

Hidden by the darkness of the night, Shadeweaver and Nightfire approaches 'base zero'. A squadron of fighter jets remain hidden outside detection range, ready to assist them if they should need it.

::Good luck.:: Nightfire sends, and Shadeweaver caresses a wing affectionately in response before she jumps off of his alt-mode and activates her hover wings.

She lands on 'base zero' a few minutes later and hurries inside.

Running down the stairs, she stops at the twenty-fifth floor, where the medical bay is located.

The medical bay turns out to be empty and she curses silently.

Where are you, Skywarp?

She hurries back to the stairs and moves down to the sixth floor, where the building's surveillance room is located.

There is one guard on duty, and he doesn't get the chance to react before she hits him with a fully charged EMP shot that instantly forces him unconscious.

"Where are they hiding you?" She murmurs as she rapidly shifts between cameras on the screen.

The live footage from Skywarp's cell appears on the screen, and she carefully checks the guard, to be certain that he will remain unconscious, before she leaves the surveillance room.

The long corridor on the twenty-third floor is completely deserted when she carefully opens the door leading from the staircase.

She locates the cell with the number 21 on the door and hacks the digital lock.

The beep as the door unlocks sounds loudly in the silence, and she glances carefully up and down the corridor to be sure that no one has heard it.

"Skywarp?" She murmurs, when she opens the door and steps inside the small cell to kneel beside the black and purple seeker.

He is unresponsive, and she hurriedly empties her subspace of the items she has brought with her and places them beside him.

She withdraws a sample of Skywarp's energon with a small needle to test it for the various drugs they know that the syndicate is using on their victims. It reacts with five positives, and she fills a syringe with the correct mix of counteracting agents and injects it into an energon line in Skywarp's neck.

His breathing instantly gets better, and she turns her attention to his deactivated thrusters.

* * *

Skywarp wakes slowly from his coma-like state as the counteracting agents neutralize the effect of the drugs in his systems.

His first reaction is fear.

What is Torrent planning to do to him today?

His second reaction is bewilderment when he realizes that he is alone.

The third reaction is shock, when the numbness in his systems dissipate and his processor slowly begins to register the sensations coming from his frame.

Someone is touching him.

He turns around to stare confused at the empty air. It begins to shimmer the next moment, and a gentle reassuring field expands as Shadeweaver deactivates the cloaking device.

"You." He says surprised, as he recognizes the reconnaissance officer.

"I promised you, that I would get you out." Shadeweaver smiles softly while she works on reestablishing his ability to fly.

A faint hope begins to bloom in his spark, but fades at the thought of Thundercracker.

Does he deserve to be saved after what he has done?

Is there any purpose with his life?

Thundercracker is most likely already gone.

Erased.

Torrent had a few days ago meticulously explained the awful details about the traumatic procedure, that Thundercracker would be forced to undergo at the place where the blue seeker has been sent to.

Everything they had together...

Gone.

Just like that.

It is a fate worse than death.

Him loving one, that no longer knows him, and Thundercracker forced to love the one that has hurt them both so much while his spark desperately longs for someone he no longer knows.

"Skywarp?"

Shadeweaver's worried voice draws him out of his depressed thoughts, and he wipes away the running tears when he realizes that he is crying.

"I'm fine." He mumbles.

"No you aren't, but you will be when I get you away from here." Shadeweaver says softly, her voice full of understanding, "I don't know what kind of lies Torrent has told you, but I can reassure you that Thundercracker soon will be safe. We know where he is and they will free him when I have secured your safety."

She returns to her work, and he observes silently while she swiftly replaces the cut wires connecting his thrusters to his flight system with a flair, that shows a deep familiarity with his frame type.

The last wire connects with his flight system and his processor runs a deep system diagnostic and repair, to correct possible system faults, when it registers the presence of the reconnected thrusters in its systems.

"Any issues?"

"No, but I am low on energon." He answers tired.

"I prepared for that." And she withdraws a small cube of energon from subspace, "This should be enough for us to get you to A-63."

"Us?" He inquires curiously while he drinks the small ration.

"No time to explain. We need to get you to safety before my presence gets discovered." She places her tools back into subspace and rises, "Come."

He rises slowly and follows her out of the room.

::We are on our way.:: She contacts Nightfire as they hurry towards the roof.

::On standby. A-63 notified. The special forces have begun their infiltration.:: Nightfire responds, hovering at a short distance from 'base zero'.

Shadeweaver opens the door to the roof a few minutes later, and Skywarp sees the sky for the first time in a long time.

His spark fills with immense relief as they walk out of the building.

"GO!" Shadeweaver orders him, and he looks down at her to offer his hand, but she shakes her head.

"I already have an incoming transport. Follow close behind us. The airspace is currently restricted." She explains with a smile, and he hears the unmistakable sound of a seeker rapidly approaching the building.

His thrusters activate at full power, and he shoots into the air while Shadeweaver runs towards the edge of the building and jumps off.

Nightfire intercepts her in her fall and Skywarp follows the other seeker closely while they fly away from the nightmare of his life.

* * *

Torrent looks down at the blue seeker recharging peacefully against him.

He had forgotten how cute 391 had been after the first time they reformatted him and had enjoyed the sweet innocent sounds coming from the sparked carrier, whenever the tip of his spike moved against the sealed gestation chamber while he took the slave on the surgical table right after the procedure had been completed.

The basic personality template is designed to incorporate the first experiences the seeker has into the new identity and shape the personality.

He has no doubt, that 391 is going to be the perfect pleasure slave.

391 had reacted positively to his guidance when he had taught the seeker how to interface, and he didn't even have to force the intimacy beyond gently instructing the slave in how to retract the valve cover and lock it in open position.

The reformatted seeker's innocent, curious and confused optics had looked up at him while he slowly penetrated the valve, and he had been careful to not cause any pain, that could turn the experience into something negative.

Patience is the key to success when it comes to shaping 391 as he wants him.

He had been so furious about the betrayal last time, that he hadn't cared about the long term consequences of his actions, and it had made 391 so fearful of him, that Retrograde had had to transfer the negative experiences and the feelings connected with them onto false memories.

It had had the unexpected benefit that the seeker became afraid of his own frame type, and 391 had desperately sought out his protection against the nonexistent danger whenever he had visited him.

And it is going to be like that again when they show the seeker the footage from 574349's rape of him.

The irony in making 391 afraid of the one he loves makes him smile.

"You are mine." He murmurs possessively and places a gentle hand on the carrier's tiny bulge while he imagines how it is going to feel in a few months.

The thought of sinking his spike into the heavily sparked seeker's valve and watch the extremely erotic sight as the large bulge moves with each of his forceful thrusts, fills him with arousal.

There is a hesitant knock on the door.

"Yes!" He growls, annoyed at being disturbed.

The guard opens the door with an apology.

"The western patrol hasn't reported back and there is no response when we try to contact them."

The base's warning system activates with a high pitched sound the next moment, and the whole complex shakes violently from the explosive impact of a missile, that destroys the base's northern defensive system.

* * *

Nacelle and Athena waits together with the assigned healthcare personnel at a safe distance from Retrograde's complex when a large explosion lights up the sky as the first target-locked missile hits its target and destroys one of the base's defensive systems.

The forensic expert listens intently to the communications line while Nacelle's wings twitch nervously, when the syndicate retaliates and fires several missiles in rapid succession high into the air. Thundercracker and the many other victims are located in the middle of the armed conflict, and he prays, that there will be no fatalities.

The syndicate's missiles explode before reaching their targets, intercepted by the Joint Investigation Unit's countermeasures, and the burning remains descend to the ground.

"How can they ensure, that they won't hit the victims?" Athena asks worried while the missile attacks continue and the explosions rain down over the complex.

"The missiles are target-locked to the base's defensive systems, but they can't control the destruction caused by the explosions. We just have to pray that no one dies." Nacelle explains grimly as the conflict gradually escalates. The syndicate utilizes a strange laser weapon to bring down one of the Joint Investigation Unit's AWACS, and it descends uncontrolled to the ground in an explosive inferno.

Topkick's voice fills the communications line and orders a final massive missile attack to destroy the remaining defensive systems as well as the deadly weapons system.

Eight large explosions light up the sky in swift succession as the rest of the base's ground to air defense are destroyed one by one, and they enter the crucial phase, where the Joint Investigation Unit has to secure the safety of the victims, before the members of the syndicate decides to use them as living shields, while at the same time combating the syndicate's two most powerful leaders and their combined forces.

It feels like an eternity while they wait for the Joint Investigation Unit's forces to gain control over the complex.

Torrent is proving to be the challenge, that Prowl had expected him to be while Retrograde seems to be able to cause global amnesia upon those, that get within a radius of ten meters of her. It leaves her targets vulnerable to attacks from the members of the syndicate while those, that try to arrest her collapses unconscious to the ground the moment they touch her.

They share a worried glance while they listen to the reports coming through the communications line.

"I hope that the inhibitor works." Nacelle remarks shaken as they receive the reports of the Joint Investigation Unit's growing casualties.

::Torrent is down! I repeat! Torrent is down! Focus everything on Retrograde. Get the inhibitor on her!:: The announcement fill the communication line roughly twenty minutes later, and the two psychiatrists wait nervously for the confirmation of if the inhibitor is able to nullify the dangerous outlier's ability.

The minutes before they finally receive the good news feel like an eternity.

::Retrograde is down! I repeat! Retrograde is down!::

::Healthcare personnel on standby.::

Nacelle offers his hand to Athena and lifts her when she takes it. He flies them toward the complex and lands at a small distance outside it.

"I'll take care of Retrograde and ensure that they install the inhibitor correctly." The forensic psychiatrist states and heads towards the large group of enforcers standing around the defeated outlier.

Nacelle observes Athena kneel beside Retrograde to check the collar fixated around the outlier's neck. The fake psychiatrist is unconscious and bleeding from a gunshot wound in her chest, that looks to narrowly have missed her spark chamber.

She will survive, but needs treatment.

He turns his attention away when the Joint Investigation Unit's field medics arrive to treat Retrograde and walks towards the main building.

His main focus is Thundercracker, and he requests permission to enter the complex.


	43. Chapter 43

Nacelle steps into the mostly intact main building and the strong nauseous smell of spilled energon fills the air around him.

He tries to avoid looking at the corpses filling the corridor ahead of him. To his relief, none of them appears to be civilian, and he walks down the corridor until a Joint Investigation Unit officer blocks his path and points him into a side room.

Topkick is sitting at a desk inside what appears to be a small office and is on a vid-conference with Prowl, to arrange Torrent's heavily guarded military transport to the Joint Investigation Unit's headquarter and Retrograde's transport to a trauma center.

The communication terminates after a few minutes and Topkick's optics meets his.

"Where is Athena?"

"She is making sure that the inhibitor is installed correctly." Nacelle answers, "Have you found Thundercracker?"

"We have." Topkick answers seriously and rises to walk over to Nacelle, "But I can't allow you to see him. Not alone at least."

"He is MY client! Don't you dare-..."

Topkick silences him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I don't intend to keep you away from him, but the situation is delicate. Prowl agrees."

He stares into the SIO's weary optics with a dreadful feeling in his spark.

No.

Primus!

No!

"Don't tell me-..."

Topkick nods slowly.

"We were too late."

Nacelle's spark constricts painfully and his legs refuse to carry him, when the ramifications of what Topkick is saying dawns upon him.

The SIO catches him around the waist before he collapses on the floor and lowers him gently onto it.

"I'm so sorry, Nacelle." Topkick says, "Stormrunner is together with him at the moment. She reports that he no longer has any knowledge of the syndicate, us, or Skywarp. He only has a basic understanding of the world around him."

There is a knock on the door.

"I was told you wanted to see me?" Athena asks when she enters the room, but stops up when she sees Nacelle on the floor with Topkick kneeling beside her fellow psychiatrist.

"Yes. I have requested your presence since there has been an unforeseen development." Topkick answers as he rises, "We deem that Nacelle currently is too emotionally compromised to be of any help to us. Prowl offers you to become an Joint Investigation Unit affiliated psychiatrist on this case and take over Nacelle's work."

"NO!" Nacelle protests, "I can handle this!"

"Thundercracker needs your help to recover from whatever it is, that Retrograde has done to him, and I doubt, that you will be able to provide the assistance we require from you." Topkick says gently before he turns his attention towards the forensic expert, waiting for an answer.

"I'll do it." Athena answers calmly. It is clear to her, that whatever it is that has happened to Thundercracker, it has destabilized Nacelle and weakened his ability to reason, and she addresses the distressed green and white seeker softly, "Let me ease some of the pressure. Thundercracker needs your full attention, and I promise you, that I will share my findings with you."

"Good." Topkick gestures towards the Joint Investigation Unit officer standing outside the room, "Phasedive will be your assigned officer. He will take the both of you to Thundercracker. I want an Mental Status Evaluation of his current state to use as evidence in our case against Retrograde."

* * *

Mental Status Evaluation requested by the Joint Investigation Unit.

Data-file 3729.

Date: 02-06-23-1839.

Psychiatrist: Athena (Dr. ph.d. med. dipl. psych.) Specialist in Forensic Psychiatry.

Client: Thundercracker.

Frame-type: Seeker.

Field: Neutral.

Medical examination completed: Yes.

Findings: Generally in good health, despite the circumstances. Sparked. Gestation chamber dilated equivalent to a newly sparked carrier. Gestational seal appears intact. Signs of recent interface. Sample of CNA (transfluid) sent to analyze.

Psychiatric tests used: MoCA, WAIS-IV, TMT.

References used: Psychiatric diagnostic performed at D-14 by Nacelle (Dr. med. dipl. psych.) 01-99-27-1839, Psychological evaluations performed at D-14 by Echo (cand. psych. ph.d.) from the year 1829 and onward, Medical journal dating back to before his first disappearance.

Notes: Client is a 2324 year old Seeker, Carrier, that before his first disappearance was a famous investigative journalist. He was liberated from a breeding facility 10 years ago and has received treatment at D-14. His progress over the years has been good, but according to Echo's frequent evaluations, he does not appear to be able to recover lost memories. (Cf. evaluation 2 and 5.) Was recently kidnapped from D-14 and is believed to have undergone an unknown medical procedure to alter his state of mind, why the Joint Investigation Unit requests an expert evaluation of mental status.

MoCA:

Orientation: Test of the client's orientation shows that, Thundercracker neither knows his name, the year we are in, or where we currently are(Desert would in his case have sufficed as an answer). Responds with deep confusion and appears to give up, when he has no answer to my questions. Score: 0.

Short-term memory: The client's ability to recall 3 objects after 2-5 minutes shows, that his short-term memory is intact. Score: 3.

Long-term memory: The client reports no recall of the past, when prompted to answer questions about D-14, his time at 'base zero', or who sparked him. He answers the last question with the name Torrent, which by the Joint Investigation Unit has been confirmed to not be true. Score: 0.

Math: The client was asked to count down from 100 by subtracting 7. Ex. 7 from 100, then 7 from 93 etc. Prolonged time, but within normal parameters. Score: 3.

Word finding: The client was asked to name as many objects in a single category(His frame), as possible in 1 minute. Struggles to find the right words. Succeeds in mentioning 9. Score: 2.

Attention and concentration: The client was asked to spell a 5-letter word forward and backward. Chosen word: Table. Score: 3.

Naming objects: The client was presented to a datapad. He answers correctly, when asked about what it is. Is more hesitant when I ask him to mention a part of it. Says screen after half a minute. Score: 1.

Following commands: I asked the client to do the following: 'touch his right audio with his left hand', then asked him to 'take the datapad, turn it face down and put it on the floor.' Score: 3.

Writing: The client was asked to write a sentence, that contains a subject, an object and makes sense. The client stares confused at the datapad for a few minutes, before he gives up. Prompts him to at least try formulating a sentence, and he tries again. Ends up writing: I am a seeker. Score: 1.

Spatial orientation: The client asked to draw 2 intersecting pentagons. Prolonged time. Score: 2.

Abstract reasoning: The client is presented to several pieces of metal with various objects imprinted on them. Asked to identify a unifying theme between 4 of them. (Ex. All are numbers. All are colors. All are vehicles.) The client then asked to interpret a moderately challenging proverb. Collective score: 1.

Judgment: Asked the client the following hypothetical situation requiring good judgment: 'What would you do if you found a large amount of shanix on the sidewalk?' (Correct answer would be to bring them to an enforcer, wrong answer would be to spend them.) The client responds with confusion, and appears to give up, when he doesn't understand the question. Asks me what shanix are. Score: 0.

Total score: 19 of 30, where 26-30 is within normal cognitive function.

WAIS-IV:

Verbal Comprehension: VCI describes the client's abstract verbal reasoning, semantic knowledge, verbal comprehension and expression, his degree of general information acquired from culture, and his ability to express abstract social conventions, rules and expressions.

Perceptual Reasoning: PRI shows the client's visual spatial processing and problem solving; visual motor construction, his nonverbal abstract problem solving and inductive reasoning, visual spatial reasoning, his ability to quickly perceive visual details and quantitative reasoning.

Working Memory: WMI tests the client's working memory, attention, encoding and auditory processing, his quantitative reasoning, concentration, mental manipulation and mental control.

Processing Speed: PSI tests the client's processing speed, associative memory and graphomotor speed.

TMT:

The Trail Making Test gives an indication of the client's visual search speed, scanning, speed of processing, mental flexibility and executive functioning. The client is tasked to connect the numbers 1-25. Then tasked to connect numbers and letters. (Ex. 1 - A - 2- B etc.). The goal of the test is to complete the two tasks as fast as possible, with the time taken to complete the test being used as the primary performance metric. The client will be corrected, if he makes errors, but the error rate is not recorded, since it is assumed that if errors are made it will be reflected in the completion time.

Observations:

My first impression, when I meet Thundercracker for the first time, is of a young scared seeker, that lacks the understanding of how to communicate both nonverbally(his wings) and verbally. His verbal communication appears to be underdeveloped, and he fights to find the right words. There are several situations where he stammers violently.

He is hostile towards touch, and it takes me half an hour, before I manage to convince him that I wish him no harm. His reaction is understandable, but he opens up when the first physical contact has been established and allows me to perform a minor medical examination.

He tends to become mentally and emotionally distanced, while we talk. I request to be left alone with him, and the episodes become less frequent. It could be a case of sensitivity to sensory impressions around him, or an issue with processing impressions, sensations and feelings. It will require further diagnostics.

Conclusion:

_This conclusion is based on an mental evaluation of a client shortly after a traumatic experience and thus will have some uncertainties, that needs to be taken into consideration._

The results of the neuropsychological tests support the suspicion, that an illegal neuropsychiatric procedure has been performed on Thundercracker.

Thundercracker shows clear signs of mental regression, that usually only are seen in patients suffering from a severe head trauma, or other physical disease.

However, there are no physical indications, that can explain Thundercracker's severe case of retrograde amnesia.

The results of the MoCA test shows, when compared to the same test performed by Thundercracker's primary psychiatrist only months prior, that the mental regression has been sudden and is unexplainable from a medical standpoint.

The results from the WAIS-IV test further supports the suspicion, that Thundercracker has undergone an illegal neuropsychiatric procedure.

The four index scores representing the major components of intelligence are used to calculate Thundercracker's Full Scale IQ, and can be used to compare his IQ with others of the same age and education.

Thundercracker scores way below what would be expected of someone of his age and education.

His results in the four index scores are the following:

VCI score: 59.

PRI score: 57.

WMI score: 54.

PSI score: 67.

Full Scale IQ: 59.

Since the range between 90-110 are considered to be the normal area, I can conclude, that Thundercracker currently is in a state of severe mental retardation, when compared to earlier tests of his IQ, where he scored 104 in Full Scale IQ.

The four definitions of mental retardation are as following:

IQ 50-69: Easier degree. That is, easier intellectual disability. (debility)

IQ 35-49: Average degree. Intellectual ability is moderately impaired. (imbecile)

IQ 20-34: More difficult. Very weak intellectual ability. (imbecile)

IQ below 20 Worst degree. Deep mental weakness. (idiocy)

The result from the TMT indicates a weakened executive function and further supports my conclusion.

It is still uncertain if the mental regression and retardation are stationary, and I suggest frequent testing of Thundercracker's mental status, to determine if there is any improvement of the condition.

His medical history shows, that he has recovered from something similar earlier, though it is questionable, if he will regain the lost memories.

His retrograde amnesia seems to be stationary and treatment-resistant.

* * *

Athena adds her signature at the bottom of the Mental Status Evaluation and gives it to Topkick.

The SIO reads it and then signs it with his own signature.

"Thank you."

"I have never had a case like this." She says with a deep sigh, "Have you found out what was done to Thundercracker?"

She has spent the last twelve hours on testing and interviewing Thundercracker and reading the results of the many tests, that Nacelle has performed to diagnose the blue seeker. As it is right now, there are no signs of the C-PTSD or the anxiety, that Thundercracker had suffered from. In fact, she is quite certain, that the blue seeker no longer suffers from any psychiatric diagnose besides the sudden mental regression and retardation.

Topkick hands her a datapad.

"This might prove more helpful to you than me. It looks like Retrograde documented the procedures."

* * *

Besides Retrograde's detailed written documentation of the procedure, the datapad also contains a vid-file, and Athena watches the footage from the medical procedure, that was performed on the blue seeker only a few hours before the Joint Investigation Unit's attack on the complex.

She has seen her share of insane criminals during her time as a member of the Psychiatric Risk Assessment Authority at the High Court of Justiciary and observes, from a professional standpoint, calmly, as Torrent carries Thundercracker into Retrograde's laboratory.

The blue seeker struggles while he gets fixated to the surgical table, but seems to give up when he has been immobilized.

Retrograde searches for something at the back of Thundercracker's head, and Athena's optics widens in growing understanding, when numerous thin cables emerge from the tips of the digits on Retrograde's right hand.

They slide into Thundercracker's processor through a tiny incision, and she follows the medical procedure with deep fascination, when the high resolution scanner above the table gets turned on and displays live images of the blue seeker's processor while the cables locate their targets inside it.

It is clearly a highly sophisticated procedure, and they could have helped so many patients, if Retrograde had decided to use her outlier ability to do good.

As it is now, they need to find out if the procedure is reversible.

Thundercracker lies lifeless on the surgical table when the procedure has been completed. There is only the faintest movements of his frame while his systems seem to have entered into a default setting.

The thin cables withdraw from the blue seeker's processor, and Retrograde connects a datapad directly with Thundercracker's systems through an advanced cable with seven connectors.

Roughly ten minutes pass where Retrograde and Torrent are talking relaxed together, as if the procedure is completely normal, while Thundercracker lies lifeless on the surgical table.

And it is only because she is so focused on the blue seeker, that Athena immediately notices the moment, where the first signs of life slowly begin to return to the previously lifeless frame, when Thundercracker's wings begin to twitch faintly.

Retrograde disconnects the advanced cable from the blue seeker's systems, and Thundercracker gets freed from the immobilizing straps. The blue seeker moves a bit, but remains otherwise passive, and Torrent turns him around gently.

The sire instructs Thundercracker in how to slide aside the valve cover, and nausea fills her, when Torrent begins to slowly push his spike into the now clearly mentally retarded seeker's valve.

Thundercracker stays passive during the sexual violation, and it is a clear sign, that the blue seeker has no idea of what it is that Torrent is doing to him.

She observes saddened as Torrent consummates his violation of the blue seeker and overloads inside his mentally regressed victim, before Thundercracker is removed from the table.

Yes.

She has seen her share of insane criminals.

But nothing as depraved as this.

She looks away from the datapad with a deep sigh.

"Can you take me to the laboratory?" She asks Phasedive after a few minutes, when she has recovered from what she has just witnessed, grateful that Nacelle has been taken off the case.

Watching this would have destroyed her fellow psychiatrist.

Phasedive nods and leads her through the complex. They stop in front of an locked automatic double door.

"We haven't touched anything." The Joint Investigation Unit officer says, when he enters the code and unlocks the doors.

They slide silently aside and Athena steps into the laboratory.

Her optics are instantly drawn to the surgical table, and she moves towards it to study the equipment hanging above it while her left hand slowly runs along the table's cold surface as she walks around it.

She activates the drill and shudders at the sound of its high pitched whine.

It isn't hard to imagine the pain Thundercracker and the other victims must have felt while the procedure was performed upon them.

She turns around and notices the wall that are covered by countless shelves with datapads.

"A collector?" She speculates intrigued and walks towards the wall to study the large collection closer.

She picks a random datapad and notices that a black triangle and the number 2193 is engraved on the back of it. The format appears to be identical to the silver star and the number 391, that are engraved between Thundercracker's wings.

"What do you like to read, Retrograde?" She activates the datapad and stares with a confused frown, when millions of lines of data fill the screen before a dialogue box pops up, asking her if she wants to view the content.

She touches the 'confirm' button, and the screen changes into a strange vid-file.

It's like watching a holovid, but numerous intricate codes that she can't quite understand, scrolls down the screen while countless confusing episodes are played in disorganized order in the background.

There is a seven-way connection port at the base of the datapad, and she remembers the advanced cable with seven connectors, that Retrograde had used on the footage from Thundercracker's procedure.

She searches the laboratory, but doesn't find it.

::Do we have the content of Retrograde's subspace?:: She contacts Topkick.

::Yes.:: The SIO answers, ::What are you looking for?::

::A cable with seven connectors.::


	44. Chapter 44

A-63 - Iacon, S-23, Department of PTSD and Affective Disorders.

Hospitalization Journal:

Date: 02-06-23-1839.

Psychiatrist: Quickstream (Dr. med. dipl. psych.) Chief Physician in Psychiatry.

Client: Skywarp.

Age: 1873 years.

Frame type: Seeker.

Mech type: Male sire.

Height: 63 meters.

Weight: 43 tons.

Social status: In a relationship. Not bonded. Partner: Thundercracker.

Primary psychiatrist: Nacelle (Dr. med. dipl. psych.)

Reason for contact: Skywarp arrives at S-23 in a state of extreme emotional pain. He is being escorted to A-63 by two Joint Investigation Unit officers after he has been liberated from an approximately two months long captivity.

Field: Distressed.

Medical examination completed: Yes.

Findings: Large surgical scar across midsection, that seems to have been performed professionally. The surgical wound has healed properly. Micro fractures in several major joints indicate the exposure to continuous physical abuse as well as severe malnutrition. Dangerous increase in spark pulse as a result of massive drug abuse. Beginning separation syndrome due to too early separation from the sparked carrier.(Increased core temperature. Tremors. Too bright optics. Erratic spark pulse.)

Substance abuse: Yes. Joint Investigation Unit officer Shadeweaver provides an less than an hour old drugs test of the client's energon, that are positive for MCMA, DGHT, Potyl, Litine and THSP. Counteracting agents have already been administered. Included in laboratory tests. Ordained observation of the client's vital systems due to the increased risk of fatal abstinence syndrome.

Laboratory tests: Anthopine, Centhalin, K-factor reactants, T-factor antibodies, MCMA, DGHT, Potyl, Litine, THSP.

Laboratory results: Awaiting.

Screening: Due to the extremely traumatic experience of prolonged captivity, any screening for depression and anxiety will give a wrong indication of the severity.

Psychiatric evaluation:

We are dealing with a seeker showing the classic signs of depression and anxiety. However, it is impossible to screen him, because of the high chance of a false positive of severe depression and anxiety, as a direct consequence of his very recent liberation from prolonged captivity.

Skywarp tells me, that he is plagued by extreme guilt, where he blames himself for what has happened to his partner Thundercracker. He further tells me openly, that he has raped his partner and sparked him against his will.(This has later been corrected by Joint Investigation Unit officer Shadeweaver. Skywarp was not a willing participant in the sexual violation of his partner.)

He tells me, that he hasn't seen his partner since the rape, and that his growing worry for the physical and mental state of the sparked carrier fills every thought.

Talks with Joint Investigation Unit officer Shadeweaver, as the closest of kin in this case, gives a clear indication, that Skywarp has been exposed to psychological torture during his captivity in an attempt to break him mentally. The use of illegal drugs are not an uncommon practice used to break the victim's will.

I decide to hospitalize him in our department of affective disorders for further observation because of the great risks that are associated with his physical health and the combination of his PTSD diagnosis and the many symptoms of depression and anxiety.

Suicidality: High.

Medication: Thelatyl. 10µ per. ton administered first day. Daily dose increasing slowly to 90µ per. ton over the following week. Can be increased further if needed, but requires frequent monitoring of K-factor reactants, if daily dose exceeds 150µ per. ton. (Risk of spark failure syndrome.)

* * *

Quickstream looks away from his screen when the door into the physicians' journalizing room opens.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but we have just received Skywarp's newest laboratory results." Flatspot apologizes, when he disturbs the chief physician inside the physicians' 'silent room'.

"Good. Let's see if there has been any change." Quickstream says to the nurse responsible for the monitoring of Skywarp, and brings the laboratory results up on his screen.

Anthopine: ^0,37µ., up from 0,34µ. (1.45µ. - 2.5µ.)

Centhalin: ^0,87µ., up from 0,78µ. (2.25µ. - 3.50µ.)

K-factor reactants: ^3,52µ., up from 3,37µ (0µ - 3.25µ)

T-factor antibodies: 5,48µ. (0µ. - 9µ.)

MCMA: ˅0,09µ., down from 0,23µ.

DGHT: ˅0,51µ., down from 0,87µ.

Potyl: 0,99µ.

Litine: ˅0,2µ., down from 0,45µ.

THSP: 0,05µ.

"It looks like his levels of Anthopine and Centhalin slowly are normalizing, but I don't like the increase in K-factor reactants. We need to be careful with increasing the dose of Thelatyl or we risk causing a spark failure."

He would have preferred to give Skywarp the full dose of the anti-depressant to stabilize his processor, but the black and purple seeker's systems have been pumped so full of drugs during his captivity, that they need to be very careful with what they inject into his already stressed systems.

They need to monitor the K-factor reactants closely, since they give an indicate of how well Skywarp's systems react to the medicine. If they see a sudden large increase, then it is an indication, that they need to increase the dose of Thelatyl more slowly, to not risk causing damage to the black and purple seeker's spark containment systems.

He ordinates a new sample to be taken in six hours, to see if the K-factor reactants keep increasing.

At least there are no indication of an infection in Skywarp's systems while the traces of the illegal drugs are dwindling.

"How is he doing?" He asks as he turns to face the nurse.

Flatspot sighs and sits down in one of the chairs.

"We have finally managed to get him into recharge, and Nightfire has taken this opportunity to fly Shadeweaver back to Praxus. Hightop is watching over Skywarp while he is gone."

* * *

_"Sire! Sire! Starfall is doing it again!"_

_"Am not!"_

_A loud shriek._

_"STOP IT!"_

_Skywarp sighs._

_"Starfall, be nice to your sister."_

_"But, SIRE!"_

_"No but!"_

_"What's going on in here?"_

_Skywarp turns around to see Thundercracker in the doorway into their berth room._

_"You shouldn't be up." He comments softly, his optics going to the blue seeker's slightly distended middle._

_"Hard to recharge with all that noise." Thundercracker walks into their living room and leans up to kiss him._

_He lowers his head to meet his beloved's gentle lips and caresses the growing bulge in the blue seeker's middle affectionately._

_"I love you."_

_He withdraws from the kiss and sees to his horror Torrent stand behind Thundercracker with a gun aimed at the blue seeker's head._

_"If I can't have him, then no one will!"_

_The shot is fired and Thundercracker collapses lifeless to the floor, when his processor is blown to pieces._

_"NOOOO!"_

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Flatspot looks down at his pager when it begins to ping.

::Receiving.::

::Skywarp has woken and is having an acute psychosis. Requesting aid.:: Hightop reports urgent.

Quickstream's pager begins to ping a moment later, when the department's silent alarm gets triggered by the activation of a personal security alarm.

"Skywarp. Psychosis." Flatspot says, and they run out of the room.

* * *

Athena is watching while Retrograde's invaluable treasure carefully gets packed down into crates. Each datapad gets wrapped into protective foil and is treated with great care, when it is placed into a crate with its engraved symbol.

A silver star - Torrent.

A golden circle - Retrograde.

A black triangle - Quickpoint.

A white square - Unknown.

And several hundred unmarked.

There are 5291 datapads in total, but many of them belong to the same victims. 18 of them belong to Thundercracker, both his original identity and his previous one.

After her horrifying discovery of the content on the thousands of datapads, Topkick and Prowl has given her free hands to do what is necessary to help the victims of Retrograde's ability.

She has been in contact with Hotspot, and the clinical professor has cleared his calendar of scheduled projects to dedicate all of his time to the research in Retrograde's neuropsychiatric procedure and its reversibility.

The first step is to get a deeper understanding of what happens to the processor after the procedure, and Nacelle is going to bring Thundercracker to the Neuropsychiatric Laboratory in Praxus for a detailed MRI scan of his processor.

She has the datapads that contain Thundercracker's former identities and the basic identity template that Retrograde had used on the blue seeker as well as Retrograde's advanced cable in her subspace. Hotspot needs them to get a deeper understanding of what currently is going on inside Thundercracker's processor.

::The transport has just arrived.:: Topkick contacts her, and she leaves Retrograde's laboratory to meet Nacelle and Thundercracker outside the complex.

* * *

Thundercracker sits across from Nacelle and studies the psychiatrist's wings intently.

He mirrors every movement of the other seeker's wings while the green and white seeker slowly explains the interpretation of each complicated movement.

"Do I do right?"

The movements he used to do without conscious thought now require his whole attention while his processor relearns how to interpret movements and communicate with the wings.

"Yes, you are doing it correctly. Can you repeat my words?"

"Y-yes, y-y-you a-are d-d-oin-g i-it c-c-c-or-r-r-r-rctly."

"Good. Now, try moving your wings like I just showed you."

His full attention turns to his wings again, and he moves them in an complicated series of movements.

"Yes! You are a fast learner."

He smiles happily at the praise.

"Can do more?"

"Not right now. Our transport have just arrived. Do you remember that I told you, that I would bring you to a large building with many people who wants to help you get better?"

"Yes." He nods cautiously.

"The transport is going to bring us to it."

* * *

Nacelle has never before been so careful in his handling of a simple office tool as he is, when Athena gives him the many datapads containing Thundercracker's identities.

The mere thought of losing his grip on one of them fills him with anxiety and he is extremely careful when he puts them into his subspace.

"It will be fine." Athena reassures, "Hotspot is the most experienced in his field. If there is a way to reverse it, then he will find out."

Nacelle turns to look at Thundercracker, who is deeply fascinated by their transport, and he is unable to hold back the tears pressing on behind his optics.

"I hope that you are right because I dread the moment, where I will have to tell Skywarp that the one he loves no longer exist and that we don't know how to fix it."

"We will fix this, one way or another." Athena says deeply serious, "If necessary, I will personally torture Retrograde to get the answers we need."

"I know that Prowl has given you free hands, but promise me that you stoop down to their level. We still need to keep to our medical oath and preserve our professional integrity." Nacelle says and places a calming hand on Athena's shoulder, "It is tempting to seek revenge against Retrograde for what she has done, but we need to remain objective and let the Joint Investigation Unit seek justice on behalf of the victims."

"You are right. It seems that the content of the datapads have affected me more than I was aware of." Athena sighs wearily, feeling ashamed of herself, "But I simply can't forget all that suffering I have been a witness to while viewing the content."

Thundercracker walks over to them, his wings twitching with excitement.

"We go soon?"

"Yes, we will leave soon." Nacelle answers softly.

"Y-yes, w-w-we w-will l-leav-v-e s-s-o-o-o-on."

The blue seeker's face is deeply concentrated when he repeats Nacelle's words, and the sight makes Athena smile. If Thundercracker keeps repeating everything they say, then he will soon learn how to form proper sentences and to speak without stuttering.

"It was nice to meet you, Thundercracker. We will most likely see more to each other later, but right now you will have to see a friend of mine."

"Athe-e-na n-not c-c-com-m-ing?"

"I'm afraid not." She places a gentle reassuring hand on the blue seeker's arm, "I still have a lot of work to do here, but you can trust my friend, Hotspot. He will do everything he can to help you."


	45. Chapter 45

Prowl walks down the corridor on the thirty-seventh floor inside 'base zero' with Aurora by his side.

As he had predicted, it had been easy for the special forces to take control over the building without Torrent's presence. And in hindsight, it had turned out that they had been extremely lucky, that the operational leader had chosen to leave the building.

If Torrent had been present during the attack on 'base zero', then Prowl has no doubt that the numerous explosive devices, that the syndicate had planted within the buildings around their operational headquarter would have been detonated.

It would have resulted in the complete destruction of the center of Iacon and caused innumerable civilian deaths.

He mourns Thundercracker's fate, but at the same time, he is grateful that what happened did happen, because the alternative, with millions of deaths, would have been unbearable.

The only thing they can do now is hope that Thundercracker recovers from Retrograde's illegal procedure while they seek justice on behalf of the blue seeker. His sacrifice was not in vain and will not be forgotten.

They have all eight leaders of the syndicate in custody while their victims have been liberated.

The Joint Investigation Unit has suffered numerous losses during the operation, with 109 deaths solely in their fight against Retrograde and Torrent, but it was to be expected.

"Let me do it." Aurora says, when they stop in front of the locked door into Torrent's office, and Prowl moves a bit away while the SIO cautiously hacks the digital lock.

There is a beep when the code is verified and the door unlocks.

They share a wary glance before Aurora grabs the door handle and slowly pulls it down. To their relief nothing happens when the door opens and the SIO steps cautiously into the office.

Prowl follows Aurora inside, but stops at the sight that greets him.

"Get our forensic technicians here." He says gravely as he stares at the sturdy cuffs at each corner of the berth that is placed in the middle of the room, "He most likely kept Thundercracker captive here."

"I'm on it." Aurora answers grimly.

* * *

Hotspot frowns as he reads the copy of Retrograde's documentation of the neuropsychiatric procedure and the information about Thundercracker's identities, that Athena has sent to him in advance.

He can already now identify several legal and ethical issues pertaining to Thundercracker's situation.

Most importantly which one of the identities have the right to exist.

The original?

Or the previous?

And what about the current one?

It is not just a matter of reversing the procedure, if it turns out to be reversible, but also about which identity have the right to the seeker's frame.

The original identity have the strongest legal entitlement to exist, but there is also the ethical matter of the sparkling, that the original Thundercracker have no emotional bond with.

Skywarp, as the sire, can protest against it if the original Thundercracker wants to abort the gestational protocols, but since the gestation is in its early beginning, he stands weak in the justice system.

Another ethical issue to take into consideration is the fact that a lot of time has passed since the original Thundercracker existed, which can cause severe mental health issues in the original identity.

Is it ethically justifiable to bring the original identity back into existence, with their knowledge of the risks to his mental health?

Will he ever get a meaningful life after what has been done to him?

There are so many unanswered questions.

Then there is the previous identity whose life has been one long traumatic experience until he was liberated from captivity 10 years ago. Despite his experiences, there is hope in his future and the strong emotional relationship between him and Skywarp as well as the existence of their sparkling is a strong ethical argument, that speaks in favor of the previous identity's right to exist.

Finally there is the ethical issue with Thundercracker's current identity. While the current identity is in a very immature stage of development, it still has the same right to exist as the other two, and it's going to raise a lot of ethical questions, if the procedure is reversible and they allow the original or the previous identity the right to exist, since it will kill the blue seeker's current identity in the process.

It all ultimately depends on whether or not the procedure is reversible.

If it isn't, then the current identity naturally retains the right to exist, but if it turns out that it is reversible, then thorough legal and ethical considerations must determine which identity has the greatest right to exist.

His research and recommendations will form the basis for the final decision by the Ethical Council.

Thundercracker's situation is extreme and hopefully the only one of its kind, but if there are more cases out there, then the outcome of Thundercracker's case will form the legal precedent for the cases that might come.

::Thundercracker and Nacelle have arrived.:: The receptionist announces.

::Send them in.::

He rises when the door opens and welcomes Nacelle with a handshake before he turns to Thundercracker.

"Welcome Thundercracker." He greets with a smile and gesticulates with his hand towards a pair of chairs, "Have a seat."

Thundercracker looks around the room and walks over to study all of the specialized equipment in the cabinets along the walls until Nacelle with a gentle grip on his arm guides him to a chair and asks him to sit down.

"So, Thundercracker, do you know why you are here?"

"T-to g-get b-b-bet-t-ter."

"Yes, we will try and find out what we can do to help you." He says softly, noticing the severe case of stammering that Athena had informed him about, "To begin with, I want to examine you, take a few samples of your energon and ask you some questions. Do you have any questions before I start?"

"What that be?"

He follows Thundercracker's pointing digit and takes the advanced model of a processor down from the shelf.

"This is a processor. It is our processor, along with our spark, that makes us who we are." He explains and folds out the model to show the intricate internal parts, "It is also our processor, that controls every part of our frame and makes everything function, either consciously or unconsciously."

"You help make p-proc-cessor better?"

"Yes, I work with how we can help patients with various physical or psychiatric diseases in their processor recover from it or get a better life with their illness."

"Is m-my pr-ro-c-ces-ss-or d-d-da-m-m-ag-g-ed?"

"Athena suspects it, and that is why she has sent you here. So we can find out."

"First, I want to test your processor for neurological deviations. It will give me an indication of if there are any physical damage to your processor, and if there is, which systems that are affected." He explains when the blue seeker doesn't have any further questions.

He activates the optics chart on the farthest wall.

"I want you to look at the chart and tell me the shape of the second symbol in the third row."

"Sq-quare."

"The fifth symbol in the sixth row?"

"Cir-c-cle."

"The fourth symbol in the ninth row?"

"Sq-quare."

"And the seventh symbol in the twelfth row?"

Thundercracker hesitates a bit.

"T-t-r-iang-g-le?"

"Correct."

He moves his chair to sit right in front of Thundercracker and snaps his digits simultaneously by the blue seeker's audios.

"Any difference in your hearing?"

"No."

He holds a digit in front of Thundercracker's optics, "Keep your optics on my digit and follow it as it moves."

"Normal optics movements." He remarks satisfied.

"Give me a wide smile and then look very angry."

"Excellent."

He moves a bit back to give Thundercracker some room to move.

"Stand up."

"Take a few steps forward."

"Move back again."

"And sit down."

Thundercracker follows the orders smoothly without any issues with his balance or coordination.

"Good."

He moves closer again and holds both his hands out to Thundercracker, "Take my hands and squeeze them as hard as you can."

"Perfect."

He holds his palms vertical, "Place your palms against mine and push as hard as you can."

"Excellent."

He keeps his palms vertical, "Now I want you to pull my hands towards you as hard as you can."

"So far so good." He says and returns to his desk to write his observations down on a datapad, "I can't find any neurological deviations, which is a good sign. I have already read Athena's Mental Status Evaluation and know that you have issues with your memory. I'm going to ask you a few questions about neurological symptoms, that you might have experienced, which also can be an indication of damage to your processor."

"Have you at any point felt pain in your processor or frame that couldn't be explained?"

"No."

"Have you at any point felt dizzy?"

"No."

"Have you at any point experienced dark spots in your sight?"

"No."

"Have there been an incident, where you lost consciousness?"

"No."

"What is the first thing you can remember?"

Thundercracker looks down and caresses the tiny bulge in his midsection with great care.

"T-to-r-r-ren-nt m-mak-king m-me f-feel g-go-o-od. T-taug-g-ht m-me t-t-to int-t-er-f-fac-ce. T-told m-me I have h-his sp-park-k-l-ing in-s-side m-me."

Hotspot shares a glance with Nacelle.

"I want you to try to remember anything from before that moment. Anything will suffice, be it an image, a sensation, a feeling."

Thundercracker offlines his optics and frowns in deep concentration.

"F-feel-ing."

"Where?" Hotspot asks.

"H-Here." Thundercracker answers and rubs his chestplates, "F-feels wr-ong. Sad?"

He onlines his optics in confusion.

"W-why d-do I f-feel s-sad?"

"Do you remember when I told you that it is our processor and spark that make us into who we are?"

Thundercracker nods.

"While you have lost your memories, your spark still remembers the feelings that are associated with them. So your spark feels sad because some of your forgotten memories have made you sad."

"It is good to know, that what has happened hasn't affected your spark." He adds and looks at Nacelle, "I suggest, that you and Nacelle work on identifying the feelings associated with your forgotten memories. Maybe it can help you remember."

He unsubspaces a butterfly needle and several test tubes.

"Now I need to take a few samples of your energon." He takes Thundercracker's left arm in a gentle hold, "It will hurt a little when the needle penetrates your energon line, but you do not feel any pain thereafter."

There is a hiss from the blue seeker when he pushes the needle into a large energon line, but Thundercracker remains still, and Hotspot rapidly changes the test tubes as they are filled.

"There." The needle is pulled out, and Thundercracker rubs the puncture wound until the small trickle of energon stops flowing from it.

"You are an exemplary patient, Thundercracker." He praises while he subspaces the energon samples, "I'll bring these down to our laboratory technicians before we proceed to the scan."

* * *

Nacelle looks into the scanning room through the glass wall that separates it from the control room.

Thundercracker lies completely still as he has been instructed to while the large scanner constructs a detailed image of his processor.

Hotspot is using a new technique called molecular Magnetic Resonance Imaging(mMRI), where targeted MRI contrast agents with high specificity and high relaxivity are used to create a clear image of the many processes, that are going on inside the processor.

"What are your current thoughts about his condition?" He asks the clinical professor.

Hotspot looks away from the continuous flow of detailed images of Thundercracker's processor that are generated and stored on a large databank.

"I have yet to discover any neurological damage to his processor, but it doesn't mean, that there aren't any, which is why I still need to study the mMRI images before I can make a conclusion." He explains, "I also need to study the data material from Thundercracker's previous identities and the basic identity template that are the basis of his current one, to get a deeper understanding of what happens inside his processor after the reformatting and how his new identity is developing. It will give me an indication of if it is possible to reverse the procedure."

Nacelle turns around, his optics full of worry.

"Is he ever going to recover from this, if it turns out to be irreversible?"

"Yes." Hotspot answers calmly with a reassuring smile, "Our processor is a wondrously adaptable thing. It is designed to learn and adapt to the world around it. And with the right assistance, it can even recover from substantial damage."

"But his memories will still be lost."

"That is true, but it doesn't mean that we can't help the victims recover them." The clinical professor answers, "We have access to their lost memories through the many datapads Athena has found in Retrograde's laboratory. If we can't return them to their owners through a reversal of the procedure, then we can maybe return them through other means, for example as an fabricated experience."


	46. Chapter 46

Quickstream stares worried at Skywarp's lifeless frame.

"Keep me updated about his stored state. I have prescribed new tests of the K-factor reactants to be taken every hour the next twenty-four hours."

Flatspot nods from his position beside the machine currently housing Skywarp's bright blue spark.

Storing a spark is not without danger to the patient, but in some cases, like Skywarp's, it is necessary to prevent a life-threatening situation.

"I'll alert you if there are any change in his vital systems."

The acute psychosis is a severe complication that requires medical treatment, but since Skywarp's systems already are reacting negatively to the small dose of Thelatyl, there is a high risk, that any further medication will cause a fatal spark failure.

The spark is held stable by a spark containment machine while supportive machinery have taken over the normal function of the frame's vital systems.

Skywarp can stay like this almost indefinitely, which allows them to efficiently treat the many issues surrounding his health without a risk to his life.

The dose of Thelatyl has been increased to 90µ and they have begun the treatment of the psychosis with a starting dose of 150µ Asperine, that has to be increased to 300µ over the next four days.

The level of the K-factor reactants decides when they can reverse the procedure, and they expect it to take at least a few weeks before Skywarp is out of danger. At that point they also expect, that his frame has recovered from the massive drug abuse and that there no longer will be any serious abstinence symptoms.

"I'll contact Nacelle to update him on the situation, since we can't allow Thundercracker to visit Skywarp right now." Quickstream says, and hopes that the sparked blue seeker won't be too stressed by being denied to see the sire to his sparkling.

* * *

_Date: 03-99-26-793._

_Client: Particle._

_Procedure: Invasive memory modification._

_Anesthetic used: Yes._

_Reason: Due to a close connection to Thundercracker, the client represents a danger to our Organization, why Torrent has requested a specific memory modification to erase any knowledge the client might have gained. The client reacts positively to the memory modification. All data pertaining to our existence have been erased. _

_The client has been released to own home._

_Prescribed two weeks observation._

* * *

_Date: 16-04-78-1083._

_Client: Enigma._

_Procedure: Invasive memory modification with partial memory reformatting._

_Anesthetic used: Yes._

_Reason: Procedure performed on Senator Enigma after failed political negotiations. X has requested a partial memory reformatting, to have Senator Enigma become supportive of our political goals. Memory modification and partial memory reformatting a success._

_Enigma now supportive of the Organization's political goals._

_Senator Enigma has been released to own home._

_Prescribed two weeks observation._

* * *

_Date: 30-11-67-1316._

_Client: Hotcase._

_Procedure: Invasive memory modification with partial memory alteration._

_Anesthetic used: No._

_Reason: Witness to a meeting between X and Torrent. Memory modification and partial memory alteration a success._

_Client too dangerous to be released._

_Identification number: Circle 281._

* * *

Athena looks up from one of the many datapads, that contain the documentation of the procedures, that Retrograde has performed on her victims, and places it on the desk among the others.

Temporary non-invasive amnesia.

Non-invasive memory modification.

Invasive memory modification.

Partial memory alteration.

Partial memory reformatting.

Full memory reformatting.

Retrograde has created a completely new psychiatric specialization based on her ability, with various theories, in-depth research and numerous clinical tests performed on her victims.

Thundercracker seems to have been her favorite test subject. A lot of her theories refer to clinical tests performed on the blue seeker, after he the first time underwent a full memory reformatting and his subsequent loss of identity and personality.

There are only few references to the basic identity template, and she has yet to find anyone else who like Thundercracker, has undergone a full memory reformatting.

None of those, who have undergone a partial reformatting seems to have had the need of a basic identity template to recreate their new identity, which leads her to believe, that Thundercracker's situation is unique, and that they need to look further into how the basic identity template is designed to shape him.

"Are you still occupied by Thundercracker and Nacelle?" She contacts Hotspot.

::No.:: Hotspot answers, ::They flew to Iacon three hours ago when Nacelle got contacted by Quickstream from A-63. His department is currently responsible for Skywarp's treatment, and they have had to store him due to severe risks to his health. It clearly shocked Nacelle and I managed to calm him before they left.::

Athena grimaces in sympathy.

It is rare that a psychiatric patient turns out to be so weak, that it is necessary to store the spark while they try to save the patient's life. It is usually only something that happens on somatic hospitals.

"I know that you haven't had the necessary time to analyze the results from the scan of Thundercracker's processor, but can you give me any answers as to if there are evident signs of damage to his processor?"

::There are hundreds of tiny dark spots in the areas related to his memory storage, memory recall and the systems, that process his previous experiences in relation to new ones.:: Hotspot explains, ::But none of the damage appears to be permanent and should heal over the next few weeks.::

"It fits with how Retrograde performs her procedure." She says, "Can the damage be the cause of his retardation?"

::It is likely, but not certain.:: He answers, ::I have begun to study the first memories from Thundercracker's previous identity, and can see that there is a short period, where his processor has had trouble with interpreting feelings, sensations and impressions correctly. This is particularly evident in the way his memories have been stored on the datapads. There are seven individual layers, one for each of our senses and two that relate to our thoughts and feelings. Throughout the first few weeks of his previous identity's existence, the two layers that pertain to his thoughts and feelings are very disorganized, but then he begins to gain a deeper understanding and insight into himself, after which his thoughts and feelings become more organized.::

"What about the basic identity template?" She asks curiously.

::I have uploaded it into an AI and is currently testing how it makes a new identity perceive and learn new knowledge and respond to new experiences.:: Hotspot explains, ::And so far the AI has reacted as would be expected of a new identity.::

::After having met him, I am inclined to believe, that Thundercracker have retained his sharp and analytical mind. He shows a deep understanding of the world around him and asks few but relevant questions.:: He adds, ::It actually confirms one of my theories about our processor, spark and who we are.::

"So he will retain some of his former personality?"

::Yes.:: He answers, ::Thundercracker showed me, that his spark has remained unaffected by Retrograde's ability. Through his spark, he was capable of evoking a feeling, which belongs to a memory that occurred prior to Retrograde's procedure. Roughly 80% of our personality come from our spark, while the rest of our personality are shaped by specific genetic variations in our processor and the important experiences in the beginning of our adolescent life, that shapes our identity. Our identity, however, can change, while our personality generally remain the same throughout our life.::

They are interrupted by a knock on the door and Athena turns towards it when it opens.

"I have just heard from the hospital. Retrograde has recovered from her surgery and they are ready to wake her from her medically induced coma to allow us to interrogate her." Topkick says as he enters the room Athena has turned into her office while the Joint Investigation Unit investigates Retrograde's large complex and gathers evidence.

"Give me a moment."

"Retrograde is ready to be interrogated." She informs Hotspot, "Is there anything you want me to ask her while I'm there?"

::It would save time and be of great help to know whether or not her procedure is reversible, but I don't expect her to be willing to answer such a question.:: Hotspot answers curtly.

"I will do what I can to get the answers we need to help Thundercracker and the others." She replies before she terminates the connection and rises to follow Topkick.

* * *

_::...due to the great risks to his health, we have had to store Skywarp's spark while we treat his moderate depression, severe anxiety and acute psychosis. The level of K-factor reactants is currently 18µ and rapidly increasing...::_

Nacelle stares worried out of the side window of their transport as they enter Iacon's airspace.

He has been so preoccupied by Thundercracker's situation, that he simply forgot to inquire about Skywarp's condition, and it was first when Quickstream contacted him, that he realized his mistake.

His initial treatment plan had been to bring them both to I-11 and let them recover in each other's close presence, but that solution isn't usable in the current situation. Instead, he has agreed with Quickstream that Thundercracker will be hospitalized at A-63 and that the blue seeker will have the opportunity to attend various socialization groups to develop his social skills.

The next months are essential in the healthy development of the blue seeker's new identity, and it is his responsibility to help Thundercracker become a strong and independent individual with own thoughts and dreams, if Retrograde's neuropsychiatric procedure turns out to be irreversible.

Hotspot has suggested a few new therapeutic methods that maybe can help Thundercracker to recall some of his lost memories. The clinical professor has insisted that it is important Thundercracker becomes aware of the chaotic flow of old feelings, that fills his spark, and learns how to put words on what he feels.

If the feelings that belong to his previous identity are allowed to remain unaddressed, then they risk causing a depression. Those feelings are also the only thing that remain of the love between Thundercracker and Skywarp, and he can only hope, that they will cause Thundercracker to feel drawn and attracted to Skywarp.

"I l-like f-fly-ing."

Thundercracker is looking out the window beside him. The blue seeker's wings twitch in excitement while his innocent optics observes the large city far below them.

His spark constricts painfully.

If only Thundercracker knew...

The transport lands in front of A-63 fifteen minutes later and Quickstream waits for them, when they leave it.

"Welcome, Nacelle." Quickstream greets, and turns to present his colleague standing beside him, "This is Requiem. He is the chief physician at our department of developmental disorders."

"Quickstream has told me that Thundercracker's situation is unique, but we should be able to handle his needs." Requiem states while he greets Nacelle with a friendly handshake, "You are his primary psychiatrist and I'll follow your decisions in regard to his treatment while he stays with us."

"Thank you." Nacelle answers, relieved that Requiem understands the delicate situation, and they follow Quickstream into the hospital.

* * *

_Where is she?_

_What happened?_

_Pain in her spark._

_Numbness in her processor._

_She tries to sense the world around her, but everything is silent._

_Numb._

_Just like her processor._

_It is as if her ability is gone._

She onlines her optics and stares confused at her surroundings.

Where is she?

A sudden mist of purple attracts her attention and fear fills her when she recognizes the dark figure that materializes from it.

_No!_

There is only one reason why Torment has come, and she fights weakly against the bonds fixating her to the berth as the assassin walks closer. His hand closes over her mouth and she looks up at him with begging optics.

_Please, don't do this._

"He can't allow you to reveal his identity."

She shakes her head frantically in denial.

She won't betray their supreme leader's secret.

She won't!

"It is too late, Retrograde. You have become a liability he can't afford." Torment smiles coldly at her while he places his gun against her spark and extinguishes it with a powerful EMP-shot that leaves no visible evidence of the assassination.

_-Mission completed.-_ He messages the Organization's supreme leader before he teleports away.

* * *

Torrent snarls contemptuously at the three Joint Investigation Unit officers, that leads him out of the cell, and fights against their firm unwavering hold on his frame as they lead him down a corridor.

His hands are bound behind his back while his integrated weapons systems have been locked down or completely removed at his arrival at the Joint Investigation Unit's headquarter.

And as if to mock him, his assigned lawyer had been a pathetic little carrier, that he instantly had refused to work with.

Instead, he has hired his own personal lawyer to speak his case if it ends with a trial.

A small smile curves on his lips.

If the Joint Investigation Unit thinks they have won, then they will be greatly disappointed.

Nightswitch waits for them outside the interrogation room, and he nods to the lawyer.

"I see no reason to keep my client in handcuffs." Nightswitch comments dissatisfied, "We are all civilized people and you have already violated his rights by locking down his internal systems without a court order."

He rubs his wrists when the handcuffs have been removed and follows Nightswitch into the interrogation room.

They sit down at the table and Nightswitch discreetly gives him a written message.

_The Joint Investigation Unit's permission to perform invasive interrogation has been withdrawn._

Perfect.

He looks up when Prowl and Overflow enter the interrogation room and leans relaxed back in the chair while he studies his nemesis's stoic facade.

This is going to be interesting.


	47. Chapter 47

Author's Note:

I have completely rewritten the chapter 47-50 and will gradually publish them. The changes will push some of the development, that readers who has read the old chapters are aware of. This looks to turn into a longer interlude in the story where we get a look into Torment and his connection to Torrent and the Organization. But don't worry. We will return to Thundercracker and Skywarp. They are not forgotten, and they will be refered to now and then.

* * *

Torment is perched at the top of the building straight across from the Joint Investigation Unit's headquarter and looks at his target through the telescopic sight on his sniper rifle.

Click. Click. Click.

He adjusts the sight carefully before he begins to pull the trigger and prepares to shoot, but gets disturbed when he receives a heavily encrypted message from the Organization's supreme leader.

He narrows his optics displeased, when the brief loss of his concentration causes him to miss out on the perfect chance to kill the Joint Investigation Unit's Director of Intelligence when Prowl and his escort, unaware of the threat, enters the military grade transport that waits for them on the landing platform on the roof of the Joint Investigation Unit's headquarter and which is ready to fly them to Iacon where they have a formal meeting with the Senate's Supreme Council.

So close...

He lowers his weapon and watches darkly as the transport takes off before he reads the content of the message, and his mood darkens further.

_Your next mission is to eliminate what remains of the leaders of the syndicate. They have completed their part of our plan and are no longer needed._

_Hardkill, Pummel and Quickpoint are kept in isolation at the highly secure Qan prison in Praxus._

_Sidewire is temporarily held in isolation at Iacon detention center, from where he awaits transport to the highly secure Tigan prison in Altihex. _

_Gale-force and Havoc are already kept in isolation at the highly secure Tigan prison in Altihex._

_Torrent is kept in isolation in the detention center within the Joint Investigation Unit's headquarter in Praxus, and he is to remain unharmed._

_Do whatever is necessary to eliminate them before they can reveal vital information about the Organization._

_When this mission is completed, I want you to go to Retrograde's complex in the desert outside Kalis and destroy the 46 datapads with a white square, that are located inside her laboratory._

_Report back when both missions have been completed._

Torrent.

His nemesis.

The animosity between them goes all the way back to the incident with the famous investigative journalist that Torrent foolishly had fallen for.

He had suggested to kill the blue seeker, but Torrent had been strongly against it and their disagreement had escalated into a fierce physical fight that he had lost. And thus, Torrent and his insane cronies, who were leading the Organization's financial department, did what they were specialized in and the famous blue seeker simply disappeared without a trace.

Time had gone by, their plans were starting to slowly come together, and then enforcers had discovered one of the syndicate's breeding facilities.

Senator Highline, the Organization's founder and supreme leader, had just been elected as Vice President of the Senate when it happened and could do nothing to stop the founding of the Joint Investigation Unit, that was created to investigate and put a stop to the criminals that were running the breeding facility.

The Joint Investigation Unit's Director of Intelligence turned out to be skilful in his work and as more and more facilities were discovered, the funding to the Joint Investigation Unit was gradually increased to stop what later turned out to be an extensive network of hardened criminals. In the public known as the syndicate.

It had filled him with an immense glee to watch while Torrent's hard work slowly got decimated by the authorities until Retrograde had informed them that a certain blue seeker had been among the freed slaves.

Their fierce disagreement had resurfaced and this time Highline had ordered him to locate and kill the blue seeker.

But he failed in doing so.

The blue seeker had vanished without a trace and was impossible to locate.

Their animosity have only grown since then and has become a burning hatred, and that hatred flares within his spark at the memory of their latest meeting.

Of the ultimate betrayal.

Why did he allow Torrent to manipulate him into accepting the warp-gate technology?

He should have known, that Torrent only did what he did as a means to take control over him.

It became painfully clear when he woke from the surgery with an explosive device on his spark chamber.

Because of his negligence, he and his extensive network of tactical operatives, who are placed in vital key positions in the society, have become slaves and are forced to obey Torrent if they want to remain alive.

All of his painstaking work to ensure, that there are loyal employees at the political top in every city state, who are ready to implement the Organization's political goals when the society collapses, is now in the hands of a lunatic.

Torrent may be the one who has devised the Organization's strategy to overthrow the society, but it requires a skilled tactical mind to implement it without fatal errors. And if Torrent believes that he and Highline can implement their political goals without Torment and his specialists working at their peak efficiency, then they will soon realize their mistake.

It only takes one tactical error in judgment to reveal the Organization's sinister plan to overturn the existing society.

He packs away his rifle and turns his gaze towards the outline of the Qan prison in the far distance while a dark cruel smile plays on his lips.

This he will enjoy.

* * *

Autopsy Report:

Adult Form Protocol.

Coroner: Blitz.

I performed an autopsy on the frame of Retrograde at the Department of Coroner.

City State: Kalis.

Date: 04-06-23-1839.

From the anatomic findings and pertinent history I ascribe the death to: Fatal spark failure of natural cause.

Other conditions contributing but not related to the immediate cause of death: No.

Anatomic Summary: The deceased is a 3493 years old female carrier who has died from a sudden and unexplainable fatal spark failure after she underwent an acute surgery to treat a gunshot wound near her spark chamber.

I. Frame is intact without any sign of decomposition.

II. Surgical wound in the center of her chest. Sealed entry wound near the location of her spark chamber. Spark chamber is intact. Surrounding wiring shows damage equivalent to that which is seen at a fatal spark failure.

III. History of Bipolar Disorder.

IIII. Toxicology Report: N/A.

IIIII. Microscopic Report: Nothing that indicates, that the cause of death isn't natural.

Additional information: The Joint Investigation Unit has requested an extensive examination of the deceased's processor to gain knowledge of the deceased's outlier ability. The Ethical Council has approved the request. Report will be sent to Senior Investigative Officer Topkick when it has been completed.

* * *

Athena unlocks the automatic doors and walks into Retrograde's laboratory.

She places the autopsy report on the surgical table and leans against it with a deep frown while her thoughts wander.

It is still hard to understand that Retrograde and all of her vital information is gone. If they had arrived twenty minutes earlier, then she would have had a chance to ask the outlier the necessary questions they desperately need the answers to.

Now she can only hope that Hotspot gets a useful breakthrough in his research, but it will take time and in the meanwhile the victims are left to suffer.

Victims like Thundercracker and through their association Skywarp too. She can easily imagine the psychological pain Skywarp is going to suffer, when the black and purple seeker finds out what has happened to his beloved.

So many innocent lives have been destroyed and relies on them finding a solution.

She opens one of the cabinets to pack down its content into boxes, but makes a muffled startled sound when a rough hand suddenly closes over her mouth and she is forced back against a large strong frame.

"What a pleasant surprise."

Her analytical mind rapidly assesses the situation, and she remains calm while she slowly turns her head and looks up at her assailant and gets an idea of what she is dealing with.

His field is completely void of any emotion and she shudders when his cold, intelligent and appraising optics stare deeply into hers.

A trained killer.

She has to act swiftly if she gets a chance to escape.

His lips curve into a smug smile while they study each other and she feels how his other hand begins to slide along her midsection and down between her legs, where its digits leisurely begins to circle around her valve cover.

"It seems like you like what you see." He remarks with a glint in his merciless optics and she blushes in shame, when she reluctantly realizes that he is right.

Her spark is pulsing rapidly, but not solely from fear while his strong masculine scent overwhelms her processor and fills her with arousal.

"I wonder..." He slowly removes the hand from her mouth, but keeps the other between her legs with a firm stimulating pressure against her valve cover, "...will you willingly let me take you before I kill you, or will you fight me while I claim your valve."

She twists free from his grip and runs towards the door.

It is her only chance.

"If it has to be like that." Torment sighs exasperated and teleports in front of her.

It all happens so fast, that Athena doesn't have the time to understand what's happening before she brutally is slammed against a cabinet and his lips claims hers in a hard passionate kiss.

"You don't look like the usual JIU employee." Torment murmurs against her lips and groans with sexual arousal while he swiftly scans her frame for integrated weapons.

To his surprise there are none and he frowns.

"I'm not an JIU employee." Athena whispers against his demanding lips, and she kisses back in a desperate attempt to appease him, while her spark pulses so rapidly with fear that it feels like it is about to burst, "I am a psychiatrist and have been hired to investigate Retrograde's outlier ability."

Her words combined with the genuine fear in her optics brings him out of his lustful haze and Torment curses himself.

She is an innocent civilian.

He lowers her gently to the floor and Athena looks confused up at him.

Is he letting her go?

"Where are the datapads that were stored here?" He asks her seriously when his thoughts return to the reason for him to be there.

"In a laboratory in Praxus." She answers him calmly, now even more confused, "We hope they can help us to find a way to help Retrograde's victims."

A noble cause.

Retrograde had been fanatically loyal to Torrent and it had filled him with great pleasure when he had executed her on Highline's order.

The world is better off without her horrendous ability.

He gets an idea while he studies the psychiatrist.

Maybe...

He rapidly analyzes his options and makes a decision.

"There are 46 datapads with a white square among them, that contain some highly sensitive information. If you have the time, look at them, but don't tell anyone about them."

"How do you kn-..."

Athena doesn't get the chance to finish her question before he vanishes in a mist of purple, and she stares at the empty air where he had been just a moment ago.

A teleporter.

Skywarp's ability.

But how?

She is still filled with arousal from their intense interaction, and a small part of her regrets that she didn't give in to her lust and let him take her.

A hysterical laughter that borders towards insanity leaves her when she shocked realizes, that she actually is disappointed that he didn't follow up on his threat of raping her.

That she actually hopes to see him again.

What's wrong with her?!

He is a killer!

And for some reason he let her live.


	48. Chapter 48

Before you continue to read chapter 48, I want to clarify something since I haven't gone into that topic.

You might have noticed that Athena is referred to as a She, while Thundercracker is a He, despite both of them being carriers.

There are 4 different types in this story.

Male sire.  
Male carrier.  
Female sire.  
Female carrier.

And as you know from the story, the sires solely have a spike while the carriers solely have a valve.

The females are smaller than the males and the carriers' frames are sleeker and weaker than the sires, but other than that, they are not that much different from each other. If we take Echo and Serenity from D-14, they only reach Thundercracker to roughly above the elbow. And as described in their files in chapter 1, Skywarp is 63 meters in height, while Thundercracker is 52. I imagine that sires like Torrent and Megatron are roughly around 65-69 meters.

At the moment I plan to go into Torment's physical appearance at some point in the story, but if I decide not to, I will give you an description of him.

And then I introduce you to a new character in his chapter, which is a Female sire, thus why I felt the need to make this explanation to prevent confusion.

As additional information I can inform you that JIU officer Stormrunner, who was the one to secure Thundercracker after the Joint Investigation Unit's attack on Retrograde's complex, also is a Female sire. Once again to avoid confusion since we will see some more to her later on.

* * *

Aurora paces restlessly back and forth while Prowl calmly sits on one of the benches outside the Supreme Council's chambers as the senators vote.

"I don't like it." Aurora states, "They are taking too long."

Prowl agrees, but he has done everything he can to convince the Supreme Council that it is paramount for their case against the syndicate, that the Joint Investigation Unit gets permission to use invasive interrogation on Torrent. Because if they don't get the permission, then they risk having to release Torrent despite the extensive evidences against him.

Torrent had leaned back in his chair and had stared at him with a arrogant smug smile and had refused to talk when they began the interrogation of him while his lawyer, who seems to know every single loophole in their laws, had spoken on his behalf.

It is obvious that Nightswitch's defense of Torrent builds upon sowing doubt about the extent of Retrograde's ability to affect the mind. And since Retrograde is dead they can't prove, that Torrent wasn't under the influence of her outlier ability when he committed his crimes against Thundercracker and fought against the Joint Investigation Unit in Kalis.

There is a high risk that Torrent will be acquitted of any accusation because of that uncertainty.

"They are ready to receive you." The council's judicial senior assistant informs them when the door opens and Prowl follows him into the chambers.

The Supreme Council's seven senators look down at him from the podium.

"We have come to an unanimous decision." senator Enigma announces, "And we have to decline the Joint Investigation Unit's request to permit the use of Invasive Interrogation on Torrent. We see no reason why the Joint Investigation Unit needs to utilize such an invasive and destructive procedure, when the Joint Investigation Unit already have all of the leaders of the syndicate in its custody. We understood its use while the syndicate posed a direct threat to our society, but that threat has now been eliminated."

"The Joint Investigation Unit needs to provide us with more tangible evidences against Torrent if we are to allow such a far-reaching violation of fundamental rights."

Prowl had feared that this would be the outcome, but for now there isn't any more he can do to convince the senators of the necessity of his request.

"I accept the Supreme Council's decision." He announces respectfully and follows the council's judicial senior assistant out of the chambers.

"Our request have been denied due to the lack of tangible evidences against Torrent." He informs Aurora when the door closes behind him, "We will have to convince the other leaders of the syndicate, that it's in their best interest to betray their loyalty to Torrent and provide us with the information we need to get him convicted."

"Then I have some really bad news." Aurora says, when he terminates the urgent communication he has received from their headquarter, and he stares in disbelief at Prowl when he continues, "Hardkill and Pummel appear to have committed suicide in their cells while Quickpoint a few minutes ago collapsed due to a fatal spark failure. I currently await a status on Gale-force, Havoc and Sidewire."

This confirms Prowl's suspicion that Retrograde's death hadn't been caused by undiscovered health problems.

There are clearly someone who is killing the leaders of the syndicate, and the most urgent question is how they have managed to get into the secure prisons and have gotten access to the cells.

Whoever it is, that has killed them, obviously didn't want the leaders of the syndicate to give the Joint Investigation Unit information.

But what dangerous information did they possess?

And about whom?

Aurora confirms a few minutes later, that Havoc, Gale-force and Sidewire also have died while Torrent still remains alive.

Torrent who only exists in their systems as a ghost and whose true identity still is a mystery to them.

They have so many unanswered questions concerning the syndicate's mysterious operational leader and the only one who can give them the answers refuses to talk.

His thoughts gets interrupted by an heavily encrypted message from Topkick.

_I need to talk to you in absolute secrecy._

* * *

Torment parks his alt-mode outside Athena's apartment complex in the center of Kalis while hidden by a cloaking device.

His enhanced sensors instantly registers the team of three JIU officers that Topkick has appointed to protect her, and he smiles inwardly as he observes their predictable movements.

If he had been on a mission to kill, then he would have infiltrated the building from the roof and with their current positions they wouldn't have been able to prevent him from killing his target.

When do the authorities learn that they can't stop him no matter how hard they try?

Their presence, however, do complicate things, because he hadn't expected them to be here.

A mistake on his part.

He silently ignites his engine and leaves the area as stealthily as he had arrived.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Shift looks up from her work when the proximity alert activates.

Who would seek them out this late?

She carefully removes the specialized magnifying glasses before her optics and rises from her workstation to investigate it.

The knocks on the front door is a coded message and she listens closely until it is completed before she steps forward and opens it.

"I honestly didn't expect to see you here again after what happened to you."

Torment looks down at the only one he ever has called a friend.

The small female sire is a technical genius and specialized in a wide range of hacking techniques. Over the years they have established a genuine friendship, which is a rare occurrence in their line of business.

"I initially had other plans, but had to change them at the last second. You were the closest and I apologize if I have disturbed you in your work." He explains with a small sheepish smile.

She steps away from the door and lets him inside.

"You know that you always are welcome here no matter the time of the day." She answers, "Your room is as you left it at your last visit."

Torment follows her into the house and down into the basement where she has her workshop.

She sits down at her workstation and he curiously studies the small device she is working on.

"A neural inhibitor." She explains and gently packs the delicate device away before she turns towards him with a serious expression.

"I would like to take a look at your little problem now that I have you here."

If it had been someone else who made the request, then he would have refused to bare his spark chamber, but he trusts Shift with his life.

"I can't promise that I can do anything about it, but it will at least give us an idea of what we are dealing with and who will have the expertise to remove it."

"I understand." He answers seriously and opens his chestplates slowly to allow her to examine Torrent's handiwork.

He observes her as she places the specialized magnifying glasses before her optics and leans forward to study the device on his spark chamber.

She frowns and after a while looks up at him with a grave expression.

"Have you felt any pain in your spark after the surgery?"

"No." He answers, surprised by her question, while a growing sense of unease begins to coalesce within his spark.

What has Torrent done to him?

It must be worse than he had anticipated if Shift reacts like this.

"Your spark chamber is damaged, but so far your spark doesn't appear to be compromised if you don't feel any pain. I can see countless micro fractures surrounding the device, and it looks like they have drilled into your chamber to fasten the device to it." She explains grimly as she leans back and takes the magnifying glasses off, "While the device is simple and easy to remove, the hole it leaves behind in your spark chamber is potentially life-threatening. It will require specialist treatment, and your spark will most likely have to be stored while the damage heals."

He reflects upon the ramifications of her words while he closes his chestplates.

It is evident that the device has been installed with the purpose of never having to be removed.

So Torrent intends to either keep him as a slave for the rest of his life or kill him when the work has been done.

And after this revelation, he wonders if his nemesis hasn't already made a disastrous tactical error by turning him into an enemy of the Organization through his actions.

Because what has he to lose if Torrent intends to kill him anyway?

Why play by the rules when your opponent doesn't?

There are a lot to consider and only little time to do so, but at least he has the freedom to make the necessary decisions while Torrent is imprisoned.

"I don't wish to take more of your time tonight, but could you do me a favor and check an identity for me before I leave you to your work?"

"The usual information?" She asks while he follows her into the secluded section of her workshop that houses her advanced computer and its many screens.

"No, this time I want an extensive background check and whatever else you can find in the various databases." He provides Shift with Athena's name and address, the only information he has been able to find about her in the Joint Investigation Unit's personnel database.

"Give me an hour and you have it."

* * *

Shift leans against the doorframe to Torment's room roughly an hour later.

"Since when has the Organization begun to take an interest in psychiatrists?"

"It hasn't." Torment answers while he fills a syringe with the precise amount of anesthetic required to anesthetize Athena and places it carefully on the table before he takes another syringe and fills it with a small dose of narcotics, "This is solely a personal interest."

The two syringes are gently placed in his subspace before he methodically proceeds to check the wide range of weapons and tools that he uses on a regular basis in his work.

Shift enters the room and places a small datastick with the gathered information on the table.

Torment stares almost hypnotized at it and feels how his spark pulse suddenly, for no apparent reason, begins to slightly increase.

"She is a lovely little carrier." Shift says with a grin, "No bondmate. No sparklings. No romantic ties."

The perfect love affair.

No.

That is not the reason why he is interested in her.

This is pure business.

"You can have the house to yourself tomorrow, if you need it."

He glares darkly at Shift, furious at what she suggests with her offer.

"It will NOT be necessary." He growls threateningly.

"If you say so."

She easily dodges the lethal dagger he angrily throws towards her with a deep laughter and leaves him be.

He must admit that he at times is envious of Shift.

The hacker has a lifestyle that allows her to have a established love life with a devoted bondmate who fully accepts what she is, while his love life consists of discreet sexual affairs, since love is a fleeting privilege when his lifestyle is as it is.

Nothing lasts forever in his world, and it fills him with regret every time he has to kill a lover to protect himself.

As a wanted criminal, he simply can't afford to give in to his spark's innermost desire.


	49. Chapter 49

Later that day Prowl sits within his office inside the Joint Investigation Unit's headquarter and analyzes the incidents of the day.

There is no doubt that the assassin has a close connection to Torrent and it is now obvious why Torrent wanted to get a hold on Skywarp and why they haven't been able to locate the warp-gate.

It fills him with a growing worry, that there now is an unstoppable teleporting assassin somewhere out there who is ready to follow Torrent's orders, and the more he analyzes the situation the more is he convinced, that Torrent is behind the assassinations on the other leaders of the syndicate.

Who else would benefit from their deaths?

But it doesn't explain the attack on Athena.

Topkick decided to hire her after Torrent's arrest, which means that Torrent couldn't have known anything about her recent affiliation with the Joint Investigation Unit.

What were the assassin doing inside Retrograde's laboratory, and why did he chose not to kill Athena?

He must have known that she would provide them with a detailed description of his appearance, if he let her live.

The action seems completely illogical, which means that there has to be more to it than he currently is aware of.

He looks at the identikit of Torment.

It really shouldn't surprise him that out of all of the criminals Torrent could have given the warp-gate technology to, he gave it to one of the most dangerous professional assassins out there.

The authorities have hunted Torment for thousands of years and with vague and often contradicting eyewitness accounts from those who have been lucky to survive their encounter with the clever, cunning and elusive assassin, it has been impossible for them to create a usable identikit of him.

Until now.

He is proud of Athena's immediate reaction when Topkick arrived.

With her knowledge about how psychological traumas has a tendency to alter the victim's perception of what happened and how the perpetrator looked, she immediately gave the SIO a clear and precise description before her processor as a natural reaction to what had happened began to shut down to protect her from the psychological trauma she had suffered.

He doesn't dare think about what could have happened if it had been Nacelle who had faced Torment.

Torment is known to toy with his victims, especially if they work in law enforcement. And despite Nacelle's status as a civilian, the fact that he is bound to the Director of the Joint Investigation Unit makes him into an obvious target for someone like Torment to rape, torture and kill solely to inflict pain upon Prowl. It is as if Torment has a personal vendetta against the authorities and wants to punish everyone that works for them.

Which could be why Athena survived her encounter with him.

Since she is a civilian, he has no interest in hurting her.

A knock on the door draws him out of his deep thoughts and he nods grateful to Aurora when the SIO enters his office with two cubes of energon.

"What a day." Aurora states as he tired sits down in a chair.

He scoots one of the cubes across the desk towards Prowl, where it collides with the datapad that contains the official proposal from the Vice President of the Senate, senator Highline, to dissolve the Joint Investigation Unit.

Now that the syndicate no longer exists, the highly esteemed senator no longer sees a reason to fund them.

The Joint Investigation Unit was created to combat the syndicate, and since they now no longer have a purpose the most logical is to dissolve them.

He would agree with the senator, if it wasn't for the fact that Torrent still is alive and even more dangerous than they first anticipated now that they are aware of his close collaboration with Torment.

In his opinion, the Joint Investigation Unit has the best chance to stop them and he has already given the permission to shoot to kill, if any of their officers encounter Torment.

They simply can't afford to take any chance now that Torment possesses the warp-gate technology and can circumvent any security precaution.

"How is Nacelle?" Aurora asks collegial while he drinks his energon.

"Stressed out." Prowl answers with a sigh and takes a sip of his cube, "He feels responsible for what happened to Thundercracker and worries deeply about Skywarp's psyche and the severe psychological trauma, that Skywarp without a doubt will suffer when he finds out what has happened to Thundercracker."

"I can easily imagine how I would react, if Nacelle suddenly couldn't recognize me." He adds grimly and sends a wave of affection through his bond with Nacelle.

Nacelle responds with his own wave of affection and it eases some of his worries.

* * *

_"I wonder..." He slowly removes the hand from her mouth, but keeps the other between her legs with a firm stimulating pressure against her valve cover, "...will you willingly let me take you before I kill you, or will you fight me while I claim your valve."_

_His lips claims hers in a fierce dominant kiss while he easily lifts her frame against his, and she wraps her legs around his waist and clings desperately to him out of fear of losing her balance._

_A deep appreciative sound escapes his lips while he kisses her and his hands begins to roam her frame possessively._

_"Mine." He growls against her lips._

_Tears begin to fall from her optics when he places her on the surgical table, and she slides aside her valve cover but remains otherwise passive as he begins to stimulate her anterior node._

_"You're perfect."_

_She begins to sob in earnest when two digits penetrate her and begins to prepare her valve for his spike._

_"So tight."_

_His digits locates and stimulates her innermost sensors with a flair, that shows, that he has experience with what he is doing, and the fact that he apparently doesn't intend to rape her without a thought about her wellbeing fills her with a sick form of gratitude._

_She moans softly as he continues to violate her and feels how her valve begins to lubricate at his unwanted stimulation._

_Soon her processor is so clouded by arousal, that she completely gives in to him when his spike finally penetrates her with a swift hard thrust and she moves with him as he takes her._

Athena sits up with a startled gasp when she wakes from recharge and looks confused around. She begins to tremble while tears of relief fall from her optics, when she realizes that it only had been a very vivid nightmare of what could have happened, if she had surrendered to him and willingly had let him take her.

It is a sign that her processor has begun the process to process the psychological trauma she has suffered.

She had seen her inevitable death in his cold merciless optics, when she had met his gaze, and nothing in that instant could have prevented him from taking her life.

So what made him change his mind?

And why didn't she contact Topkick earlier?

Topkick hadn't been far away and the complex had been full of heavily armed JIU officers who in an instant could have stormed Retrograde's laboratory.

So why didn't she alert them to his presence?

She is not the religious type, but there is no doubt that Primus protected her today.

Topkick had pulled her into a strong and reassuring embrace when he had arrived, and she had provided him with a detailed description of the assailant before she lost consciousness due to stress and collapsed in his arms.

She had felt a little bit better when she woke, but still far from her usual stoic self and Topkick had sent her home with protection.

Later she had been informed that Prowl had decided that the Joint Investigation Unit no longer is in need of her expertise. She still has full access to the datapads that they have found in Retrograde's laboratory and can work on finding a solution on them together with Hotspot, but her physical presence is no longer needed at Retrograde's complex.

Her first reaction had been anger, but then she realized that it is Prowl's way to protect her, and if the experienced enforcer believes that this is a necessary step to take to protect her, then she has to accept it.

It is in the middle of the night, but after the nightmare, she is far from ready to go into recharge again and she sends a message to Hotspot in the hope that her colleague still is awake.

It is not unusual that he works during the night, especially not if something has caught his interest and she knows that he currently is working on a program, that will make the laboratory's systems compatible with the way, upon which, the data have been stored on Retrograde's datapads and will make the use of her specialized cable unnecessary.

He answers with an affirmative a minute later and she walks into her home office to contact him.

* * *

Hotspot studies Athena and fills with concern at what he sees.

It requires a particularly strong psyche to regularly be face to face with the society's most dangerous mentally ill criminals, and he respects her deeply for her ability to remain calm and analytical in any given situation in her work as a forensic psychiatric expert.

But in all the time he has known her, he has never seen her as shaken as she appears to be right now.

"I assume that you already have made a profiling of him, so..."

His expression turns serious and he leans forward on the screen.

"...how dangerous is this one?"

She bursts into tears and he waits patiently until she has gained control over her emotions.

They talk for more than an hour before Athena feels ready to try and recharge again and he gives her an encouraging smile.

"Contact me again if you need it." He says softly before they terminate the connection and he stares thoughtful at the blank screen.


	50. Chapter 50

Note: I have decided to change the 'Coroners Council' to 'the Psychiatric Risk Assessment Authority at the High Court of Justiciary' to hopefully make it a bit more clear what it is. the 'Coroners Council' is a danish authority that evaluates an offender's mental ability to stand trial, and the danger the offender poses to society. They can suggest treatment instead of a prison sentence. 'The Psychiatric Risk Assessment Authority at the High Court of Justiciary', does the same.

* * *

Torment is impressed at what he had read about Athena's educational information.

_Professor in Forensic Psychiatry at Institute of Forensic Medicine in Kalis._

_Member of the Psychiatric Risk Assessment Authority at the High Court of Justiciary._

_Doctorate in Clinical- and Developmental Psychopathology._

_Master of Science in Neurochemistry and Experimental Psychology._

_Ph.D. in Behavioral Disorders._

_Ph.D. in Risk Assessment and Treatment of the Psychopathic Patient._

This is not what he had expected to find on her, but it doesn't change his plans.

Instead it opens up for some possibilities that he hadn't even considered.

This means that she is fully aware of what he is and explains her rational reactions at their confrontation. He had been curious, when instead of reacting with panic, she had stared into his optics. Had studied him.

Now he knows why.

She had assessed him, had come to a conclusion, and had later bravely acted on it when he foolishly gave her a chance to flee.

A thrill flows through him at the thought of her unwavering bravery in the face of her certain death, and a wide predatory smile curves on his lips while he checks that his integrated weapons are at their maximum power.

It is always wise to be prepared for everything that can happen.

He is after all about to make some very overprotective JIU officers angry when he kidnaps her right in front of them, and it is predictable how they will react. Usually he prefers to work from a distance, but this time he needs to get up close to accomplish the first step in his plan, and he has spent the past two days on perfecting it and choosing the most optimal location for the confrontation.

She holds to a predictable pattern where she lectures for her students in the Institute's conference hall, teaches small groups of specialized psychiatrists in the newest research within their area of expertise or is working at the Institute's laboratory, and he has noticed how she now and then has to return to her office to fetch the datapads, that she require for her next lecture or teaching session.

The officers have been following her constantly and while he invisibly has been following them, he has analyzed them and singled out their individual weaknesses, in case she doesn't fall into his trap and he will have to force a direct confrontation.

It won't be the optimal outcome, but if it becomes necessary, then he will have to kill.

"Good morning."

He turns towards the voice and his gaze softens at the sight of Celerity.

Shift's bondmate steps into the room with a gentle smile and offers him a cube of energon. His optics hardens again as his gaze wanders to her midsection, and he wonders if Shift has lost her mind.

With everything that currently is going on around them, she should have known that it's far from the best time to create a sparkling, but at least Shift enjoys a certain amount of respect and protection from her clients. And since she supplies a fairly large portion of the criminal underworld with information, her bondmate is one of the most protected carriers on Cybertron.

He takes the cube with a grateful nod, but she doesn't leave him afterwards and he looks curiously at her.

"Shift has told me what happened." She sits down on his berth and stares up at him with an uncommonly hard expression, "That you convinced them, that her frame wouldn't be compatible with the... warp-gate technology?"

"Yes..."

"It could have been her too... if not for you, and I don't know what I would have done without her. Is it evil of me to be relieved at the fact, that she doesn't suffer your fate?"

Her gaze turns confused and a tear slowly runs down her cheek.

He kneels in front of her and takes her trembling hands.

"You are not evil, Celerity." He reassures her.

She meets his cold optics and gains strength from the determination in them.

"Promise me that you will kill them."

It surprises him to hear those words from her and he ascribes it to her state as a sparked carrier. She knows what he is, what he does, and has always kept a distance when he has spoken with Shift about his work.

To hear her encourage him to kill...

"I have other plans this time." He answers her with a smile that promises pain.

* * *

"...there is no reason for you to follow me inside my office. I just need to pick up a datapad." Athena says in growing annoyance to the JIU officers who have been constantly following her the past three days.

She knows that they mean it well, but she needs space and normalcy to recover from her traumatic experience. It has been good for her psyche to return to the Institute and her educational work with her students, and she just wants to drown out any thought of him in complex research results and her students' extensive Ph.D. theses, but she can't because the constant presence of the officers keeps reminding her of him.

Stormrunner shares a hesitant glance with her colleagues.

"If you are sure..."

"It won't take long." Athena steps into her office located within the main building of the Institute of Forensic Medicine, and the door closes softly behind her while she walks over to the desk and begins to look for the specific datapad that she needs amongst the many stacks of datapads on it.

"Hello again, Athena."

She looks up in alarm and sees the air shimmer before he becomes visible.

No!

He moves calmly towards her and she matches his movements, keeping the desk between them.

His lips curves into a dangerous smile and she knows that he is about to teleport.

NO!

She throws herself towards the door, but just like in Retrograde's laboratory it is futile and his strong arms wrap around her in a firm and restraining hold.

Her internal begins to tickle pleasantly while her spark fills with emotions that she doesn't understand, that she can feel in this moment, when he inhales and exhales deeply against her audio.

"You are a brave one, Professor." Torment growls lowly, aware of the enemy right on the other side of the door, "So I need to know if you are going to behave nicely before I loosens my grip on you. I have no intention to hurt you, but if you force my hand, then I won't hesitate to do what is necessary. Is that understood?"

She nods slowly and he removes his arms around her only to take a firm grip of her head. She resists the strong urge to fight when he forces her head to the side to bare her vulnerable neck cables, and she feels a sharp sting of pain.

Her optics widens in alarm when he pulls the empty syringe out of the main energon line in her neck.

"Relax."

His voice is suddenly uncommonly gentle, but she loses consciousness before she has the chance to think further about this sudden change in his behavior.

Torment lifts her in his arms and looks triumphantly down at her.

So far so good.

Now for the important part.

He looks up with a cruel smile when the door as predicted opens, and he locks his gaze with the JIU officer's that steps into the office, before he with a deep taunting laughter swiftly teleports away.

* * *

Stormrunner only manages to pull her weapon before they are gone and a scream of powerlessness leaves her.

"Athena!"

They failed her.

Her weapon lowers and she stares fixated at the purple mist while it slowly dissipates.

"We got an situation, Prowl."

She hears one of her colleagues contact their headquarter, but all she can do is stare at the spot where HE had been.

The infamous Torment.

If she had reacted just a little bit faster...

...could she have killed him?

Her gaze gets drawn to something on the wall behind where Torment had stood and she frowns while she steps closer to investigate it.

A datapad has been fastened to it.

She takes it and sees the note on it.

_To the Joint Investigation Unit's Director of Intelligence._

* * *

"How is she doing?" Shift asks curiously without taking her attention away from the screen when Torment joins her at the computer.

"She is fine. Still anesthetized." He answers and leans against the only wall not occupied by hardware or screens, "I assume that our 'friends' have found the message. Are there anything interesting going on?"

"Not yet."

He looks to his right, where a monitor shows a rotating map of the planet and eleven blinking dots.

His team.

It would be so much easier if he could trust them under the current circumstances.

The decision to betray them had not been easy, but right now they pose just as great a risk to him as to the society.

"Are you going to give them access to their tracking devices?" Shift asks hesitantly when she notices what has caught his attention, "They will instantly know who betrayed them and won't take this betrayal so lightly since there are no death threat hanging over their heads, if they decide to attack you. Torrent will most likely even encourage them to take revenge."

"Not yet." He answers, "I prefer not to sacrifice some of our best agents before it is absolutely necessary. And I'd like to stay informed about what the Joint Investigation Unit plans and the special forces movements in the upcoming crisis."

"I want them to panic for a little while before I decide to give them the ability to take back the control." He adds with a humorous smile, and Shift laughs heartily.

"You are growing soft, Torment."

"Never."

But there isn't any of the usual rage in his voice when he responds to Shift's teasing accusation, and it surprises him.

Where is the cold-sparked tactician?

Where is the merciless assassin?

He frowns in deep thought and Shift's laughter takes on a louder tone when she sees the shock on his face, when the horrifying dawning realization hits.

"You're in love."


	51. Chapter 51

"Why did you leave her side?"

Stormrunner looks down in shame at Prowl's question.

"You are an experienced senior officer, Stormrunner. Which was why Topkick selected you to be responsible for Athena's protection. You know the procedures and how important it is not to let your guard down. So, why did you?"

She looks up again and meets his stern gaze with a pained look in her optics.

"I failed her."

There is no reason to argue.

No reason to apologize.

And it's not Prowl she has to apologize to anyway.

I'm so sorry, Athena.

Prowl's attention turns towards the datapad on the desk before him.

He frowns.

What game is Torment now playing?

The kidnapping of Athena doesn't conform with Torment's usual behavior, and he doesn't like this sudden change of behavior in the dangerous assassin.

_To the Joint Investigation Unit's Director of Intelligence._

The message seems so formal.

What do you wish to accomplish with this, Torment?

He looks towards Aurora.

"You have scanned it?"

Aurora nods seriously.

"Thrice. Nothing unusual came up. It should be safe."

He activates the datapad and a vid-file begins to play.

Clips from surveillance footage of surgeries.

Primus!

He is not the only one out there.

Eight clips of surgeries where the patients gets the warp-gate technology installed in their frames plays in rapid succession, and he shares a troubled glance with Aurora.

"Why is he showing us this?" Aurora asks confused, "Why does he WANT us to know about it? It doesn't make any sense."

The vid-file ends with a dark screen and then a communications link pop up.

It looks like they are about to find out.

He touches the link and a connection establishes.

::Greetings, Director.:: Torment states calmly.

"Torment." Prowl greets stiffly, "What do you want?"

::Your attention, isn't that obvious?:: The assassin smiles smugly.

"Why take Athena?" He asks, "You didn't need to harm her to get my attention."

::I have my reasons, but I promise that she will be returned unharmed to her home when all of this is over.::

"And what is 'all of this' you refer to? You have my attention, have shown me that you aren't the only one out there, who Torrent has given the warp-gate technology to. What. Do. You. Want."

There is an immediate change in Torment's expression at his mentioning of Torrent.

::I want to test your willingness to cooperate, Director.:: The assassin says coldly, ::I want you to withdraw your protection of Athena. If you do so, then I will be willing to provide you with information that you desperately need to prevent an upcoming catastrophe.::

The connection cuts before he can ask questions about what catastrophe the assassin refers to, and he stares at the blank screen.

He looks at Aurora again.

"Get those clips analyzed. I want their identities before the end of the day."

The SIO takes the datapad and leaves the office.

He turns towards Stormrunner.

"I want you to tell me in detail what happened. Anything that you observed."

"You're going to do as he demands?" Stormrunner asks, a sharp edge in her voice.

"I am considering it. He has clearly planned this. It could have turned out deadly for you and your team. Yet, he chose not to kill you. I want to understand what has caused his change of spark."

"With all due respect, Sir. He is still a cold-sparked assassin who singlehandedly has killed more than 400 of our colleagues over the years, not to mention his thousand of other victims. Can we even trust him?"

"Further reason to try to understand him and this sudden and unexpected change of his behavior."

"And you are willing to sacrifice Athena to do so?"

Prowl leans back in his chair.

Is he?

* * *

Torment stares at Athena while she calmly recharges on his berth.

She is a weakness he can't afford.

Not now.

Not ever.

And yet...

...he can't get himself to kill her.

He is already lost.

Powerless.

He sits down beside her with a deep frustrated sigh and studies her delicate facial features.

She is so small and fragile, yet so strong.

It became obvious when she challenged him, bravely stared her death in the optics and survived.

A hesitant almost affectionate smile plays on his lips, but instantly disappears when she slowly begins to wake and regains consciousness.

"It's about time I bring you home before I do something that I will regret."

He takes the syringe with the narcotics out of his subspace and grips gently around her right arm.

A tiny sound of pain escapes her lips while she reflexively tries to tug her arm away when the needle penetrates one of her energon lines, but he doesn't let it affect him and waits patiently while the drug takes full effect on her processor.

Her consciousness once more fades into darkness and she sighs softly, when a pleasant haze encompasses her and fills her processor with a deep and relaxing contentment.

He hates to do it to her, but it is the most gentle way he has to keep her sedated until he has brought her home.

At a safe distance far away from him and his dangerous feelings.

He can't allow himself to be distracted. For her sake and his.

* * *

"You are all I have ever wanted." He holds her gently against him and Athena melts into his embrace while his lips claims hers in a brief passionate kiss, "But you are better off without me."

He withdraws and she suddenly feels cold at his words.

No!

She grabs desperately for him and the illusion splinters into millions of pieces, when she wakes from the dream the next moment.

Why does she suddenly feel like crying?

She looks confused around at the interior of her berthroom.

He brought her home?

Tears bursts from her optics while her emotions war within her and floods her processor with confusing contradicting signals, when the stress from her second encounter with him overwhelms her.

She has only just begun to recover from the first trauma and he decides to inflict another upon her.

What did he even want with her?

* * *

Hotspot immediately answers the communications request when he sees who it is that is contacting him.

::I'm going insane.:: Athena utters in deep frustration the moment the communication gets established.

Okay then...

"I'm listening."

Athena begins angrily to explain what has happened, and he can literally imagine her as she furiously walks back and forth inside her home office.

::It's as if I'm just a possession he can do with as he pleases.::

"Have you contacted Prowl or Topkick and informed them about where you are?" He interrupts her ranting.

She hesitates.

"I take that as a no." He says softly, "Do you want me to do it?"

::Primus.::

She sighs disheartened when he reminds her of her obvious forgetfulness, and she gratefully accepts his offer to take the conversation with Prowl on her behalf.

::I no longer know what to do anymore.::

* * *

"The Director of the Joint Investigation Unit." Prowl states when he responds to the communication request.

::Greetings, Director.:: Hotspot greets, ::I'm Hotspot, the head of the Neuropsychiatric Laboratory. I am contacting you on behalf of a close colleague of mine.::

Prowl sits up straight in his chair.

Athena!

"Is she okay?"

::As okay as she can be under the current circumstances.:: Hotspot answers seriously, ::She is at her home, but I won't use the words 'in safety', because it is obvious that she isn't and won't be as long as he is out there. This is the second time he has attacked her. Can you even keep her safe, Prowl?::

"I can't."

It hurts his professional pride to confess to it.

::Do you at least know why he is targeting her?::

Yes.

"No." He answers calmly, "I would like to ask you about something, Hotspot. Since you are a close friend of her, she confides in you, correct?"

::Yes, that is why we have this conversation.::

"What has she told you about him?"

There is a moment of hesitation.

::You want to know how dangerous she has assessed him to be.:: Hotspot says after a while, ::I assume that you aren't familiar with the Hare Psychopathy Checklist-Revised (PCL-R)*, so let me tell you this: It consists of a 20-item symptom rating scale that allows qualified examiners to compare a subject's degree of psychopathy with that of a prototypical psychopath. Each of the twenty items is given a score of 0, 1, or 2 based on how well it applies to the subject being tested. A prototypical psychopath would receive a maximum score of 40, while someone with absolutely no psychopathic traits or tendencies would receive a score of zero. A score of 30 or above qualifies a person for a diagnosis of psychopathy. People with no criminal backgrounds normally score around 5. Many non-psychopathic criminal offenders score around 22. If we look at Torrent, who shows obvious signs of clinical psychopathy, then he scores 38. Retrograde scored 33. But it has been impossible for her to make a precise assessment of this one due to the short time she has spent together with him and simply because he doesn't show any of the classic psychopathic signs. Instead she has on the basis of her experience with assessing mentally ill criminals estimated his score to be 18, which means he is completely rational and sane, if we don't include the fact that he is a merciless killer in the equation.::

::That said, it doesn't mean that he isn't dangerous. In fact, he might be more dangerous than Torrent. His normal behavior makes it possible for him to easily vanish in a crowd without anyone paying further attention to him, and from my talks with Athena it seems like he is the type, that won't hesitate to show what he truly is, if it becomes necessary.::

Prowl leans thoughtful back in his chair when the communication with Hotspot has terminated and reflects deeply on the psychiatric assessment of Torment.

He reaches out to Nacelle with his troubled spark and receives a wave of soothing unconditional love in response.

Then he makes one of the most decisive decisions in his function as an enforcer and Director of the Joint Investigation Unit.

* * *

End notes:

*The Hare Psychopathy Checklist-Revised (PCL-R):

• glib and superficial charm  
• grandiose (exaggeratedly high) estimation of self  
• need for stimulation  
• pathological lying  
• cunning and manipulativeness  
• lack of remorse or guilt  
• shallow affect (superficial emotional responsiveness)  
• callousness and lack of empathy  
• parasitic lifestyle  
• poor behavioral controls  
• sexual promiscuity  
• early behavior problems  
• lack of realistic long-term goals  
• impulsivity  
• irresponsibility  
• failure to accept responsibility for own actions  
• many short-term marital relationships  
• juvenile delinquency  
• revocation of conditional release  
• criminal versatility

This is the list Hotspot refers to and in which Torment scored 18 while Torrent scored 38.

Bonus information:

I put Torment through the Dark Triad Test just like I earlier in the story did Torrent and he scored as following:

Torment:

Narcissism - 6%.

Machiavellianism - 31%.

Psychopathy - 54%.

Average score: 30%, and most interestingly 3.17% LIGHTER than the average person.

If we compare him to Torrent's, then it becomes clear how different they are:

Torrent:

Narcissism: 100%.

Machiavellianism: 94%.

Psychopathy: 90%.

And 61.83% darker than the average person.

Explanation of the three Traits:

Narcissism is an egotistical interest in, or admiration of, one's self. Narcissists tend to be excessively preoccupied with themselves and motivated by getting admiration from others and maintaining a grandiose self-image. Because narcissists are so preoccupied with getting others to buy into their self-image, they may initially seem charming, but most narcissists have trouble developing real relationships on account of their difficulty with empathy and lack of interest in others.

Machiavellianism is characterized by a duplicitous interpersonal style, a cynical disregard for morality, and a focus on self-interest and personal gain. People who score high on Machiavellianism tend to be unemotional and take an instrumental view of others. They are therefore able to detach themselves from conventional morality and manipulate others. Highly Machiavellian individuals can be very patient with their deceptions due to their calculating nature.

Psychopathy is identified by the tell-tale sign of shallow emotional responses. The underdeveloped affect of psychopaths endows them with high stress tolerance, low empathy, and little guilt and prompts them to seek out extremely stimulating activities (sex, violence, drugs, or financial risk), resulting in impulsivity and a disposition towards interpersonal conflict. Personality traits associated with psychopathy include a lack of empathy or remorse, antisocial behavior, and volatility.


	52. Chapter 52

The Joint Investigation Unit's senior officers are gathered inside the Center of Intelligence at noon the next day, and they observe alarmed the moment when Torment fully visible calmly walks towards the building housing Athena's apartment.

The professional assassin looks up into the surveillance camera placed above the building's main door, as if he knows that they are watching him, and a dark challenging smile plays on his lips before he vanishes in a mist of purple and circumvents the building's security.

"What do you want us to do, Sir?"

Silence.

"We have to do something!"

More silence.

"Sir!?"

"Prowl!"

Prowl stares passively at the screen showing the live recording.

His facial features hardens the next moment.

"Inform me when he leaves."

He turns away from the screen and leaves the Center of Intelligence while he prays, that he has made the right decision.

"SIR! Where are you going?!"

Aurora follows him and he can sense the SIO's confusion.

"What are you doing, Prowl?"

Sacrificing her.

He remains silent and decides to visit the shooting range to get rid of his pent-up frustrations. And when he stands in front of his target he imagines it to be Torment and shoots at it in quick succession until he has emptied the magazine. He inserts a new magazine into his weapon and takes aim again.

An hour later he enters his office and tries to work, but he is filled with doubt and his thoughts constantly wanders to what Torment might be doing to Athena right now.

What he has allowed to happen to her.

Regret fills his spark, and he is on the verge of contacting Aurora to put a stop to it when something suddenly shimmers in the corner of his left optic, and he turns towards it.

Torment deactivates his cloaking device and becomes visible.

"I like how you have decorated your office, Director." He comments with interest and has his back turned to Prowl while he studies a bookcase filled with datapads about law enforcement and the fight against organized crime.

"How long have you been here?" Prowl asks stiffly, aware of the danger he is in.

There is an noncommittal sound from the assassin before Torment turns around to face him.

"Fifteen minutes or so."

Which means that Torment had observed him in his turmoil. And there is something wrong with the assassin's statement, for he had seen Torment enter Athena's building only little over an hour ago.

Not even a teleporter could have travelled the distance between Kalis and Praxus in that time.

Or could he?

Only Skywarp is fully knowledgeable about the maximum range of his outlier ability's hardware, its limits and energy consumption.

"You're wondering how I got here so fast." Torment comments with a knowing smile, "And I can reassure you that no, the warp-gate technology is not so advanced that I can travel that fast. The fact is, I was never in Kalis. This was a test of your willingness to cooperate with me and you passed it, Director. Congratulations."

"And as promised..." Torment steps closer and places a datapad on the desk, "...your reward. Be sure to bring the necessary people with you."

Then Torment is gone and Prowl stares at the datapad.

'Biological Hazardous' blinks ominously on the screen that shows a map with the five locations of the Organization's biological weapons.

He looks up shocked when he has processed the vital information the assassin has provided.

What in Primus' name is going on?

* * *

Torment materializes on the roof of the Joint Investigation Unit's headquarter and stares out over Praxus.

He is not in the favor of the use of biological weapons and genocide as a means to reach their political goals, and knew that the biological weapons had to be destroyed as one of the first steps in his plan or an catastrophe would have been unavoidable.

At the same time it is a strong signal to the Director of Intelligence, that shows that he is serious and sincere in his wish to work with the Joint Investigation Unit.

He will do everything he can to destroy the Organization before Torrent can take the control over him back.

"How is she doing?" He contacts Shift.

::Still angry.::

Okay...

...that is actually better than expected.

She is definitely a force to be reckoned with and he will at some point have to talk with her.

Not necessarily to apologize, but to talk about what happened between them, and then decide what he is going to do with her and the complicated feelings she fills him with.

::By the way Switch wants to speak with you.::

As expected.

The undercover agent he has planted within the Joint Investigation Unit's Center of Intelligence would undoubtly have witnessed the chaos his demand and the visual deception created by Shift must have caused amongst the senior officers.

"I'll handle him."

* * *

Shift terminates the communication with Torment and turns her attention towards gaining access to Prowl's secure communications line, where she listens to the Director while he resolutely mobilizes the relevant authorities.

Satisfied with his reaction she then focuses her attention on Athena's communications line.

Athena is once again talking with her psychiatrist colleague and it is clear in her voice, that she still is angry and frustrated at Torment for what he has forced her to endure. But Shift also notices how Athena's voice at times quivers with obvious fear.

Her optics softens and she regrets the need to include the female carrier in their plan, but it was necessary. And with Torment's feelings for her, there is no longer a way back.

She reaches out her hand to the screen in front of her and runs it gently along the surface.

"Don't worry, sweet spark. No one will ever hurt you again as long as we are here."

She might be small and look harmless, but no one wishes to antagonize and incur the wrath of the one who has access to the global missile launch codes unless they have a death wish. Even Torrent should have been wise enough to know that, and yet he still tried to turn her into a slave in his insidious plan.

Something she won't soon forget.

She must admit it had been tempting to accept the warp-gate technology.

Someone like her is always curious to learn about new technology, but Torment had made a rational argument when Torrent gave her the offer.

Why did she need it?

She is most useful in front of her computer, not out in the field.

It had ended in a fierce argument between Torrent and Torment until Torment finally had said that her frame most likely not even would be compatible with the technology, and that an conflict between hardware could end up taking her out of commission at a time where her skills would be crucial to their plan. And that had finally caused Torrent to shut his mouth. He had clearly not been pleased, but for once knew when he had lost the argument. She is vital to his plan and there are no one who can take over from her if she ends up suffering from a glitch due to incompatible hardware.

Of course now they know why he so desperately wanted her to accept the warp-gate technology. He obviously wished to take full control over her and her unique abilities.

Just like he did to Torment...

Until recently she had been working freelance for the Organization, had kept the authorities unaware of their preparations to hit critical infrastructure all over the planet, and now that the Organization's plan finally is ready to be set in motion she was meant to have played a bigger role in the execution phase.

She owes Torment her life and his interference on her behalf has only strengthened their friendship. That's the reason why she without questions willingly follows him in his decision to ally with the Joint Investigation Unit. They are both DONE with the Organization, and if their goal to destroy Torrent means that they have to ally themselves with the authorities, then it must be so.

"Who are you talking to, Shift?"

She turns around surprised and sees Celerity stand right behind her with a deep and displeased frown, and she realizes sheepishly how it must have sounded when she murmured softly to Torment's target of affection.

"I-..."

Celerity's frown deepens and suddenly Shift has a horrible image of being rejected from their berthroom in the near future, if she doesn't choose her next words carefully.

But to see Celerity react with possessive aggressiveness is also a major turn-on.

Her usually sweet and gentle little beloved carrier looks as if she is ready to literally kill to protect what's hers.

"I was talking to Torment's future bonded." She finally answers with a soft smile, aware that Torment without hesitation would murder her if he ever heard her call Athena that.

"Oh..."

All aggression bleeds from Celerity in an instant and Shift fills with relief.

Danger averted.

"Who is it?"

Or not...

Carriers and their ingrained interest for gossip.

She groans when she realizes, that she will have to take the fallout when Celerity inevitably begins to ask Torment questions about his future beloved.


	53. Chapter 53

It takes a week for the authorities to secure and destroy the biological weapons, and during that time Torment is briefly in contact with Prowl a few times while he contemplates the best course of action now that contact has been established between them.

At least it is a step in the right direction that the Director listens to him and resolutely acts on the information, that he provides him with.

It needs to be done in absolute secrecy and little by little to not alert anyone within the Organization to what he is doing, and to not give the Joint Investigation Unit all the important cards all at once.

Their alliance are still in its early beginning and fragile.

He is after all a wanted criminal.

Prowl, however, is more than satisfied with the information Torment provides him with, because when they examine the origin of the biological weapons they discover that they can be linked directly to Torrent.

It is the tangible evidence they so desperately have needed against him, and Prowl doesn't hesitate to request a new meeting with the Supreme Council to repeat his request to be given permission to use invasive interrogation on Torrent.

The date of the meeting is set for a week later, but they can't wait that long and he urgently presses on to have the meeting moved to earlier.

Unfortunately the council's judicial senior assistant informs him that it is impossible since senator Enigma's schedule is occupied the next week.

Prowl's seemingly unending patience finally runs out and his communication with the council's judicial senior assistant ends with a raised voice, that can be heard loud and clear in the corridor outside his office.

"OCCUPIED WITH WHAT?!"

There is an obvious threat to the society!

What could be more important than that?!

* * *

In the meanwhile Athena slowly begins to accept her confusing feelings for Torment.

She goes to work as usual, but now without the officers, who constantly had been following her and finally she gets the chance to distance herself mentally from what had happened.

It is vital for her stressed psyche to finally be able to let go and forget the worst of it, before the anxiety manifests as an actual psychiatric disorder or develops into a case of PTSD. And she feels extremely grateful to the one who had convinced Prowl to give her the necessary space and normalcy, that she so desperately had needed to finally begin to recover from her traumas.

She can now breathe freely and it no longer feels like she slowly is suffocating.

It still fills her with unease when she needs to enter her office, but after a few days without incidents she has begun to relax a little bit.

Her mind tends to wander and at times she fantasizes curiously about how he would be. For some reason she cannot forget the gentleness that had been in his voice right before she lost consciousness. But then she reminds herself, that he is still a ruthless criminal that doesn't care about the feelings of those he harms.

She had only been a means to an end.

A pawn in a game of chess.

Unimportant and disposable.

Athena sighs when she discovers that her mind once again has wandered.

She places the datapad that contains one of her students' Ph.D. thesis, and which she has been trying to concentrate on for the last hour, on the desk as a sign of her defeat.

Who is she trying to fool?

Sexual frustration literally radiates from her.

She wants him and desperately, but he is so emotionally distanced, brutal and harsh, that he doesn't seem to care about that kind of things.

How does he satisfy himself?

Prostitutes?

Or does he simply derive pleasure from killing?

She has seen it before among some of her patients. That they get sexual gratification when they kill or otherwise harm their victims.

But he doesn't fit into that profile.

There is an aura of deadly professionalism about him, which she rarely has experienced amongst the serial killers that she has encountered in her work as a member of the Psychiatric Risk Assessment Authority, and for some unexplainable reason she feels drawn to him despite all her knowledge about how lethal it can be for her to engage in any kind of relationship with someone like him.

She wants him to claim her, wishes to passionately be taken and marked by him and to hear his deep and animalistic groan of pleasure as he overloads deep inside her.

Her valve begins to lubricate at the thought and she blushes in shame when the wetness draws her back to reality.

They have only shared a single forced kiss and yet she seems to have fallen in love with him.

* * *

_Torrent leans against the opulently decorated wall and observes the many small groups of influential cybertronians that intermingle and converse with each other within the Senate's majestic grand hall._

_His optics moves slowly from group to group while he closely studies each of the sires and carriers individually, assessing their worth._

_Searching for his next target._

_"You look lonesome."_

_He calmly turns his head to stare at the addresser._

_Blue wings greet him and he studies them curiously._

_Their owner, a light blue seeker carrier, leans companionable against the wall beside him and stares out over the small groups of gathered cybertronians._

_"I'm not used to this either."_

_Torrent studies the blue seeker intimately and gives the carrier a smile._

_It seems like his target found him instead of the other way around._

_"Then what are you doing here?" He asks gently._

_"I'm trying to get some political connections that I can use in my work." The carrier answers before he turns fully towards him and offers his hand, "I'm Thundercracker."_

_He looks at the hand for a second before he takes it._

_"Torrent."_

CLANK!

Torrent abruptly wakes from the dream at the loud sound of a door that gets slammed shut and he glares at the reinforced door to his cell.

He looks up into the ceiling with a deep, dissatisfied frown.

Almost two weeks have passed since his arrest and impatience fills him.

The first steps in his plan to destroy the existing society are intended to be set in motion within few days, but he has still not heard anything.

What are you doing, Torment?

He checks that the signal from the explosive device on the assassin's spark chamber still is active, and he fills with satisfaction when he receives the confirmation signal.

It is ready to be detonated if necessary.

That Thundercracker had fallen in love with Skywarp had both been a curse and a blessing.

What better way to get his hands on the both of them after Skywarp got access to his warp-gate and had looked to be impossible to reacquire?

And the warp-gate was the perfect lure to get Torment to lower his defenses and fall right into his trap.

Because who could refuse the temptation it is to be able to teleport?

Unfortunately Torment had convinced his little hacker to not accept the technology.

Torrent had had her in his trap, had seen her deep interest in the technology, but Torment had absolutely had to argue against it and she had foolishly listened to him. And he knew that if he kept pressing on, then his rival would become suspicious.

Better to take what he could get than risk losing it all in an attempt to get his hands on the hacker's abilities.

Torment is a skilled tactician with the brutality required to get things done, just like himself, but the professional assassin is also cold-sparked and completely devoid of any kind of emotion and solves all of his problems with killing. He is completely incapable of feeling love or understand the power of love, prefers to be with prostitutes and kills his sexual partners when he gets tired of them or they become too troublesome.

It became even more clear when he suggested to kill Thundercracker.

Torrent's little lovely Thundercracker.

No!

He couldn't let that happen back then and still can't.

Which was why he had had to act fast to get a hold of Thundercracker the moment he found out where the blue seeker was. Because if Torment found out that Thundercracker had been located, then he would not hesitate to kill the blue seeker.

As long as the blue seeker had stayed with him he would be safe from the assassin, and when he finally allowed Thundercracker to leave his presence, he had already taken control over Torment.

And if they hadn't so desperately had the need of Torment's extensive network of contacts to make their goal of overthrowing the existing society a reality, then he would never have approached the assassin and involved him in their activities in the first place.

But unfortunately they had needed his aid and Highline had later decided to give Torment an official position in the Organization, after which Torment chose to involved some of his closest contacts in their project which strengthened their position in the criminal underworld considerably.

He had not been happy with the decision and the animosity between them, that had been there from the start, only escalated when he decided to founder the syndicate and take control over the Organization's financial situation while Torment and his network of specialists worked on carrying out the long-term tactical preparations for their attack.

Their rivalry began in earnest and he realized that he needed to do something to take back the control, or he risked that Torment would take the full control over the Organization and all of his careful planning.

Imagine what they could have accomplished if the assassin had been more cooperative with him, had listened to him and not constantly argued against his suggestions? Torment had outright refused to have anything to do with the biological weapons, had been adamantly against anything with the potential of mass destruction.

Pathetic.

The sound of heavy steps coming closer draws him out of his thoughts and he stares hateful at the door as it opens.

"What do you want!" He growls menacingly to the enforcers that enter.

"Your lawyer has requested a meeting with you." Overflow says.

The SIO nods to the two enforcers flanking him and they step forward to put Torrent in handcuffs before he is led out of his cell.

Torrent is so surprised by the information that he for once doesn't fight them, and he is lost in thought while he follows them down the corridor.

What's going on?

He is led into a interrogation room where Nightswitch already sits at the table with a neutral expression, and the enforcers leads him over to the chair across from the lawyer.

His hands gets released and the enforcers leave the room before he sits down in the chair and stares curiously at the lawyer.

"They have found the biological weapons." Nightswitch says calmly with a hand discreetly held against his cheek to hide the movements of his lips while his expression stays neutral.

To prevent anyone from interpreting what he is saying, he realizes.

Torrent looks to his right at the mirror behind which Overflow without a doubt is staring at them and he carefully mirrors the lawyer, making the movement of his hand as natural as possible.

"How?"

The weapons can be linked directly to him.

How could this happen?!

Torment's little hacker was tasked to keep the authorities blind to their actions.

"I have no idea." Nightswitch says, "Enigma is currently running interference. The Joint Investigation Unit will not get permission to use invasive interrogation on you for at least a week. We have time to make contingency plans."

Torrent narrows his optics.

That is not good enough.

He has finally had enough of this charade.

"I want you to contact Highline. Tell him it is time."

He has to get out of here and take back the control.

Highline is utterly useless in controlling the more erratic members of the Organization.

His gaze darkens and fills with suspicion.

What have you been up to, Torment?


	54. Chapter 54

Torment walks calmly up the stairs inside Athena's apartment complex and knocks politely on the door to her apartment at the tenth floor.

It's about time they talk.

He needs to understand the attraction there are between them, needs to know that she feels the same as him. And the last thing he wants is to take advantage of her, if she doesn't want to have anything to do with him.

She opens the door after a while and takes a surprised step back at the sight of him. But her optics slowly roam along his frame, and he leans against the doorframe and studies her while desire fills him.

"Will you let me in or do I have to invite myself inside?" He asks in a non-threatening voice.

She takes a long, deep and shaky breath and releases it slowly, as if to calm herself, before she silently takes a step away from the door and invites him into her home.

"Thank you, Professor." He says grateful, using her title to take on a professional distance in an attempt to reassure her that he first and foremost is there to talk with her.

What happens afterwards will completely be up to her to decide.

He follows her into the apartment and then into her living room, where she suddenly seems not to know what to do with herself. She begins to shake and deliberately refrains from looking at him while she stands paralyzed in the middle of the room.

"Relax, Athena."

He walks over to sit in a chair by her coffee table and observes her softly.

She is above the average size of a female carrier and would fit perfectly against his frame. He is small for a male sire, but size is not everything and his smaller size is a benefit in his work as an assassin. His size also has a tendency to make his opponents underestimate him. A mistake they only realize when it already is too late.

After a few minutes she finally walks over to sit on the couch across from him, but she still doesn't want to meet his optics.

Fear radiates from her whole being and he decides, that right now isn't the right time for the talk that he had wanted to have with her. Instead he will have to try to reassure her that he won't hurt her and ease the fear his presence fills her with.

Give her back the feeling of control.

This timidness is so unlike her, and he will at all times prefer her to be angry at him because of what he did to her instead of showing him this vulnerability, this complete lack of self-preservation.

It reminds him of how much he has hurt her.

He knows that not all wounds are physical.

Knows that the invisible wounds can go deeper than any dagger can stab.

Where are your bravery?

"Why are you here?" Her voice is low and trembles, and she hugs herself in an futile attempt to steady her nerves.

He begins to smile.

"Look at me, Athena."

Athena slowly lifts her gaze and stares at his lips as they curve into a smirk.

"I want you to tell me what you want."

His voice is low and seductive, and there is absolutely no doubt in her mind about what he means with his seemingly harmless request.

_What do you want me to do to you._

A gentle quiver runs through her frame.

What does she want?

Now that he is here right in front of her she doesn't know what to do with herself.

"I want you to hold me." She finally whispers and her cheeks blush with embarrassment.

Did she really just say that when it is obvious that what he wants is something else? Something more?

But he rises and walks over to sit down beside her without any complaint and pulls her into a gentle but strong embrace, that allows her to thoroughly scent his unique masculine scent as it envelopes her.

She leans her head against his chest and notices that there among his frame's black and various dark grey tones are dark green nuances.

It fits perfectly with his matt varnish.

There is nothing glamorous about him. He is deeply professional in everything he does, even his choice of appearance.

Her internals quiver with small tendrils of fear.

It's what makes him so dangerous.

A sane, deliberate, no-nonsense killer is the most dangerous killer that exists.

A digit below her jaw line forces her gently to look up at him and she holds her breath while he lowers his lips to hers. The kiss is chaste, but slowly turns more passionate, as if he is testing her boundaries to see if she reacts negatively to his advance.

This is not what she would have expected from him. That he along with his mercilessness and brutality possesses a gentle and considerate side. That he would hold himself back for her sake and not just take what he wants.

She opens her mouth slightly and he obviously takes it as an invitation for more, because his tongue slides slowly into her mouth to gently play with hers.

A soft moan escapes her.

Primus!

It is too much and not enough.

Her spark pulses erratically while her valve has begun to lubricate, and she is lost in a haze of growing desire.

"Give in to me."

His words are so soft they are barely audible and they do something good for her, because tears begin to fall from her optics the next moment when the built-up stress from the whole situation with him uncoils all at once, and she begins to sob uncontrolled.

He doesn't withdraw from her, but kisses gently the running tears away while whispering soothingly to her, encouraging her to let go.

"That's it."

"Let it out."

"You have nothing to fear anymore."

She clings to his strong frame while releasing all her overwhelming feelings, and he lifts her in his arms and carries her into her berthroom, where he places her gently on the berth. Then he lies down behind her and wraps his arms protectively around her.

For once his presence is soothing and much needed after the period with constant fear, stress and confusion that followed their first meeting, and she slips rapidly into recharge in his arms.

Torment stares at her as she calmly recharges against him, and a sincere, unguarded, affectionate smile plays on his lips while he allows himself to enter a light recharge.

Shift will contact him if he is needed.

* * *

When Athena wakes she is alone and she sits up with a feeling of loss in her spark.

Of course he didn't stay.

She rises from the berth and walks out into the hallway, but suddenly stops.

The door to her home office is closed and she can hear his muffled voice on the other side of the door.

Who is he talking to?

She curiously opens the door as quietly as she can and sees him stand with his back turned to her in the middle of her office. He immediately stops talking and turns to face her, and she realizes with an awkward, embarrassed blush in her cheeks how stupid and pointless it had been of her to try to sneak up on someone of his caliber.

Of course he had known she was there.

"I'll have to go." He tells the one on the other end of the communication.

His voice is cold and serious, but his optics are for once full of feelings as they stare at her.

He is a deadly predator, but strangely enough she no longer feels like a prey.

"I didn't want to wake you." He leans relaxed against the nearest bookcase and winces startled when the act causes a few datapads to fall noisily to the floor.

It is a comical sight and she fills with mirth when she realizes, that he isn't as unaffected as he wants her to believe. The power she realizes she has over him fills her with confidence, and she turns away from him and walks into her living room.

And in that moment, the strong and mutual desire that they harbor for each other gets turned into a psychological game between them to see who will break first.

Torment curses loudly while he fights against the urge to immediately follow after her as if he was a tamed turbofox puppy.

A strong, intelligent and confident carrier who knows exactly how much she affects him is going to be his doom.

He knows his limits and knows that she without a doubt will challenge them, but if she wants to play, then he will indulge her.

It please him that she seems to have overcome her fear for him if she dares tease and flirt with him.

And to have her come on to him like this turns him on more than he ever could have imagined.

She is his little firestarter, the one who has set him on his current course and he is intent on seeing it through.

Whatever happens between them in the future, he is content with what they have right now.

He picks up the datapads, that had fallen to the floor, and puts them back in the bookcase before he calmly walks out of her office.

When he reaches her living room, he stops in the doorway and enjoys the sight that greets him.

She is reclined on the couch with an energon cube in her hand, and stares at him like a predator assessing her prey while she slowly drinks the energon.

His optics darkens with lust.

Does she even know how breathtakingly gorgeous she is with that predatory glint in her optics?

Athena scrutinizes intimately every curve of his sleek, strong and masculine frame.

He is perfectly built.

Has the perfect size for her.

He is still bigger than her, but the difference between them is not that large, that interfacing with him would be awkward.

Her valve lubricates at the thought of him inside her.

Is he able to scent her growing arousal?

It has been a long while since she last has been with someone. Mostly due to the lack of time.

He keeps standing there, observing her, and she decides that it is time that she ups their game.

Her valve cover slides aside and lubricant begins to slowly seep out of her to pool on the couch below her.

His optics darkens further in response and a deep growl of pure carnal lust escapes him.

A dark and teasing smirk begins to play on her lips.

_Come and take me._

She moves her hand between her legs to stimulate her anterior node, and his resolve breaks.

The next moment she is forcibly thrown against the dining table in the middle of her living room, and her arms get restrained in a firm grip on her back, before he penetrates her valve and claims her with measured hard and deep thrusts.

The sound of his deep and animalistic groans as he takes her ignites a fire within her and she twists in pleasure when an overload slams through her.

Yes!

Yes!

Yes!

Her spark sings with joy and contentment.

This is what she sinfully has fantasized about ever since their first encounter.

His rhythm begins to falter and she shudders delightfully at the sound of his climax, before the sensation of him filling her gestation chamber sends her crashing into another and more intense overload.

Torment breathes heavily and enjoys the feeling of her clenching valve around him before he slowly pulls out.

That had been...

He has no words to describe how it had felt to finally be with her, and he begins spontaneously to laugh heartily when his processor gets affected by the endorphins that has been released by his intense overload.

This spontaneous reaction is so unlike him, but at the moment he couldn't care less about what this show of feelings do to his image as an cold-sparked killer.

He looks fondly down at his new lover and releases his grip on her before he gently helps her to stand.

"Are you okay, Athena?"

A glance into her hazy and satisfied optics reassures him that he hadn't been too rough with her.

She stumbles a bit and leans against him for support until her legs are able to hold her weight.

"That was..." A satiated smile plays on her lips and she leans affectionately against him, "...amazing. Better than I could ever have imagined."

He kisses the top of her head and wraps his arms around her.

"It pleases me to hear."

He frowns as he looks down at her.

Shift had contacted him to inform him, that Torrent less than an hour ago had broken out of the Joint Investigation Unit's detention center with the assistance of some of his team members, and he can't stay with her no matter how much he wants to.

It feels so wrong to have taken her and then leaving her so soon afterwards.

As if he had only used her for his own sexual gratification.

As if she doesn't mean more to him than a simple interface.

But his presence is needed elsewhere.

"I would like to stay, but I unfortunately have to go."

His words sound so pathetic.

He has had the best interface in a very long while and now he leaves her, as if she was just a cheap prostitute.

She grabs a hold on his arm when he withdraws from her.

"Will you at least tell me your name before you go?"

"Torment." He answers, and then sends her a communications ID, "If you ever are in trouble, contact this ID and I will be notified. Shift is a close friend of mine. You can trust her."

He kisses her one last time before he teleports away.


	55. Chapter 55

When Torment materializes within the Director's office, Prowl looks up with a spark-deep weariness, that even Nacelle hasn't been able to ease.

Their brief meetings during the latest week, since the beginning of their fragile alliance, have been kept a secret. Even Aurora, Topkick and Overflow haven't known anything about them.

This meeting, however, has a different character.

"How many?" Is the first thing Torment demands to know.

"Two." Prowl answers with a deep sigh, "They killed everyone that were present in the detention center."

Including Overflow.

He gives the assassin a datapad with the footage from the attack on the detention center, and Torment reviews the footage while Prowl with tired optics leans back and studies him.

Torment narrows his optics as he watches his two team members massacre every single enforcer in the detention center, before they free Torrent from his cell and teleports away with him.

Hyperdrive and Shadestop.

It is obvious that Torrent with the massacre intends to send a clear message to the Joint Investigation Unit to show them, that he had been there of his own volition.

It had been the Organization's plan to let Torrent stay in the Joint Investigation Unit's custody to divert the authorities' attention while Torment finished the last preparations.

But it appears that he got impatient.

Or...

He curses loudly.

Of course!

"It seems like he got informed, that you had found the biological weapons and managed to get a message out to the right people. I should have anticipated this."

But he had gotten distracted.

Had been worried about Athena's wellbeing after he had brought her home.

And then he had had to speak with Switch, to inform the undercover agent about their change of plans.

About his betrayal.

And that Switch and a few others still are unknown to the Joint Investigation Unit.

Switch had accepted what he had done, and had understood the necessity to reach out to the Joint Investigation Unit as a means to reach their new goal. Especially after he had told him about Shift's examination and analyze of the explosive device on his spark chamber.

_"Does your spark hurt?" He asks the undercover agent._

_"A bit." Switch answers him hesitantly, and it is obvious that the undercover agent is tense and ill at ease with confessing to a weakness while he in reflex slowly rubs the plates protecting his spark chamber, "It happens at least once a day."_

_Frag!_

_They need to do something about this and soon._

_"I will have to speak with the Director about it. We can't afford to be out of commission while our spark chambers heal from the damage." He concludes grimly, "The only solution is a replacement and that can only be done safely at an authorized hospital."_

_"And you trust that he will be willing to assist us with this?"_

_"I don't know if he will, but we can't be of any use to him as long as they remain on our spark chambers. He will understand that when he realizes what Torrent has done to us." He explains seriously and his expression darkens, "No matter what happens I'd prefer not to die, and right now the Joint Investigation Unit is the lesser evil."_

He withdraws from the memory of his meeting with Switch and meets Prowl's optics with determination.

Now or never.

"This changes things and I haven't been completely honest with you."

_I want you to meet me at the Director's office, Switch. You have permission to teleport. _

He sends the encrypted message to the undercover agent and Switch responds a second later.

_I'll be there right away, Sir._

Switch materializes in the Director's office a few seconds later and walks over to stand supportive beside his true employer. He had been the one to inform Torment about Prowl's meeting with the Supreme Council, giving the assassin one of the best chances they could get to assassinate the Director of Intelligence.

Fortunately it failed and now they are here.

Torment smiles smugly at the sight of the Director's shock, but the shock doesn't last for long and Prowl narrows his optics dangerously while he stares at the two teleporters.

"Switch." He growls darkly at the sight of the traitorous communications specialist.

A haughty smirk curves on Switch's lips and he looks at Torment with humor in his optics.

"Don't be hard on him. He was mine long before he became yours. There was no loyalty for him to betray in the first place." Torment says teasingly, but then turns serious, "And he stayed loyal to me despite the circumstances. You can trust him as much as you can trust me when it comes to bringing Torrent to justice."

He frowns when he suddenly realizes what he has just said.

Justice.

What a weird word for him to use...

He shakes his head and returns to the matter at hand.

"What are you up to, Torment?" Prowl demands to know when his hard gaze returns to the assassin.

"I'm taking a side, Director." Torment answers coolly, "Yours."

"And I have a urgent request on behalf of myself and my team."

* * *

Hotspot accepts the communication when Athena requests a vid-conference with him, and when she appears on his screen, he can instantly see the change in her.

The constant fear that had consumed her through the last few weeks is gone. Instead she seems to almost glow while her confidence has returned.

It is a breathtaking sight.

"It looks like you feel better." He says softly with a pleased smile.

She gives him a blinding smile and there is a distant dreamy look in her optics.

::I do feel a lot better.:: She says, her voice soft and relaxed, but then she hesitates and her expression turns hard and serious the next moment, ::He came to see me.::

_Him._

Her attacker.

"Athena..." His voice turns wary.

There is no doubt about what has happened between her and the deadly sire. She literally radiates sexual satisfaction. And the thought, that she had allowed the assassin to come that close to her fills him with deep worry for her safety.

She is playing with fire.

::I know it.:: Her voice is soft, but there is also a seriousness in it, that shows that she understands his unvoiced warning, ::It's just...::

She sighs.

::I think I have fallen in love with him, and while he tried to hide it, it looks like he feels an attraction too.::

It wouldn't surprise him if she is correct in her observation that the sire is attracted to her.

It would explain so much.

But it doesn't make it less dangerous for her.

He himself has throughout the years had his own thoughts about her, but he has never pursued the thought, because a romantic relationship between them would never work. And he can only hope, that the sire is ready to fully accept how and who she is, because Athena lives wholly for her work.

It requires a deep accept of her needs from the dangerous sire if their relationship are to have the chance to last for more than a few months. And from what she has told him about him, he isn't sure that someone like him is up for the task.

Scientists like himself and Athena use all of their time on research and Ph.D.-thesis's that can take several years to complete.

And when they are done...

...then they begin on a new project.

All for the sake of helping the psychiatric patients, the practicing psychiatrists and the society as a whole.

They are literally bonded to their work and their only socialization are with like-minded colleagues.

The case with Retrograde's outlier ability is definitely going to become one of the longest and most complex research projects any of them have been a part of. One thing is to find a solution to her outlier ability, but they also need to learn from experience to ensure, that the grave mistakes made by psychiatrists and health practitioners in Retrograde's case never happen again.

They need to be better to spot an undiscovered outlier, especially among sparklings and adolescents. It is vital that those are provided the necessary guidance to understand themselves and develop into healthy individuals. Retrograde had been diagnosed with Bipolar Personality Disorder, and she most likely had been bipolar, but if they had known the main reason behind her mental instability, then so much pain could have been avoided.

If she had gotten the needed supportive assistance to handle her outlier ability, then she could have lived a normal life.

Then she could have found a better purpose.

Her ability had been remarkable, and he would have loved to work with her to see if she maybe could have helped other psychiatric patients recover from their mental illnesses.

But instead she had went under the radar and had committed her atrocities.

A deep sigh escapes him and he focuses his attention back on Athena.

"Just promise me that you will be careful when you see him."

* * *

Prowl has to admit that he initially had been skeptical when Torment had explained what Torrent had done to him and his team.

The mere thought, that someone could think of doing such a thing against another cybertronian...

There is a reason why the society's strict social ethics stipulate, that it only are healthcare professionals, who are treating spark related health problems or who are treating an acute life-threatening situation, where the patient can't give his or her consent, and where they need access to the patient's spark chamber or spark, that have the permission to see one's spark without first getting consent.

Their sparks are their souls.

It's the only part of them that is said to return to Primus at their death and thus sacred, and to learn that someone purposefully has broken the society's strict ethics and has defiled something that is that sacred, is utterly repulsive.

But then he remembers that it is Torrent they are talking about, and it really shouldn't surprise him anymore, that the syndicate's operational leader wouldn't have any qualms with going to such lengths to take control over someone like Torment and his team, not with the atrocities they have seen being committed by him or at his orders.

A deep sigh leaves him as he watches the live recording from the preparation for Torment's surgery.

The assassin had not lied.

There is a device on his spark chamber.

The device is carefully dismantled by an explosives expert while he looks on, before the surgeons begin to initiate the extensive and complicated procedure it is to replace the damaged spark chamber, and he terminates the live recording in respect for Torment's privacy.

Three other teams of surgeons are also right now working on removing similar devices and replacing the damaged spark chambers on the remaining loyal members of Torment's initial team of teleporters.

It is deeply unsettling to learn, that Torment had managed to infiltrate them and the special forces. They had made an in-depth background check of everyone who were hired to work for them, and yet Torment had still been successful in planting his agents in key positions within their organization.

The talent and skills that are required to do that...

He has begun to understand why they have been unable to apprehend and arrest Torment during their thousand years long hunt on the assassin.

It took an 'the enemy of my enemy is a friend' situation for them to get this close to him, and he is still not caught.

Torment is there of his own free volition and aids them against Torrent solely to get revenge, and when their fragile alliance cease to exist, then he once again becomes their enemy.

Their hunt on him will commence anew, and while they will have gained vital information about Torment, which might make it possible for them to finally arrest him, then likewise will Torment have gained access to critical information about them during their alliance.

He has no doubt that their status quo will continue.

Torment is and will always be an irredeemable criminal, but despite that fact, Prowl still prefers Torment to be free of Torrent's control.

He has not forgotten Athena's analyze of Torment, and he can use the fact that the professional assassin is completely sane and rational to his benefit.

She had been correct in her deduction that Torment is practical, and that he won't hesitate do what's necessary, if it becomes necessary. The evidence of that lies right in front of him in the form of their alliance. And right now they have all of Torment's deadly skills directed right at Torrent instead of them.

When it comes to it, they could not wish for a better ally under the current circumstances, no matter how long it will last.


	56. Chapter 56

Torment rubs his chest plates in an attempt to ease the unpleasant soreness in his new spark chamber.

It has only been a few days since the operation, where his spark chamber was replaced, and he takes the surgeon's warning when he was released from the hospital deeply serious.

_"No teleporting for a week!"_

He fully understands the surgeon's warning.

His spark requires time without any unnecessary strain to fully integrate with its new spark chamber. If he isn't careful, then he risks that his spark rejects the chamber, and that he will have to go through a new operation to fix the problem.

The surgeons have saved his life, and now that the explosive device is gone, he is free to directly challenge Torrent. He doesn't have to hide his intentions anymore.

His optics narrows.

And he should have known that Torrent would break out.

Should have made contingency plans.

In an instant everything could have gone awfully wrong. There had been no time to hesitate, because the moment Torrent realized what he had been doing, then he would be dead.

Luckily, Prowl had been amenable when he had made his urgent request, and he, Darksteel, Switch and Typhoon had been rushed to Praxus University Hospital to have the explosives removed and their damaged spark chambers replaced, before Torrent discovered what he had done and could detonate their chambers.

He knows it couldn't have been an easy decision for the Director of the Joint Investigation Unit to help four hardened criminals out of a situation that they couldn't escape by themselves.

A wry smile curves on his lips.

Prowl is not as he had expected him to be.

They are more alike than he deep down wants to admit.

He rises from where he sits on the stair when the building's main door far down below opens and a moment later closes with a loud, heavy slamming sound.

Light steps sound and slowly grows louder while she calmly ascends the stairs, and he looks down at the tenth floor while his spark fills with complicated feelings, that instantly turns into a burning passion the moment when he sees her.

_Athena._

He vividly remembers when he had brought her home. When he had placed her on her berth and then...

...when something had held him back.

He had stared at her for a while, listening to her soft breaths, and then he had knelt down beside the berth.

_"You are all I have ever wanted, but you are better off without me."_

He had kissed her briefly and then resolutely teleported away before he made the fatal mistake to stay.

But he hadn't been able to stay away, had worried for her while his thoughts constantly wandered to her, distracting him.

She wasn't safe with him, still isn't, but he is caught and unable to let go.

Unwilling to do the only thing, that can release him from her grasp on his spark.

And to discover, that she in some miraculous way reciprocates what he feels for her after everything, that he has done to her...

...fills him with desire and longing for more.

Completely oblivious to his presence, she unlocks the door to her apartment and walks inside and he patiently waits an hour before he walks down the stairs and knocks on the door.

* * *

::...the final result of my test on the AI shows that the basic identity template is designed to shape and manipulate Thundercracker's new identity into one of submission.::

Athena's expression darkens.

"So that's why he did it." She growls.

::Who?:: Hotspot asks confused.

"Torrent." She says furiously, "He interfaced with Thundercracker right after Retrograde's procedure. Thundercracker clearly didn't know what was going on, and Torrent was uncommonly gentle towards him as he raped him."

She hadn't wanted to divulge what had happened in respect for Thundercracker's privacy, but Torrent apparently doesn't do anything without a reason, and this is utterly abhorrent.

There is a knock on the door to her apartment and she rises.

"Just a moment."

::Take the time you need.:: Hotspot answers while she walks out into the hallway.

She opens the door and her spark pulse increases rapidly, when her gaze meets a pair of cold, merciless and intelligent optics that she has dreamed of seeing again since their last meeting.

Torment smiles hesitantly at her and she blushes.

::Athena?:: Hotspot asks worried when there has been a prolonged silence from her, ::Are you there? Are you okay?::

"Yes, I'm still here." She answers slowly while her optics greedily studies Torment's frame, "But I'll have to go."

::You are sure you are okay?:: Hotspot asks sharply when he notices the change in her voice.

And she realizes, that Hotspot has understood what is going on. Her colleague knows her so well, that he instantly registers the smallest change to her behavior, and he is smart enough to put two and two together.

"Yes." Her voice turns serious, "I'm perfectly fine. There is no need for you to worry."

::Okay, contact me when you have time.:: Hotspot finally relaxes, knowing that she can handle any situation that may arise, and their communication terminates.

"Not afraid I'm going to hurt you?" Torment asks with a raised optical ridge.

She shakes her head.

No.

He is a killer, but what happened between them last time has convinced her that he isn't there to hurt her.

She blushes even more when she recalls what actually _had_ happened between them.

How she had flirted with him and what it had ended with.

Him inside her.

It had been perfect.

One of the best interfaces she has ever had.

She suddenly begins to get nervous.

Had it been the same for him?

He had left her right after, but he had also given her his name and a way to contact him.

And now he had come back.

"Who was that?" Torment asks curiously, interrupting her thoughts.

_Oh no you don't!_

She is definitely not going to give him Hotspot's name.

"A colleague. We are working on the case with Retrograde together." She instead explains, "We have just found out what she and one that she worked with have done to a friend of mine."

She sees his expression darken, but it is gone the next moment.

"What friend?" He asks softly.

"A seeker named Thundercracker."

And there it is again, that dark expression.

* * *

Torment reflects upon the knowledge he has just gained.

Athena knows Torrent's old lover.

This knowledge is crucial, because while he himself no longer has any interest in killing Thundercracker, Torrent is without a doubt going to go after the blue seeker.

And if she also knows where the blue seeker is...

He can use this knowledge in his plans and will have to talk with Prowl about how they can protect Thundercracker.

"Where is he right now?"

Athena stares skeptically at him and remains silent, and he knows that she isn't going to tell him the information he needs to know. But if she knows the blue seeker, then the Joint Investigation Unit should too.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." He soothes and changes topic, "I'm sorry that I had to leave you so suddenly last time, I hope you can forgive me?"

His smile is disarming and he sees her relax.

"I'm sure you had your reasons." She says softly and steps away from the door.

He enters and before the door has closed behind him, she is swept into a strong embrace while his lips claims hers in a deep and sensual kiss.

"Primus, Athena." He murmurs huskily while he stares deeply into her optics, "I can't get enough of you."

Her spark fills with joy and overwhelming desire at the sound of his words.

This confirms it.

Their first time had been just as perfect for him as it had been for her.

She withdraws slowly from him and takes his hand before she leads him to her berthroom.

"Sit." She orders him, before she straddles his lap and begins to explore his frame with her hands and lips.

Their first time had been hard, fast and overwhelming, and she wants to enjoy this moment to get to know his frame more intimately.

He groans in pleasure at her passionate touches and she mirrors the sound, when his hands begins to explore her frame and locates her erogenous zones. His hands moves sensually down her sides, over her hips and down to her aft, where he grabs her hard and forces their pelvic plates against each other.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers breathlessly against her audio, before he with firm undulating movements of his hips stimulate her closed valve cover as their pelvic plates grind hard against each other.

Intense pleasure shoots through her, and she throws her head back with a desperate, needy sound, when his lips mercilessly goes for her sensitive neck cables and begins to kiss passionately along them.

Torment moves his lips along the major energon line in the right side of her neck, and he licks gently at it in an unvoiced apology. There is no visible sign of where he had injected the anesthetic into her, but he knows it had hurt, and his spark flares with the need to protect her from ever getting hurt again.

Her hand moves to his spike cover and it draws him out of his thoughts.

"Open."

He laughs inwardly.

It seems like she is in a dominant mood and is going to take the lead this time.

He retracts the cover and his spike slides eagerly out and meets her waiting hand. She grabs hard around him and he groans lustily.

_Oh yes!_

Definitely in a mood.

She pushes him hard down to lie on his back on the berth and moves between his legs before she lowers her lips around his spike, and he could overload right there!

_There she is, his brave little Athena._

Her tongue swirls slowly and sensually around him, and he digs his digits hard into the surface of the berth to steady himself while he groans appreciatively.

His overload is steadily approaching while she stimulates him, and he slowly undulates his hips against her lips while he enjoys the overwhelming pleasure she gives him.

He looks down at the erotic sight of her when she takes him deeper and deeper into her mouth, and he meets her optics, that are darkened with lust while her cheeks are colored with a light blush from her arousal.

His overload hits hard and intense and knocks the air out of him.

"Athena...!" He groans loudly as he fills her mouth with his transfluid.

Athena stares at the erotic sight of him when he gets caught up in overload, and she continues to slowly stimulate him while she swallows his ejaculated transfluid to prolong his pleasure while her lust intensifies.

She is pulled up against him the next moment, before he rolls on top of her and looks down at her with a raw burning passion in his hard optics.

"My turn."

And she gives herself completely to him.

* * *

Torment is still in deep recharge beside her when Athena wakes in the morning the next day, and she studies him in this vulnerable state, where his hard outer shell is completely relaxed and innocent-looking.

In this moment he looks like any other sire.

Gentle, loving and caring.

It's when you stare into his spark through his optics, that you realize how deadly, brutal and merciless he also is.

And yet, she can see how that part of him slowly changes into something soft and affectionate.

Is it because of her?

Could her influence change him enough to make him stop killing?

Could she subdue and vanquish that brutal side of him and turn him from this murderous machine and into something else and more?

Make him fit into the society?

Be together with him?

She blushes when she realizes where her thoughts have wandered to.

Does she really want a serious long-term relationship with him with all that it entails?

Her spark says 'yes', while her mind still fills her with warning.

He is a dangerous hardened criminal and her professional experience tells her that someone like him rarely is able to change.

She can dream all that she wants, but she also needs to be realistic.

* * *

Shift looks up from her delicate work on the neural inhibitor, when several alarms at the same time begin to sound from the secluded section that houses her computer.

What the...?

She rises and walks over to investigate what's going on, and immediately curses.

Torrent is finally making his move against them.

Three of their former colleagues are already within Kalis' city border and moving fast while the rest have gathered to the west of the city-state and are stationary.

Why did the alarms only activate now?

They should have been activated the moment her systems registered a sudden, unexpected change in their movement patterns, and after Torment's decision to betray Torrent, she had specifically set the alarms to alert her if any of them came within 500 miles of Kalis.

But they hadn't activated.

Not before now, when it is too late to do anything.

Someone had kept her in the dark.

She narrows her optics while fury fills them.

_I will find you, and when I do, there will be nothing left of you._

Thank Primus that Celerity is at work, because this is really really bad.

The three moving dots suddenly change direction, and she pales when she realizes that they are moving towards Athena's area of the city.

Frag!

Of course Torment is there, but how did they know?

She sits down at her computer and contacts Torment to warn him about the incoming danger.


	57. Chapter 57

"There is something I need to tell you, Athena." Torment says as he sits down on her couch, and a small part of him fills with nervousness.

He usually never gets nervous, but this situation isn't normal.

She isn't just like any other carrier he has been together with.

"What is it?" She sits down beside him on the couch with a cube of energon and leans in against him.

Completely relaxed.

He enjoys the trust she so openly shows him and silently curses the fact, that it will not continue, when he begins to explain to her what he has done. But she deserves to know.

"I'm working together with the Joint Investigation Unit."

She leans away and looks deeply surprised at him, and he swiftly takes the energon cube from her hands and puts it on the coffee table, before it falls to the floor and spills its content.

"You-... And they-..."

He smiles softly at her loss of words.

"Why haven't anyone told me about this earlier?" She finally asks.

"It had to be kept secret." He explains seriously, "You see, I haven't been honest wit-..."

He abruptly stops, and Athena looks worried at him as he goes completely stiff.

His behavior changes in an instant, and then he is gone, and she sits alone on the couch with the frightening image of what he in truth is deep down in his spark, and which irrevocably has been burned into her processor.

His optics...

Spark-deep hatred, cold rage and the full intent to kill had radiated from them before he left her.

What she had seen right there had been the murderous monster he is, the side of him he has kept completely hidden from her.

She shudders while countless questions fill her mind.

What had he been about to say?

And why did he leave her like that?

* * *

There is a sharp sting of pain in his spark when Torment materializes on the road outside Athena's apartment complex, and he clutches his chestplates with a gasp and a vicious curse, before he transforms into alt-mode and drives away from the area at maximum acceleration.

"WHERE!" He sharply demands to know on the communications line with Shift.

Shift provides him with their former colleagues coordinates and change of directions, and another vicious curse leaves him.

They are onto him.

How the frag do they know where he is!

He doesn't have a tracking device on him.

Or...

A dark thought occurs to him and he fills with fury.

Prowl!

Has the Director equipped him with a device to track his movements?!

The more he thinks on it while Shift keeps updating him about their former colleagues movements, he begins to realizes that it is the truth.

He must admit that he would have done the same if their roles were reverse, but that still doesn't excuse what the Director has done.

Torrent would have hired a new hacker to fill out Shift's position, and the Joint Investigation Unit's data security is utterly pathetic.

It would not have taken long for his enemy to discover the tracking signal, that would lead Torrent directly to him.

With a curse, he listens to Shift's continuous updates and corrects his course in accordance with them.

He doesn't have long before they are on him.

It is impossible for him to outrun his former colleagues unless he utilizes his warp-gate to avoid the three hardened professional killers, who are hunting him and who are just as skilled and versatile in their area of expertise as he is in his. But the sharp pain in his spark, when he had teleported out of Athena's apartment, had been a clear warning that he shouldn't do it again.

One-on-one he has a chance to kill them without much effort, but three-to-one is going to be problematic, and they are not going to underestimate him. He has worked closely with them on several occasions and they know his talents and abilities just as well as he knows theirs.

This is going to get messy, and he can only choose the area of their conflict.

Which is going to be as far away from Athena as he can make it.

Hottrack materializes above him three minutes later, and civilians in the air and on the ground goes into panic when the flight-frame begins to open fire at him while Torment at his top speed drives down the main road. He zigzags between the fleeing civilians while explosions rain down around him, and he steers sharply to his left when he sees an opening to a side road to get the conflict away from the main road.

Several missiles are fired in rapid succession before Hottrack switches to his Gatling Gun, and Torment is forced to avoid the falling debris from the crumbling buildings around him while under heavy fire, when the flight-frame haphazardly fires at him, and he is hit by several of the projectiles which send countless sharp signals of pain to his processor.

Hottrack veers off and falls back the next moment, and it doesn't take long for Torment to realize why. A purple mist begins to materialize at the end of the side road, where the road leads out into another heavily trafficked main road.

Coil emerges from it with all of his heavy artillery drawn, and the weapons specialist opens fire on him while Torment at high speed approaches him.

He zigzags sharply from side to side to avoid the fired projectiles, but the side road is narrow and it is impossible for him to evade them all. He ignores the overwhelming pain, steels his resolve and increases his acceleration to maximum velocity with the intent to end this. He can't bring the conflict back out into the main road, and he knows that he has to kill Coil before the weapons specialist manages to land a lethal hit on him.

A few seconds later he transforms and slams into Coil with full force. They tumble around on the ground and fights hard to gain the upper hand on their opponent.

Torment manages to tear a cannon off of Coil's shoulder, that had been damaged by their collision, and he grips hard around Coil's throat as he rolls on top of the larger sire and forces him down with his weight.

He gets brutally torn away from Coil by Hottrack before his integrated weapons can emerge from his frame and kill Coil, and Coil rises from the ground with a murderous look in his optics.

"Traitor!" The weapons specialist growls accusingly as he moves threateningly towards Torment, "You got the devices removed on yourself, Darksteel, Switch and Typhoon. Didn't you forget someone?!"

"They were the only ones I could get to without alerting anyone to what I was planning to do." Torment explains with a hint of regret in his voice while his sharpened focus and alertness is turned to their surroundings, "I would have approached you if I had had the chance."

"That is not good enough!" Coil rushes towards him in an open attack and Torment evades it without much effort, "You were going to abandon us! Admit it! After all that we have done for you, you would leave us to die! You are the one that got us into this! And you will get us out of this!"

"I would if I could." Torment apologizes honestly.

"Don't tell me you have gone soft, Torment?!" Hottrack mocks him with a harsh, cruel laughter, but he ignores the flight-frame.

He knows they are trying to distract him and get him to lower his defenses.

And he still doesn't know who or where the third one is.

All he knows is, that he is here somewhere.

A shot suddenly rings loud and clear, and a paralyzing pain fills him when his warp-gate is hit by a projectile that penetrates through the reinforced armor, that is protecting his midsection. The warp-gate sends countless error messages while the open wound begins to bleed profusely.

Coil and Hottrack are on him in an instant. His arms gets restrained against his sides with a hard grip around them by the weapons specialist, while Hottrack swiftly sweeps him off of his feet, and Torment lands hard on the ground with Coil on top of him.

The grip on his arms is loosened a fraction as they fall to the ground, and he doesn't waste his opportunity.

The plasma cannon located in his right arm emerges and he aims it at Coil and shoots him in the a matter of a second. The shot immediately pierces the weapons specialist's chestplates and extinguishes his spark.

"Traitor!" Hottrack growls furiously and hits Torment hard in the face with a fist.

The shot took all of his remaining energy, and he is completely helpless when the flight-frame with a hard, restraining hold around his head forces him to keep it still. Hottrack pulls a dagger out of his subspace before he with precision brutally stabs it right into the area behind Torment's right audio, where his communications hardware is located and mercilessly twists it around.

His connection with Shift immediately begins to glitch out, and the communications line turns static before it a second later goes completely silent, when the hardware has been destroyed.

The pain is excruciating, but he doesn't have the energy to make a sound and remains passive while his awareness slowly begins to slip away.

His energon is pooling in a growing puddle beneath him and his sight has begun to blur.

It doesn't look good.

Can he do anything to get out of this situation?

His possibilities are rapidly running out together with his energon.

Seconds pass by without Hottrack doing any further.

Why isn't he finishing him off?

He vaguely sees the purple mist, when Doublewire teleports down from the top of the nearest building and walks over to Hottrack while he packs away his sniper rifle.

"Well, well, well." Doublewire says tauntingly, "What do you know, the infamous Torment is in fact capable of bleeding."

The sniper kneels down in the growing pool of Torment's energon and touches the rapidly bleeding wound with sadistic glee.

"I have looked forward to this." Doublewire says hateful, and he grabs Torment's jaw harshly and forces him to look up at him.

Torment's sight is fading rapidly as the loss of energon has begun to turn life-threatening.

"How disgraceful." Doublewire hisses in disgust.

"You are weak!"

"A traitor to your profession!"

"I would have preferred to kill you right now, but some of us do follow orders and Torrent wants to find out what you have leaked to our enemies."

He only barely registers Doublewire's hate-filled words at this point, but feels it when the sniper crudely begins to seal the leaking energon lines.

"We can't have that you die on us before all of the fun can begin."

Sirens begin to sound in the distance and rapidly come closer.

"Time to go." Hottrack says sharply and they haul him harshly to his feet.

His legs refuse to carry him and he loses consciousness completely in the moment before they teleport away with him.

* * *

Torment stares fatigued at Brakewave while the sire connects his systems with the equipment. The experienced interrogation leader is not a part of his team of teleporters, but he is still one of the close contacts that Torment has brought with him into the Organization.

Brakewave stares emotionlessly at him as the last connections have been made.

"I never imagined that you would become a traitor, Torment. And I want to know why you went against us. Since we both know, that you will not voluntarily give us the information we want, I'm not going to waste my time with trying to persuade you to talk."

Brakewave's words are neutral, but there is a hint of curiosity in them.

Torment shrugs with an indifferent expression.

If the interrogator wants to skip the roughing-up phase, then it is completely fine with him. His frame is already severely damaged from his fight with Coil, Doublewire and Hottrack, and if he can avoid any further physical damage, then he will accept it with a blessing.

His energy levels are barely above 40%, but it is far better than what they had been at, before he had been allowed to drink a small cube of energon to stabilize their dangerously low levels.

Brakewave is clearly not aware of what Torrent has done to Torment and his team, but even if he knew, he would be completely unaffected by it.

Utterly professional and completely loyal to his employer.

And unfortunately it is currently the Organization and Torrent who are his employers, despite the fact that Torment had been the one that brought him with him in on the project.

In the criminal underworld, loyalty only goes so far as to the one who pays you.

He knows that he is extremely lucky, that Darksteel, Switch and Typhoon didn't turn against him like the rest of his closest contacts has, when he informed them about his decision to change plans.

That they stayed loyal to him beyond what would be expected of them.

That they turned out to be friends more than colleagues.

And he will do everything he can to keep them safe.

A sad, faint smile slowly curves on his lips the moment he realizes that he actually is ready to die to protect them, and his spark finds peace as he accepts his fate.

Shift will make sure, that the Joint Investigation Unit knows everything it needs to know to bring a stop to the Organization and Torrent. He has done everything he can. Now it is up to the authorities with the aid of his friends to finish it.

He looks defiantly into Brakewave's optics.

_Bring it on!_

And then the torture begins.


	58. Chapter 58

_He lies barely conscious on the floor in the middle of a circle made up of his former colleagues, while Torrent calmly walks around him. His enemy stares at him with a dark expression completely devoid of his usual self-satisfaction._

_The torture has taken everything out of him, but he still manages to smile faintly at the sight._

_Brakewave didn't manage to break him, which clearly frustrates Torrent._

_He had been on the verge of breaking a few times during the hour-long torture, but a thought of Athena and what Torrent would do to her if he knew how much she means to him had strengthened his will and determination to not give in to the unbearable pain._

_When he dies, he will take that reassuring thought with him to his grave._

_She will be safe._

_Shift will ensure that she is protected._

_This is his punishment for what he has done, and she is better off without him._

_Torrent lifts him from the floor with a choking hold around his throat, and Torment uses his last energy to stare defiantly into the hateful optics of his enemy._

_"You won't win." He wheeze weakly, and the grip becomes crushing and cuts his breathing off completely._

_His systems begins to overheat due to the lack of cooling air while he hangs in Torrent's merciless grip, and countless error messages begin to flash and inform him about the impending shutdown of his few, still functioning non-vital systems._

_They shut down, and then he receives a new error message, that informs him about imminent stasis-lock while a countdown begins._

_His frame is too damaged and low on energy to sustain all of the important spark containment processes along with all of the other vital systems that keeps him alive, and he knows that he is about to die right now._

_Peace fills him._

_Forgive me._

_Then the countdown reaches zero and he enters stasis-lock._

* * *

"...-an you hear me?"

Torment frowns deeply.

The voice is distant and distorted, but it slowly gets clearer when the words are repeated.

He is caught up in a pleasant darkness without any sense of his surroundings, and he wants to stay there. But the voice keeps repeating and it has begun to annoy him.

Slowly his optics begins to online, and he growls at the sharp light when he looks up into a bright white hospital ceiling.

His frown deepens.

What happened?

He should be dead.

The last thing he remembers is the impending shutdown of his vital, life-supporting systems just before Torrent strangled him into stasis-lock.

How is he not dead?

"You are a resilient one." The voice states and he slowly turns his head towards it.

The surgeon regards him calmly.

"We did not expect you would wake up so quickly after what you have been through. Your damages were rather extensive and you have been through a sixteen hour long surgery."

That explains the lack of pain, but it still doesn't answer the question why he isn't dead. And he hates to be this confused.

"We had to remove the warp-gate. It was so damaged, yet still active, that it at one point threatened your life. Our technicians should be able to repair it, but you will have to recover fully, before your spark and frame are able to survive the massive strain the major operation to get it reinstalled will cause."

"No." He says determined and hates how weak his voice sounds, "I don't want it back. You can keep it and do with it what you want."

He doesn't want anything that has anything to do with Torrent, and it is actually a relief to be free of it.

It had been a constant reminder of what he had sacrificed to get access to the technology.

His freedom.

Without it he is once again completely free.

No one owns him anymore.

Well...

A fond smile plays on his lips.

...except for a certain lovely little carrier.

If she wants him, that is.

"If you have any questions, then don't hesitate to take contact to a nurse. They are able to answer any question you may have."

The surgeon leaves him and Torment contemplates the information he has been given.

Half an hour later, there is a knock on the door before it opens and Shift enters.

He stares surprised at her. It is a rare sight to see her outside her workshop.

"Can you explain to me why I am not dead?" He asks curiously.

"I negotiated assistance from the Polyhexian Cartel."

Frag.

"You didn't..."

The hesitant, wary look in her optics instantly tells him that indeed she did, and his optics narrows.

"What did _he_ demand?"

Her answer is an inaudible murmur.

"Shift..."

She looks up into the ceiling with a deep sigh.

"Access to Altihex's ballistic missiles in their next attack on one of their rivals."

"For frag sake, Shift!"

"What else could I do?" She asks angrily, "And I do not want to hear you say that I should have just let you die, because that's not how a friendship work, Torment! You have been there for me on several occasions and now it was my turn to be there for you."

"Do you have any idea how this stunt will look to the Joint Investigation Unit?!"

"What do they care if the cartels want to kill each other..."

"And when innocents die?" He almost roars, "Then what!"

Shift pouts at his fierce, scolding outburst.

"I'm not stupid, Torment. I will be on the sideline in case they risk hitting innocents and will detonate the missiles before any harm can be done."

_No you won't._

Her words might sound sincere, but they both know that they are empty.

A deal is a deal, and no one in their right mind would want to incur the Polyhexian Cartel's wrath.

"Just please don't do something like that again in the foreseeable future." Torment sighs deeply, when he suddenly begins to feel emotionally drained and tired from the outburst, "We need the Joint Investigation Unit's benevolence."

Silence fills the room while Shift pointedly refuses to look at him, and his expression softens slightly.

"That said... I am grateful for what you did."

"Torrent is a coward. I knew that he wouldn't stay and fight if he got challenged by someone, whose firepower considerably exceeds his. I asked them to not hold themselves back and go hard on him to pull you out alive. Our former colleagues could maybe have confront the cartel, especially when in possession of the warp-gate technology, but they naturally follow Torrent's commands under the current circumstances. Which in this case is our luck."

What he wouldn't have given to see the confrontation.

"Where is Celerity?" He asks.

"She is at work approximately three floors above us." Shift explains before she gently adds, "She was deeply worried for you while you were in surgery. A month ago she would have been happy if you died, but now she can't stop worrying about if you actually had died."

She finally looks at him again.

"It seems like we actually are changing because of all this, and it feels really weird to go against our nature."

Torment smiles and laughs softly at her words before his expression turns serious again.

"Does Athena know what has happened?"

"No." Shift reassures him seriously, "We have already exposed her to enough stress as it is, and it was very uncertain if you survived. The lead surgeon told me, that your spark entered spark failure twice while they worked on you. I have made sure that she will remain unaware of what has happened until you tell it to her."

There is a knock on the door before it opens and Prowl enters the room flanked by Aurora and Topkick.

Shift retreats slowly to the other side of Torment's berth, far away from their uninvited visitors, while her gaze nervously flickers from enforcer to enforcer.

The two SIOs remain at the door, as if to prevent them from escaping, while Prowl calmly walks closer, and he and Torment stare silently at each other for a little while.

"I heard from a reliable source, that you had been taken to Kalis's General Hospital's trauma center by frontliners who belong to the Polyhexian Cartel." Prowl sits down and leans back in the chair beside the berth in a relaxed and non-threatening manner, "How are you feeling?"

The Director's voice is almost collegial and Torment shares a quick glance with Shift.

No handcuffs then...

It looks like Prowl wants to honor their alliance.

"Director, let me introduce you to Shift." He says instead of answering the question, "She is a very close friend and the only reason I am alive right now."

He refrains from giving further information about how. The authorities will learn about it soon enough when the conflict breaks out between the cartels.

Prowl stares calculated at the female sire.

"I suppose we all now and then need a friend to pull us out of a bad situation."

The deeper meaning behind the Director's words aren't lost on either of them.

Torment and Shift share a dark meaningful gaze.

Their intentions have been made clear to Torrent.

There is absolutely no way back, especially after what Torment just have been through.

It is time to make the alliance official with all that it entails.

"Since we now officially are allies, I request that the Joint Investigation Unit provides Shift and her bondmate with protection. Now that our intentions have been made perfectly clear to Torrent, she and Celerity are in direct danger. Torrent wouldn't hesitate to kidnap Celerity to force Shift to do as he wants."

Without Shift the Organization is handicapped, but not crippled enough to avoid a catastrophe. Torrent can easily bring a new hacker in to carry out their plans, but only few hackers are as good as Shift. And he wouldn't put it past Torrent to try to get his hands on her talents.

All of the Organization's agents are in position and ready to heed Torrent's orders to kill their designated targets and take over the vital key positions in the society, while Shift should have destroyed the military's systems and taken full control over their weapons systems and missiles. She would then have turned their own weapons against them and blown up their bases.

At the same time, Torment and his team should have assassinated the unaffiliated senators in a swift, devastating attack on the Senate before then turning their focus to the Joint Investigation Unit, the Special Forces and all of the planet's enforcement headquarters to execute the senior commanders and their highest ranked tactical- or investigative officers.

They would completely have razed them to the ground in a glorious satisfying bloodbath.

...if it weren't for Athena's timely interference and his change of spark.

Had he not met her, then he wouldn't have been in Kalis that night.

He would not have went to see Shift or discovered the full extent of his situation, and he would definitely never ever have considered to reach out to the Joint Investigation Unit.

Without realizing it, he fell in love with her the moment where she defied him and refused to accept her inevitable death.

"I assume you aren't as innocent as you look." Prowl addresses Shift with a lifted optical ridge, "And I am very curious to know how you got the Polyhexian Cartel to do a rescue mission."

"That would be correct, Director." Shift answers, and her optics sparkles with a delighted mischievousness when she introduces herself, "You and yours are most likely more familiar with my alias: the black falcon."

Aurora abruptly steps away from the door and walks towards Shift.

"You're the black falcon?!"

Shift nods with a grin.

"I certainly am."

Prowl looks curiously at Shift and then Aurora, and immediately begins to realize what's going on.

Aurora had worked with governmental cyber security before he joined the Joint Investigation Unit and became the head of their Center of Intelligence.

"I assume this is another wanted criminal?" He asks rhetorically in the light of the SIO's strong reaction.

"You have no idea." Aurora states coldly, "The black falcon is the fifth most wanted black hat hacker on the planet. We have tried to identify the black falcon for several thousand years, but without luck. She is responsible for innumerous attacks on our servers and infrastructure, and is the one, that was responsible for the largest electricity outage in recent time 213 years ago, that allowed an organized group of criminals to steal more than 157 million shanix from the Iaconian Trust Fond."

"She and the other black hats sell their abilities to the highest bidder in the criminal underworld and they don't care about who they risk hurting in the process. They have absolutely no ethics and enjoy to challenge each other into gaining access to and potentially destroy vital infrastructure as a test of their abilities, and a way for them to find out which one of them are the most skilled in their field."

"I could say that it is a honor to finally meet you." Aurora says sternly to Shift while he radiates open hostility, "But we both know that that would be a lie."

So Aurora has a grudge with Shift, just as Prowl has one with Torment.

"Are you both able to look beyond each other's differences and work together?" Prowl demands to know, and it is obvious that his question mostly is directed at Aurora.

Shift answers with a "Of course.", while Aurora remains silent before he finally answers with a stiff nod, "If there is no other way."

"Since it looks like the two of you are on a professional level with each other, why don't you take Aurora with you back to your home, Shift?" Torment proposes, "Take the most necessary things you and Celerity will need. It is not safe for either of you to stay there."

He turns to Prowl with a serious expression.

"I assume that you will allow her access to the Joint Investigation unit's network and computers?"

"You cannot seriously consider giving THAT ONE access to all of our systems or allow her to gain knowledge about our countermeasures, encryption codes, sensitive information and lines of communication, Prowl!" Aurora protests furiously, "She would not hesitate to sell the information to highest bidder, or worse, cause our systems to crash!"

"My name is _Shift_." Shift chimes in with a wide, cheeky and utterly incorrigible grin as a response to Aurora's demeaning reference to her.

"At the moment I don't care, Aurora." Prowl states harshly, "You have to put your grudge aside while we deal with this major threat to our society. If you can't do that, then I will have to remove you from your position. I will prefer not to do it, but if it turns out to be a necessary step to get this alliance to work, then I will not hesitate to do it."

Aurora looks shocked at his superior and is on the verge of continuing their argument, but the unwavering sternness in Prowl's optics makes him realize, that the Director actually is ready to act on the threat of removing him from his position.

"Fine." He growls dissatisfied, "I will work together with her, but don't tell me that I didn't warn you when she betrays us."

"Good." Prowl says seriously, "You don't have to like her. All I demand of you is that you can work together with her. You might even be able to learn something from her."

The fierce anger returns in Aurora's optics, but he wisely keeps his mouth shut.

"Come." Shift says and the SIO follows her reluctantly out of the room.

Prowl turns his attention to Topkick.

"I want you to ensure that Celerity is in safety until we have found a secure place for them."

Topkick nods and leaves the room, which lets Prowl be alone with Torment.

Prowl takes a deep breath and his doorwings lowers ever so slightly.

It's time that they have a spark-to-spark without anyone interrupting them.

"Why did you contact us, Torment?" He asks without any of his usual sternness, and his voice is full of genuine curiosity while he looks into Torment's optics, "What caused this change in your behavior?"

"It can't only be your vendetta against Torrent. If that were the case, then you would just have given us all the information we needed and leaned back to watch, while we handled the situation, instead of involving yourself directly and risk being arrested."

Torment stares silently at him, expression completely unreadable, and Prowl realizes while he stares into the cold, merciless and intelligent optics, that they when it come to it aren't that different. He can recognize traits in Torment, that he also sees in himself.

His skilled, tactical mind.

The brutal, cold-sparked efficiency.

And the willingness to do what's necessary to reach the goal.

Their moral codex just differ greatly at certain vital points.

A cold smile curves on Torment's lips before he finally speaks.

"It might sound cliché, but I needed a wake-up call."

"Athena?"

Torment narrows his optics and looks away, unwilling to openly confess to his feelings in front of one of his long-time enemies.

"I understand." Prowl says, his voice uncommonly soft, "Believe it or not, but Nacelle swept me off my feet the moment I laid my optics on him. I would do anything to keep him safe."

Cold dread instantly fills his spark the moment he has said those words, when he realizes what he has done.

He couldn't have painted a bigger target on his bondmate, all because he tried to be collegial with a temporary ally and for a moment forgot that said ally is a remorseless assassin with a fierce grudge against everything he stands for.

Their alliance doesn't change that fact.

There is a cold, dangerous glint in Torment's optics, which tells him that the assassin also has realized his fatal mistake.

"A bondmate?" Torment smiles cold and calculated as he studies Prowl's hardened expression, and the air between them are charged and tense, but then his smile softens slightly, "Relax, Director. I have no intention to hurt your beloved. I would have done it earlier, if I had known, but as I said, I have received a wake-up call."

The tension linger in the air between them, and now it is Torment's turn to hesitate as he studies Prowl.

"You-..." There is a sudden vulnerability in his voice and Torment takes a deep steadying breath before he continues. Prowl's openness has made him willing to voice a concern. "You're not going to warn her away from me?"

"I don't think Athena will listen to my warnings no matter what I tell her about you." Prowl answers with a defeated shake of his head, "And she seems to have a deeper insight into and understanding of you than I have, despite all of the time I have spent hunting you."

_You have no idea._

A gentle smile forms on Torment's lips at the thought of Athena, but vanishes the next moment when he remembers something.

"You equipped me with a tracking device, didn't you?"

His words are sharp and accusatory, and he stares hard at Prowl.

"I did."

Sincere apology fills Prowl's voice as he confesses to what he has done.

"I knew that tracking you would be our only chance to apprehend you when all of this is over. I took a chance and decided to install the tracker in you the moment, when the opportunity presented itself to me in the form of your operation. And I'm sorry for the harm that it has caused you."

"I understand your reason, and to be honest, I would have done the same." Torment admits and accepts the apology.

"So, does this with Athena mean that you will stop killing?"

Torment stares contemplative up at the ceiling.

"You will have to wait and see, won't you?"

Prowl begins to smile despite the seriousness of the topic, and he rises and leaves the room to let Torment relax and recover from the extensive surgery.

He reflects upon what has happened during the past many weeks while he walks towards the elevators to meet with Topkick and Celerity.

It is a startling thought to realize, that a simple chance meeting between Torment and Athena is the only reason why they are in this fortunate situation and knows what is about to happen.

But sometimes Primus decides mercifully to lead them in the right direction. And his own decision to listen to Torment, when he had no reason to trust the assassin, is one of them.

He doesn't dare think about where they would be right now if he hadn't accepted Torment's demand to withdraw the protection of Athena.

Would the assassin have killed him that day in his office?

He will never get to know the truth, because he chose the right decision and laid their animosity to the side for the sake of their society. He had not known Torment's full intentions back then, but he did know that something important was about to happen when the assassin, that they all know has a fierce ingrained hatred towards the authorities, decided to approach them.


	59. Chapter 59

Torment unlocks the main door to Athena's apartment complex with the code she had given him the night before he left her.

The past five days have been hard on him. It takes time to recover from what he has been through, both physically and mentally.

His processor is still fatigued after the torture, and he has only been given permission to leave the hospital for a few hours. But while his frame and processor still suffers from the physical and psychological after-effects of what Torrent has done to him, he has never been more clear-sighted.

The experience has changed him irrevocably, and he has learnt a lot about himself in the matter of just a few days.

He has had plenty of time to do nothing but think deeply about his situation, while he has stayed at the hospital to recover from his severe physical traumas, and he has had to seriously reevaluate a lot of the decisions in his life.

What does he want?

The answer to that question has been right in front of him ever since the start of their acquaintance, but he has avoided it. Hasn't allowed himself to think about it.

Until now.

_Keep the focus._

_Don't lower your defenses._

_Feelings are dangerous._

_Don't go there._

_It will be your death._

_She will be your death._

No.

She brings him to life.

He has never before been more calm and relaxed as he has been after he met her.

The interfacing is amazing, but it is her he wants.

Her he needs.

More than anything in the world.

He knows that now.

Has finally accepted it.

_I was ready to die for her._

And he still is.

He walks up the stairs while one of the three teams of Joint Investigation Unit officers, that are assigned to protect him, discreetly follows him at a slower pace.

Prowl made their alliance officially known to everyone within the Joint Investigation Unit three days ago, when Aurora brought Shift with him into their headquarter and gave her full access to their systems.

A faint smile forms on his lips, when he remembers the relaxing, humorous talks with Shift while she worked on improving the security of the Joint Investigation Unit's systems. They had known how weak the data security had been, they have after all used that weakness to their own benefit on several occasions, and Shift had known where she needed to start even before Aurora had given her access to the network.

The first thing Shift had done was to ensure, that she will be alerted the moment that someone tries to gain unauthorized access to the systems. Then she had strengthened the Joint Investigation Unit's cyber defenses, remade their firewalls with a stronger code before she then ran several stress tests on their defenses against sophisticated hacker attacks. She had strengthened the defenses at the areas, where they showed weaknesses, to ensure that most of the other black-hat hackers out there will have so many troubles with breaking through them, that they will give up.

She has also provided the Joint Investigation Unit with a completely new encryption technique for their communications lines and messages, which makes it nearly impossible for anyone to decrypt the sensitive information that are communicated if they succeed in gaining access to it.

Aurora's animosity towards her appears to have been laid completely aside, and Shift had told him about their talk while they had been at her home. Aurora had been surprised to discover where she had been all along, hidden right in front of the authorities.

The SIO had curiously studied her workshop.

_"So you are not only a hacker?" Aurora asks while he walks around the interior of the workshop._

_He stops at her workstation while his gaze moves over her specialized tools._

_"I easily get bored." Shift explains relaxed while she finds the items she will need, before she walks upstairs again to find the things Celerity will need._

_When she walks downstairs again, Aurora is standing in front of her computer and stares lost in thoughts at the main screen with a deep frown._

_"How did you and Torment become friends?"_

_Shift smiles secretively._

_"Don't ask questions you won't like the answer to." She answers calmly while she begins to disconnect the specialized hardware, that she will need in her work for the Joint Investigation Unit._

_"So not under lawful circumstances." Aurora states without judgment in his voice, and he turns to her, "I still don't like what you are, but I will work together with you since there is no other choice under the current circumstances."_

_He offers her his hand and she takes it to seal their alliance._

_"I know that it is hard for you to believe it, but right now I only have the safety of the society as my interest."_

Torment knocks gently on the door to Athena's apartment and it opens a few seconds later.

He is immediately caught in a fierce embrace around his waist when Athena sees him, and as she leans in against him, he hides his reaction when a sharp pain shoots through him at the motion.

"Primus, Torment! What happened? Where have you been?!" She looks deeply worried up into his optics, "Five days have passed and I have been so worried. No one would tell me anything. Aurora would not answer any of my questions, and he said, that Prowl was too busy to talk to me whenever I contacted them to find out what had happened."

Her deeply worried voice, uncontrollable words and the way she clings desperately to him, as if she's afraid that if she releases him, then he will disappear out of her life again almost breaks his spark. And it's an unsettling thought, because he knows, that she has no idea of how close it actually had been to happen.

He is not the religious type, but he feels that Primus has granted him a second chance, and he will do everything to be worthy of it.

It had been so tempting to contact her earlier, to tell her what had happened and reassure her that he is safe, but a hospital is not the place for that conversation, or the talk, that had been interrupted and which now is more important than ever before.

"I'm sorry that you have been kept in the dark." He says softly as he steps into her apartment and the door closes behind him.

"About your work with the Joint Investigation Unit?" She asks while they walk into her living room and sits down at the coffee table.

Just like five days ago.

"And something else." He says warily.

He looks her straight into the optics with the painful knowledge, that he is about to ruin everything they have.

But it has to be done.

He can't continue to live on the lie, and he can only hope, that she will understand why he did what he did and what he has done and continues to do to make amends for it, when he has explained everything to her.

"I worked together with Torrent."

"What-..."

The utter disbelief in her voice while she stares at him in shock fills him with regret and shame.

His optics fills with pain as he continues.

"He contacted me 1500 years ago to get my help to overthrow the society. I had the contacts he needed, and the Organization's supreme leader offered me a leading position within it, which I accepted."

"No, no..."

She rises and begins to walk restlessly back and forth in agitation while she talks to herself, and he wishes nothing more than to embrace her.

But that would be a big mistake.

She abruptly stops and turns to him.

"You-... You!"

Her voice becomes accusatory and fury fills her optics as she stares hard at him.

"You KNEW!"

The pain that enters her voice is like torture and far worse than what Brakewave had done to him.

"I told you about Retrograde, but you already knew about it, didn't you! And then Thundercracker. Primus! I saw your expression when I told you about him, but I didn't understand it."

Her rage intensifies.

"How could you..."

...do this to me.

It hangs heavy in the air, and he takes her rage with acceptance.

There is no excuse.

"I'm sorry, Athena. I was aware of some of what Torrent was doing, but I had no idea of the full extent." He explains softly, his voice full of apology, "I didn't work directly with him, but led another section of the Organization."

He has committed countless atrocities, and the worst of them is his complete indifference towards what Torrent had been doing to finance their project.

He had ignored what happened to the victims of the syndicate.

Had closed his optics to it.

It was a means to an end.

Necessary to get the work done.

No, there is absolutely no excuse, and now it is going to cost him what he holds most dear.

"Get out!"

Her voice is like steel, cold, fierce and unwavering, and he does as she orders him.

* * *

The door to her apartment closes behind him with a gentle sound of finality, and Athena finally allows herself to let go on the chaotic emotional turmoil within her.

Tears fall rapidly from her optics as she collapses on the couch and cries uncontrolled.

How could he be so evil...

How in Primus's name could he ever even consider to work together with someone like Torrent?!

The thought, that Torment has been working to destroy their society is a place that she doesn't even want to go, because she simply can't understand his motives to want to do something like that!

She had been completely blind by her love for him while she instead should have listened to the warnings in her mind.

_Stop right there!_

Her voice of reason harshly interrupts her self-pitying thoughts.

_You knew exactly what he was before you fell in love with him, and you had several opportunities to walk away from him, but you didn't._

_You chose to be with him._

_So, why are you so surprised when the ugly truth finally is revealed?_

She lies on her back on the couch and stares up into the ceiling while tears keep flowing down her cheeks until Hotspot contacts her to discuss their work, and she is tempted to deny his request for a vid-conference, but she knows she cannot.

It nearly takes all of her energy to stop crying, and she rises slowly from the couch.

Life around her moves on and they need to find a way to fix what...

Just the thought about what Torment has been a part of makes the tears begin to fall from her optics again.

She stumbles utterly spark-broken into her home office, but suddenly stops, when her mind gets invaded by the very vivid memory of how he had turned around to face her, when she had tried to sneak up on him while he was talking with someone on a communications line while he had been inside her home office. And she leans hard against the doorframe when she remembers the feelings, that had been so evident in his optics at that moment.

Only for her.

Her spark twists in pain.

They had been fake.

A way to get her to lower her defenses and allow him to manipulate her.

Confusion fills her.

What had he wanted from her?

What would he have gained from manipulating her?

She had believed, that she understood him, but it appears she didn't.

He could have interfaced with any other carrier, and has without a doubt plenty of other lovers out there.

She is nothing to him.

Her optics narrows.

A valve is after all just a valve, right?

With no feelings attached.

Her fury returns as she thinks about everything, that Thundercracker and so many other carriers have been through.

Because of Torment.

_No._

Her mind corrects her faulty statement.

_Because of Torrent._

_Torment did say he hadn't known everything._

_And you didn't give him the chance to fully explain._

But what could he have said, that could excuse what he had done?

She receives yet another request from Hotspot and it draws her out of her thoughts. With a deep, weary sigh, she sits down in front of the screen and contacts him.

The vid-conference establishes, and she looks at him while he has his full attention turned to a datapad on the desk in front of his screen.

::I have finally managed to make the laboratory's systems compatible with Retrograde's datapads, and I have already reviewed Thundercracke-...:: Hotspot pauses when he finally look up from the datapad and looks at her.

His optics narrows while anger fills them at the sight of her state.

::What. Did. He. Do.:: He demands to know in a fierce accusatory voice.

And she breaks down all over again.

"He worked together with Torrent to destroy our society."

* * *

Author's Note: I might have to take a minor break that will push the publication of the next chapter 7 days, maybe more. I need to ensure that the pre-written chapters that I'm coming to matches the direction I'm taking. And that the personality of the characters that will be introduced in the upcoming chapters is as I want them to be. As it is now, we will get a look into Torment's past and the world he is a part of. We are also slowly moving towards the chapters that will involve Thundercracker and a bit later, Skywarp.


End file.
